El mago azul de Konoha
by Uzu no Kaze
Summary: Pharos, un joven pero poderoso hechicero, fanático de Naruto y guardián de antiguos poderes, es transportado al Narutoverso, apareciendo a las puertas de Konoha, como un niño de 5 años, con su magia remplazada por chakra. Mientras lidia con sus propios problemas y cuida a su nuevo hermano menor, buscará impedir que la 4º Guerra tenga lugar y encontrar cómo volver a casa. EN PAUSA
1. El comienzo

_**El mago azul de Konoha**_

Pharos, un joven de 15 años, seguidor fiel de la serie Naruto y experto en artes mágicas egipcias, es transportado a otra dimensión, después de un incidente con un portal mágico creado hace milenios... apareciendo a las puertas de Konoha, 10 años más pequeño, con su magia convertida en jutsus que tendrá que volver a aprender y con sus habilidades recortadas. Deberá buscar la manera de vivir en la aldea y convertirse en un ninja hasta poder volver a su dimensión original, siempre y cuando no cambie de opinión con el tiempo.

«Diálogo humano»

«_Pensamiento humano»_

**Cambios de escenario / Saltos temporales**

_**Capítulo 1 - El comienzo**_

**Templo de Abidos, Egipto**

Un niño de 15 años, bajo una capa azul con varios jeroglíficos tejidos en color oro, que sólo deja ver su rostro ligeramente bronceado, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules como el zafiro, de nombre Pharos, recorre los pasillos secretos del templo, leyendo un viejo rollo de papiro que contiene la información para abrir una puerta extraña, ubicada en una cámara oculta, más de 50 metros bajo la arena. A pesar de haber vivido en el templo cuidando artefactos mágicos durante los últimos 8 años, después de haber estado bajo el cuidado de uno de los más grandes magos egipcios de todos los tiempos, originario de una Orden mágica de la época faraónica, durante 5 años, nunca había oído ni leído nada acerca de esa habitación ni de lo que allí se encontraba.

Hasta dos semanas atrás.

**Flashback**

Pharos recorría los pasillos y habitaciones del templo, buscando intrusos y revisando el estado de las medidas de seguridad que mantenían a salvo el conocimiento y los objetos allí almacenados. Magia de sellado, estatuas vivientes, trampas, puertas falsas y criaturas venenosas. Todo parecía estar en orden, por lo que el joven mago decidió volver a su habitación, en el piso más profundo dentro del templo, para poder ponerse a leer algunos viejos rollos de papel papiro sobre magia de transporte, sellos mágicos y funcionamiento de las dimensiones del espacio-tiempo. Quería construir su propia versión del Hiraishin no Jutsu, la técnica más increíble de un personaje del manga que más le gustaba.

Después de la muerte del anterior jefe de magia, Pharos decidió continuar sus aprendizajes y entrenamientos, tanto en magia como en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mano armada, y luego de ver que no existía un conjuro o una técnica mágica que permitiera aparecer instantáneamente en otro lugar, sin importar que tan cerca o lejos se encuentre, decidió investigar cómo crear algo similar a la técnica del shinobi más rápido del mundo Naruto.

Después de casi 10 meses de investigación, pruebas fallidas (que afortunadamente no redujeron su esperanza de vida ni le dejaron con una extremidad de menos, y sólo le produjeron quemaduras leves y cortes mínimos por todo el cuerpo) y más investigación, ya casi tenía lista la técnica, sólo le faltaba modificar ligeramente los conjuros y marcas en los sellos mágicos que se convertían en puntos de arribo para el Hiraishin (después de meses de pensar en un nombre nuevo para la técnica, decidió mantener el nombre original).

Después de varias horas de estar en su habitación leyendo más y más papiros, encontró la solución a su dilema. Simplemente se había olvidado de poner el último jeroglífico del sello, un símbolo con forma de estrella de cinco puntas. Luego de arreglar los sellos, decidió dejar un marcador con el sello en un kunai de tres puntas que estaba clavado en una pared de la habitación, fabricado con hierro meteórico (originario de un meteorito del tamaño de un perro adulto, que cayó a unos pocos kilómetros del templo, algunos meses después de la muerte de Shimsu, y con el que consiguió fabricar alrededor de una decena de los kunais especiales y una vara de más de metro y medio, un Rokushakubō, con sellos escritos para poder conducir magia a través de ellos).

Decidió salir a verificar que las entradas al complejo subterráneo estuvieran bien cerradas y protegidas, y una vez que estuviera fuera del templo, ubicado en donde miles de años atrás había un bello jardín que rodeaba a un estanque, realizó la prueba final del Hiraishin. Concentró su energía y realizó la técnica.

Por un instante sintió como si su cuerpo se retorciera y estirara ligeramente, y en un breve destello dorado, se encontraba al lado del kunai de tres puntas que había dejado en su habitación. Comprobó que no hubiera perdido extremidades, que no tuviera cortes o quemaduras, y revisó a fondo sus ropas, para ver si habían sufrido daño alguno. Revisó los bolsillos de su capa y encontró los papiros que había leído sobre sellos mágicos en perfecto estado (o al menos en el estado en que se encontraban cuando los leyó). Viendo que la técnica había sido exitosa, no se contuvo más y comenzó a festejar a los saltos y gritos de alegría. Después de unos minutos de celebración, extrajo el kunai de la pared y se dispuso a guardarlo junto con los otros.

Sin embargo, el arma no salió de la pared al primer tirón, por lo que volvió a tirar, y esta vez un pequeño pedazo del muro cayó unos segundos después de que Pharos extrajera el kunai y lo guardara en un cajón de un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.

«Genial, Pharos, simplemente genial. Tenías que clavar el kunai en la pared con suficiente fuerza como para romper un pedazo del material al sacarlo.» Ante esto, revisa el daño en el muro y se da cuenta de que hay una especie de escritura antigua detrás. Comienza a extraer poco a poco el escombro restante y luego quita los pequeños bloques de piedra caliza que hacían de recubrimiento al muro escondido.

Decir que el joven mago estaba sorprendido era poco. Frente a sí mismo se encontraba una puerta doble de cuatro metros de altura hecha de granito del desierto, adornada con cientos de jeroglíficos esculpidos en bajorrelieve y recubiertos de oro, que a primera vista parecían conjuros de protección del más alto nivel contra todo tipo de magia y forcejeos, entre dos bajorrelieves representando a Horus, el dios gobernante de Egipto. Finalmente había un agujero en la piedra, a medio metro de altura del suelo, con dos símbolos a los costados, uno que representaba al Sol, y otro que representaba a una estrella de cinco puntas.

«_Caramba, quien quiera que haya colocado esas puertas con tantas protecciones no quería que se encontrara lo que sea que esté al otro lado. Será mejor investigar esto a fondo y ver si debe ser mantenido bajo la protección anterior, si debe ser destruido o si debo cerrarlo aún más._» Pharos pensó mientras examinaba la advertencia en la puerta:

«Esta puerta guarda la entrada a la cámara del tiempo y del espacio. Construida por Horus, esta habitación debe permanecer cerrada, sólo la abrirán los dignos de tal privilegio. Sólo ellos podrán pasar, y el resto quedará fuera. Si quieres entrar, arrodíllate delante de Horus, gobernante supremo de las Dos Tierras, Señor del Cielo y enemigo de Apofis, y coloca tus manos en la abertura. Si eres digno, la puerta se abrirá y podrás pasar, pero si no, tus manos arderán.»

«_Bueno, parece que debo comprobarlo, si no soy digno, no importará mucho, después de todo parece que soy el último de la Orden, y una vez que muera nadie debería poder abrir las puertas a esta cámara, ni siquiera poder acceder al complejo subterráneo. Si soy digno, deberé revisar el lugar y comprobar su utilidad en el futuro, si es que realmente llego a necesitarla, cosa que dudo._» Con esta línea de pensamiento, Pharos decidió prepararse para lo que sea que hubiera después, por lo que tomó sus kunais especiales, les colocó los sellos recientemente arreglados, guardándolos en un compartimiento de su capa, tomó el Bō y se lo colocó en la espalda, en diagonal, agarrada con una cinta color oro. Tomó varios pergaminos llenos de conjuros de sellado por si acaso y se volvió a acercar a las puertas de piedra.

Con un poco de miedo y algo de nervios, colocó sus temblorosas manos en el agujero y espero a que pasara lo que sea que tuviera que suceder. Segundos que parecían minutos pasaron y con un profundo ruido de piedra arrastrada sobre el suelo, las puertas cedieron y se abrieron lentamente. Había un pasillo, que se hacía cada vez más oscuro y llevaba a una habitación. Esta era enorme, pero estaba a oscuras, no se podía ver nada, por lo que Pharos decidió usar su magia elemental y convocar una bola de fuego azul brillante del tamaño de una cabeza, cuya luz se reflejó en las paredes de oro y el suelo de plata, hasta tal punto que apenas era posible ver nada, hasta que los ojos del mago se acostumbraron al resplandor y se fijaron en una enorme estructura de cuarzo que parecía fijada a la pared al final de la cámara, justo en el centro del campo de visión de Pharos, como si fuera a resaltar su importancia.

Dicha estructura parecía ser un círculo de cuarzo de más de 5 metros de diámetro, incrustada en la pared, con un pequeño agujero en el centro (que a su vez era el centro del muro) que parecía ser una especia de cerradura extraña conectada a cuatro líneas de jeroglíficos, dos horizontales y dos verticales, distanciadas del centro por unos 60 centímetros. La estructura de cuarzo estaba elevada unos 30 centímetros del suelo en una especie de pedestal en semicírculo hecho de piedra caliza muy pulida y sin ninguna clase de imperfecciones, con un obelisco a cada lado, de unos 7 metros de altura, esculpidos de un mineral desconocido, de color zafiro, que reflejaban la luz del fuego mágico de tal manera que parecían tener su propia luz.

«_Nunca había escuchado ni leído nada de este lugar, lo que sea que haga esa cosa al final de la habitación debe ser muy peligroso o es algún tipo de magia muy poderosa._» Pharos se acercó al círculo de cuarzo y comenzó a examinar el estado de los materiales que componían la plataforma y las escrituras grabadas en bajorrelieve. «_La escritura usa los mismos símbolos que se usaron en todo Egipto durante los 3000 años que duró como país independiente, pero el lenguaje es completamente inentendible. Los materiales usados son duraderos, pero es increíble que no tengan ni un desperfecto, ni una fisura, nada de nada, aunque puede que se deba a que nadie o casi nadie ha abierto la puerta de este lugar desde que se construyó. Debe ser de hace 8000 años o aún más antigua, considerando que supuestamente fue construida por Horus y que la escritura es completamente legible pero el lenguaje no coincide con ninguno de los dialectos que están documentados, puede tener entre 10000 y 30000 años de antigüedad, y nadie ha dicho ni una palabra sobre esto._»

Pharos pensó durante un rato revisando todo lo que había oído de Shimsu y todo lo que había aprendido y leído desde la biblioteca del tempo y otros pergaminos que tenía, preguntándose si tenía alguna referencia al lugar en el que se encontraba. «_Posiblemente fuera un secreto que pasaba de un maestro de la Orden al siguiente sólo luego de elegir al sucesor. Quizás el maestro Shimsu no supo nada de este lugar, o prefirió que el conocimiento se perdiera, o supo de este lugar y no pudo entrar ni ver nada. En el primer caso, sería debido a que el anterior Maestro murió de manera inesperada, sin poder pasar el conocimiento, quizás tampoco sabía nada o decidió no decir nada sobre esto. En el segundo caso lo más probable es que sea demasiado peligroso dejar que alguien lo utilice, pero entonces ¿por qué hay sellos de seguridad para dejar pasar a alguien que es digno de lo que sea que haga esto y dar una advertencia a los que no deben entrar? Y si es el tercer caso, no hay mucho que decir, quizás Shimsu no creyó que existiera alguien digno (al menos entre los vivos) y/o decidió que si el poder encerrado aquí fuera necesario por alguna razón, se dejaría descubrir en una de esas coincidencias del destino a la persona o personas indicadas en el momento apropiado…_»

Pharos seguía pensando en todo esto y la función de la cámara oculta, hasta que se fijó en el agujero extraño en el centro de la pared. Tenía una abertura recta en el centro y otras dos más pequeñas a los costados, una abertura pequeña debajo y otra arriba, como si fuera los vértices de una pirámide, con una estrella de cinco puntas más arriba. «_Qué raro, parece una cerradura muy extraña, pero tengo la sensación de haber visto algo así antes o la llave correspondiente._»

El mago decidió que era mejor despejar la cabeza y seguir investigando más adelante, cerró el lugar de nuevo, recolocó los sellos de seguridad y decidió descansar unas horas.

Los días siguientes volvió a examinar la habitación, trato de leer las escrituras del cuarzo pero no entendió nada, revisó papiros, pergaminos, tablas de piedra, prácticamente toda la biblioteca del templo, los diarios de los anteriores Maestros, revisó las paredes buscando trampillas secretas, pero no encontró nada.

O eso pensó hasta que vio uno de los rollos de papiro más antiguos del templo, escondido en un compartimiento dentro de una estatua del primer Gran Maestro.

**Fin Flashback**

Pharos se dirigió a la cámara oculta, con el papiro en mano mientras seguía leyendo. Curiosamente la llave que precisaba había sido almacenada junto con el rollo, de manera que tenía lo necesario para activar lo que sea que fuera eso.

Volvió a colocar las manos en la abertura de la puerta de piedra, la cual desactivó todas las medidas de seguridad y se abrió. El joven se movió con rapidez hacia la estructura de cuarzo y se preparó para iniciar el proceso.

Leyó todo el papiro y se dio cuenta de podía crear un acceso a una dimensión deseada, siempre y cuando el usuario no se desconcentrara y no perdiera la calma. Pharos decidió que era buena idea abrir el acceso hacia el Tribunal de los Dioses, quería entender cuál era la razón de la existencia de esa cámara y si debía mantener su existencia en secreto, o si debía buscar la forma de destruirla, y los únicos que podían responder esa pregunta eran los dioses, con los que mantenía una relación más extraña de lo que se podía esperar, pero Pharos no miraría el colmillo del caballo regalado. También quería saber si era posible adaptar su uso como tele transporte, para casos en los que no pudiera usar el Hiraishin.

Finalmente insertó la llave en las aberturas correspondientes, pero la llave empezó a arder y a girar por sí sola, por lo que Pharos la soltó, y mientras el círculo de cuarzo se resquebrajaba y se abría, trató de concentrarse en abrir el Tribunal de los Dioses, sentándose en el suelo en posición de loto y juntando sus manos en posición de plegaria, notando el drenaje de energía y magia que le causaba, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Pharos perdió la concentración por un momento cuando del techo le cayó un poco de escombro y arena, y entonces el portal comenzó a brillar y absorbió al joven mago, mientras este trataba de sacarse de encima los restos de escombros y tosía por causa del polvo y la arena. Pharos se encontró incapaz de moverse y no podía ver nada por el resplandor a su alrededor y el polvo y arena en los ojos. Se mantuvo así hasta que pudo volver a moverse y el resplandor desapareció. Quitándose la arena de los ojos, se fijó en el lugar en el que estaba con la poca energía que le mantenía consciente. Notó que estaba oscureciendo, pero vio un símbolo antes de caer desmayado del agotamiento. Una especie de hoja estilizada con una espiral en el centro, encima de unas enormes puertas.


	2. Bienvenido a Konoha

_**Capítulo 2 - Bienvenido a Konoha**_

«Diálogos y _Pensamientos»_

Pharos despertó acostado en una cama pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos, puesto que el olor a medicamentos y antibióticos le indicó que se encontraba en un hospital.

«_Carajo, me siento peor que una pila de mierda. Lo que sea que haya hecho con el portal dimensional en el templo me debe haber lanzado a cualquier lugar del planeta. Tengo suerte de haber caído en un lugar con un hospital cerca._» Mientras pensaba en ello recordó detalles de los últimos momentos de consciencia. Un resplandor que impedía ver nada, haber caído en una ruta o en un camino que parecía ser circulado durante la tarde, unas puertas enormes y un símbolo que recordaba a una hoja. Ante este último recuerdo, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó disparado, y se hubiera lanzado por la ventana, de no ser porque la iluminación del hospital le hizo recordar que sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado.

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron, pudo distinguir la típica habitación de hospital con paredes blancas y mobiliario blanco. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en el lugar, o más bien varios. En primer lugar varias figuras vestidas con una especie de armadura gris, máscaras blancas con ciertas reminiscencias a animales, trajes y pantalones negros, junto con tantos o katanas a la espalda, mirándole fijamente y preparados con un kunai en mano. Y en segundo lugar, un hombre de unos 60 años, vestido en una túnica blanca, con un sombrero rojo con una esquina blanca y un kanji rojo que representa la palabra "fuego", con una ligera sonrisa, sentado en una silla delante de su cama de hospital.

«Veo que has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?» El Hokage preguntó con calidez, haciendo que Pharos se sorprendiera por un momento. ¿Qué Hokage permite a un extraño potencialmente peligroso hospedarse en la aldea después de haber aparecido de la nada y encima se "preocupa", por así decirlo, del bienestar de dicho desconocido, como para incluso venir en persona? «S_ólo el Sandaime sería así._» Pharos rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el viaje ínter-dimensional salió horrendamente para el demonio. «_Bueno, al menos estoy en el Universo Naruto, así que supongo que puedo disfrutar unas "vacaciones"_.»

«Honestamente, siento que me hubieran retorcido y estirado como si estuviera hecho de goma, para después ser succionado hacia una tormenta de arena y fuego y luego ser lanzado como un meteorito hacia el suelo y haberme hecho pedazos, si eso es posible.» El Hokage rió un poco al ver la cara del joven mago, que le recordaba a Kakashi Hatake después de haber cuidado a Naruto durante su primer cumpleaños. Cara de cansancio absoluto e intención asesina. Kakashi le dijo al Hokage que después de presentar su informe, no quería volver a hablar del asunto jamás en su vida. Por no decir que la misión subió al rango B, siendo originalmente de rango C.

«Bien, viendo que aún no te has recuperado del todo, te sugiero que descanses al menos unas horas más, hasta que te den el alta o decidas escaparte por la ventana como planeabas hacer hace un momento. De todos modos dejaré a un operativo ANBU a cargo de tu vigilancia, y una vez que estés recuperado, te llevará a mi oficina, quiero discutir ciertos asuntos contigo, en privado.» El Hokage cambió a un semblante serio, indicando la gravedad del asunto. «_Carajo y doble carajo. Tenía que venir con una decena de kunais que son prácticamente iguales a los del Yondaime Hokage, y por si acaso un montón de rollos de papiro para sellar los monstruos del inframundo que esperaba encontrar en la cámara oculta._»

«Discúlpeme, pero ¿quién es usted? ¿Y dónde están mis ropas anteriores? Honestamente no me siento cómodo con la bata de hospital jejeje, si usted me entiende…» «_Espero que no me hayan dejado sin mi túnica y capa especial, porque entonces voy a dejar la aldea ardiendo en las llamas del infierno._»

«Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea en la que te encuentras ahora. Como Hokage, soy el líder de la aldea. No te preocupes, tus ropas están sobre la otra cama de la habitación, junto con tus pertenencias personales. No te preocupes, lo único que hemos confiscado son los kunais. Más tarde te los devolveré. Aunque tengo una pregunta. ¿De qué material están hechos? Nunca antes he visto un material que condujera tan bien el chakra.» El Hokage esperaba echar algo de luz al asunto, aunque fuese una pregunta algo inquisidora. Pharos dudó por un momento pero le contestó.

«Están hechos de lo que yo llamo 'hierro meteórico'. No tengo idea de la composición exacta, sólo sé que utilicé un pedazo de metal medianamente grande que pude extraer de un meteorito que cayó a unos pocos kilómetros de un templo en el que vivía. Hasta ahora he podido notar que son extremadamente resistentes, mucho más que otros metales que conozco, son buenos conductores de energía y son bastante livianos, considerando las propiedades de resistencia y durabilidad de los mismos. Sin embargo son extremadamente resistentes al calor, por lo que me costó mucho trabajo forjarlos, además de requerir que el fuego tuviera temperaturas tan altas que simplemente tuve que trabajar con todo tipo de improvisaciones para evitar estar a menos de cinco metros del metal. Incluso después de la forja y todo el trabajo que hice, el único elemento que no conduce casi nada es el fuego, conduce bien cualquier otro elemento, no se oxida, no se corroe, es casi perfecto, en mi opinión al menos. También mi bastón de combate está hecho del mismo material, pero tiene además varios sellos especiales que mejoran su capacidad defensiva contra técnicas elementales de gran magnitud y puedo usarlos para crear barreras, aunque pueden ser algo agotadoras.» «_Bien, espero que el Hokage esté contento, le revelé una buena cantidad de información sobre mis armas preferidas. Pensar que el día que los fabriqué dije que me iba a llevar el secreto a la tumba…_»

El Hokage estaba sorprendido por la excelente calidad de las armas del desconocido. Era un excelente herrero, tuvo acceso a un material de calidad inconmensurable, y sus armas eran fácilmente superiores a las de los demás. «Vaya, es muy impresionante, pero ¿cómo puede un niño de unos cinco o seis años de edad ser un experto en armas y sellos?» La pregunta del Hokage sorprendió al mago, quien rápidamente pasó a moverse de la cama, quitándose las mantas de encima y mirando sus manos se dio cuenta de que ya no eran ligeramente ásperas y su cuerpo no tenía las cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras leves que debían haber quedado después de los experimentos del Hiraishin. Decidió que el cambio inesperado en su cuerpo podía ser problemático, y tendría que comprobar a fondo su capacidad de batalla y resistencia física antes de meterse en problemas tratando de reabrir el portal hacia el templo. Por el momento, decidió comprobar si podía mover bien su cuerpo, aunque no tuvo los resultados deseados, al menos el cuerpo respondía a los comandos dados, aunque fuera un poco lento y propenso a equivocaciones.

«Digamos que estuve experimentando con algo que básicamente me hizo migrar entre dimensiones, con algunas regresiones en mi cuerpo. Y así es como terminé delante de la puerta de la aldea.» Confesó Pharos, con algo de vergüenza. El Hokage se sorprendió un poco, pero considerando que los sellos del desconocido estaban implementados sobre kunais con la misma forma que las del difunto Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, era más que posible.

«Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas. Te esperaré en mi oficina cuando hayas salido del hospital. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?» Preguntó el anciano Hokage. Pharos dudó nuevamente, pero cómo nadie le conocía en este lugar, y la probabilidad de que alguien hubiera utilizado el portal dimensional en el templo era una en un millón, decidió decirle de todas formas.

«Mi nombre es Pharos, Hokage-sama. Le veré en su oficina una vez que haya salido de aquí, confío en su operativo ANBU para llevarme hasta allí. Por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy y cuantos tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?» El Hokage le contestó:

«Hoy es 9 de octubre, y han pasado unas 15 horas desde que te entraste al hospital. Nada serio realmente, cansancio algo severo, un par de golpes y un poco de polvo del camino. Recién son las 10 de la mañana, así que espero verte en mi oficina antes del final del día.» Pharos se sorprendió de que el calendario de este mundo y el suyo estuvieran sincronizados, pero decidió no darle demasiada vuelta. Supuso que tenía suficiente tiempo para descansar un poco más, vestirse e ir después del almuerzo a la oficina del Hokage.

«Hai, Hokage-sama, pretendo estar allí después del mediodía o a la media tarde. Gracias por su hospitalidad» El Hokage sonrió un poco, saludó y se fue, dejando un operativo ANBU a cargo del mago. Pharos mientras tanto decidió recostarse un poco y descansar hasta el almuerzo.

Pensó en los experimentos con el Hiraishin y que quizás podría trabajar en mejorarlo hasta el punto de poder aparecer en cualquier punto conocido por el usuario, pero para ello necesitaría crear una técnica nueva que sería mucho más compleja, y realmente no se encontraba con ganas de hacer algo así, menos teniendo en cuenta que el portal dimensional del templo podría bien servir para ese fin, aunque con algunas limitaciones.

Decidió leer un rollo de papiro que tenía información sobre magia de transporte, pero al final vaciló y decidió ejercitar el debilitado cuerpo de cinco años de edad que tendría que acostumbrarse a usar durante el tiempo que permaneciera en el mundo shinobi, aunque con cuidado y a paso lento. Rápidamente notó que su cuerpo si bien respondía con mejor precisión, su resistencia todavía no era suficiente. Sin embargo, le mantuvo ocupado hasta la hora del almuerzo.

_«Me pregunto si la comida del hospital de Konoha es buena. Con los hospitales de mi mundo depende de a cuál vayas. Si eliges el estatal, la comida puede ser entre menos que aceptable y ligeramente buena. Si vas a una clínica privada, la comida siempre es entre buena y excelente._» Pharos decidió echarle un buen vistazo a la comida que la enfermera le trajo, buscó venenos y drogas de todo tipo, luego de convencerse de que podía comer tranquilo, decidió tomar los palillos «_qué bueno que aprendí a comer con palillos cuando tuve que atender a ese amigo de Shimsu, que venía de Japón_», y empezar a devorar el plato de ramen que tenía delante.

Se sorprendió porque era exquisito, y empezó a sospechar. La comida era demasiado buena para ser verdad, y venenos y drogas no parecía tener, así que creó varias teorías sobre ello. Pero todas fueron descartadas, hasta que escuchó a alguien decir en voz alta en el pasillo que le devolvieran su ramen especial de Ichiraku. Pharos cayó en la cuenta de que alguna de las enfermeras atrapó a un cierto Naruto Uzumaki y le quitó el ramen. Afortunadamente, le dieron dos tazones, así que se movió hacia la puerta con la mirada penetrante del ANBU oculto en la pared sobre la nuca, y la abrió. Buscó a un individuo de cabello rubio ligeramente enmarañado y en puntas con ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. Cuando lo encontró y lo vio gritándoles a las enfermeras del pasillo para que le devolvieran el ramen que había comprado, le llamó.

«¡Oye niño, tú el que grita por ramen, ven aquí!» El mencionado dirigió la mirada y se encontró con una mirada poco común para él, otra persona (un niño como él) le llamaba, pero no le miraba con odio o asco, le sonreía, aunque fuera ligeramente, sin intenciones ocultas. Por un momento se quedó mirando al desconocido, pero luego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, como esperando que se deshiciera en polvo, como si fuera una simple ilusión. Pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta de Pharos, el mago seguía allí, con una leve sonrisa, con sinceridad.

«Me parece que las enfermeras se confundieron y me dieron tu almuerzo, aún queda un tazón de ramen todavía caliente si quieres. ¿Quieres acompañarme?» Naruto no se lo creía, un niño desconocido le reconoció como una persona normal y trató de devolverle el tazón restante de ramen. Y por si no fuera suficiente no le molestaba que le acompañara. Sin saber cómo responder a la situación, simplemente asintió con la cabeza lentamente y con los ojos abiertos al límite de lo imposible. Pharos le tomó de la muñeca, y casi tironeó para llevarlo hacia la cama de hospital en la que estaba almorzando.

Naruto, ya habiendo superado el estupor y recuperado el control de su cuerpo, subió a la cama, se acomodó, dio gracias por la comida y comenzó a almorzar. Pharos decidió moverse hacia su túnica, extrajo una pequeña caja verde de uno de los bolsillos y extrajo un par de palillos para terminar de ingerir su tazón de ramen. Habiendo llevado ya parte del tazón vaciado antes de llamar a Naruto, y con la velocidad con la que Naruto tragaba el ramen, terminaron al mismo tiempo. El Jinchūriki decidió iniciar la conversación, sin importarle lo que dijeran las enfermeras que daban vueltas por el pasillo o la presencia del ANBU en la habitación.

«Gracias por el ramen, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?»

«Mi nombre es Pharos, ¿y el tuyo?»

«¡Uzumaki Naruto!» «_¡No lo puedo creer, este chico no sólo me ve como una persona normal, me trata como tal y además me devuelve uno de mis tazones de ramen! Quizás se convierta en mi primer amigo. ¡Debe ser el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora!_» Mientras que por fuera Naruto sonreía libremente, por dentro explotaba de alegría y felicidad, algo que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo.

«Mucho gusto en conocerte, Naruto-san.» «_Quién lo diría, mi primer día en este mundo y conozco a mi segundo personaje favorito, empiezo a dudar sobre querer volver al templo._»

«Por favor, sólo llámame Naruto. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte a ti también Pharos! jajaja» Rió Naruto

«¿Qué es tan gracioso, Naruto?»

«Pues tu nombre, es algo raro jeje»

«Bueno, para serte sincero no soy de aquí, estaba probando unas ideas que tenía y digamos que terminé estrellándome delante de la puerta de la aldea, con un par de golpes y algo de cansancio. Eso me recuerda, debo ir a ver al Hokage, quiere algunas explicaciones por mi 'aparición' justo enfrente de la aldea. ¿Y tú qué haces en el hospital? A mi me parece que no tienes nada que curarte aquí…» Preguntó el mago, que se fue a un pequeño vestidor y se colocó sus ropas (que por suerte se acomodaron a su tamaño, por alguna casualidad durante el cambio dimensional), colocó su Bō a la espalda, quedándole excesivamente grande, decidió aplicar su magia para hacerlo más pequeño, pero en vez de magia, usó chakra, para su sorpresa _«Posiblemente en esta dimensión, cada vez que trato de usar mi magia, sale algún jutsu o solamente chakra. Afortunadamente, parece que el bastón actuó de la manera que quería.»_

«Err, bueno, me di un par de golpes así que Jiji me dijo que me fuera al hospital… a pesar de que me siento bien…» respondió Naruto, molesto.

Ya ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo, el mago terminó de colocarse la capa, ordenó un poco su cama de hospital y desechó los tazones vacíos del ramen. Vio que Naruto estaba algo indeciso sobre qué hacer, así que decidió sonreír un poco y preguntarle:

«Oye Naruto, quieres ayudarme a ir a la oficina del Hokage? El operativo ANBU tiene esa función, pero preferiría ir con alguien más, si no te molesta.»

Naruto aprovechó y sin vacilaciones le respondió «¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero ir a visitar al viejo!»

«¡Vamos entonces!»

Salieron del hospital, después de haber informado a las enfermeras, acompañados del ANBU. Puesto que Naruto iba corriendo y a los saltos, Pharos le siguió la corriente y llegaron rápidamente a la Torre Hokage. Subieron las escaleras con la misma velocidad hasta llegar a una puerta. Naruto, sin esperar más, abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrarse con los tres compañeros de equipo sobrevivientes del Hokage, ellos eran Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane. Estos tres lanzando una mirada fría y de desaprobación al pequeño rubio, quien casi retrocede por el miedo, de no ser por la mano que sintió apoyarse en su hombro derecho, perteneciente a Pharos.

«Oye Naruto, la próxima vez no me dejes tan atrás, OK? Casi me pierdo entre la gente y los pasillos y oficinas.» Viendo el ligero temor del contenedor de Kurama, observó hacia la habitación y encontró la razón. Los tres consejeros estaban dirigiendo su intención asesina (al menos todo la intención asesina que podían emitir a su edad) y sus miradas frías directamente hacia Naruto, por lo que Pharos decidió contraatacar con su propia intención asesina hacia los consejeros, emitiendo al mismo tiempo un pulso de energía que rápidamente calmó a Naruto. Mientras que Naruto se dejaba llevar por el pulso de energía pacífica y se tranquilizaba, los consejeros recibieron la enorme intención asesina proveniente del desconocido y rápidamente dieron un paso atrás, excepto Danzo, que simplemente entrecerró el ojo.

Pharos entretanto notó una característica extraña de la energía de Naruto, pareciera que existieran múltiples personalidades y chakras coexistiendo al mismo tiempo, cada una con sus propias emociones, pero decidió que investigaría ese detalle más tarde. El Hokage observaba la situación tranquilamente desde su asiento, casi con diversión. Pero decidió parar el concurso de miradas aclarando la garganta.

«Homura, Koharu, Danzo, les tengo que pedir que dejemos este asunto para más tarde. Tengo que atender a mis dos invitados recién llegados. Los veré en la reunión del concejo.» Dicho esto, los susodichos se retiraron con una ligera reverencia y marcharon hacia la puerta, sin evitar Danzo hacer una última observación sobre el mago. No creía que un niño que ni siquiera estaba en edad de entrar a la academia podía emitir una intención asesina tan poderosa y perfectamente dirigida y al mismo tiempo emitir un pulso de energía capaz de calmar el miedo de alguien. Tendría que poner algunos ANBU de Raíz a investigar todo lo posible sobre el mocoso y ver si podía sacar algo útil de ello.

«Hokage-sama, he venido para tener la charla que me solicitó, pero supongo que podemos hacer algo de tiempo para Naruto.» El Hokage dirigió una sonrisa a ambos, y luego se enfocó en Naruto.

«Hola Naruto-kun, Pharos-kun. Veo que ambos salieron del hospital al mismo tiempo. Pharos, espero que la comida no haya sido tan mala como Naruto suele decir.» dijo el Hokage con algo de risa. Pharos rió un poco también y con Naruto procedió a explicarle todo el incidente del ramen en el hospital. Después de un poco de risa, Hiruzen decidió que era hora de hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

«Bien, veo que tuvieron una mañana divertida. Naruto, tendré que pedirte que te retires porque tengo que hablar con Pharos sobre su llegada inesperada y el agujero que dejó delante de la puerta de la aldea. Puedes esperar en el pasillo hasta que termine con Pharos, puede que necesite a alguien que le muestre la aldea.» Dijo el Sandaime con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto hizo un pequeño berrinche, pero le dio un abrazo a Hiruzen y decidió esperar en el pasillo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, el Hokage dio la señal a los ANBU para que se retiraran y activó los sellos de privacidad. Pharos, viendo que la ubicación era segura, tomó asiento delante del anciano.

«Bien, creo que sabes por qué estás aquí. Así que por qué no me explicas cómo apareciste delante de la aldea y dejaste un cráter en el proceso.» Pharos consideró por un momento que debería contarle a Hiruzen y qué cosas debería ocultar o disfrazar. Después de pensarlo un poco más decidió comenzar.

«Hokage-sama, originalmente yo no soy de este mundo, posiblemente ni siquiera de esta dimensión del universo. Originalmente mi vivienda se ubica en un templo de miles de años de antigüedad rodeado de desiertos, en otra dimensión. Dicho templo guarda todo tipo de secretos del pasado, desde simples biografías hasta poderes más allá de la comprensión humana.

Yo soy el cuidador de ese templo, puesto que soy el único que conoce su ubicación, las formas de acceso y las medidas de seguridad para entrar dentro del complejo y poder acceder a los artefactos y conocimientos allí almacenados. Estuve bajo el cuidado del anterior guardián del templo durante los primeros cinco años, un anciano simpático llamado Shimsu y que quería como si fuera mi propio abuelo. Posteriormente estuve otros tres años cuidando el lugar, hasta que ocurrió el "incidente" que me trajo aquí.

Una pequeña prueba de un artefacto que pensaba investigar para ver su utilidad en el futuro. Sin embargo, la cámara en la que se alojaba el artefacto era muy antigua, por lo que cuando la energía utilizada por el mismo empezó a crecer, empezaron a caerme pedazos de escombros y arena del techo, impidiéndome concentrarme y provocando que en vez de ir a la dimensión que quería ir, terminara a las puertas de la aldea. Discúlpeme por el cráter en el camino, Sandaime-sama, pero no esperaba caer como un meteorito.» Explicó Pharos. El Hokage consideró todo lo que le había dicho, y no encontrando nada demasiado raro o sospechoso, y viendo que el lenguaje corporal del pelirrojo indicaba sinceridad, se movió a la siguiente pregunta. Sacó los kunais de tres puntas fabricados por el mago y procedió a cuestionar lo que tenía en mente.

«Dime, Pharos, estos kunais son muy similares a los que usaba nuestro difunto Yondaime Hokage. ¿Por qué has utilizado esta forma particular al momento de crearlos, y para qué son los sellos que tienen colocados?» El mago se vio atrapado, no esperaba que le preguntara específicamente eso. Pero rápidamente encontró algo con que tapar el problema, al menos de momento.

«Bueno, la forma de los kunais es así debido a que están basados en una forma algo estilizada de unas espadas cortas que se usaban para combates de demostración o ceremoniales algunos miles de años antes de mi tiempo. Con respecto a los sellos que les he colocado… son el resultado de una larga investigación para crear un método de transporte rápido y efectivo, basado en la apertura de agujeros de gusano y otros principios de funcionamiento del espacio-tiempo. Básicamente, el usuario puede "aterrizar" en cualquiera de los sellos, sin importar que tan cerca o lejos estén, en un instante.

El desarrollo de esta técnica me llevó casi 11 meses de trabajo continuo, lectura e investigación del funcionamiento del universo y las dimensiones espacio-temporales, y un montón de quemaduras y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Después de haber terminado la técnica con éxito, decidí mejorarla para poder "aterrizar" en cualquier punto, independientemente de la existencia de un sello. Lo que me llevó a probar el artefacto que me lanzó como un cometa a las puertas de la aldea.» Finalizó Pharos. El Hokage analizó todo y afortunadamente para el mago no pidió más detalles. Así que decidió cerrar el tema y proseguir con su estancia en la aldea.

«Bien, Pharos, creo que no hay problema según lo que me has contado. Así que te devuelvo tus kunais. ¿Planeas quedarte en la aldea mucho tiempo o simplemente terminarás de solucionar tu problema e intentarás volver por tu cuenta?» El mago analizó las opciones.

«Hokage-sama, desearía quedarme en la aldea por tiempo indefinido, si es posible, quisiera disfrutar de unas "vacaciones" por así decirlo, y ofrecerme al servicio de la aldea, pasar algún tiempo con Naruto quizás. Es probable que poder recrear una técnica que me permita volver a mi dimensión sea muy difícil y tenga que esperar años o décadas, o puede que sencillamente sea imposible. Así que pienso disfrutar del tiempo que tenga aquí, también entrenar un poco y ofrecerme a ayudar a la aldea hasta ese entonces.» El Hokage se quedó levemente sorprendido por la respuesta del mago, pero le agradó mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con Naruto y que quisiera ayudar a la aldea hasta su partida. Sin darle más vueltas, tomó unos papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, los comenzó a rellenar y estampó el sello del Hokage. Dejó dichos formularios en una pila separada y se dirigió a Pharos.

«Muy bien, tienes permitida la residencia en Konoha. Ven por la tarde a buscar las llaves de tu departamento. Naruto puede guiarte por la aldea. Puesto que eres un ciudadano de Konoha a partir de ahora, ya no tendrás un operativo ANBU siguiéndote a todos lados. Sin embargo, debo advertirte de algo, Naruto tiene la mala suerte de que la aldea lo detesta por algo que no es y de lo que no puede hacer nada. Mucha gente ignorante lo odia abiertamente y otros simplemente actúan como si no existiera. Así que debes de andar cuidando de ti y de Naruto mientras caminen por la aldea. Te pido que no lo juzgues precipitadamente.»

«Eso explica porque la energía de Naruto está desequilibrada, siento en el dos chakras con mucha carga emocional, el de él mismo, que tiene cierta carga de tristeza, pero a la vez es increíblemente puro y sin el más mínimo rastro de odio; y otro más, cargado de ira y odio, pero a la vez cargado de remordimientos. Además sentí perfectamente las emociones frías de esas tres personas que estaban aquí cuando llegamos, todas dirigidas hacia Naruto. Seguiré su consejo, Hokage-sama. Gracias por su tiempo.» Con esto, Pharos se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, dejando a Sarutobi ligeramente sorprendido y contento.


	3. Conociendo Konoha

_**El mago azul de Konoha**_

_**Capítulo 3 - Conociendo Konoha**_

Pharos se retiró de la oficina de Sandaime, y buscó con la vista a Naruto, encontrándolo en una silla del pasillo, soñando con ramen. El mago apenas pudo evitar reír, pero decidió ir a despertarlo, antes de tener que cargarlo por toda la aldea. El rubio estaba disfrutando (dentro de su paraíso fantástico) de la idea de una inmersión en medio de un enorme lago con forma de tazón de ramen, con una cascada de fideos y caldo, por lo que decidió lanzarse desde la cascada hacia el lago, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el lago, el sueño desapareció. Se dio cuenta de que lo habían despertado.

«¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI RAMEN!» Naruto se le caían las lágrimas, pero vio que tenía alguien enfrente, así que decidió limpiarse la cara y ver quién era.

«¡Ah! ¡Pharos, ya terminaste de hablar con Hokage-Jiji! Creí que nunca terminarían.» Pharos no se aguantó más y se cayó de la risa, cosa que Naruto no entendió completamente. El mago decidió que era suficiente y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su capa y su túnica.

«Oye, Naruto, ¿podrías ayudarme a conocer la aldea? Tengo algunas horas de tiempo, así que no me importaría caminar un rato. ¿Qué me dices?»

«¡Pues claro! ¡Vamos!» Dicho esto Naruto salió disparado por los pasillos, seguido del mago que trataba de mantener el ritmo.

«¡Hey Naruto, no tan rápido!» _«Ese idiota me dejó atrás, cuando lo agarre…» _Pharos aceleró el paso y alcanzó a Naruto quien lo esperaba a las puertas de la Torre Hokage. Ni bien estuvo al lado, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

«¡OUCH! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste tan duro en la cabeza, Pharos?!» gimió Naruto, tratando de calmar el dolor en la cabeza.

«Por dejarme atrás, tonto, podría haberme perdido» replicó el mago, casi disfrutando de la situación. «De todos modos, ¿vas a mostrarme la aldea?»

«¡Ahh es cierto! Esta es la Torre Hokage, así que la academia debe estar cerca. ¡Vamos!» Y con esto ambos salieron a paso rápido hacia un costado, encontrándose con la academia ninja. «Esta es la academia, aquí es donde se aprende a ser un shinobi, espero poder entrar en dos años, pero…» «No _me dejarán entrar, después de todo soy el "niño demonio"…»_ Naruto sabía que los aldeanos no iban a dejar que se convirtiera en un shinobi, pero eso no iba a impedirle hacer el intento. Sin embargo, ya tenía los ánimos por el piso. Así que Pharos, habiendo notado esa emoción en el chakra de Naruto, decidió animarlo un poco

«Oye Naruto, seguro que serás un gran ninja, y aunque no lo creas, tienes lo necesario para llegar a serlo, sólo espera un poco, podrás entrar a la academia y verás que todo marchará sobre ruedas, incluso yo voy a entrar» «_Estos aldeanos idiotas, quieren hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto, será mejor que le dé un empujón para que no se hunda. Quizás pueda hacer un poco de trampa y prepararlo un poco, sé que cambiara el guión de la historia original, pero el mero hecho de que yo esté aquí ya cambia las cosas, me basta con haber visto la cara de Danzo, indicando que quería ponerme en investigación para sacar fruto de cualquiera de mis capacidades.»_ Pharos se alegró viendo que Naruto recuperaba su característica alegría casi asfixiante, y siguieron recorriendo la aldea, fueron al puesto de Ichiraku, atendido por Teuchi, comieron varios platos de ramen (Naruto no tuvo que pagar nada, puesto que el chef vio que tenía un amigo, así que decidió ponerlo a cuenta de la casa, como celebración); pasaron por el parque, donde vieron que Naruto era rechazado por casi todos los niños, incluso los huérfanos, pero como Pharos estaba con él y charlaban todo el tiempo, el rato se hizo más soportable. Luego pasaron por las aguas termales y finalmente terminaron observando el sol de media tarde y las pocas nubes del cielo desde el punto de vista privilegiado que otorgaba la Montaña Hokage, más precisamente, la cabeza de roca del Yondaime.

Viendo que empezaba a atardecer, y que sólo quedaban unas dos o tres horas de luz, Pharos decidió ir a la Torre Hokage a buscar la llave de su nuevo apartamento. Se despidió de Naruto, quien estaba triste, pero al mismo tiempo contento, tenía un amigo por primera vez en su vida y este le había dicho que se quedaría en Konoha al menos por unos años. Además tenía posibilidades de tener a su amigo como compañero de la academia. Por una vez, las cosas iban demasiado bien para Naruto, pero este no se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando varios aldeanos y Chūnins rencorosos por el ataque del Kyūbi.

Naruto siguió caminando con alegría por la calle, sin prestar la más mínima atención a las miradas de odio de la gente, pero cuando llegó a su casa, o mejor dicho, al orfanato, los ánimos se le vinieron abajo. Ese lugar le traía todo tipo de malos recuerdos y le trataban como basura, se estaba preguntando por qué no lo echaban de una vez y le dejaban en paz. No sabía lo cerca que estaba ese día.

Entró al orfanato, recibido por el odio de algunos empleados que estaban por allí, estuvo algún tiempo descansando en su habitación, que siempre estaba vacía, puesto que nadie quería dejar al "chico Kyūbi" con otros niños a los que pudiera convertir en seres malvados y perniciosos para la aldea. Apenas había una cama, con un colchón algo roto y viejo y mantas usadas y con algunos agujeros. Comió la poca comida que le daban, que siempre tenía un sabor horrible, debido al veneno que le colocaban para que muriese, pero debido al Zorro de nueve colas nunca tenían mayor efecto que una indigestión. Pensó en los eventos del día, y decidió que si era un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, era el mejor que había obtenido en años. Después se quedó dormido.

**Con Pharos**

Pharos dejó a Naruto y volvió a la Torre Hokage, a buscar los papeles para su nueva vivienda, pensando en donde estaría ubicada y cómo sería por dentro, pero decidió dejar esas dudas para después, ya que serían contestadas una vez recibiera los papeles de parte del Hokage.

En cambio concentró algunos de sus pensamientos en los eventos del día y recordó que era 9 de octubre, en ese momento no supo el motivo, pero sintió un escalofrío. Supuso que simplemente era casualidad, así que una vez llegado a la oficina del Hokage, tocó la puerta y entró, una vez recibido el permiso.

El Hokage se encontraba terminando una larga pila de papeles y formularios que devolver al Concejo. Tenía una cara que indicaba que estaba trabajando arduamente desde la mañana, y que daría lo que fuera por incinerar todo el papeleo de una buena vez, declarar a su próximo sucesor, entregar el sombrero y tomarse unas buenas vacaciones. Levantó la vista para ver a su visitante y sonrió viendo que era el joven mago.

«¡Ah! Pharos-kun, supongo que has venido a buscar las llaves de tu apartamento y los papeles del mismo. Aquí los tienes.» Le entregó una llave de color plateado y unos pocos papeles que indicaban que tenía el alquiler del domicilio. «Necesitaría tu presencia en unos minutos, el concejo quiere que te presentes delante de ellos y respondas algunas preguntas. Lo siento si tenías algo planeado, pero no dejarán de molestar hasta que vayamos a esa reunión.» _«Ya estoy muy viejo para estas tonterías. Espero que Danzo no quiera meterlo en Raíz, o trate de sacarle información.»_

«Hai, Hokage-sama, iré a la reunión. Pero tendrá que guiarme hasta allí.»

«Muy bien, vamos allá.»

**Sala de reuniones del concejo shinobi y civil**

Los líderes de clanes, el jefe de los Jōnin, el comandante ANBU, los representantes civiles y los consejeros del Hokage estaban esperando a la llegada de Hiruzen cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar al mencionado junto con el joven mago. Luego de los saludos todos tomaron asiento, excepto Pharos, que estaba de pie delante del Hokage y los miembros del concejo.

«Bien, supongo que todos saben por qué están aquí, durante la tarde de ayer, el niño que está delante de mí apareció de la nada a las puertas de la aldea, provocando dudas acerca de su origen y su objetivo aquí. Todos ustedes han recibido el informe sobre el asunto algunas horas antes de iniciar esta reunión, por lo que supongo que todos ya han procesado la información. Si tienen dudas o quieren sugerir un procedimiento diferente al que yo he escogido, pueden hacerlo ahora.» Hiruzen luego hizo silencio, y el primero en hablar fue Danzo.

«Hiruzen, ¿realmente te crees lo que dijo este chico? Debe estar mintiendo. No hay manera de que esa historia sea cierta.» Pharos empezó a enojarse un poco, pero reprimió la ira. Danzo continuó, viendo que podía manipular la situación para meterlo en Raíz. «Tenemos delante un enemigo potencial que podría aprovechar nuestra debilidad y compasión para poner a la aldea en peligro. Debemos convertirlo en un shinobi que siga fielmente a Konoha y sólo a Konoha. Para ello me ofrezco a prepararlo con mis mejores métodos de entrenamiento. Eso o mantenerlo encerrado en una celda.» Danzo sonrió para sus adentros, el mago se estaba comenzando a enojar, y le costaba cada vez más trabajo reprimir su ira. Varios civiles dieron su apoyo a Danzo, argumentando que se estaba juntando con el "chico demonio". Los shinobi no estaban convencidos, pero los consejeros del Hokage se pusieron también del lado de Danzo. Sin embargo no contaban con las capacidades sensoriales del mago, y su capacidad para desquiciar a la gente que quería convertirlo en una herramienta.

«Hokage-sama, quisiera exponer mis opiniones y argumentos sobre este asunto.» Pharos esperó a tener la aprobación del líder de la aldea, luego de lo cual continuó. «Si ustedes creen que lo que dije no es cierto, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar sus opiniones, cada uno vive en la niebla de sus propias conclusiones y decisiones. Considerando que algunos miembros de este concejo ya no tienen la capacidad y salud mental para dirigir la aldea, creo que es aún más ridículo que convoquen una reunión para algo que ya realizó el Hokage en persona. También veo que este asunto no concierne a los civiles, puesto que es un problema de seguridad de la aldea, que, según tengo entendido, concierne únicamente a los shinobis.

Sobre la idea de meterme en un entrenamiento "especial", no gracias. Yo ya he acordado con el Hokage ayudar a la aldea hasta que me tenga que ir por voluntad propia y bajo los métodos de la academia ninja, como cualquier otro aspirante normal.

Y sobre el "chico demonio", déjenme decirles que su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tiene una vida horrible por culpa de ustedes y aún así no siente odio ni ira, sólo tristeza. Su alma es tan pura que me sorprende. Nadie aquí está en posición de decir nada contra Naruto. De no ser por su corazón puro, el Kyūbi se habría liberado hace años y hubiera destruido la aldea. Y antes de que piensen en matarlo, les sugiero considerar que posiblemente, el demonio que ustedes tanto temen podría reaparecer aquí y borrar Konoha del mapa. O podría regenerarse en cualquier lugar y venir aquí para vengarse de los que lo encerraron.

Por otra parte, la convocatoria de esta reunión es una falta de respeto hacia el Hokage, ustedes desafían su autoridad, poniendo en duda sus decisiones. Me sorprende que no hayan rodado cabezas todavía.» Dicho esto Pharos calmó el enojo que le quedaba y se sentó en el suelo a la espera de las reacciones del concejo.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los civiles y los consejeros, quienes acusaban al mago de irrespetuoso e ignorante. Danzo se limitaba a mirar con mal ojo al joven. Los líderes de clanes y el jefe Jōnin se permitían unas sonrisas, mientras que el Hokage estaba aguantando la risa, en menos de unos minutos, Pharos había dejado en ridículo a todos los que se le oponían y con argumentos válidos. El único que no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera era el comandante ANBU, pero posiblemente había hecho una mueca en forma de sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Sin embargo, el jefe Jōnin, Nara Shikaku, decidió hacer una pregunta que nadie había hecho y pareciera haber sido pasada por alto.

«Si me permiten, quisiera saber algo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Kyūbi no Kitsune está encerrado dentro de Uzumaki Naruto?» Pharos dirigió la mirada al habitualmente holgazán Nara y le contestó:

«Es muy simple. Puedo sentir el chakra, y además del suyo, sentí una presencia extraña, concentrándome en ella vi claramente al Zorro de Nueve Colas. Por otro lado, todo el mundo lo califica de demonio, tiene esas marcas en las mejillas que me recuerdan a bigotes, y me dijo que nació el mismo día en que el Bijū apareció. Con todo eso y su apariencia física, es muy fácil saber también sobre su legado.»

«Así que también sabes sobre ello, ¿eh? Sería problemático si saliera a la luz tan fácilmente.» Respondió el Nara, ligeramente preocupado.

«Sí, pero si nadie más lo ve ni lo menciona, supongo que son todos unos idiotas, o hay una razón para mantenerlo oculto.»

«¿De qué legado están hablando?» preguntó un consejero civil.

«Es un secreto clase S. No puede ser mencionado hasta que Naruto se convierta en un Chūnin o alcance los 16 años de edad.» Dijo Shikaku.

El concejo civil exigió que se revelara el secreto, entre gritos y murmullos. Viendo que la reunión se estaba empezando a complicar, el Hokage aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

«En primer lugar, no pienso revelar el secreto hasta que se cumplan los requisitos. En segundo lugar, no me pueden exigir revelarlo, bajo ninguna condición, puesto que se estableció antes de que el concejo civil tuviera voto en asuntos shinobi. En tercer lugar, cualquiera que mencione una palabra de ello sufrirá la pena de muerte inmediata. Y en cuarto lugar, y en vista de que todos los argumentos en contra de Pharos, aquí presente, han sido descalificados como sinsentidos por él mismo, declaro a Pharos un ciudadano de Konoha sin derechos ni obligaciones adicionales a las conferidas por su ciudadanía. Esta reunión queda finalizada.» El Hokage se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse advirtió al concejo «No quiero ni un solo formulario ni papel respecto a este tema». Dejó escapar algo de intención asesina para darle peso a la amenaza y se retiró, seguido del mago.

Si bien la mitad civil del concejo estaba furioso, acataron las decisiones de su líder, mientras el lado shinobi, excepto el comandante ANBU que ya había desaparecido ni bien se retiró el Hokage, aprovechó para burlarse ligeramente del resto del concejo.

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho decidió ir a un bar a beber a la salud del Hokage y del nuevo ciudadano y futuro shinobi de Konoha. Después de todo nadie hacía semejante ataque verbal a los consejeros y al lado civil y se salía con la suya, además de tener el apoyo completo del Sandaime. Y además de todo eso, no tenía ningún problema con que Naruto fuera el contenedor del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Cabe destacar que tres mujeres estaban furiosas cuando llegaron ebrios a sus casas, aunque después de contar el porqué, las mujeres decidieron dejarla pasar, al menos por esta vez.

Hiashi Hyuga y Uchiha Fugaku se permitieron intercambiar una leve sonrisa cómplice.

Tsume Inuzuka apenas logró llegar a su casa, casi no podía respirar de la risa.

Shibi Aburame fue al complejo de su clan, sin mostrar emociones, pero dando su apoyo al nuevo ciudadano, por refutarle al concejo con argumentos válidos e imbatibles. También porque mostraba su respeto al Hokage y sabía perfectamente que el Concejo no debería tener voto en asuntos resueltos por el Hokage en persona.

Pharos llegó a su nuevo apartamento, junto con el Sandaime, para inspeccionar el estado del lugar y verificar que fuera lo suficientemente cómodo. Encontrando todo en orden, el Hokage se despidió y dejó al joven disfrutar de su nuevo espacio. Aprovechando el dinero que el Hokage le entregó para poder mantenerse hasta el siguiente mes, salió a comprar alimentos y volvió de vuelta a su casa, colocó varios sellos de privacidad, cenó y se fue a dormir, pensando de nuevo en los eventos del día e imaginándose las caras de los consejeros. Con eso, se durmió profundamente.


	4. 10 de Octubre

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 4 – 10 de Octubre_

Pharos se despertó en la mañana, gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana impactando justo en sus ojos. Decidió volver a observar el apartamento en el que vivía. No era tan grande como hubiera querido, pero supuso que eso se debía a que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un complejo subterráneo de varios pisos de profundidad y muchos pasillos y cámaras.

Aún así el cambiar de un ambiente digno de un calabozo (por mucho que se decorara e iluminara con múltiples antorchas y fuego mágico inextinguible), a uno de simpleza y con gran entrada de luz solar y aire fresco le gustaba. Quizás cuando volviera al templo movería su habitación algunos pisos más arriba o directamente se haría una tienda al aire libre.

El apartamento tenía un dormitorio, una cocina suficientemente cómoda y amplia, una sala de estar capaz de albergar a una decena de personas sin demasiadas complicaciones, un baño bastante completo (al menos más que el del templo, que sólo tenía un sanitario que enviaba los desechos a una cámara unos 20 metros más abajo en la que eran completamente destruidos, a base de magia elemental de fuego, tierra y agua), una ducha simple y un lavabo, aunque el agua no era problema gracias a conjuros mágicos que creaban agua en un enorme depósito que distribuía el precioso líquido a las instalaciones correspondientes por diferentes canales y cañerías) y una habitación que estaba amueblada como si fuera una biblioteca personal y un centro de estudio.

Afortunadamente, Pharos había confundido uno de sus pergaminos de sellado vacíos con otro que contenía copias de una cuarta parte de la biblioteca del templo, habiendo descubierto ese detalle poco antes de dormir, pero apenas prestándole atención. Ahora tenía un lugar donde dejar esas copias, manteniendo los estantes de su biblioteca personal repletos de jutsus, conocimiento histórico, conjuros y otras artes mágicas (después de todo, tendría que encontrar la forma de practicar ingeniería inversa para poder convertirlos en jutsus a base de chakra, manipulación elemental y de forma), y mantener un registro de lo que pudiera considerar información valiosa.

Decidió ejercitarse un poco, para mejorar el estado físico de su cuerpo, para desayunar unos 30 minutos después. Comió algo de ramen instantáneo (después de haber probado el tazón de ramen en el hospital, se había convertido en una especie de fanático, como Naruto), aunque decidió que si bien era exquisito, no estaba a la altura del ramen preparado por Teuchi en Ichiraku. Descansó algunos minutos y comenzó a ordenar los escritos que había traído desde su dimensión. Los había organizado de manera tal que el pergamino de sellado original contenía unos pocos rollos de papiro, cada uno almacenando otros rollos que tenían algún tema en común, y organizados en múltiples jerarquías, de manera que si se necesitaba todo el conocimiento disponible sobre dimensiones espacio-temporales, existía un solo rollo de papiro que contenía los múltiples escritos y anotaciones relacionados a ese tema.

Decidió colocar varios sellos de protección en los pergaminos y rollos escritos, aunque tuvo que hacer algo de ingeniería inversa en su propia magia de protección y sellado. Después de una hora desensamblando el conjuro hasta el mínimo nivel posible, volvió a rearmarlo como si fuera un jutsu de sellado (Fuuinjutsu), tarea que le llevó unos 20 minutos más. Al parecer cada conjuro reaccionaba aleatoriamente al tratar de usarlos con chakra. Algunos funcionaban bien a la primera, como los sellos de privacidad, otros tenían resultados desastrosos (como explotar en la cara del usuario, al intentar un conjuro de fuego) y otros directamente no hacían nada (como los sellos de protección).

Harto de hacer ingeniería inversa y explosiones en la cara, decidió que iría a la biblioteca de Konoha a buscar información sobre jutsus. No esperaba encontrar mucho, considerando que era pública, pero al menos tendría algo para utilizar. Ordenó su habitación y los rollos de pergaminos, limpió un poco el apartamento y salió afuera.

Se sorprendió cuando bajó al nivel de la calle ver gente vestida de fiesta, los comerciantes ofreciendo descuentos importantes en sus mercaderías, cientos de pequeñas tiendas cubriendo las veredas y las calles, ofreciendo todo tipo de entretenimientos, bebidas y otras delicias al paladar. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero no le prestó demasiada atención y buscó la ubicación de la biblioteca. Según Naruto le había dicho durante el recorrido del día anterior, se encontraba cerca de la academia. Supuso que al menos tendría pergaminos con técnicas de rango C e inferiores.

Sin embargo, llegó para encontrarse con la biblioteca cerrada y un pequeño cartel indicando que volvería a abrir el próximo día.

Sin tener técnicas que conocer y copiar, se volvió a su casa. No sabía qué estaban celebrando afuera y no le interesaba, así que tomó su capa azul, se la colocó encima, tomó sus kunais de tres puntas, colocó su bastón de combate a la espalda, tomó algunas provisiones para el resto del día, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta, colocando los sellos de protección que había fabricado a base de ingeniería inversa. Los comprobó, y viendo que era imposible entrar, probó a desactivar los sellos con su firma de chakra. Los sellos cedieron en respuesta a su chakra y pudo abrir de nuevo la puerta. Satisfecho con su trabajo, cerró el apartamento de nuevo y volvió a activar el sello de seguridad.

Evitando a la gente, llegó a un campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a realizar ejercicios durante algunas horas, fortaleciendo su cuerpo. Almorzó liviano con una simple fruta y se puso a practicar su estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, acostumbrándose a su altura reducida. Luego practicó su manejo del Rokushakubo, comprobando con tranquilidad que su habilidad no había sufrido casi ninguna pérdida visible.

Por último comprobó su lanzamiento de kunai y el funcionamiento de su propio Hiraishin no Jutsu. Para su grata sorpresa la técnica salió bien a la primera, así que decidió probar con distancias mayores. Salió disparado hacia su casa, dejando un kunai en el escritorio de la biblioteca, y volvió al campo de entrenamiento. Dejó otro kunai clavado en un árbol y probó transportarse a su casa. Instantáneamente estaba en su biblioteca personal, pero notó una pequeña diferencia respecto a las veces anteriores, el destello había sido azul en vez de dorado como solía pasar en su dimensión. No encontrando otros cambios, pensó que quizás el destello azul era mejor que el dorado para él.

Hizo un Hiraishin y reapareció en el campo de entrenamiento donde había dejado el kunai. Lo recogió y se sentó a comer unos dangos que había comprado la noche anterior. Luego de comer, decidió ver qué conjuros podía usar a base de chakra, comenzando con magia elemental.

Probó sus técnicas elementales de agua, viendo que al menos uno de sus conjuros más simples era utilizable a base de chakra y manipulación elemental, y lo mejor de todo es que podía usarla sin necesidad de una fuente de agua cercana y sin necesidad de sellos de manos. Básicamente se expulsaba una corriente continua de líquido a través de la boca, pudiendo ajustarse para mayor área de efecto o mayor precisión abriendo o cerrando la boca. Trató de recordar si había alguna técnica similar, y recordó una que se llamaba "Suiton: Suidan (Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)" que era exactamente igual.

Continuó intentando, pero definitivamente no pudo lograr controlar técnicas de ningún otro elemento, excepto una técnica de Fuego, que producía una corriente continua de llamas azules, imposibles de extinguir con técnicas de agua. Puesto que no recordaba ninguna técnica similar, decidió llamarla "Katon: Ten no Hi (Elemento Fuego: Fuego Celestial)". Sólo necesitaba hacer el sello del tigre (muy común en técnicas ígneas) para utilizar las llamas azules.

Viendo que al menos podía dominar dos elementos, practicó las técnicas de barrera que usaba en conjunto con su bastón de hierro meteórico. Afortunadamente, sólo necesitaba enviar chakra al bastón y liberarlo en forma de semiesfera o cono en uno de los dos extremos, o ambos al mismo tiempo, para una barrera sin aperturas. Sin embargo, el costo era prohibitivo de momento, mantener la barrera completa durante 5 segundos le agotaba más de la mitad del chakra, y requiere cierta concentración para proyectarlo correctamente.

Viendo que ya era de noche, decidió volver a su casa caminando, para pasar por el festival en Konoha y quizás divertirse un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Alrededor de las 10 PM el mago paseaba por las calles de Konoha, mirando con atención las diferentes opciones de ocio que estaban disponibles a ambos lados. No tenía idea del tema del festival, hasta que escuchó algo acerca de un demonio. Prestando más atención descubrió que eran civiles y shinobis orquestando la mejor manera de deshacerse del supuesto demonio. Habían arreglado con la jefa del orfanato de la aldea para que sacara al 'monstruo' a patadas del lugar, dejándolo a merced de una turba de gente, hasta que muriera o quedara en estado crítico.

Esto último alertó a Pharos, sabiendo que a Naruto le habían puesto varios sobrenombres similares, por lo que se concentró en buscar su firma de chakra particular. Habiendo encontrado su objetivo, salió disparado hacia su ubicación saltando sobre los techos, sintiendo varias firmas de chakra acercándose rápidamente al mismo lugar, algunas muy pequeñas y otras más grandes, indicando la presencia de civiles y shinobis. Todas emitiendo una fuerte sensación de odio e ira.

Lamentablemente para el mago, el rubio se encontraba muy lejos, casi al otro lado de la aldea. '_Mierda, después de esto voy a dejarle un kunai para llegar más rápido. Esos ignorantes quieren torturarlo hasta la muerte por algo que no hizo. Será mejor que me apure antes de que lo maten. ¿Por qué el Hokage no asignó un ninja para que cuidara a Naruto?'_

_**Orfanato de Konoha**_

Un montón de gente se preparaba para rodear a un niño de 5 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que había sido sacado del orfanato por el jefe del lugar bajo la excusa de que ya no podía quedarse allí. Los presentes sonreían de manera casi diabólica, al imaginarse todo el sufrimiento por el que harían pasar al supuesto responsable de la catástrofe de cinco años antes, cuando un enorme zorro de nueve colas se llevó casi la cuarta parte de la aldea consigo.

El chico estaba asustado como nunca en su vida, siempre le habían insultado, y alguna que otra vez le habían arrojado piedras a la cabeza, pero nunca se había enfrentado a una turba furiosa, siempre había permanecido en el orfanato o bajo cuidado del Hokage o un miembro de ANBU.

'_Mejor me largo de aquí, antes de que empiecen a arrojarme cosas._' Bajo ese pensamiento, dio un paso hacia atrás y echó a correr por la calle en dirección a la Torre del Hokage. Supuso que si llegaba allí a tiempo, podría permanecer seguro. Tomando atajos y callejones, trató de escapar de la multitud, pero le seguían de cerca. La desesperación lo obligó a tomar otro giro, sólo para encontrarse con un camino cerrado por un enorme muro, que no podía saltar ni escalar. Se giró para volver, pero vio que el paso estaba cerrado por la gente que le venía persiguiendo.

Desesperado, trató de saltar por encima de las personas, sólo para ser atrapado por un ninja, que le arrojó de vuelta al callejón cerrado. Los ebrios entre la multitud le arrojaban botellas de sake, mientras que el resto de los civiles le tiraban piedras y otros objetos. La víctima del ataque ya había dejado un charco de sangre, a pesar de que sus heridas se estaban curando rápidamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratan así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" fue todo lo que logró decir el jinchuriki, antes de que el ninja que parecía dirigir a la multitud detuviera el ataque por un momento. "¡Es hora de terminar lo que inició Yondaime-sama, vamos a acabar con el demonio que vive en nuestra aldea y que se llevó a nuestros seres queridos!" Recibiendo gritos de aprobación, dos ninjas se movieron al frente y comenzaron a hacer sellos.

_**A unos pocos cientos de metros del orfanato**_

Pharos sintió el movimiento del chakra de Naruto y aceleró aún más, suponiendo que podían estar secuestrándolo o que podía estar siendo perseguido por la gente, sólo le quedaba una calle por cruzar cuando desde arriba de un techo vio un charco de sangre y un niño tirado en el, cubierto del líquido vital. Lanzó un kunai que se clavó entre el rubio y la multitud, inmovilizando por un momento a Naruto y la turba de gente por la sorpresa, porque parecía ser uno de los kunais especiales de su querido Yondaime-sama. Algunos trataron de ver quién los había lanzado, para encontrar un breve destello azul a la distancia y otro destello más cerca justo delante de sus narices. Los ninja que se encontraban entre la gente habían terminado sus secuencias de sellos y estaban a punto de utilizar varias técnicas apuntando hacia donde se encontraban el rubio.

"¡[Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu]!" (Elemento Fuego, Técnica del Dragón de Fuego)

"¡[Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu]!" (Elemento Fuego, Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)

"¡[Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu]!" (Técnica de Clones de Sombra de Shuriken)

Los ataques impactaron provocando una pequeña explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver que el pelirrojo y el jinchuriki no habían recibido daño alguno, protegidos por una barrera de color púrpura desplegada en forma de semiesfera desde la punta de un bastón. "[Rokushakubo: Han Kekkai]" (Rokushakubo: Media Barrera)

"¿Quién diablos es ese mocoso en la capa azul? ¡Ha bloqueado el ataque justo a tiempo con una barrera! ¿Cómo consiguió ejecutar el Hiraishin no Jutsu de Yondaime-sama?" Preguntó uno de los chuunins.

"Oi, Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Pharos. Su instinto asesino estaba desbordando, provocando miedo puro en los shinobis y civiles alrededor, mientras liberaba un pequeño pulso de energía hacia Naruto, con esperanza de calmarlo. Naruto abrió los ojos, que había cerrado cuando vio venir el ataque combinado de los ninjas. Se sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada del primer amigo que había hecho hace un par de días. Tratando de sobreponerse al miedo y la sorpresa que había sentido hasta unos segundos antes, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Bien, no te muevas, nos vamos de aquí. No quiero lastimar a estos idiotas, aunque se lo merezcan." Le ordenó, con tono tranquilo, pero serio. Se dirigió a la multitud que le rodeaba "Esta es una promesa, tratan de ponerle un dedo encima de nuevo y los responsables se convierten en festín para las criaturas del Bosque de la Muerte." Deshizo la barrera, tomó el kunai que había lanzado y lo guardó en su capa, se concentró en el marcador que había dejado en su biblioteca, tomó a Naruto, dejándolo recostarse en su propia espalda.

"[Hiraishin no Jutsu]." Y en un resplandor azul los dos niños desaparecieron en un destello azul. La turba se quedó perpleja, acababan de ver un niño no mayor de 6 años utilizando técnicas del Yondaime Hokage, que nadie había podido descifrar. Pero luego recordaron el mensaje de despedida del pelirrojo y temblaron de miedo. Puesto que ya no tenían demonio que perseguir y torturar, se dispersaron y volvieron al festival o a sus casas.

En un árbol cercano, un ANBU de pelo púrpura atado en una larga cola de caballo y otro de pelo gris a prueba de gravedad observaron la situación, habían estado a punto de intervenir cuando vieron a los ninjas preparando sus técnicas, con sorpresa y satisfacción, habían visto a alguien hacer algo que solo Minato Namikaze podía hacer y además proteger al contenedor de Kyubi. Una vez que la turba empezó a dispersarse, desaparecieron del lugar en un Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante) en dirección a la torre Hokage, a presentar su informe sobre la situación.

_**Apartamento de Pharos**_

Un sorprendido Naruto había aparecido en medio de la habitación que el pelirrojo ocupaba como estudio y biblioteca. El mago notó que aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, por lo que le dijo que se lo tomara con calma y se acomodase en la silla del escritorio. Viendo que no tenía heridas de ningún tipo, y suponiendo que el zorro, ya lo había curado casi completamente, salió un momento hacia la cocina, para preparar algo de ramen instantáneo para cenar con su invitado. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con dos tazones calientes y le pasó un par de palillos al rubio.

En ese momento salió de su estupor y se olvidó de todo, dio gracias por la comida y devoró su parte. El mago iba comiendo a su propio ritmo, pero tuvo que suprimir una risa al ver la velocidad de su compañero. Entre tanto, alguien tocó el timbre del apartamento. Pharos se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y comprobó que era el Hokage y los dos operativos ANBU que habían observado el ataque. Desactivó los sellos de seguridad, quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

"Hokage-sama, bienvenido. Pase por favor." Con una reverencia, el pelirrojo dejó pasar a Hiruzen y los dos ANBU que venían con él. Les guió hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba Naruto terminando su ramen. El jinchuriki, viendo quienes habían venido, se levantó y se arrojó en un abrazo al Hokage, mientras este lo tranquilizaba.

Sarutobi escuchó la historia y decidió que al menos por el momento era conveniente que Naruto estuviera bajo cuidado del pelirrojo, puesto que el orfanato lo había echado y no tenía a donde ir. Procedió a retirarse, pero antes le entregó un pergamino de casi un metro de altura a Pharos, diciendo que "contiene algunas técnicas y los principios básicos de uso y control de chakra que se enseñan en la academia, podrían serles de utilidad a Naruto. Espero que tengas buenas noches, y gracias por proteger a Naruto-kun."

Después de que el Hokage y los ANBU se retiraran, cerró la puerta, colocó el cerrojo, activó los sellos de seguridad y volvió a la biblioteca para ver a Naruto mirando por la ventana hacia la luna.

"Naruto, si hay algo que quieras decirme o preguntarme, puedes hacerlo" dijo Pharos. Naruto se giró para verlo a los ojos, mostrando una expresión de confusión y sorpresa. Pero decidió hacer las preguntas que tenía desde hace un rato.

"¿Por qué me protegiste? Nadie antes lo ha hecho, excepto el Hokage y alguno de los ANBU." Pharos tomó asiento y comenzó a terminarse el ramen que le quedaba, a pesar de que estaba algo frío, mientras contestaba a Naruto:

"Supe que te iban a atacar cuando venía caminando a mi casa. Escuché a un par de civiles y ninjas hablar de que te iban a sacar del orfanato para dejarte medio muerto. Fui a buscarte y te encontré bajo ataque por la ignorancia de unos idiotas. Intervine y te traje aquí. Pero si me pongo a pensar en las razones por las que te saqué de ahí antes de que te lastimaran, no estoy seguro. Simplemente me moví para evitar que siguieran lastimando. No pensé en motivos para hacer lo que hice. Sólo lo hice." Dicho esto se levantó, fue a la cocina y desechó los paquetes descartables de ramen instantáneo.

Volvió a la biblioteca para guardar los rollos que aún conservaba dentro de su túnica y dejar el pergamino entregado por el Hokage sobre el escritorio, pero antes de pasar el umbral Naruto se había lanzado hacia él. Pharos se sorprendió del repentino abrazo y miró a Naruto, quien estaba llorando en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio sólo dijo "Gracias" en voz baja, como un murmullo. El mago, viendo que no podía soltarse del agarre de Naruto, le dijo "Mejor que descansemos un poco. Ha sido un día largo y complicado, estoy algo agotado, y mañana te vienes conmigo para entrenar. Ni el Hokage ni yo podemos permitir que estés indefenso o ir a ayudarte cada vez que algo así pase. Así que será mejor que te des una ducha y te vayas a dormir. Puedes usar mi cama esta noche, yo dormiré en el sofá que hay en la sala."

"OK, pero yo dormiré en el sofá, después de todo, sigo vivo gracias a ti." Respondió Naruto

"No, mejor que duermas en mi habitación, necesitarás el descanso para mañana" Replicó Pharos.

"Que no, dormiré en el sofá." dijo Naruto, aumentando el volumen de su voz y con una expresión de terquedad. Pharos se colocó directamente delante del rubio, el cual empezó a sentirse ligeramente intimidado por el mago, que era 15 centímetros más alto, quien aumentó aún más el volumen de su voz y con una sonrisa sádica le respondió.

"Tomas una ducha y te vas a dormir. EN. MI. CAMA!" Nerviosamente, Naruto dio un paso atrás y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza "¡Hai!" y desapareció en dirección al baño. Un segundo después Pharos dejó escapar una pequeña risa y procedió a guardar los pergaminos y rollos en la biblioteca. Minutos después Naruto salió de la ducha y se fue a dormir rápidamente, esperando no encontrarse con el mago. Recordó que no tenía ropa de dormir así que decidió dejarse puestos sus pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro y la remera blanca con una llama roja. Se durmió rápidamente y se dejó llevar en un sueño sobre un mar de ramen.

Pharos había terminado de guardar sus pergaminos y estaba leyendo el que le había entregado el Hokage. Contenía conocimientos teóricos básicos sobre chakra y ninjutsu, el estilo de taijutsu que se enseñaba en la academia, información para realizar las técnicas que se enseñaban en la academia y una versión avanzada del jutsu de clonación, el Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra). Con este último venía una advertencia sobre el gran consumo de chakra que generaba la técnica y la posibilidad de utilizarlo para entrenar, que inmediatamente supo que tenía que enseñársela a Naruto pronto, para poder acelerar el entrenamiento. Consideró la idea de enseñarle en algún tiempo cómo hacer contacto con el Zorro para que le dejara utilizar su chakra y acostumbrar a Naruto a utilizar el manto de chakra de una cola, e ir subiendo el nivel con el tiempo, pero decidió que era mejor esperar hasta que estuvieran en la academia. Ordenando sus pensamientos, se levantó y caminó a su habitación. Viendo que el jinchuriki dormía pacíficamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se acostó en el sofá de la sala cubriéndose con su capa y se durmió. Mañana tendría una larga sesión de entrenamiento, y era mejor estar bien descansado.


	5. El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos - I

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 5 – El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos – Parte I_

Pharos se despertó a las 6 AM. Considerando que había dormido en el sofá, no se sentía cansado ni adolorido. Se levantó y abrió las ventanas para que entrara el aire fresco de la mañana. Viendo el degradado azul y rojo que teñía el cielo, supuso que amanecería en unos pocos minutos.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha, mientras consideraba cómo sería el entrenamiento de Naruto a partir de hoy. '_Bien, Naruto sólo tiene 6 años recién cumplidos, así que sus habilidades para sobrevivir con lo que le provee la Naturaleza en caso de que esté solo y lejos de Konoha o cualquier otra aldea son escasas o nulas. Tendría que enseñarle sobre ello._

_Además, debería hacer que ejercite su cuerpo, para ganar fuerza y velocidad. También debe aprender Taijutsu. Lo necesitará en muchas situaciones peligrosas. Aunque no le guste, tendrá que cambiar su dieta. Si sigue comiendo únicamente ramen, su cuerpo no aguantará las exigencias del entrenamiento y además no podrá fortalecerse lo suficiente, tiene suerte de que Kurama le mantenga vivo a prueba de la mayoría de venenos y heridas…_

_Tendría que enseñarle a usar los kunais y las shurikens, pero no le enseñaré Kenjutsu, durante la serie pudo manejarse perfectamente bien sin otras armas aparte de las normales._

_Podría aprender el Kage Bunshin, para poder acelerar a lo bestia el resto del entrenamiento. Después aprenderá control de chakra._

_Quizás debería enseñarle a utilizar manipulación de la naturaleza, pero él es un tipo viento, así que no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle… al menos hasta que pueda practicar ingeniería inversa en alguno de mis conjuros de aire. Debería comprobar si tiene alguna otra afinidad, posiblemente Fuego debido a Kurama, así que podría enseñarle a usar mi técnica de Fuego Celestial. Quizás logre enseñarle Fuuinjutsu, pero tener que reconstruir mis conjuros para que funcionen a base de chakra puede llevar un par de horas cada uno, si es muy simple, o semanas enteras, si es complejo. Jiraiya y el Sandaime serían mejores opciones para ello, sino fuera porque el primero es un ermitaño que vive la vida como un súper pervertido y escritor de libros pornográficos, que no va a aparecer durante años, y el segundo está demasiado ocupado lidiando con el concejo de la aldea y su trabajo de Hokage._

_Pero eso sería sobre el final del entrenamiento, antes de entrar en la Academia, si es que nos queda tiempo de sobra o si me lo pide demasiadas veces. Quizás le enseñe a contactar con el Bijuu y a utilizar su chakra, para que se acostumbre. Debería averiguar si es posible tener dos contratos de invocación, quizás pueda encontrar el de los Zorros. Mientras tanto será mejor que termine y me prepare. Considerando que voy a cambiar su dieta y que no festejamos su cumpleaños ayer, creo que lo voy a llevar a Ichiraku antes o después de entrenar. Debería además conseguir ropas nuevas para Naruto y para mí, y algunas shurikens y kunais. Y creo que voy a tener que comprar más comida cuando vuelva del entrenamiento._

_Quizás hable con el Hokage, para que nos permita entrar y permanecer libremente en el Bosque de la Muerte, siempre y cuando no esté en uso para los Exámenes Chuunin, es un buen lugar para practicar supervivencia, considerando que Naruto generalmente no puede salir de la aldea debido a su estatus de Jinchuriki. Posiblemente el consejo civil quiera deshacerse de él, así que estarán de acuerdo en enviarlo allí, si eso aumenta la posibilidad de que un día desaparezca y no vuelva más._

_Considerando que me voy a quedar algunos años aquí, debería ponerme a entrenar en varias áreas shinobi. Servirá para medir las habilidades de Naruto y las mías tanto entre nosotros como con respecto a otros ninjas._'

Pharos terminó de asearse y se volvió a colocar su túnica, dirigiéndose a la habitación para despertar a Naruto.

"Umm… ramen…" Pharos automáticamente supo porqué no se despertó en medio de la noche con un Naruto asustado al lado… estaba demasiado ocupado soñando con ramen. Naruto se estaba cayendo de cabeza de la cama, de no ser por el mago que lo sostuvo por la espalda y lo recostó de vuelta en la cama. '_Este chico… bueno, lo dejaré dormir un rato más, podré salir a comprar algunas provisiones para el resto de la semana, hoy es miércoles, así que deberé comprar lo suficiente para cinco días para cuatro personas, no me puedo confiar con el estómago de Naruto, o quizás sea el zorro el que necesita tanta comida. Mejor lo hago ahora, antes de que se escuche un terremoto dentro de la casa jaja…_' Y con esto Pharos salió silenciosamente de la casa, dejando un kunai marcador del Hiraishin en la cocina y los sellos de seguridad activos al cerrar la puerta.

Caminando por Konoha pasó por varios negocios y compró una pequeña montaña de alimentos e ingredientes, elementos de higiene personal y otras necesidades, almacenando todo en varios rollos de pergamino que le quedaban. '_Espero que esta cantidad sea suficiente hasta el fin de semana. Será mejor que le enseñe a sobrevivir en la naturaleza para no tener que gastar todo el dinero comprando comida para mantener satisfecho el barril sin fondo que tiene de estómago._'

Siguió caminando con dirección a su casa, hasta que se encontró pasando delante de una tienda de provisiones shinobi. Decidió entrar para ver qué clase de equipamiento tenían a la venta. Inmediatamente observó la enorme cantidad de kunais, senbon, shurikens, cuerdas de alambre, katanas, pergaminos de todos los tamaños, tinta conductora de chakra, etiquetas explosivas, píldoras de soldado, bombas de humo, armaduras, guardas para brazos y piernas, porta-kunais, capas, carpas, bolsas de dormir y otras necesidades de viaje para diferentes climas, guantes con guardas para el dorso de las manos, sandalias y botas ninjas, y otras prendas de ropa aptas para la vida shinobi, adornando paredes y estantes. Pero le llamó la atención un par de objetos que parecían tener sus propios espacios de exhibición.

Uno de ellos era un kunai de tres puntas, con un mango amarillento con varios kanjis escritos. '_Parece que es uno de los originales de Yondaime Hokage. Sin duda lo tendrían en exposición._'

El otro objeto era un rollo de pergamino, de casi dos metros de alto y casi medio metro de diámetro, azul claro, con tres kanji grabados, uno para vórtice en azul claro y los otros dos para los número en color naranja y oro, respectivamente. '_Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que perteneció al Clan Uzumaki. ¿Pero por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no está bajo cuidado directo del Hokage? ¿Y qué significan los números y los diferentes colores en que se encuentran grabados? Quizás sea buena idea preguntar al dueño del negocio sobre el pergamino._' Pharos se acerca al mostrador y un hombre de aproximadamente 50 o 60 años le atiende.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, niño?" El tono amable del anciano indicaba cierta curiosidad respecto del posible cliente que tenía enfrente.

"Sí, estaba mirando esos objetos que tiene en exhibición, quisiera que me contara un poco sobre ellos, además de que tengo que comprar equipamiento ninja para alguien más." Replicó el mago. El anciano le miró por un momento con una sonrisa y luego se colocó al lado del kunai de tres puntas.

"Este kunai extraño de aquí es uno muy especial. Fue uno de los primeros kunais que fabricamos para Namikaze Minato, nuestro querido Yondaime Hokage, el primero de una larga serie. El Yondaime tenía una técnica increíble, llamada Hiraishin no Jutsu. Es una técnica que le permitía aparecer instantáneamente en cualquier lugar donde hubiera uno de estos kunais o uno de los sellos marcadores que puedes ver en el mango del que está en exhibición. Con sólo esta técnica y estos kunais, prácticamente aniquiló la mitad del ejército de Iwagakure (Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas) él solo, durante la 3° Guerra Ninja. Fue así cómo se ganó el sobrenombre de Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, una entrada en el libro bingo como ninja de rango SS con la advertencia de escapar en cuanto se le vea y el título de Shinobi más rápido del mundo, superando en velocidad al actual Raikage, A de Kumogakure (Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes). Konoha ganó la guerra casi exclusivamente gracias a él." El anciano miró con nostalgia el kunai, dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró algo como "si tan sólo siguiera vivo". Se movió hacia el pergamino azul, y por un momento dejó salir una sonrisa.

"Este enorme rollo que ves aquí, me fue entregado por Yondaime en persona hace algunos años, poco después de haber acabado la guerra y justo antes de asumir el mando de Konoha como Hokage. Cuando le pregunté qué contenía, sólo me dijo que era una herencia de familia, un rollo que no había podido abrir después de años y años de intentarlo, y me encargó que si alguna vez descubría alguna pista sobre cómo abrirlo, que le dijera de inmediato, pues en esa época solía dejar a mis hijos a cargo del negocio para salir de viaje a otros países, y era posible que diera con el método para abrirlo por casualidad. Me contó que ni él ni una sobreviviente de los Uzumakis pudieron desenrollarlo ni descubrir pistas para lograrlo. Puede que haya que investigar el significado de los símbolos y el porqué de los colores elegidos. Los sellos que protegen el pergamino impiden todos los tipos de daños que se te puedan ocurrir, cortes, agujeros, humedad, fuego, suciedad, o cualquier clase de ataque a base de chakra, nadie en esta aldea sabe cómo pudieron crear tan increíble protección. Y aún más sorprendente es que los sellos se protegen a sí mismos, de tal manera que ninguna de las artes shinobi tiene efecto alguno en el rollo. Puedes usar ninjutsu, kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, armas de todo tipo, prácticamente lo que se te ocurra, pero no recibe daño de ningún tipo y es imposible desenrollarlo. Pienso que quizás es necesario cumplir con algún requisito especial." El hombre terminó su explicación, miró por un momento el enorme rollo y se dirigió al mago. "Bien, ¿qué es lo que querías comprar? Tenemos mucha variedad y en gran cantidad y calidad, así que siéntete libre de mirar todo lo que ofrecemos. Y antes de que preguntes, no, el pergamino y el kunai de Yondaime-sama no están a la venta." Esa última declaración la dijo con una sonrisa y un tono divertido.

"Bien, tengo varias cosas que comprar, así que mejor empiezo. Necesito 30 kunais, 25 shurikens, umm, cinco pergaminos vacíos de tamaño normal, dos frascos de tinta para Fuuinjutsu, dos porta-kunais, una funda de shurikens, una capa de tamaño pequeño, una carpa, dos bolsas de dormir, dos pares de botas y dos pares de sandalias de tamaño pequeño, y un par de guardas para los brazos, también de tamaño pequeño." El anciano tomó nota del pedido y procedió a reunir el equipamiento solicitado.

"Si eso es todo, te costará $237." Pharos sacó el dinero necesario y se lo entregó al vendedor. '_Eso me deja unos $900 aprox. hasta el próximo mes. Quizás sea buena idea enseñarle supervivencia a Naruto, quizás me haga falta dinero por este mes. El Hokage no previó que tuviera que cuidar de Naruto también, pero no importa_' "Gracias, cuando precise conseguir equipo ninja de nuevo, volveré aquí." Guardó las armas en los porta-kunais y la funda de shuriken, sellándolos junto con la capa, que era de color blanco amarillento, las guardas de metal y el calzado que había comprado dentro de uno de los tres pergaminos que le quedaban. Guardó la carpa y las bolsas de dormir en otro rollo, y luego colocó los demás pergaminos nuevos y los frascos de tinta dentro de un bolsillo de su capa.

Se dirigió a una tienda de ropa que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Si bien la resistencia de las prendas no era suficiente para la vida diaria de un ninja, sería suficiente por el momento para que Naruto tuviera suficiente ropa, decidió comprar varias camisetas negras y blancas con el símbolo de Konoha en color rojo en el frente. También se llevó varias prendas de ropa interior, pantalones estilo ANBU y dos chaquetas de color naranja y negro. Gastó $250, guardó todo en un pergamino y se volvió a su casa.

Desactivó los sellos de seguridad, cerró la puerta y reactivó los sellos. Depositó todo lo que había comprado (o mejor dicho, los pergaminos en los que se encontraba sellada toda la mercadería, ropa y equipamiento) sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, tomó dos del montón y entró al dormitorio. Naruto estaba durmiendo profundamente y con los pies donde debería estar la cabeza. '_OK… no me vuelvo a molestarme en acomodarlo mientras duerme de nuevo en mi vida… Será mejor que lo despierte, tiene que darse una ducha y prepararse para el entrenamiento._' Se acercó al rubio y lo zarandeó. "Oi, Naruto, despierta. Son las 7 AM." '_Ni caso, supongo que tendrá que ser a la antigua._' "¡NARUTO, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ, PEREZOSO DEL CULO!" Y con esto el rubio se levantó de un salto, quedándose sentado al pie de la cama y miró hacia todos lados, hasta enfocar su nublada visión en una mancha de color azul. "¿Nii-san?" Esto sorprendió al pelirrojo, que sólo pudo responder "¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?" Naruto, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente le había llamado 'hermano mayor' y sonrió nerviosamente. "Ah, bueno, umm, desde que me conoces estás cuidando de mí, eso es lo que hace un hermano mayor, no?" Tratando de desviar la vista, encontró un reloj despertador al lado de la cama, en una mesita de noche, indicando las 7:06 AM. "¿Eh? ¡Apenas son las 7 AM! ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?" Y el mago le respondió "¿Acaso se te olvida que hoy tendrás tu primer día de entrenamiento? Así que será mejor que te levantes, tomes una ducha y te vistas. En este pergamino hay varias prendas de ropa que te puedes poner, ah y necesitarás esto también" Mientras decía esto, depositó un rollo en el suelo, lo abrió y aplicó una buena cantidad de chakra, apareciendo en una nube de humo toda la ropa que había comprado. Desenrolló otro pergamino y sacó varios contenedores de jabón, pasta dental, cepillos de dientes y otras cosas. "Mientras tanto yo haré el desayuno, _**nii-chan**_." Se volvió a la biblioteca, tomó los pergaminos con los alimentos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, que consistía de miso ramen, onigiri, katsudon, oshiruko, dangos y té. Guardó lo demás en la alacena y el refrigerador. "Caramba, me estoy volviendo un adicto a los dangos y al ramen."

Mientras terminaba de almacenar todo, Naruto apareció en la cocina, ya vestido. Abriendo los ojos como platos, observó el pequeño festín de desayuno. "Ne, Pharos-niisan, eh, ¿vamos a comer todo eso?" El mago se dio vuelta y sonriéndole le dijo "No necesariamente, pero puedes comer lo que quieras de ahí, después de todo, ayer no celebramos tu cumpleaños, y no quiero retrasar el entrenamiento. Sólo quedan dos años para entrar a la Academia y quiero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa. Viendo cómo te tratan en la aldea, no va a ser fácil, y lo más probable es que traten de sabotear tu educación. Pero no te preocupes por eso, el Hokage me entregó un pergamino con algunas de las técnicas que se enseñan en la academia, además del estilo de taijutsu que allí se aprende y una técnica específica para ti. Pero luego te diré más, ahora disfruta del desayuno, porque el entrenamiento va a ser largo y duro. Quizás iremos a Ichiraku Ramen después de entrenar." Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que terminó de entender todo. "¡GENIAL! ¡VOY A SER EL NINJA MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO! ¡Y APRENDERÉ JUTSUS INCREÍBLES DATTEBAYO!" el rubio iba a seguir su proclamación sobre los futuros resultados del entrenamiento, de no ser porque alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch… ¿por qué hiciste eso, nii-san?" gimió Naruto, sobándose la cabeza.

"Para que dejaras de gritar, me estabas dejando sordo… además, aún falta mucho para que llegues a ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, y ser el más fuerte del mundo es un camino aún más largo… aunque con tu entusiasmo eso podría pasar antes de lo esperado. Bueno, mejor vamos a comer, no querrás perder el tiempo cuando puedes estar entrenando, ¿verdad?" Dicho esto, el mago se sentó a la mesa y comenzó con un poco de ramen… seguido de Naruto, quien hizo lo mismo, pero a mayor velocidad. Algunos minutos después sólo quedaban un par de onigiris y una brocheta de dangos.

"¡Ahh!, nunca había desayunado tan bien, en el orfanato siempre me daban la comida más horrible posible, y muy poca cantidad. ¿Por qué preparaste tanta comida?" Mientras Pharos tomaba un poco de té, le dijo a Naruto "Bueno, no puedes comer solamente ramen. Así que decidí que a partir de ahora tu dieta será más variada. Además, ayer no celebramos tu cumpleaños." Naruto supuso que eso significaba que no iba a comer ramen muy seguido, e inmediatamente armó un escándalo "¿QUÉ? ¡No puedo vivir sin mi ramen! ¡Es el alimento de los dioses! ¡Es demasiado cruel!" Pharos suspiró, ya había previsto que una situación así sucediera… "Escucha, Naruto, no dije que dejarías de comer ramen, lo que quise decir es que necesitas otros alimentos a diario, el ramen por sí solo no tiene la suficiente cantidad de nutrientes que tu cuerpo va a requerir por el entrenamiento. Si sólo ingieres ramen, tu cuerpo no va a desarrollarse lo suficiente, no soportarás el cansancio físico, y como consecuencia no ganarás suficiente fuerza. En otras palabras, serás menos poderoso de lo que podrías llegar a ser en el mismo lapso de tiempo. ¿Acaso quieres eso?" E inmediatamente vino la respuesta "NO, por supuesto que no quiero ser menos fuerte. Pero… el ramen…" El mago suspiró de nuevo "Naruto, ya te lo dije, no te voy a prohibir el ramen, en realidad lo que quiero es que te limites a comer ramen una vez al día como plato principal y una vez al día como secundario. Necesitas comer otras cosas."

Habiendo captado el mensaje, Naruto emitió su propio suspiro y dijo "Está bien, supongo que no me queda de otra. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haremos?"

"Primero haremos algunos ejercicios, nos llevarán al menos dos horas. Después descansaremos unos 15 minutos para recuperar el aliento y empezaremos taijutsu. El estilo que aprenderás será el que se enseña en la academia, tengo entendido que, si bien no permite aprovechar todas las capacidades del cuerpo, cualquiera puede usarlo y luego hacer su propio estilo o mejorarlo para acomodarse mejor. Además no deja demasiados agujeros en la defensa. La práctica de taijutsu nos llevará una hora más, descansaremos otros 15 minutos y luego practicaremos con kunais y shurikens.

Tomaremos un descanso para almorzar y luego retomaremos la práctica de taijutsu, que llevará dos horas. Descansaremos media hora y empezarás a aprender a controlar eficientemente tu chakra. El chakra es la energía que los ninjas usan para poder realizar ninjutsu o genjutsu. También puede usarse para mejorar la fuerza o la velocidad del taijutsu. Esto será más difícil para ti que para mí. Tus reservas de chakra en este momento fácilmente superan a la mayoría de los genin, llegando al nivel de un chuunin o un jounin. Si no aprendes a controlar la cantidad de chakra que usas en cada jutsu, podrías realizar ataques muy débiles, o podrías aumentar el poder del jutsu más de lo necesario, y te cansarías, dejándote expuesto a un ataque enemigo."

"¡Genial! ¡Me haré mucho más fuerte que nadie en la academia! ¡Y tengo más chakra que nadie, podré usar todos los jutsus que quiera dattebayo!" Naruto, desde el momento en que escuchó que tenías reservas de chakra enormes, no prestó más atención… hasta que alguien le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza

"Cómo sea, el ejercicio de control de chakra durará unas dos horas. Lo más probable es que necesites varios días para terminar con esa parte del entrenamiento. En todo caso yo también necesito entrenar, así que estaré contigo casi todo el tiempo. Aprenderás algunos jutsus que se enseñan en la academia y quizás algo más. Además, tendrás que ser capaz de sobrevivir en la naturaleza, por lo que podríamos ir a alguno de los bosques que rodean Konoha o ir aún más lejos, siempre y cuando no estemos a más de un día o dos de viaje. Voy a pedir permiso al Hokage para salir de la aldea al menos durante cuatro o cinco días para practicar supervivencia una vez que hayamos terminado la etapa de control de chakra.

Antes de salir a entrenar, tengo que darte algunas cosas. Espérame aquí, Naruto." Pharos salió de la cocina en dirección a la biblioteca y tomó el pergamino que guardaban el equipo ninja y el otro que le había entregado el Hokage la noche anterior, este último dejándolo en un bolsillo de su capa. Volvió a la cocina, guardó los sobrantes, dejó la vajilla para lavar en el fregadero, limpió la mesa y desenrolló el primer pergamino. Introdujo una buena cantidad de chakra y se produjo una nube de humo. Allí estaban los porta-kunais y la funda de shurikens que había comprado, la capa color beige, las guardas para los brazos y el calzado ninja. "¡Wow! ¡Es genial!" Naruto inspeccionaba todo con brillo en los ojos.

"Bien, esto lo he comprado esta mañana para empezar a prepararte para ser un ninja. Yo no necesito ni los kunais ni las shurikens, por lo que puedes quedártelos. También consideré conveniente que tuvieras una capa de viaje. También tienes un par de sandalias ninja estándar, y un par de botas, en caso de que tengamos que caminar en la nieve. Por el momento, las botas se quedarán aquí hasta que las necesitemos, usaremos las sandalias." Y con eso, Pharos tomó los dos pares de botas y las volvió a sellar en el pergamino, que dejó en el dormitorio. Tomó un pergamino vacío y comenzó a escribir en el. Mientras tanto, Naruto se acomodó los porta-kunais a la base de la espalda y la funda de shurikens atada al muslo derecho y se colocó el par de sandalias. Pharos volvió y vio que el rubio estaba listo. "Por cierto, ¿quieres llevar guardas en los brazos?" preguntó señalando a los protectores de metal. "Nah, no los necesito, puedes quedártelos tú, nii-san. ¿Nos vamos ya?" Pharos asintió con la cabeza, se colocó las guardas, su capa azul y el calzado ninja, y salió del apartamento junto con el rubio, dejando la puerta cerrada y los sellos de protección activos. "Bien, son las 7:40 AM, primero iremos a la oficina del Hokage, quiero informarle de todo el entrenamiento que haremos a partir de hoy, además ver si podemos conseguir el permiso para salir de la aldea. Y luego iremos a entrenar. Por cierto, toma esto. El Hokage me lo dio anoche, pero lo precisarás luego, para practicar taijutsu." Y le entregó a Naruto el pergamino que le había dado el Hokage. Caminaron durante unos 15 minutos y se encontraron delante de la Torre Hokage. Entraron y los atendió una recepcionista, que le dirigió una sonrisa a Pharos, pero en cuanto vio a Naruto le miró con odio. Sin embargo Naruto decidió pasarlo por alto.

"Bienvenidos a la Torre Hokage, ¿qué necesitan?"

Pharos contestó rápidamente "Necesitamos hablar con Sandaime-sama. Mi nombre es Pharos y él es Uzumaki Naruto." La recepcionista revisó la agenda de citas, y puesto que no esperaba a nadie, le avisó al Hokage que tenía un par de visitantes.

"Hokage-sama les está esperando." Y con eso los dos se movieron por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina del Sandaime. Pharos iba a tocar la puerta, sino fuera porque Naruto se adelantó y entró directamente "¡Hokage-Jiichan!" sólo para ser parado en seco por Pharos, que lo agarró del brazo izquierdo y del hombro derecho antes de que se llevara por delante a los dos ancianos que estaban en frente, Homura y Koharu, por lo visto a punto de retirarse. Ciertamente, poder sentir las presencias de chakra a distancia y asociarlas a una cara y un nombre es de mucha utilidad. "Naruto, si no te hubiera parado a tiempo, te habrías llevado por delante a los consejeros. Deberías acostumbrarte a tocar la puerta, o aprender a sentir el chakra." Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. '_Me hubiera importado poco y nada, si llegábamos un segundo más tarde y les golpeaba con la puerta en las narices jajaja… Al menos no tengo que ver a Danzo también. No quiero escuchar las tonterías del "Halcón de Guerra"_.' Hizo una reverencia "Hokage-sama, Mitokado-san, Utatane-san."

"Hmph, parece que has aprendido modales, chico. Ahora respetas a tus mayores, no como el mocoso que te acompaña." Espetó Koharu, con Homura estando silenciosamente de acuerdo.

"Señores consejeros, la razón por la que estamos aquí no tiene que ver con ustedes, sino con Sandaime-sama." Replicó Pharos, pasando olímpicamente de responder a la provocación. Se abstuvo de hacer un comentario más profundo sobre lo que pensaba de los vejestorios, no tenía ganas de desperdiciar energía discutiendo, cuando podía usarla para entrenar.

"En efecto, Pharos-kun solicitó una reunión conmigo, así que si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos que atender." Con este pedido del 'Profesor', los ancianos se retiraron sin decir nada más. Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, y tomaron asiento.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun, Pharos-kun. Espero que hayan podido descansar tranquilos. Ayer por la noche, después del 'incidente', tuve una reunión en el concejo. Les caerá bien saber que los shinobi que les atacaron ayer en este momento están en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Konoha, junto con sus compañeros civiles. Claro que el concejo civil se quiso oponer, pero después de volver a recordarles tus argumentos de la vez anterior y tener el apoyo del lado shinobi a nuestro favor, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar mi decisión." Dijo el Hokage, recibiendo la respuesta por parte del mago.

"Es bueno saber que no han salido impunes. De todos modos, vinimos a informarle del plan de entrenamiento que Naruto y yo tomaremos hasta que podamos entrar en la academia en dos años. Además queremos hacerle una petición." Dicho esto, mientras el Hokage activaba los sellos de privacidad, Pharos sacó del bolsillo de su capa el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo antes de salir para entregárselo al Hokage. "Contiene un resumen sobre lo que haremos durante el entrenamiento, aunque tendré que discutir con usted algunos puntos antes de ponerme a ello." El Hokage tomó el pergamino con cuidado, leyendo su contenido.

*Programa de entrenamiento básico

***Por las mañanas

*****Dos horas de ejercicios físicos.

*****Descanso de 15 minutos.

*****Una hora de práctica de Taijutsu.

*****Descanso de 15 minutos.

*****Una hora de lanzamiento de Shurikens y Kunais.

***Almuerzo de una hora.

***Por la tarde.

*****Dos horas de taijutsu.

*****Descanso de 30 minutos.

*****Dos horas de ejercicios de Control de Chakra / Práctica de Jutsus / Aprendizaje de Ninjutsu y Fuuinjutsu.

***Ninjutsu

*****Kawarimi (Remplazo).

*****Henge no Jutsu (Transformación).

*****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

*****Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación).

*****Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

***Fuuinjutsu

*****Sellado de Almacenamiento.

*****Fuka Hōin (Método de Sellado del Fuego).

*****Sellos Explosivos.

***Control de Chakra

*****Escalar árboles sin manos

*****Caminar sobre el agua

***Supervivencia en la naturaleza.

El Hokage observó el programa y asintió satisfecho, aunque tenía ciertas dudas en mente, que decidió exponer antes de dar su aprobación. "Este entrenamiento que has preparado creo que es más que satisfactorio. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para enseñarle a Naruto-kun el Kuchiyose no Jutsu o introducirlo en técnicas de sellado? Los ninja por lo general sólo firman contratos de invocación después de los 15-20 años de edad, si es que llegan a firmar uno."

"En efecto, Hokage-sama, aún me parece muy pronto, pero es posible que yo o Naruto necesitemos salir de la aldea, y podríamos precisar un método de comunicación que no sea fácil de interceptar. En cualquier caso, tengo que conseguir un contrato de invocación primero, que no es nada fácil. Con respecto a las técnicas de sellado, supongo que lo lleva en la sangre, si usted me entiende. Sería bueno que vaya teniendo cierto conocimiento, pero me temo que yo no soy muy conocedor del área. Lo poco que he aprendido se debe a que en algún momento de mi vida necesité dichas técnicas. Sólo le enseñaré lo que he puesto allí y quizás alguna otra cosa medianamente sencilla, si él cree que puede o quiere aprender más, tendrá que investigar por sí mismo o recurrir a la ayuda de alguien más." '_Puede que sepa mucho sobre técnicas de sellado, pero ni en broma voy a aplicar ingeniería inversa para hacer Fuuinjutsu de nuevo, a menos que lo precise. Mejor no mostrar habilidades en sellos hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.'_

"También tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas, Sandaime-sama. ¿Es posible para un shinobi firmar dos contratos de invocación diferentes? ¿Y bajo qué condiciones?" Preguntó Pharos.

"Un ninja puede tener hasta dos contratos, pero hay ciertas limitaciones. Se requiere buen control de chakra y concentración mental, para poder invocar a la criatura correcta. No es muy común encontrar a alguien capaz de usar más de un contrato de invocación, mucho menos que tenga dos contratos firmados. Las invocaciones jefes deben tener una relación neutral como mínimo. Si dos grupos de invocaciones no se llevan bien, por lo general no colaboran en batalla y terminan atacándose entre sí, un ejemplo de ello son los halcones y las serpientes. Otras veces, directamente no se puede firmar el contrato de invocación, por tener firmado otro que se considera enemigo del que se quiere firmar o porque las invocaciones no quieren relacionarse con el posible invocador. Algunos ninja han logrado saltear algunas de esas limitaciones, pero son casos muy excepcionales." Explicó el anciano Hokage. El pelirrojo decidió continuar.

"Una cosa más. ¿Podría darnos permiso para salir de la aldea para hacer el entrenamiento de supervivencia en algún momento del próximo mes? No es algo que se pueda practicar sin estar al menos a unos 20 o 30 Km fuera de la aldea.

"Umm… un pedido poco común… tengo que considerarlo y discutirlo con el concejo shinobi. Ya estás enterado de que Naruto-kun tiene una condición especial, por la cual tengo que presentar esta información antes de autorizar la salida. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte nada por el momento, así que en cuanto tenga una respuesta, enviaré a un ANBU a informarte. Es muy posible que tengas que ir acompañado por otro ninja, seguramente nivel Jounin o un operativo ANBU, pero quién será estará bajo mi decisión, por lo que elegiré a alguien de confianza."

"Gracias Hokage-sama. Nos retiramos a entrenar." Replicó el mago

"Muy bien, pueden irse. Y Naruto-kun, suerte con el entrenamiento." Le dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa cálida.

"¡No te preocupes, Hokage-Jiichan! ¡Ya verás que me convertiré en el mejor ninja del mundo y te quitaré ese sombrero dattebayo!" Respondió Naruto emocionado. Y con esto, se fueron a buscar un campo de entrenamiento vacío.

_**Campo de entrenamiento N° 3 – 8:30 AM**_

"Muy bien, empezaremos nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, comenzaremos con 200 flexiones… 100 abdominales…" Y así se dispusieron a hacer variados ejercicios. Lentamente, pasaron las dos horas dedicadas al trabajo físico.

_**Campo de Entrenamiento N° 3 – 10:30 AM**_

"Hah… eso fue… hah… agotador… ja… hah… jaja" Reía Pharos, apenas de pie, sudando a mares y tratando de tomar tanto aire como fuera posible. Su compañero estaba algo mejor…

"Vamos Nii-san, ¿ya estás agotado?" le reprochó Naruto, quien apenas sudaba y no necesitaba demasiado aire. Pharos sólo lo miró, y se dejó caer en la hierba de espaldas, aún agitado. No tenía energía para responder.

"¡Hey, Nii-san! ¿Estás bien?" Naruto se había puesto de rodillas al lado del ex mago, sacudiéndolo con suavidad. "Estoy… bien… Naruto… sólo… completamente... agotado" Fue la respuesta. "¿Cómo haces… para estar tan bien... después de semejante ejercicio?" Naruto lo miró con cara de confusión y respondió "No lo sé, siempre me dijeron que tenía demasiada energía… quizás podría haber seguido otra hora más." El pelirrojo le observó cómo si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y procedió a arrastrarse hacia un árbol bastante grueso, en el que se recostó y cerró los ojos. Naruto le siguió y se recostó al lado, y le preguntó:

"Umm, nii-san, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" El mago abrió los ojos por un momento, y calculó la edad aproximada que debería tener y le replicó "El 20 de enero... cumpliré, umm… 6 años. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Naruto le miró por un momento, para después formar una sonrisa casi traviesa. "Entonces yo soy tu hermano mayor, _**nii-chan**_, jejeje" El pelirrojo le miró confundido "¿Y qué hay con eso?" La respuesta del rubio no se hizo esperar "Quiero decir que ahora yo tengo que cuidarte y protegerte. ¿No crees, _**nii-chan**_?" Pharos no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una breve risita cansada "Podrás decir eso cuando seas más fuerte que yo... y está claro en este momento que los niveles de poder... están al revés." Naruto frunció las cejas y le respondió "¡Ja! Mira cómo has quedado después de esos ejercicios, pareces a punto de desmayarte. ¡Y te preocupabas de que no pudiera mantener el ritmo!"

"¡Pues perdón por no tener... reservas de energía y chakra... casi inagotables como tú... _**nii-san**_!" Diciendo la última parte en un tono casi sarcástico y cansado. "¡Y... además… Yo... soy... más... alto...!" Este último exabrupto le costó al pelirrojo la poca energía que le quedaba y se cayó dormido, apoyado en el hombro de Naruto, mientras roncaba tranquilamente. Este se sonrió por un momento y le acomodó lo mejor que pudo contra el árbol y tomó los quince minutos previstos por el entrenamiento para descansar, y luego comenzó a practicar las katas de taijutsu. Después practicó lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken.

Viendo que ya había completado el entrenamiento de la mañana, podía irse a almorzar, así que fue a despertar al ex mago. Este seguía durmiendo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Naruto lo zarandeó por un momento para despertarlo, aunque tuvo que retroceder inmediatamente cuando el pelirrojo se lanzó casi inconscientemente, kunai en mano, hacia el asustado jinchuriki. Afortunadamente, Pharos se terminó de despertar a tiempo y detuvo el kunai a escasos centímetros del cuello.

"Ehm, nii-chan... me estás asustando... ¿estás bien?" El ex mago miró a Naruto, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa a más no poder, y guardó el kunai.

"Estoy bien Naruto, pero nunca **JAMÁS** me vuelvas a despertar si estoy dormido. Cuestión de viejos reflejos... y ciertos recuerdos." '_Menos mal que este cuerpo no es tan rápido. Si hubiera sido un instante más rápido, Naruto estaría sin cabeza. Si tan sólo me dejaran en paz esas malditas memorias..._'

"OK, nii-chan. Pero... umm... ¿A qué te refieres con que son viejos reflejos? ¿Y de qué recuerdos hablas?" Preguntó Naruto, se estaba empezando a preocupar del bienestar de su "hermano", y sería mejor empezar a ocuparse ahora.

"Bueno... no estoy seguro si deba decirte algo de esto, pero... para explicarlo fácil, estaba probando una especia de puerta, que permite moverse instantáneamente a diferentes lugares, sin importar que tan lejos o cerca estén. Perdí la concentración un momento y terminé cayendo en la entrada de Konoha. Además, al cruzar esa puerta, mi cuerpo se redujo a unos 5 años de edad, casi 6. Antes de eso, fui entrenado para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, además de estar preparado para usar kunais o bastones de combate. También por ese entrenamiento, reaccioné de esa manera cuando me despertaste.

Con respecto a los recuerdos que mencioné... no son muy bonitos que digamos... y realmente no quiero hablar sobre ello." Pharos se levantó, estiró un poco los músculos y preguntó: "Por cierto ¿para qué me despertaste?"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya terminé el entrenamiento de la mañana, es la hora de almorzar! ¿Podemos ir a Ichiraku?"

"Vale, vamos a comer algo de ramen antes de seguir..." Y con esto, salieron del campo de entrenamiento.


	6. El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos - II

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 6 – El entrenamiento de Naruto y Pharos – Parte II_

Naruto y Pharos se encontraban saliendo de Ichiraku, el primero con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que el segundo miraba con expresión triste sus bolsillos. La razón de ello fue que Naruto devoró el solo más de 10 tazones de ramen, mientras que su compañero solo comió un par antes de quedar satisfecho. Cuando vio la cuenta, decidió que evitaría traerlo demasiado seguido, y haría que el Hokage apurara los trámites para salir de la aldea y realizar el entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Mientras se dirigían al Campo de Entrenamiento N° 3, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían durante las siguientes horas…

"Entonces, Naruto, ¿cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?" Preguntó el ex mago, no había podido observar nada sobre el entrenamiento de su compañero, después de haberse quedado dormido.

"¡Sólo han sido cuatro horas de entrenamiento y me siento como si pudiera enfrentar a todo el mundo! El estilo de taijutsu de la academia es muy fácil de aprender, y además pudo combinarlo con los kunais y shurikens como si nada. Aunque al principio quería practicar lentamente, en las dos horas que siguen voy a practicar las katas con rapidez, para ver si salen bien. Después del descanso, ¿qué jutsu voy a aprender?"

"Hmm… no estoy seguro, pero creo que sería buena idea que aprendas el Kage Bunshin primero. Es una técnica que servirá de mucho para entrenar, aunque el único que podría usarla para eso serías tú."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hacer un Kage Bunshin requiere mucho chakra. Un ninja recién graduado de la academia sólo puede hacer un clon o dos como máximo, y para ello tiene que gastar casi todo su chakra. En tu caso, debido a las reservas masivas de chakra que posees, podrías hacer una decena o dos de clones, sin sentir demasiado cansancio. Para cuando te gradúes de la academia, tus reservas de chakra podrían permitirte hacer fácilmente más de 500 Kage Bunshins en un solo movimiento sin problemas.

La razón por la que te servirá para entrenar es porque un Kage Bunshin tiene ciertas características que lo diferencian del Bunshin normal que se enseña en la academia.

En primer lugar, el Kage Bunshin es completamente sólido, quiere decir que un Kage Bunshin es capaz de realizar prácticamente cualquier cosa que pueda hacer el usuario del jutsu, que por lo general se le dice "original", siempre y cuando tenga el chakra necesario.

En segundo lugar, los conocimientos y experiencias de los clones de sombra pasan al original al desaparecer. Esto quiere decir que si, por ejemplo, un Kage Bunshin encuentra un tesoro, al desaparecer, el original sabe que hay un tesoro y dónde se encuentra. También se puede usar para entrenar. Si el clon aprende una técnica, al desaparecer el original también aprende la técnica. Podrías poner un clon a aprender cómo hacer el Henge no Jutsu, mientras que otro clon aprende el Kawarimi. Si los dos clones aprenden las técnicas, al desaparecer, tú ganarías ese conocimiento y serías capaz de usar las técnicas de ahí en adelante. También se puede usar para tareas de reconocimiento de terreno o simplemente para terminar más rápido otros trabajos.

Sin embargo, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu tiene algunos puntos negativos. El primero de ellos es que si el clon es dañado de alguna manera, desaparece. El segundo punto negativo es el gasto de chakra, pero eso no será problema para ti. El tercer punto negativo es que si haces demasiados clones y luego los haces desaparecer todos al mismo tiempo, te sentirás muy cansado y tendrás un dolor de cabeza insoportable, que puede dejarte inconsciente. Y el cuarto punto negativo es que no puedes usarlo para entrenar tu cuerpo, en otras palabras, aunque pongas 100 clones a hacer los ejercicios físicos que hicimos hoy durante las primeras dos horas, no ganarás ni fuerza ni resistencia. Tu cuerpo tiene que ser más fuerte, más rápido y más resistente al cansancio y al daño físico, y para ello sólo se puede hacer dos cosas, ejercitarse y combatir."

"Aún así, con el Kage Bunshin podría adelantarme mucho al entrenamiento. Quizás tendría el nivel de un genin antes de entrar a la academia. Pero, nii-chan, tú dijiste que necesitaba tanto entrenar como combatir, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Sólo con el combate se pueden ganar los reflejos que tengo, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, los combates y peleas, ya sean amistosas o a muerte, construyen tu experiencia, y te permite responder mejor a situaciones inesperadas. Por ejemplo, tú nunca has peleado con alguien que use una espada. La primera vez te será muy difícil encontrar la forma de contraatacar sólo con kunais y shurikens. Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que te encuentres con un usuario de espadas, te será un poco más fácil o menos difícil, según cómo lo quieras ver. También sucede lo mismo con los estilos de taijutsu que usan tus oponentes. Si peleas muy seguido con alguien, te acostumbrarás y podrías ser capaz de predecir su siguiente movimiento.

También sucede algo muy similar cuando dos o más personas pelean juntas como equipo. Con el tiempo se acostumbran a predecir los movimientos de sus compañeros y pueden moverse y actuar casi como si fueran la misma persona."

"Wow, entonces no sólo tengo que entrenar hasta quedar agotado, sino que también debo pelear contra otros y junto con otros muy seguido."

"Exacto. De todos modos ya llegamos al lugar. Mientras tu practicas, yo haré lo mismo, tengo que acostumbrarme a pelear con un cuerpo más pequeño, y de todos modos no me vendría mal mejorar mi velocidad con taijutsu."

"Uhm… nii-chan… ¿podrías practicar taijutsu conmigo? Quisiera ver cómo peleas tú…"

"Supongo que podría, pero primero haremos una media hora de entrenamiento, descansaremos un poco y luego tendremos un combate. Sin embargo, quiero que tengas algo en mente. No importa que pierdas o ganes, jamás te compares con nadie, tampoco conmigo. Eres el único Naruto Uzumaki del mundo. Sin importar lo que digan los demás, no hay nadie que se pueda comparar contigo, y no puedes compararte con nadie. Y jamás, JAMÁS, seas orgulloso. El orgullo te hará creer que eres el mejor del mundo, pero también hará que te confíes demasiado y te hará perder batallas, o peor aún, tu vida o las vidas de otras personas. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Hai! Nii-san, gracias por el consejo."

"¿No se suponía que tú querías ser el hermano mayor?" Preguntó Pharos, en tono divertido y con una sonrisa pícara.

"Erhm… sí, pero… umm…" Naruto se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, pensando una excusa. Sin embargo, su 'hermano' le ahorró el problema.

"Bueno, no importa, mejor entrenamos, antes de que se nos vaya el tiempo." Dicho esto, empezaron la práctica de Taijutsu.

_**30 minutos después.**_

Pharos estaba sudando, aunque no tanto como en la mañana. Había podido aumentar un poco la velocidad a la que realizaba las katas de su estilo de taijutsu, aunque debido a su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza de impacto que deseaba, pero definitivamente era mayor que el día anterior.

Naruto, por su parte, apenas estaba algo cansado, con unos minutos de descanso estaría de nuevo al 100%. Había aprendido el estilo de la academia perfectamente, y podía usarlo a una velocidad decente. Además, combinar el taijutsu con kunais se había vuelto casi natural para él.

Pharos pensó que iba siendo hora de ver los resultados de las primeras horas de entrenamiento, por lo que se estiró un poco y luego se dirigió a Naruto.

"Bueno, ¿quieres tener ese combate que deseabas hace un rato?"

"Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi nii-san" Dijo el rubio sonriente, ojos brillando de determinación.

"OK. Espera un momento." Pharos tomó su bastón de combate y comenzó a marcar el suelo con uno de los extremos. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Naruto, dejándolo en el centro de un círculo de 10 metros de diámetro. Dejó el bastón en un árbol cercano, se puso unos tres metros delante de Naruto y dijo "Habrá algunas reglas para este combate. Primera regla, sólo usaremos Taijutsu y Kunais, no usaremos otras armas ni tampoco ninjutsu. Segunda regla, el primero en caer al suelo pierde. Tercera regla, el que salga del círculo, ya sea por accidente o por el ataque del oponente, pierde el combate. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí, empecemos!" Exclamó Naruto, una sonrisa de determinación grabada en su rostro.

"OK, a la cuenta de tres. 1… 2… ¡3!"

Pharos se lanzó hacia Naruto con rapidez, imitado por su adversario. Pharos intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto, pero este lo esquivó e intentó golpearlo con una patada desde la derecha en el tórax. El ex mago bloqueó la patada con un brazo, e intentó darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, sólo para ser bloqueada por la mano derecha de Naruto. Este aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar golpear a su oponente en el rostro con su mano libre, sin embargo fue bloqueada por la contraparte de su rival. Ambos se miraron por un momento, sonriendo y disfrutando de la pelea, y pusieron algo de distancia entre ellos.

"Nada mal Naruto, ¿qué te parece si llevamos esto al siguiente nivel?" Ambos sacaron sus kunais, y se lanzaron hacia el otro con velocidad. Durante minutos, sólo se escuchó el ruido de metales chocando casi constantemente, junto con la briza que generaban sus movimientos. Hasta que Pharos logró hacer caer a Naruto, girando una patada a sus pies, haciéndole trastabillar y caer de espaldas, con el ex mago apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y un kunai en ambas manos, con la punta a unos pocos centímetros del pecho del jinchuriki. Retiró el kunai y lo guardó, para ofrecerle la mano a su compañero, quien aceptó la oferta y se puso de pie.

"Nii-san, eso fue increíble, pero… te estabas conteniendo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el rubio, con algo de decepción. Sin embargo la respuesta de Pharos fue algo diferente de lo que esperaba.

"No mucho, mi velocidad durante ese combate debe haber estado en el nivel del 80%, lo que me sorprende es que hayas sido capaz de mantenerte a ese nivel durante tanto tiempo sin recibir un solo golpe. Realmente estoy en pésimo estado físico o el entrenamiento te ha sentado de maravilla. También ayuda mucho el hecho de que tu resistencia y tus niveles de chakra son muy elevados. Pero será mejor que descansemos un poco, y después aprenderás el Kage Bunshin."

"¿¡Lo dices en serio!?"

"Sip, realmente estás en buen nivel, considerando que tu preparación arrancó esta mañana. Pero olvídate de eso por ahora, aprovecharemos para que puedas dominar el Kage Bunshin, y luego aprenderás control de chakra. ¿Tienes el pergamino que te di esta mañana antes de ir a ver al Hokage?"

Naruto sacó el rollo de papel y lo abrió. Buscando, encontró un espacio dedicado a la técnica que se convertiría en su insignia. Rápidamente leyó la información allí escrita y se concentró en practicar la técnica. Le tomó unos quince minutos, pero finalmente lo logró. A su lado había aparecido un clon de sombra, sin desperfectos de ningún tipo.

"¡YATTA! ¡LO LOGRÉ!" Naruto exclamaba a viva voz, aunque por esta vez su hermano decidió no cortarle la fiesta con un golpe en la cabeza.

"Muy bien, veo que ya la tienes. Ahora vamos a ver cuántos clones puedes hacer sin agotarte. Empezarás haciendo umm… cinco clones más. Luego harás 10 clones… después 20, 30, 40 y así sucesivamente hasta que te canses. Antes de hacer una nueva serie de clones, haz desaparecer los que ya tenías uno por uno, para evitar que te de un dolor de cabeza o que te agotes antes de tiempo. Después de eso podrás tomarte la tarde libre o descansar un rato y practicar control de chakra." Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer clones. Después de unos minutos, el rubio estaba completamente agotado, pero había logrado llegar hasta los cincuenta clones, además de los ciento seis clones que ya había hecho anteriormente. Pharos estaba muy contento con el desarrollo del contenedor del Kyubi.

Sin embargo, vio que Naruto estaba muy cansado como para empezar a practicar control de chakra, así que decidió darle una hora de descanso. Le dijo que esperara unos minutos en el lugar, dejó clavado uno de sus kunai de tres puntas en el suelo y se transportó con el Hiraishin a su casa. Sacó unos dangos y algunos onigiris que tenía, para luego sacar dos tazones de ramen instantáneo y preparó los fideos. Guardó todo en una caja junto con dos pares de palillos y volvió al campo de entrenamiento, Hiraishin mediante.

Inmediatamente se sentaron en la hierba del suelo y comenzaron a comer, Pharos los onigiris y los dangos, mientras que Naruto comía el ramen. Posteriormente, se acomodaron contra el tronco de un árbol y descansaron pacíficamente durante algo más de media hora, hasta que el rubio se levantó y prácticamente rogó al pelirrojo que se levantara y le enseñara los ejercicios de control de chakra.

"Bien, el primer ejercicio de control de chakra se trata de… escalar árboles" Dijo Pharos, sin la más mínima nota de sarcasmo o trampa en su voz. Naruto le miró extrañado, pero recibió la respuesta antes de preguntar.

"El truco es que hay que hacerlo sin usar las manos, concentrando chakra en los pies, y luego caminar verticalmente por el tronco. Pero, hay un par de cosas que debes saber. Si aplicas demasiado chakra, la madera del árbol te repele. Si usas poco chakra, te caes directamente.

No te desanimes si no sale bien al principio. Es un ejercicio complicado para alguien que tiene mucho chakra, como es tu caso. En mi caso, por tener reservas mucho menores, será algo más fácil. Quizás quieras marcar con un kunai hasta dónde llegas cada vez que lo intentas, te da una idea de cuánto vas avanzando.

Recuerda que este ejercicio te ayuda a controlar mejor tu chakra, para evitar que lo desperdicies, y para evitar que tus jutsus sean demasiado débiles. En teoría, si se tiene buen control de chakra, no hay técnica que esté fuera de tu alcance." Y con eso, Pharos procedió a intentar caminar por el tronco del árbol. Concentró una cantidad decente de chakra en sus pies y comenzó a caminar verticalmente sobre el tronco, kunai en mano. Naruto lo observaba, con la mandíbula por el suelo del asombro. En cierto momento, se resbaló debido a que dejó de mantener la cantidad correcta de chakra, así que marcó hasta dónde había llegado. Había logrado subir casi seis metros.

Naruto tomó uno de sus kunais y concentró chakra en los pies. Inmediatamente tomó impulso hacia otro árbol y comenzó a subir, pero la madera lo repelió, arrancando un buen pedazo de la corteza del tronco. Marcó con un kunai hasta dónde había llegado, más de dos metros. '_Nada mal para alguien que tiene reservas de chakra propias de un jounin y que nunca antes ha practicado control de chakra. Con este entrenamiento nos ahorraremos el dolor de cabeza que representarían los profesores de la academia, con su incapacidad para aceptar a Naruto como carcelero de Kurama, viéndolo en cambio como si fuera el zorro en sí mismo. _' Pensó Pharos. "Muy bien Naruto, a decir verdad esperaba que el árbol te repeliera al primer paso o que directamente te resbalaras. Me sorprende que lo pudieras escalar hasta ese punto. Sigue practicando hasta que puedas llegar hasta la cima. Una vez lo hayas logrado, nos vamos a casa." Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió intentando, con más o menos éxito. Pharos siguió con su propio árbol, algo alejado del lugar.

_**Una hora y media después.**_

Naruto estaba recostado en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, agotado, pero alegre, había logrado llegar hasta la cima, y podía hacerlo caminando ida y vuelta sin perder el control de su chakra ni despegarse de la madera. Pharos había terminado tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes y estaba guardando sus cosas. Este se colocó detrás de Naruto, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le fue correspondida. "Veo que completaste el ejercicio. Felicitaciones por hacerlo en un solo día. Es hora de irse a casa, creo que podríamos ir a Ichiraku a celebrar antes…" Iba a seguir hablando, sino fuera porque el rubio se había quedado dormido.

'_Vaya, ni siquiera invitándolo a comer ramen se pudo quedar despierto. No pensé que fuera a cansarse tanto con este ejercicio, considerando las cantidades aplastantes de chakra que tiene en reserva, sin usar el chakra del zorro_.' Una vez acomodó todas sus pertenencias, acomodó a su hermano adoptivo en su espalda, aunque luego se iba a lamentar, puesto que este estaba dejando caer una buena cantidad de saliva sobre la capa, más específicamente, su hombro derecho. '_Oh, bueno, supongo que era de esperar, después de todo, no tuve que llevarlo a Ichiraku, pero debe estar soñando con ello ahora mismo. Prefiero lavar la capa a tener que pagar una cena de ramen de Naruto jajaja. Aunque es una suerte que esta capa sea impermeable._' En ese momento, captó algo a su izquierda, un árbol con marcas de cortes y pedazos de corteza faltantes. Un poco más lejos, había otro árbol más, en las mismas condiciones, y otro más al costado, y otro, y otro, prácticamente todos los árboles a la vista tenían cortes y les faltaban pedazos de madera. '_Estuvo buscando un árbol que se llevara bien con su chakra o usó el Kage Bunshin para lograrlo más rápido. Seguramente es lo segundo, considerando que estaba agotado, antes de caer dormido._' Sonrió para sí y se concentró en el marcador que había dejado en su casa. Y en un destello azul desapareció del campo de entrenamiento.

**_Apartamento de Pharos_**

Un destello azul se materializó dentro de la silenciosa habitación. Pharos traía consigo a un pacíficamente dormido Naruto, al que llevó al dormitorio y dejó acostado sobre la cama. Se retiró a la cocina y bebió un vaso de leche. Volvió a la biblioteca y se sentó un momento en el escritorio.

Sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir los diferentes hechos que ocurrieron en la línea temporal original, ordenándolos cronológicamente. Entre esos estaban la masacre Uchiha, el enfrentamiento con Mizuki, la misión a Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas), los exámenes Chuunin, la invasión orquestada por Orochimaru, el primer encuentro con Itachi y Kisame y la búsqueda de Tsunade. Entre cada suceso anotado dejó varias líneas de espacio, que utilizaría si recordaba algo más o para colocar más detalles posteriormente. Una vez que llegó hasta la batalla con Hidan y Kakuzu, dejó de escribir. Cerró el pergamino, colocó varios sellos de protección y lo mezcló entre los rollos de historia en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

Viendo que aún era de día, se dirigió al dormitorio. Naruto seguía durmiendo cómodamente, así que salió del apartamento en dirección a la Torre Hokage. El Sandaime seguramente querría saber cómo le había ido a Naruto en el primer día. Una vez que llegó, solicitó una reunión a través de la secretaria. Espero unos 15 minutos y le dejó pasar.

El anciano Hokage estaba ocupado leyendo y firmando papeles y tenía una cara que indicaba que había estado haciendo eso durante varias horas sin descanso. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó la vista para ver a su invitado.

"Pharos-kun" Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa. '_Al fin una interrupción de este infierno llamado papeleo._'

"Hokage-sama" Respondió el ex mago, con una reverencia. "Vengo a informarle sobre el primer día de entrenamiento de Naruto." '_Supongo que podría aprovechar y hacerle la vida más fácil al pobre hombre, tiene demasiado trabajo sobre el escritorio._'

"¡Ah! Supongo que Naruto-kun debió de estar emocionado. ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Bastante bien. Pude comprobar que su resistencia física está por encima de lo normal. Tuvimos una pelea amistosa y pude ver que Naruto ya ha aprendido el taijutsu que se enseña en la academia, y está trabajando en aumentar su velocidad. También sabe combinarlo con kunais con bastante facilidad. Ha dominado el Kage Bunshin, siendo capaz de hacer hasta 150 clones, aunque esto lo deja agotado. También ha aprendido a escalar árboles usando chakra. Por lo visto, usó clones para acelerar el entrenamiento. Al ritmo que lleva, no me sorprendería que se convierta en el próximo Hokage."

"Naruto-kun siempre ha tenido esa fuerza de voluntad y esa capacidad para superar dificultades, sin importar cómo. Cada vez que se cae, se vuelve a levantar. Es una pena que hasta ahora la aldea lo trate como si fuera la peste. Pero me alegro de que te tenga a ti."

"Sí. Últimamente me ha estado llamando 'nii-san'. De todos modos, además de informarle sobre el entrenamiento, también quería pedirle un favor. ¿Podría recibir un aumento del subsidio el próximo mes? No esperaba que pasara lo que pasó con Naruto, y definitivamente va a ser difícil mantenerlo a él también, considerando que es capaz de comer una docena de tazones de ramen como si nada, además de que este mes gasté una buena parte del dinero comprando ropa y equipamiento básico ninja, principalmente para él."

"Muy bien. El próximo mes tu subsidio será aumentado. ¿Algo más?"

"Eso es todo, Hokage-sama. ¡Ah! ¿Descubrió la manera de terminar el papeleo más rápido?"

"¿QUÉ? ¡TIENES QUE DECIRME, POR FAVOR!"

'_Definitivamente todos los Kages odian el papeleo._' Pensó Pharos con una gota de sudor. "Es fácil, use el Kage Bunshin." Hizo una reverencia "Hasta luego, Hokage-sama" Y con eso, Pharos salió de la oficina, dejando a un shockeado Hiruzen.

'_Me llaman el Profesor, el Dios Shinobi, y no me di cuenta de que con el Kage Bunshin podría haberme facilitado la vida. Definitivamente tendré que agradecerle con algo. Ese consejo vale demasiado, como para no deberle un favor._' Momentos después, se recuperó de su shock, hizo dos clones de sombra y con una sonrisa siniestra dijo "Hora de acabar con mi enemigo". Lo próximo que se escuchó fue una macabra risa que produjo escalofríos a los miembros del consejo civil, y un estornudo de un hombre pálido, con ojos como de serpiente, cientos de kilómetros fuera de Konoha.

_**Fuera de la Torre Hokage**_

Pharos estaba caminando por la calle, pensando en la cara del Hokage en el momento en que escuchó una risa propia de Orochimaru. Inmediatamente supo que los días de esclavo tras el escritorio del Sandaime llegaban a su fin. Sin embargo, dejó ese pensamiento de lado para enfocarse en lo que haría durante lo que quedaba del día. '_Creo que caminaré un poco mientras voy a casa. Quizás compre algunos dangos antes de llegar. Naruto debe seguir durmiendo pacíficamente. Debería conseguir algunos pijamas. No __es buena idea dormir con la túnica puesta. Y equipo médico básico. __No tengo un zorro milenario que me cure las heridas.__'_

Mientras pensaba esto, sintió varias presencias que le seguían desde hace varios minutos a corta distancia. Por el chakra que emitían parecían ser al menos cinco o seis personas, era seguro que no eran civiles, pero era difícil calcular su nivel, podrían estar tratando de limitar al mínimo posible su presencia. Caminó unos metros más, hasta que vio un parque vacío. Se adentró en el hasta quedar en el centro. Allí se detuvo y comprobó que esas presencias se habían detenido al mismo tiempo.

'_Bien veamos si estoy en lo correcto._' "Ya pueden salir, sé que me están siguiendo." Dicho esto, cinco personas bajaron de algunos árboles cercanos. '_Parece ser que estos son algunos de los nueve novatos de la serie…_'

"¿Cómo supiste que te estábamos siguiendo? Nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos y nunca estuvimos demasiado cerca." Contestó un chico rellenito, pelo castaño y con marcas de espirales en las mejillas, comiendo papitas. Con él estaban también dos chicos más, uno con cara de vago y pelo negro en forma de piña y otro de pelo castaño oscuro, marcas rojas en forma de colmillos en las mejillas con un perrito de pelaje blanco sentado en su cabeza. Además, estaban dos chicas, una de ellas de pelo rosa y ojos esmeralda, mientras que la otra tenía un cabello rubio claro, y ojos azul claro.

"Eso no importa. ¿Quiénes son y por qué me estaban siguiendo? No es algo muy educado…" Replicó Pharos.

"Este… bueno, yo soy Ino Yamanaka," señala a la pelirrosa "ella es Sakura Haruno, el que tiene cara de vago es Shikamaru Nara" señala al chico con la mascota "él es Kiba Inuzuka y su mascota Akamaru" señala al chico de huesos grandes "y el es Chouji Akimichi. Nos enteramos de ciertos rumores, sobre un chico que apareció de la nada, y contuvo el ataque combinado de tres ninjas de rango Chuunin sin problemas, y usó una técnica igual a la del Yondaime Hokage. Y… bueno… resulta que te ves igualito a como lo describieron." Dijo la rubia del grupo.

'_Ino seguramente quería averiguar si los rumores son ciertos, arrastrando a los otros con ella. Se va a convertir en un dolor de cabeza todo esto, mejor termino rápido._' "¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? No veo porque me tengan que estar siguiendo."

"Tú no eres de Konoha, ¿verdad? Nunca te hemos visto por aquí. Y no hay nadie pelirrojo en la aldea tampoco." Replicó la pelirrosa

"Mi nombre es Pharos, de paso. La razón por la que estoy en Konoha es un asunto del Hokage, quien me dio su autorización para permanecer durante el tiempo que quiera. Y si no fuera así, seguramente tendría un escuadrón ANBU siguiéndome la pista. De todos modos eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?"

"Queríamos saber si el rumor era cierto…" Dijo la rubia.

"¿Y qué esperaban, que caminara por la aldea exhibiendo mis técnicas a todo el mundo? Creo que están pidiendo demasiado…"

"Esto es problemático. Ino, te dije que no tenía sentido seguirle. Ven, Chouji, nos vamos, esto es muy aburrido…" Y con eso, el vago y el rellenito se retiraron. Luego le siguieron los demás, excepto Kiba y Akamaru.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?" Le dijo el ex mago.

"Ehm… bueno… ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer esas técnicas increíbles?" Respondió el Inuzuka.

"Lo siento, pero quizás más adelante. Ya tengo un 'aprendiz', y debo enfocarme en él primero." Replicó el pelirrojo.

"Oh, entiendo. ¡Adiós!" Y con esto el dúo salió del parque.

"Hasta luego." '_Bueno, espero que no me siga nadie más. No tengo ganas de explicar nada a nadie. Para molestar ya tengo encima a los consejeros y los civiles. __Quizás sea conveniente cambiar el lugar de entrenamiento…_'

El ex mago siguió caminando por la aldea, comprando dangos, pijamas, botiquines médicos, hasta que pasó por Ichiraku, saludó cortésmente al dueño y le pidió una orden de tres tazones de miso ramen y dos de tonkotsu para llevar, una vez recibida la orden y habiendo pagado la compra, la selló en un pergamino y realizó un Hiraishin para transportarse a su casa. Guardó el equipo médico en el baño, dejó los pijamas en un cajón del armario de la habitación y dejó los dangos en la mesa de la cocina, junto con el pergamino del ramen. Preparó unos onigiris y algo de katsudon.

Fue a despertar a Naruto, quien para ese entonces seguía algo dormido, aunque no tan profundamente como cuando se retiró para ir a ver al Hokage. Lo zarandeó por un momento. "Hey, Naruto, despierta. Es hora de cenar." El mencionado se levantó y abrió los ojos lentamente. "¿Nii-san? ¿Dijiste cenar? No parece ser muy tarde…" dijo, aludiendo al hecho de que eran aproximadamente las 7:30 PM.

"Lo sé, pero sería conveniente que te acuestes a dormir temprano. Necesitas descansar bien para poder realizar el entrenamiento en condiciones óptimas… Por otra parte tengo que hablar contigo después de comer. Compré algo de ramen en Ichiraku y también hay onigiris, katsudon y dangos. ¿Vamos?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"OK, ahora voy." replicó el rubio.

Algunos minutos después, Pharos y Naruto estaban comiendo felizmente el ramen (que se mantuvo caliente, debido a que estaba sellado dentro del pergamino) de Ichiraku, además de katsudon y dangos, por parte de Pharos, y onigiris en el caso de Naruto. Una vez que terminaron, limpiaron la vajilla usada y luego se acomodaron en la sala.

"Bien, nii-san, ¿de qué querías hablarme?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, primero de todo, a partir de ahora, quiero que siempre lleves uno de mis kunais contigo. Si alguna vez vuelve a pasar lo que pasó anoche y no logras escapar a tiempo o tus oponentes son demasiado fuertes, sólo tienes que aplicar chakra en el marcador del kunai. Eso me dará una señal y me transportaré inmediatamente hacia donde estés." Respondió Pharos

"Pero…"

"Sin peros, Naruto, la razón del entrenamiento que estás recibiendo es para que puedas al menos escapar de situaciones que están por encima de tu nivel, pero también para ayudarte a mantener el combate si fuera necesario o no pudieras escapar. Aún así, hay posibilidades de que alguna vez te ataque alguien que ni tu y yo juntos podríamos derrotar, o que inclusive ni siquiera pudiéramos resistir. Por eso, llevarás uno de mis kunais, en todo momento. Si no pudiéramos ocuparnos del problema, al menos podría sacarte de allí. Ya te dije antes, que el orgullo propio y el exceso de confianza pueden costarte la vida, y eso es lo último que el Hokage y yo queremos." Dicho esto, Pharos saca uno de sus kunais y se lo da a Naruto, quien lo mira con detenimiento por un momento y luego lo guarda en uno de sus porta-kunais.

"OK, nii-san. Al menos se preocupan por mí."

"En segundo lugar, hable con el Hokage esta tarde, está muy contento con el progreso que ya has hecho en un sólo día. Aunque no dijera nada, creo que estará ansioso por ver el resultado final de este entrenamiento, dentro de dos años. También debo aclararte que este entrenamiento no debe ser divulgado. En otras palabras, no le cuentes a nadie que estás entrenando, a menos que el Hokage o yo mismo digamos lo contrario. Algunos podrían ponerse celosos, mientras que otros podrían traernos problemas peores. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí. No debo hablar con nadie sobre el entrenamiento. Pero, ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde vamos a entrenar? ¿Seguiremos entrenando en el mismo lugar o buscaremos otro?" indagó Naruto.

"Aún no estoy seguro, por ahora seguiremos usando el mismo lugar, pero más adelante es posible que elija el campo de entrenamiento N° 44, que sólo es ocupado durante los exámenes Chuunin durante una semana, dos veces al año. El resto del tiempo, permanece casi vacío. Creo que sólo una o dos personas van de vez en cuando a ese lugar. El resto de los ninja no se atreve a entrar allí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Allí habitan insectos gigantes come-hombres y animales aún más grandes, está lleno de plantas venenosas y en algunos lugares apenas entra la luz del sol, haciéndolo parecer aún más tenebroso. He estado pensando que podríamos hacer la práctica de supervivencia allí, en caso de que no podamos salir de la aldea. Es casi perfecto, está lleno de peligros, todos naturales, pero también tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Pero eso lo veremos en otro momento, con el Hokage. Ahora, necesito modificar los sellos de seguridad del apartamento. Sólo se desactivan con mi señal de chakra, y ahora que vives aquí, necesitas poder entrar y salir cuando lo necesites. Por ello necesito un poco de tu chakra y un poco de tu sangre, para modificar el sello."

"OK, ¿cómo lo haremos?"

"Ven conmigo" Se colocaron delante de la puerta principal del apartamento. Se podía ver una matriz de símbolos, y en el centro un kanji, con la palabra 'sello'. "Acá se encuentra lo que yo llamaría 'el sello maestro'. La matriz de esta técnica de fuuinjutsu está hecha de tinta conductora de chakra y un poco de mi sangre. Una vez que coloqué el sello, para activarlo, todo lo que tengo que hacer es colocar mi mano y poner algo de mi chakra en el centro de la matriz. Una vez que hago eso, la técnica de fuuinjutsu se activa y me permite entrar. Al cerrar la puerta, vuelvo a aplicar chakra, y la entrada queda sellada. De esta manera nadie puede entrar. A menos que el intruso sea un maestro de fuuinjutsu. Pero maestros de fuuinjutsu hay pocos. En fin, prácticamente es una técnica de barrera basada en fuuinjutsu y que puede usar energía natural o chakra para mantenerse. Sin embargo, ahora necesito modificar la barrera para que puedas desactivarla o reactivarla con tu señal de chakra."

"Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Primero, necesitas poner algo de tu sangre en el centro de la matriz. Para ello, sólo hazte un corte en la palma de la mano, luego la colocas encima del sello y dejas fluir un poco de tu chakra. Yo me ocupo del resto." Naruto asintió, tomó el kunai que Pharos le dio, se hizo un corte en la mano, una vez que comenzó a fluir algo de sangre, colocó la palma sobre el centro de la matriz y dejó fluir algo de su chakra. Inmediatamente, Pharos colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Naruto, y comenzó a hacer fluir chakra hacia el sello. Este brilló intensamente de color blanco por un momento, cubriendo la puerta y las paredes de toda la casa con intrincados símbolos, y luego volvió a la normalidad. En ese momento, Pharos retiró su mano, y le dijo a Naruto que hiciera lo mismo. Inspeccionó por un momento los símbolos de la matriz y asintió para sí mismo.

"Vamos a probar si el sello quedó bien hecho. Necesito que coloques tu mano de nuevo sobre la puerta. No necesitas volver a poner sangre, cada vez que quieras activar o desactivar la barrera, sólo haz fluir tu chakra al sello." Naruto hizo lo que Pharos le pidió, la matriz de símbolos brilló azul por un momento y luego volvió a la normalidad. Pharos abrió la puerta.

"Bien, parece que desactivar la barrera se puede. Ahora hay que ver si podemos reactivarla." Salieron afuera del apartamento y cerraron la puerta. "Ahora, Naruto, vuelve a aplicar chakra en la puerta." Naruto volvió a colocar la palma en la puerta y dejó salir algo de chakra. Los símbolos brillaron de nuevo, esta vez en color rojo. Pharos intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. "Excelente, la barrera funciona." Pharos colocó su mano sobre la puerta y aplicó su chakra. El sello brilló azul de nuevo. Pharos abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, para luego reactivar la técnica.

"Aunque tengamos colocada una barrera alrededor de la casa, es necesario que sepas que debes tener cuidado con quienes entran al lugar. Así que, no dejes pasar a nadie sin más. Además, recuerda que tienes que aplicar chakra cada vez que quieras activarla o desactivarla, ¿entendido?"

"Sí"

"Bien. Ahora, ¿quieres bañarte primero o después de mí? El entrenamiento ha sido bastante duro, así que una ducha no nos vendría mal…"

"¡Yo primero!"

"Muy bien… por cierto, cuando quieras ir a dormir, hay un par de pijamas guardados en el cajón del armario."

"¡OK, gracias Nii-san!" Y con esto, Naruto salió sonriendo hacia el baño.

'_Qué chico… en fin, creo que tengo que pensar formas de mejorar mi nivel, el entrenamiento por sí solo no será suficiente, después de ver la escasa diferencia de nivel entre Naruto y yo, __está claro que en poco tiempo me superará si no hago algo al respecto__… __y nunca me dejará de molestar con eso. Aún así, me siento contento con su nivel._' Pharos se retiró a la biblioteca y se puso a leer algunos rollos. Posteriormente se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama. Tomó su capa para usarla de manta, sin embargo, cuando se iba a acostar en el sofá, Naruto le llamó, también en pijama.

"Nii-san, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir allí esta noche y tú te vas a la cama?" preguntó.

"No te preocupes, tú ve a dormir a la habitación." Replicó Pharos.

"No. Esta vez tú te vas a la habitación. Hasta yo sé que no es bueno dormir siempre en el sofá… además esta es tu casa." Le reprendió Naruto.

"Argh…" Pharos estaba cansado del entrenamiento, y la lectura de los rollos sólo había agravado el agotamiento, y no tenía ganas de discutir.

"No voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que aceptes…"

"Bien… pero tú también dormirás en la cama. A ti tampoco te hará bien dormir en el sofá…" aceptó Pharos.

"¡OK!"

Ambos se fueron al dormitorio.

"Tú duerme por un lado, yo dormiré en el otro." Dicho esto, Naruto se acostó en la mitad izquierda, mientras que el ex mago se acostó en la derecha, los dos mirando al techo.

"Buenas noches, Pharos-nii."

"Buenas noches, Naruto."

Pocos minutos después, ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Terminado el sexto capítulo...<p>

Me llevó un tiempo más largo escribirlo, pero ya está listo (al menos, eso creo XD).

Respondiendo preguntas o dudas de algunos lectores (y de paso, exponiendo las ideas que tengo para el fic)...

En los próximos capítulos, entra el Kyubi en escena (con Naruto en medio de su paisaje mental, _**posiblemente**_ acompañado de Pharos), como un ser algo reacio a hacer demasiado contacto con los humanos, pero **no** destructivo _**ni**_ maligno (algo complicado, pero creo que le va mejor)... por ahora pienso dejar a Naruto ignorante con respecto al Yondaime como su padre. Se enterará sobre su madre y sobre su clan.

El rollo gigante en la tienda de equipo ninja va a ser del Clan Uzumaki, que a su vez va a ser reconocido dentro de este fic como descendientes de Rikudou Sennin. Los requisitos para abrirlo creo que lo voy a dejar en ser jinchuriki de Kyubi, ser del clan Uzumaki y tener un alma digna (esto es más complicado, pero veré la forma de hacerlo funcionar). Va a estar lleno de técnicas e información sobre Fuuinjutsu (ya tengo algunas ideas con respecto a eso) y manipulación elemental.

Naruto **no** va a poder manipular los cinco elementos básicos **a****l principio**, la idea es que aprenda a usar un elemento y luego lo domine perfectamente (no simplemente usarlo a un nivel básico), va a ir desarrollando uno o dos al principio hasta que entre en la academia (posiblemente Fuuton y/o Katon), después se agregará uno más. Cuando se convierta en Genin, pienso que podría manipular dos o tres elementos máximo. Con esto quiero evitar que Naruto se haga **demasiado** fuerte (para equilibrar un poco la situación, algunos de los genin van a ser ligeramente más fuertes).

La práctica de supervivencia va a terminar siendo en el bosque de la muerte (a causa del concejo civil). Van a ir acompañados por Kakashi, que vuelve a ser Jounin, _ex-ANBU_. Anko _**podría**_ aparecer (principalmente para fastidiar jajaja).

Pharos **no** va a ir a la Academia (o _iría_ únicamente los últimos dos o tres años, en vez de cinco), va a tomarse algún tiempo en solitario (con visitas a Konoha de vez en cuando), con la excusa de reunir información para poder crear un método de volver al templo, pero en realidad va a seguirle la pista a Orochimaru, Obito/Tobi y Zetsu.

El contrato de invocación de los Zorros lo va a encontrar en sus viajes (estoy pensando en qué circunstancias, pero podría ser que lo encuentre en Uzushiogakure), y se lo pasará a Naruto.

Quiero evitar a fondo las escenas de combates largas, soy pésimo a la hora de relatar movimiento por movimiento los combates (si es que no se dieron cuenta todavía XD), además de que lleva mucho tiempo y espacio poner los detalles de las posturas de los estilos de taijutsu (principalmente cuando tenés que crearlo o tenés muy pocos detalles en los que basarte). Así que voy a usar todo el repertorio de Ninjutsu que se ha visto en el animé y el manga sin piedad. :D

El Rinnegan... como descendiente de Rikudou, Naruto _**podría**_ despertarlo... pero tendrían que darse circunstancias especiales...

Por ahora esto es todo, estoy comenzando a preparar el próximo capítulo, pero va a llevar unos días, así que les ruego paciencia XD...


	7. El progreso de los dos

**El mago azul de Konoha**

_Capítulo 7 – El progreso de los dos_

Han pasado nueve meses desde que Naruto comenzó a vivir con Pharos, y el resultado del extenuante entrenamiento que habían planeado empezaba a dar sus frutos.

Tanto Naruto como Pharos tenían un nivel algo superior a los estudiantes de la academia, tanto en Taijutsu como en Ninjutsu. Pharos consiguió aumentar sus reservas de chakra a niveles propios de un Jōnin, mientras que Naruto obtuvo un mejor control de las mismas (cuando se tienen niveles de chakra muy superiores a los de un Kage, no importa demasiado si siguen creciendo). Además, entrenó para poder utilizar Fūton (Elemento Viento) y aprender dos jutsus rango C, de corto a mediano alcance, Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración) y Fūton: Reppūshō (Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento). También aprendieron a despejar genjutsu de bajo nivel, algo que ni Pharos ni Naruto podían hacer demasiado bien, incluso a pesar de todo el entrenamiento hecho.

Pharos, por su parte, logró rediseñar algunos de sus sellos para utilizarlos con chakra, entre ellos el Sellado del Escarabajo Solar, que los magos solían utilizar para encerrar fuertemente todo tipo de entes sobrenaturales y artefactos, el cual Pharos estimó que debía estar cerca del nivel del Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de Ocho Trigramas); también recuperó varias técnicas de barrera y otros conjuros menos interesantes. Para haber hecho eso tuvo que recurrir a varios libros de Fūinjutsu, que afortunadamente pudo conseguir en la biblioteca pública. Se sorprendió que dejaran conocimiento de ese nivel a la vista del público, pero recordando que muchos civiles no distinguían entre el kunai y el pergamino en el que está sellado, supuso que el arte era tan difícil para la mayoría que realmente no importaba.

Luego de establecer un acuerdo con el dueño de la tienda en la que había comprado su equipamiento ninja para proveerle sellos preparados para misiones ninja (sellos contenedores, explosivos, paralizantes, drenadores de chakra y de barrera), a cambio de un porcentaje de las ganancias obtenidas y de las provisiones para crear los sellos (pergaminos, etiquetas y tinta conductora de chakra), tenía un flujo saludable de ingresos con los que podía permitirse algunos lujos (y mantener contento el estómago de Naruto). Otra parte del acuerdo explicitaba que se debía mantener absoluto secreto sobre la identidad del proveedor de sellos, razón por la cual ni siquiera el Hokage sabía quién era.

Naruto aún no tenía una caligrafía lo suficientemente precisa como para poder iniciarse en Fūinjutsu, por lo que tuvieron que posponerlo indefinidamente, dando tiempo a mejorar la velocidad y precisión con la que ejecutaban Ninjutsu, además de enseñarle a Naruto cómo ejecutar una técnica de barrera, más precisamente el Shishienjin (Campamento de Batalla de las Cuatro Flamas Violetas), a través del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Mantenía también una vigilancia continua tratando de detectar cualquier invitado inesperado al entrenamiento, principalmente ANBU Ne (Raíz) de Danzō, que, dicho sea de paso, más de una vez trataron de infiltrarse en su casa, aunque sin éxito. Afortunadamente, no tenía que preocuparse por otros ninja, debido a que el Hokage les autorizó el uso de un campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba detrás del Monumento Hokage, lejos de las miradas de los civiles y los shinobi de rango genin y chūnin.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas se complicaron. Debido a que se corrió la voz de que Pharos se preocupaba y cuidaba del 'chico Kyūbi', muchos negocios y comerciantes empezaron a discriminarlo, impidiéndole comprar o vendiéndole mercadería echada a perder y a precios ridículos. Aunque Pharos encontró algunas excepciones a esta regla, no quitaba la molestia que generaba la situación. Por lo que algunas veces utilizaba un Henge o pedía permiso al Hokage para salir de viaje algunos días, en busca de cosas que no pudiera conseguir en Konoha, por falta de stock o por la falta de comerciantes dispuestos a venderle lo que fuera que buscara. Naruto más de una vez se deprimía por los problemas que su hermano adoptivo tenía que solucionar por estar asociado a él, a pesar de que el Hokage y Pharos siempre le decían que no era su culpa y que no tenía que preocuparse. El mago incluso trató de llevarse consigo a Naruto en sus viajes, tratando de reanimarlo y de paso para tener compañía, pero el Hokage había dejado en claro la primera vez que el rubio no debía salir de la aldea, en parte debido a que si el consejo se enteraba, habría algunos que se quejarían de que el 'arma suprema de Konoha' no debía salir de la aldea, y también debido a la propia preocupación del Hokage respecto a Iwa, que podría atacar a Naruto bajo la suposición de que está relacionado al Yondaime Hokage, haciendo que Pharos saliera en solitario pero decidido a volver tan pronto como fuera posible, reapareciendo después de unos cuatro o cinco días como máximo, para tranquilidad del rubio.

Por otro lado, no habían logrado conseguir el permiso para el entrenamiento de supervivencia fuera de la aldea, por lo que Pharos se contentó en darle a Naruto variados libros sobre plantas y animales venenosos, alimentos silvestres y colocación de trampas, complementando con días y noches de campamento en el terreno de entrenamiento que ocupaban. También le dio un libro de cocina básica, despertando una afición en Naruto que obligó al mago a convertirse en un sujeto de pruebas para cualquier cosa que el rubio pensara en preparar. Afortunadamente para él, no se arrepintió.

Para empeorar las cosas, los consejos shinobi y civil autorizaron una reducción de la edad mínima para ingresar a la academia, dejándoles solamente mes y medio para terminar el entrenamiento, debido a que tanto el Hokage como Naruto deseaban que este último comenzara su preparación como ninja inmediatamente, en parte para ampliar el círculo de amigos del rubio (que al momento se limitaba al Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame y Pharos).

Siendo el domingo uno de los días de descanso y ocio que habían quedado establecidos en el programa y por el hecho de que apenas eran las 9 AM, Naruto estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras que Pharos se dedicaba a seguir leyendo pergaminos en la biblioteca de su casa. Sin embargo muchos de sus pensamientos no se enfocaban en los polvorientos rollos que tenía en frente, sino en lo que le esperaba a Naruto en poco tiempo y que es lo que harían durante los años que le tomaría graduarse a Naruto, aunque Pharos le había dicho al Hokage que evitaría por algún tiempo la academia, para tratar de recolectar información sobre como recrear el portal que lo dejó varado en Konoha, aunque también tenía otros objetivos que planeaba cumplir durante ese tiempo...

"_Vaya suerte, parece que Naruto entrará bastante antes a la academia, aunque al menos eso le permitirá tener amigos, alguien más en quien confiar, aparte de mí mismo o del Hokage, si es que los padres de sus compañeros de clase no dicen nada, y aún no le he dicho que me iré de viaje… va a estar deprimido por meses... por otra parte, yo tomaré ese tiempo para viajar y ver si puedo conseguir algún contrato de invocación, y quizás algunos nuevos jutsus... aún no he podido crear una técnica que supere al Hiraishin, pero no quiero depender de sellos para moverme a alta velocidad a cualquier lugar que quiera o necesite ir. Tendré que encontrar un jutsu que lo remplace, o fabricarlo yo mismo..."_

Sin embargo, mientras meditaba los eventos de los últimos meses, y como si fuera en respuesta a sus pensamientos, un ANBU apareció en la puerta, avisándole de que el Hokage solicitaba su aparición inmediata en una reunión del consejo. Se tomó algunos minutos para prepararse y desapareció en un parpadeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sala de reuniones del consejo – Torre del Hokage<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba sentado en su asiento como Hokage, observando la situación delante de sí mismo desarrollarse. Los consejeros finalmente habían autorizado la práctica de supervivencia en la naturaleza de Naruto y Pharos, pero querían que este último se presentara no solo para informarle de la autorización, sino que también para hacerle algunas preguntas, como el porqué del entrenamiento que había estado realizando, algo de lo que se habían enterado hace poco tiempo, gracias a Danzō, quien además quería aprovechar la oportunidad para tratar de conseguir información sobre su versión particular del Hiraishin, para luego intentar recrearla.

Aún así, no esperaban ver la técnica en primera fila.

Pharos apareció en un destello en la sala del consejo, gracias a un marcador que había dejado en una reunión anterior, logrando asustar a la mayoría de los presentes. Aunque no pareció agradarle nada a los ANBU que hacían de escolta del Hokage, que saltaron inmediatamente de sus escondites, katanas y tantōs en mano, listos para rebanar al posible enemigo, si se presentara la necesidad. Pharos decidió que si bien podría tener los kunai en mano y estar listo para defenderse, era preferible no hacer nada más que permanecer quieto y con cara de póquer. Si las cosas se ponían demasiado peligrosas, siempre podía desaparecer de la misma forma que había venido. _"Gracias al cielo que no necesito hacer señales de mano ni nada para el Hiraishin. Un seguro contra el Sharingan de los Uchiha, y la posibilidad de poder irme tan lejos como pueda si las cosas se ponen feas, sin demasiadas vueltas."_

El Hokage se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, y comenzó la reunión, después de hacer que los operativos ANBU se retiraran a sus escondites.

Pharos se alegró de que finalmente se hubiera autorizado su práctica de supervivencia fuera de la aldea, anunciando al mismo tiempo que tenía interés en realizarla en el bosque que rodea a Konoha, en principio al menos a unos 20 o 25 Km de distancia de las puertas de la aldea. El consejo civil le respondió que la autorización les permitía únicamente usar el Bosque de la Muerte, aunque para su desconcierto recibieron una sonrisa y el completo acuerdo por parte de Pharos.

Aún así, el consejo tenía varias preguntas que hacer...

"Pharos-san", llamó uno de los consejeros del lado civil, uno de los pocos que mantenían una opinión neutral respecto al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, "además de notificar la autorización para el entrenamiento de supervivencia de Uzumaki-san, esta reunión tiene como objetivo obtener respuestas a ciertas preguntas que nos hemos formulado en estos últimos días. En primer lugar, ¿por qué decidió rechazar la entrada a la Academia, a pesar de que originalmente estaba de acuerdo?"

"Se debe principalmente a que necesito viajar durante algún tiempo, para poder recolectar información. Además no preveíamos que fueran a disminuir la edad mínima para ingresar a la academia." respondió el mago.

"¿Y qué tipo de información espera obtener?" contraatacó Koharu.

"_No creo que pase nada si les digo un poco…" _"En principio, lo necesario para construir un jutsu de espacio-tiempo superior al Hiraishin, en otras palabras que pueda aterrizar instantáneamente, sin necesidad de sellos, en cualquier lugar del mundo, sabiendo solamente las coordenadas o conociendo el lugar." "_Y en el mejor de los casos, una técnica para realizar saltos ínter-dimensionales, con la cual podría volver al templo."_

"¿Es posible crear esa versión superior del Hiraishin?" preguntó Homura. "_Si Konoha consigue esa técnica, podríamos usarla para transportar nuestros shinobis a cualquier lugar donde sea necesario, y en caso de una guerra, podríamos masacrar a nuestros enemigos y proteger a nuestros aliados…"_

"Debería ser posible, sin embargo, en este momento no cuento con lo necesario para construir la técnica, por lo que no estoy completamente seguro. Creo que alguien ya inventó una técnica con capacidades similares, pero tiene la limitación de que los seres vivos transportados con la supuesta técnica llegaban a destino con variadas heridas letales internas o directamente muertos, algo que no sucede con mi Hiraishin."

"Entiendo. Hace un momento dijo que 'en principio' eso es lo que quiere conseguir. ¿Qué otras cosas espera o supone que puede llegar a conseguir o realizar durante estos viajes?"

"Posiblemente, algunos jutsus ofensivos de corto y largo alcance, quizás de mi propia creación. También espero encontrar algún contrato de invocación medianamente útil e información sobre ninjas renegados."

"¿Se puede saber el por qué del interés en ninjas renegados?" preguntó Danzō.

"Sí. Se debe principalmente a que representan en muchos casos factores desconocidos para los ninjas en una misión. Si un equipo de genin se encuentra con un ninja renegado durante una misión fuera de la aldea, en el mejor de los casos cada parte sigue su camino como si no se hubieran visto. En el peor, el resultado se traduce en una misión fallida y tres genin muertos, y posiblemente el ninja a cargo del equipo también muere o queda permanentemente fuera del cuerpo shinobi. Si yo supiera que hay shinobis renegados en un lugar determinado y que registran hostilidad contra otras personas en general o contra shinobis, enviaría la información a Konoha, el Hokage podría evitar enviar un equipo de ninjas a esa zona y advertir a los que pueden estar cerca, evitando variados problemas." "_Sip, si Kakashi o el Hokage hubieran sabido que Naruto tendría que enfrentarse a Zabuza Momochi en su primera misión de rango C, hubieran enviado a otro equipo de ninjas."_

"Por otro lado, estoy buscando información sobre ciertos rumores que he escuchado en mis cortos viajes, y un ninja renegado puede ser una fuente de información interesante."

"¿De que tratan estos rumores?"

"Se dice en algunos lugares que hay una organización reclutando ninjas renegados. Esto puede no parecer preocupante, después de todo es común que algunos nukenin se agrupen, pero sí lo es si se considera el perfil de los ninjas que son introducidos en la organización, todos de rango S, y de varios países.

Entre ellos se encuentra el Sannin Orochimaru… otro miembro de este grupo es Hoshigaki Kisame, antiguo miembro de los '_Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_' (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) y por último también se encuentra un tipo del cual sólo tengo un dato, pero que resulta de por sí escalofriante… posee el dōjutsu de Rikudō Sennin, el Rin'negan."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El Rin'negan?!" Exclamó Danzō

"Así es. Aún no lo he confirmado, pero es lo que pretendo hacer mientras estoy de viaje."

"Si puedo preguntar, no todos aquí sabemos demasiado sobre Rikudō y el Rin'negan, ¿podrían ponernos al corriente?" preguntó el representante del clan Kurama, un clan especializado en genjutsu.

"Hace mucho tiempo, existía una poderosísima bestia, de la que hoy apenas queda información, conocida como Jūbi. Tal y como el nombre sugiere, tenía diez colas y se dice que es el origen de todo chakra, capaz de destruir países enteros en segundos con una pequeña porción de su poder. Sin embargo, un hombre le hizo frente, y si bien su nombre no ha sido recordado en la historia, se le dio un título, el de Rikudō Sennin. El sabio enfrentó al Jūbi, y lo encerró dentro de su propio cuerpo con una técnica de sellado, convirtiéndose en el primer Jinchūriki y obteniendo poderes muy superiores a los de cualquier shinobi que haya vivido después. Viajó por el mundo predicando una enseñanza que llamó Ninshuu, que originalmente se trataba de usar el chakra para conectar entre las personas y tratar de llegar al entendimiento mutuo, que luego derivó en el Ninjutsu moderno. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un poder indiscutible, el Sabio sabía que un día moriría, y que en ese caso, el chakra del Jūbi escaparía al sello y la bestia volvería, para seguir causando destrucción. Por lo que decidió tomar todo el chakra del Jūbi, y lo dividió en nueve partes, los nueve Bijū que hoy existen, Shukaku, conocido también como Ichibi, el Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi y Kyūbi. Sin embargo, para hacer que estos Bijū se mantuvieran como entidades separadas y no volvieran a reformarse en el Jūbi, usó su Rin'negan. El Rin'negan es un dōjutsu muy especial y que no se ha visto desde esas épocas, que otorga a su poseedor afinidad completa con las cinco naturalezas elementales del Chakra, algo que nunca ha sucedido de manera natural, por lo que en teoría, el usuario del Rin'negan puede ser capaz de usar cualquier jutsu elemental.

Sin embargo, el Rin'negan otorga afinidad también a otras dos naturalezas del chakra, Yin y Yang. El chakra Yin es usado para crear genjutsu, forma y materia a partir de la imaginación, mientras que el chakra Yang puede ser usado para otorgar vida y energía a la materia. El Shodaime Hokage probablemente usaba Doton, Suiton y chakra de naturaleza Yang para su Mokuton. Estas dos naturalezas son llamadas Yōton (Elemento Yang) e Inton (Elemento Yin), mientras que su combinación se denomina Onmyōton (Elemento Yin-Yang). Esta combinación es el origen del jutsu más renombrado del Sabio, conocido como Banbutsu Sōzō (Creación de Todas las Cosas) y es el jutsu que dio origen a los Bijū, otorgándoles forma, vida e inteligencia. Y luego, con el poder que le quedaba tomó el cáscara vacía del Jūbi y la envió al cielo, creando la Luna en el proceso." Pharos terminó de explicar y tomó aire.

"No es sorpresa que el sabio fuera llamado Shinobi no Kami (Dios Shinobi) con ese tipo de habilidades…" murmuró Inoichi, el representante del clan Yamanaka.

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?" preguntó Fugaku Uchiha. "_Es la misma historia que relata el monumento de piedra de los Uchiha en el templo Nakano… pero es imposible que haya sacado la información de allí, no solo está vigilado, sino que la mera existencia del monumento y su localización es un secreto conocido sólo por unos pocos miembros del clan…"_

"He investigado muchos lugares y ruinas durante mis cortos viajes. La capacidad de dejar marcas de aterrizaje para el Hiraishin en cualquier lugar es bastante útil. Aún así, necesito confirmar la información, esa organización podría representar un peligro, y un shinobi que tiene el Rin'negan es algo preocupante dentro de una organización formada por nukenins rango S…"

"Un argumento válido, ciertamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría este viaje?" inquirió Homura.

"En el mejor de los casos un par de años, pero puede extenderse hasta casi cinco o seis años, ya sea que termine encontrando lo que busco o no. Es posible que vuelva a la aldea de vez en cuando durante ese tiempo. Principalmente para entregar información al Hokage o por cualquier otra razón que considere válida."

"Tengo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué quieres ir a investigar sobre esta organización? Es algo muy peligroso, e incluso Jiraiya, uno de los Sannin se lo pensaría dos veces antes de siquiera pensar en acercarse." Dijo el viejo consejero.

"Aunque es cierto que es muy peligroso, creo que no hay nadie más que pueda hacer esta investigación. Soy el único que puede usar técnicas espacio-temporales para escapar si las cosas se ponen feas, y además soy un sensor, puedo sentir el chakra de cualquier persona y ser viviente en un radio de dos kilómetros. Si eso es todo lo que quieren preguntarme, procedo a retirarme." Anunció el mago.

"Un momento, hay algunas cosas que no se han dicho todavía." Dijo Danzō.

"Adelante" "_Viejo del demonio, no me dejas irme a casa temprano eh?"_

"¿Cómo funciona tu versión del Hiraishin? Nos gustaría que nos dieras una explicación completa y detallada." "_Quién sabe, a lo mejor puedo recrearlo para mí, jeje."_ preguntó el anciano consejero y líder de ANBU Ne (Raíz).

"Me temo que no puedo enseñarle a nadie mi Hiraishin. Cuando yo lo construí, lo hice desde cero, pensado para funcionar a base de un poder que no es chakra y que al día de hoy sólo es accesible para mí. Cuando lo probé por primera vez después de llegar a Konoha, sólo fue suerte que siguiera funcionando sin problemas. Si cualquier otra persona tratara de usar mi Hiraishin, la técnica podría no funcionar, o podría funcionar, a riesgo de que el usuario muera durante la ejecución. Sin embargo, me es posible usar el Hiraishin para enviar cosas o personas a las marcas de aterrizaje sin problemas." "_No sé si el Hiraishin lo estoy ejecutando con chakra o con mi vieja magia, debido a que no siento demasiada diferencia entre ambas energías, pero lo cierto es que así fue cómo lo construí, a base de magia..."_

"¿Y podría saberse qué clase de poder se usa en tu Hiraishin?" "_Si no puedo conseguir el Hiraishin, al menos puedo averiguar de qué se trata ese tal poder... y quizás poder replicarlo y encontrarle algún uso en Raíz."_

"Mi poder se llama magia. Originalmente, sólo dioses podían usarlo, pero con el tiempo alcanzó a ciertas personas que podrían considerarse iluminadas en su tiempo. Estos 'iluminados' les enseñaron a aquellos que consideraban de confianza como usar este poder, para luego dar lugar a pequeñas órdenes de magos que se dedicaban a investigar todos los posibles usos de la magia y su funcionamiento. Con el tiempo, y mucha investigación y esfuerzo, se descubrió que la magia era en teoría accesible para todos, pero era necesario que las personas tuvieran cierta predisposición a gastar años de su vida tratando de lograr la más mínima manifestación y se necesitaba también tener una cierta reserva de magia, que muchas veces no era demasiado grande. Muchas personas en esos tiempos no podían o no querían usar años enteros de su vida para tratar de manifestar un poder que posiblemente no fuera suficiente para encender una bola de fuego más grande que un pulgar.

Existen muchos tipos de magia que en sí mismos no tienen poder real, sino que son formas de comandar la energía y la materia del entorno. En otras palabras, muy pocos tipos de magia son utilizables en un lugar en el que no hay ni energía ni materia, entre ellos la magia de espacio-tiempo, como mi Hiraishin. También hay otros tipos de magia que son similares a lo que ustedes llaman Fūinjutsu, que también se utiliza en el Hiraishin."

"Interesante... pero ¿por qué has dicho que sólo tú puedes usar magia? Acabas de decir que en teoría cualquiera puede acceder a ese poder..."

"Se debe al hecho de que no he sentido la más mínima actividad mágica mientras he permanecido en Konoha, por lo que puedo decir que no hay otros magos o alguien que sea capaz de convertirse en uno." _"Eso, y el hecho de que después de varias guerras y escaramuzas yo soy unos de los pocos que quedan…" _"Por otro lado, nadie aquí ni en ningún lugar de las naciones elementales puede acceder a su reserva de magia, porque simplemente nadie tiene lo suficiente para el acto mágico más simple conocido. Quizás se deba a que el chakra se vuelve dominante en los ninjas." "_O al menos eso pienso…"_

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" preguntó Koharu.

"Soy un sensor. Aunque no puedo sentir el chakra a una distancia muy grande, el poder mágico para mí es algo sencillo de sentir. Es una de mis especialidades. Por ello, mi capacidad de detección es lo suficiente elevada como para sentir la más mínima cantidad de magia en cualquier lugar del continente." "_Pero necesito al menos unos minutos de concentración para alcanzar ese rango de sensibilidad…"_

"Entiendo… ahora tengo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué estás entrenando a Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Podría decirse que lo hago por capricho. También se debe a las circunstancias complejas con las que hemos unido caminos. Quién sabe, quizás después de eso, me dedique a ayudar a otros futuros ninja." Rió Pharos.

"Respecto a esa última declaración, ¿lo dices en serio?" _"Tal vez no consiga nada, pero si obtenemos ninjas más fuertes de esa manera, es mejor que nada…" _Pensó Danzō.

"Sí, lo digo en serio. Le prometí a Hokage-sama que protegería la aldea como pudiera mientras estuviera aquí, y eso incluye preparar a las próximas generaciones."

"Hmm… muy bien, eso es todo."

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" inquirió el Hokage. Viendo que nadie respondía continuó. "Bien, esta reunión queda finalizada, todos pueden retirarse. Pharos-kun, esta tarde pásate por mi oficina, así te daré el permiso para acceder al Campo de Entrenamiento N° 44." Dicho esto, Pharos asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar, caminando lentamente hacia su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartamento de Pharos y Naruto<strong>

Pharos, después de caminar un rato por las calles de Konoha, pensando en cómo serían los días de academia de Naruto y en cómo le iba a decir lo que se había dicho en la reunión, llegó a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, observando al paso que ya eran las 9:45 AM. Fue a prepararse el desayuno, pero se encontró a Naruto ya ocupado en ello.

"Nii-san, ya llegaste, ¿a dónde fuiste?" preguntó el rubio.

"Hola Naruto, el Hokage me pidió que asistiera a una reunión del concejo. Uhm… tengo que hablar contigo también." Y dicho esto se sentó en la mesa en la cocina.

"¿Y de qué quieres hablar?" el rubio aprovechó y se sentó también.

"En primer lugar, nos han dado el permiso para el entrenamiento de supervivencia, en el Bosque de la Muerte." Dijo Pharos con una sonrisa.

"¡Bien!" Naruto inmediatamente se alegró y lanzó un puño al aire. Sin embargo, se calmó cuando observó el semblante menos alegre del pelirrojo.

"Y en segundo lugar tengo que hablarte de una decisión que he tomado. Algunos días después de que comiencen las clases, me iré de viaje. Es posible que no vuelva a aparecer durante un año o dos…" _"Ahí, ya está… ahora a ver cómo reacciona…" _Pharos observó con cuidado la expresión de sorpresa y _"¿furia?_" de Naruto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó Naruto, exaltado y con una preocupación muy grande visible en su rostro. Debajo de eso, comenzaba a aparecer un sentimiento de tristeza muy grande.

"Bueno, verás, necesito tomar algún tiempo fuera de la aldea, necesito recolectar información, entre otras cosas…" Explicó Pharos, con algo de vergüenza e incapaz de seguir mirando al rubio a los ojos.

"… Entiendo… ¿pero realmente te tienes que ir tanto tiempo?" Para este momento, Naruto ya tenía un aura depresiva formándose alrededor de sí mismo.

"Naruto… sé que estás molesto por no habértelo dicho antes, y sé que no te gusta estar solo, pero esto es algo que necesito hacer. He escuchado algunos rumores bastante terribles en mis cortos viajes fuera de la aldea, pero si quiero conseguir mejor información, necesito estar lejos por algún tiempo." "_No vendría mal destruir algunos de los laboratorios de Orochimaru o ver que está haciendo Akatsuki… además de poder conseguir un contrato de invocación…"_ Para este punto era Naruto el que no podía mirar al otro a los ojos… mientras que Pharos no sabía cómo tratar mejor la situación, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, que a lo mejor le sacaría la tensión al ambiente…"Además, podría encontrar el contrato de invocación que necesitamos…" _"Que funcione, por favor…"_

"… Está bien, nii-san, pero prométeme que volverás ¿OK?" _"¡Y funcionó! Al menos ya no está tan deprimido…"_ En efecto, la mención del contrato de invocación fue como decirle que le traería regalos y golosinas al volver… no quitaba la tristeza de la despedida, pero al menos le sacaba de la depresión…

"… Naruto, no me va a pasar nada... pero te prometo, que volveré antes de que te conviertas en un ninja. Quién sabe, a lo mejor apareceré cada pocos meses y me quedaré unos días antes de salir otra vez…" _**"Es tan sobreprotector a veces… cuando debería ser al revés."**_

"¡¿De verdad?!" Y así, lo que quedaba de su aura depresiva se fue.

"Sip, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Esta tarde revisa todo tu equipo, mañana iremos al Bosque de la Muerte." Dicho esto, desayunaron y continuaron con sus actividades.

* * *

><p><strong>Por la tarde – Torre Hokage<strong>

Pharos se encontraba a la espera de su turno para hablar con el Hokage. La secretaria le había dicho que Hiruzen estaba ocupado atendiendo al embajador de Sunagakure, pero que estarían terminando en unos pocos minutos. Mientras, seguía pensando en cómo sería pasar una semana en el Campo de Entrenamiento N° 44 o 'Bosque de la Muerte', las múltiples infiltraciones que haría en guaridas de Orochimaru y las bases de Akatsuki, Zetsu y Obito.

"_Orochimaru debe estar terminando el desarrollo de su técnica de cambio de cuerpo y estudiando el Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei no Jutsu. Seguramente está en posesión de los cuerpos de los anteriores Hokages. Lo mejor sería sabotear la investigación y recuperar los cuerpos. Por lo menos debo recuperar los cuerpos y presentar la información al Hokage en ese momento… Akatsuki, Obito y Zetsu deben estar reclutando ninjas todavía, pero Obito está moviendo ficha, posiblemente aproveche el golpe de estado de los Uchiha para destruirlos, si es que no está envuelto de manera más activa... También debería recuperar el cuerpo de Uchiha Madara y destruirlo, para reducir las chances de que sea revivido con el Edo Tensei. Si ataco el ejército de Zetsus Blancos que están fabricando, podría retardar la explosión de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi._

_También queda por ver si puedo destruir el Gedō Mazo, si la estatua es destruida, podr__ía evitar para siempre la posibilidad de revivir al Shinju, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que este reviva, aún si está muy debilitado, en el caso de que la estatua sea en realidad un simple sello de contención. Quizás es demasiado arriesgado hacer eso…_

_Ains… todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera reutilizar mi poder mágico, pero ese no es el caso, a pesar de que puedo sentirlo en mi interior… quizás haya algo que deba hacer antes de poder volver a utilizarlo…_

Justo en ese momento, la secretaria le dijo que el Hokage estaba libre y que podía entrar a la oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>Oficina del Sandaime<strong>

"Hokage-sama" Pharos entró a la oficina y saludó con una reverencia al anciano Hokage detrás del escritorio. Este estaba ordenando unos papeles, mientras que un clon archivaba carpetas y ficheros en un archivador colocado contra una de las paredes.

"Ah, ya has venido. Bien, aquí está el permiso de acceso para el Área de Entrenamiento 44." Señalando a una hoja de papel del tamaño de un sobre de correo. "Pero antes, necesito que completes estos espacios vacíos y que firmes aquí y aquí." Le dijo el líder de la aldea mientras señalaba varios espacios en blanco en un formulario. Pharos se dispuso a rellenar el papeleo, mientras el Hokage le hablaba.

"Así que… ¿cómo reaccionó Naruto cuando le dijiste de tus planes?" preguntó el anciano líder.

"Está triste, pero le aseguré que vendría de visita de vez en cuando, y que volvería para quedarme antes de que se convirtiera en ninja…" le contestó Pharos.

"Ya veo…"

"Por cierto, Hokage-sama, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, si no le molesta…" dijo Pharos, con curiosidad.

"Adelante."

"¿Por qué tiene tanta confianza en mí? Es obvio que haber ayudado a Naruto es una de las razones, pero no justifica el libre albedrío que me ha dado en las decisiones que tomo… yo podría ser un espía de otra aldea, que podría venir a por Naruto, por lo que lleva en su interior… Honestamente me hubiera parecido aceptable que decidiera encerrarme en una celda en alguna prisión subterránea o algo similar..." Ante esto, el Hokage rió jovialmente por unos momentos y le contestó.

"Bien, cuando apareciste a las puertas de la aldea, y luego de dejarte unas dos horas en el hospital, le pedí a Inoichi Yamanaka que me introdujera en tu mente, para revisar tus memorias y conocimientos… debido a que tu mente tiene un sello de protección muy poderoso y que no pudimos romper, no vimos demasiado, pero descubrimos que tuviste participación en una guerra tratando de evitar una catástrofe universal, algunas memorias sobre una persona a la que llamabas sensei y también vimos que llegaste aquí después de un accidente con una especie de portal dimensional, y cuando nos contaste lo mismo que vimos en tu mente, me quedé más tranquilo y dejé que tuvieras ciertas libertades que normalmente no tienen otras personas en tu situación... y por haber ayudado a Naruto, decidí que serías un buen amigo para él, por lo que dejé que viviera contigo. Con respecto a tus conocimientos y habilidades, sólo descubrimos que eras capaz de usar ese poder que llamas magia y que en cierto sentido proveía algunos usos similares a nuestro Ninjutsu..."

"Entiendo... la razón por la que la mayor parte de mi mente está protegida contra intrusiones externas es que hay o había magos capaces de leer los pensamientos y los recuerdos de otras personas y magos...

Aún me queda una pregunta más, Hokage-sama. ¿Por qué deja que los civiles tengan voz dentro de algunos asuntos shinobi? Algunos de ellos son políticos corruptos que sólo se interesan en llenarse de dinero los bolsillos..."

"Se debe a que después del ataque del Kyūbi, necesitábamos muchos fondos para reparar los daños en infraestructura, edificación, vivienda, defensa, y un sinfín de problemas menores, y después de hacer un presupuesto y ver que no teníamos suficiente en nuestras propias arcas, solicitamos un crédito para cubrir los gastos... los términos del acuerdo crediticio determinan que hasta que no paguemos la totalidad del dinero prestado y los intereses correspondientes, los civiles tendrían representación dentro del concejo... para tratar de sacar el concejo civil lo más rápido posible, todas las ganancias que no son utilizadas en la aldea a largo plazo, se colocan en una cuenta especial, que una vez que reúna el dinero suficiente se vaciará para pagar el crédito y sus intereses... ahora mismo, sólo llevamos la mitad." El Hokage dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Entiendo... por cierto, quería informarle de algo que he venido pensando desde hace un tiempo y que quiero poner en marcha, pero necesito consultarlo con usted.

Últimamente nuestra cuadra se ha ido vaciando, quedando pocas personas aparte de mí y Naruto habitando el lugar. Quisiera saber quién o quiénes son los propietarios legales de esa cuadra y las viviendas y terrenos dentro de ella... para averiguar a qué precio podría comprar el lugar. Considerando que la gente de la aldea no quiere irse a vivir allí porque es donde Naruto vive, podría comprar el lugar, demoler todos los edificios innecesarios y crear un terreno adecuado para entrenamiento ninja básico, dejando espacio suficiente para construir una nueva casa, más amplia y cómoda que la actual."

"Entiendo, creo que te alegrará saber que tendrás que hablar conmigo." El Hokage, como gobernante de la aldea, tenía autoridad sobre ciertos terrenos, que normalmente se usaban para dar vivienda a los shinobis que se independizaban y no tenían un clan reconocido con su propio complejo en el que vivir o una familia detrás. "Pero dime, ¿de dónde piensas sacar el dinero para pagar las propiedades y el terreno? Dudo que el dinero que te doy para mantenerte a ti y a Naruto sea suficiente..."

"Bueno, resulta que... uhm... he estado estudiando Fūinjutsu... y he establecido un acuerdo con alguien para proveerle sellos de varios tipos... por lo que tengo ciertas ganancias gracias a ello..."

"¡Ah! Así que eres tú el que ha estado creando esos sellos tan interesantes..."

"¿Eh?"

"Durante algunos meses estuvimos preguntándonos quién era el fabricante de esos sellos, puesto que algunos eran inexistentes en el mercado y se hacían por encargo, cómo los sellos de barrera, o venían en variedades poco comunes, como los sellos explosivos, que ahora están disponibles para variados niveles de destrucción. Normalmente teníamos que pedírselos a algún especialista en Fūinjutsu como Jiraiya o Kakashi, si es que no los diseñaba yo mismo. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentábamos analizar uno de esos sellos nuevos, nos encontramos con variados elementos que no entendíamos o que no podíamos desensamblar."

"Ah... decidí colocar desde el comienzo varias medidas de protección contra piratería en mis obras, para evitar ser copiado con facilidad y perder esa fuente de ingresos... al mismo tiempo esas mismas medidas de protección contienen pequeñas instrucciones que aceleran o cambian algunos procesos, como guardar y sacar objetos dentro de un sello contenedor o la velocidad a la que se paraliza un sujeto."

"Muy impresionante, definitivamente tengo que presentarte a Jiraiya, es uno de los pocos shinobis de Konoha que se interesa en el arte de sellado... Una pena que no aparezca hasta dentro de un tiempo... por cierto, ¿te interesaría hacer un sello para mí?"

"¿Para usted? ¿Qué clase de sello?"

"Oh bueno, necesitaría un sello de barrera, que impida la entrada o salida de cualquier cosa o persona hasta que se desactive, y que además provea privacidad contra oídos y ojos externos."

"Hmm... tengo un diseño listo, simplemente tendría que colocarlo en el lugar que corresponda."

"Excelente, es para esta oficina. Entenderás que dentro de este lugar se hablan cosas que no deben salir de aquí. Por cierto, ¿ese diseño permite saber cuántas presencias hay en el lugar?"

"Originalmente no, pero podría simplemente crear un sello sensor y anexarlo a la barrera... por cierto, ¿usted no tiene ya una técnica de barrera que haga lo mismo?"

"Sí, pero estoy pensando que quizás sea buen momento para cambiarlo, y ¿quién mejor que un especialista en Fūinjutsu como tú? ¿Cuánto tardarías en hacerlo?"

"Si lo desea puedo trabajar en ello ahora mismo, tardaría alrededor de unos 30 minutos, tal vez una hora."

"Perfecto, ponte a trabajar en ello de inmediato, esto calificará como una misión de categoría S."

"¡¿Categoría S?!"

"Sí, aquí se discuten secretos y misiones de categoría S en ciertas ocasiones, así que la protección debe ser de ese nivel..."

"Entiendo, acepto la misión, Hokage-sama."

**40 minutos después**

"Coloco este símbolo aquí, ese Kanji allá y... ya está" dijo Pharos con buen ánimo, pincel en mano y un frasco de tinta a un costado. Había terminado de crear el sello de barrera con sensor sobre un pergamino cuadrado de más de 3x3 metros. Era una matriz gigantesca de símbolos esparcidos en forma circular con varios Kanjis en el centro del papel, y una pequeña línea de símbolos que descendían y se expandían en una matriz pequeña que actuaba como circuito activador para el sello.

Pharos se levantó, retiró el frasco de tinta y lo dejó sobre el escritorio del Hokage junto con el pincel. Cargó chakra en su mano derecha, hasta que se cubrió de un resplandor azul y la colocó sobre la matriz mayor. Inmediatamente, los símbolos en el pergamino se deslizaron por el suelo y las paredes, hasta el techo. Poco después, los símbolos se dejaron de mover y se esfumaron en la habitación. Sobre el escritorio, quedó grabada una matriz de símbolos en círculo. El pergamino seguía en su lugar, y seguía reteniendo las matrices de símbolos que habían sido grabadas sobre el mismo. El Hokage había estado observando atentamente todo el proceso justo delante de los ventanales que ofrecían una vista panorámica de la aldea.

"Listo. Todo lo que debe hacer es aplicar chakra en la matriz que está sobre su escritorio para activar y desactivar. Pruébelo." El Hokage hizo eso y las paredes brillaron de color púrpura por unos momentos. En el centro de la matriz de activación apareció el Kanji para el número 7.

"Parece que funciona, aunque el conteo del sensor está equivocado."

"¿Eh? El sensor no está equivocado, hay cinco presencias de chakra además de la suya y la mía."

"¿Qué? ¡ANBU! ¡Atrapen al intruso!" una sombra trató de saltar por la ventana, sólo para rebotar y caer al suelo, se levantó rápidamente desenfundando un tantō, pero se vio rodeado por cuatro ninjas con máscaras de animales, uno de ellos con una katana desenfundada y a la altura del cuello del intruso. Los otros tres tenían kunais apuntando a varios puntos vitales del cuerpo.

El intruso, viendo que fue derrotado antes de entablar lucha, rápidamente trató de quitarse la vida con el tantō, si no fuera porque le arrancado de la mano con un bastonazo de Pharos (después de aprender cómo sellar cosas, se acostumbró a llevar el bastón Bō en un sello en la muñeca para fácil acceso). Inmediatamente el ANBU detrás dejó inconsciente al desconocido y le colocó un sello de parálisis y otro de inhibición de chakra.

"Hokage-sama, el intruso lleva una máscara completamente blanca. No lleva nada que lo identifique como ninja de Konoha o perteneciente a algún clan." Reportó el operativo ANBU Tora.

"Uhm... creo que ya sé quién lo envió. Envíenlo al Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura, que Ibiki y Anko se encarguen de él." El Hokage desactivó la barrera.

"¡Señor!" Los ANBU se llevaron al intruso con ellos.

"Ahora que eso está resuelto, tengo una pregunta. Esta barrera, sin contar el sello sensor, ¿es la misma que ofreces al resto del cuerpo Shinobi?"

"No, señor. Esta es una versión más avanzada, no sólo por la privacidad que ofrece, sino también porque no necesita una recarga de chakra de vez en cuando mientras está activa. Esta barrera se mantiene absorbiendo la energía natural del entorno, y además absorbe el chakra de cualquier ataque contra la barrera. Para romper esta barrera, se necesita un ataque de ninjutsu muy fuerte, categoría A como mínimo, pero dependiendo del ataque usado, puede resistir en el mejor de los casos una técnica de categoría S. Aparte de Ninjutsu ofensivo extremadamente potente, el único que podría romper esta barrera de otra manera sería un maestro de Fūinjutsu. Sólo Jiraiya o el Yondaime serían capaces de contrarrestar la barrera con otro sello, y posiblemente les llevaría un rato. Sin embargo, esta barrera, igual que casi todas las demás, tiene una única debilidad evidente: Jikūkan Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo). Con el Hiraishin, por ejemplo, si dejo una marca aquí, me es posible aparecer en esta oficina, incluso con la barrera activa. La invocación y la invocación inversa también funcionan, sin importar el estado de la barrera." Se dio vuelta y enrolló el pergamino en el suelo, para luego depositarlo sobre la mesa. "Este pergamino es la fuente de la barrera. Investíguelo si le interesa analizar mi sello barrera. Por otra parte, si quiere usar una barrera similar en otro lugar, como por ejemplo la sala del concejo, sólo deje el pergamino en el medio de la habitación y aplique chakra en la matriz de activación. Recuerde concentrarse en dónde quiere colocar la marca de activación. El pergamino se dará cuenta de ello y dejara la matriz en el lugar que usted haya pensado."

"Muy bien, de verdad que has hecho un excelente trabajo y en el proceso me has quitado un espía de encima. Ahora te daré tu paga por la misión." Sarutobi sacó una chequera del cajón y escribió un cheque, que luego le entregó a Pharos. "Ese es el pago de la misión. Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas ir al Bosque de la Muerte?"

"Mañana, alrededor de las 9 AM."

"Bien, tendrás un Jōnin designado por mí acompañándote de lejos, en caso de que algo se salga fuera de control. No te preocupes, no interferirá a menos que las cosas se pongan demasiado feas."

"Sí. Si eso es todo, Hokage-sama, me retiro."

"Puedes irte, les deseo suerte mañana."

"Gracias, Sandaime-sama." Y en un destello se retiró del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartamento de Pharos y Naruto<strong>

Pharos reapareció en su casa, en la biblioteca. Dejó su bastón Bō en un rincón, y se dirigió a la cocina, y volvió a encontrarse a Naruto preparando la cena. _"Últimamente se hace demasiado común que Naruto cocine, aunque no puedo decir nada. Hace años que no comía tan bien. Y parece que se ha convertido en su pasatiempo..."_

"Hola Naruto."

"Hola Pharos."

"Ya tengo el permiso del Hokage, mañana iremos al Terreno de Entrenamiento 44. Iremos a las 9 AM. ¿Has revisado todo tu equipo?"

"Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?"

"Cinco días. Sobreviviremos cinco días a base de lo que podamos cazar, recolectar y pescar, posiblemente nos enfrentemos a algunos animales e insectos gigantes que allí viven, y tal vez hagamos una simulación de un ataque enemigo."

"¡Genial!"

"Jeje, espero que sigas teniendo el mismo ánimo una vez estemos allí. Por cierto, el Hokage me ha dicho que nos enviará un Jōnin, por si las cosas se salen de control. Así que no lo ataques si lo ves, sólo interferirá si algo sale mal o pasa algo imprevisto."

"¡OK!"

"Bien, ¡vamos a cenar!" Y con eso, comenzaron a comer. Luego hicieron la limpieza y dejando todo ordenado, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir.

**Por la mañana**

Pharos se despertó con la alarma del despertador y miró la hora. "_Uhm… 7:30 AM._" Se levantó con un bostezo y se sentó en la cama, apagando la alarma y permitiéndose medio minuto sin hacer nada, para despejar la mente y despegar los ojos. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, quitándose el sueño que le quedara. Luego volvió a la habitación y vio que su hermano seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, sólo que abrazando completamente a una almohada, con una expresión satisfecha en la cara y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. "_Quisiera saber cómo le hace para robarme y abrazarse a la almohada sin que yo me dé cuenta en medio de la noche… y cómo es posible que siga durmiendo a pesar del ruido infernal de la maldita alarma… supongo que puedo aprovechar y divertirme un momento jeje…_

"Pensando así, se colocó completamente de frente al rubio dormilón. Con lentitud y cuidando de no hacer algo que pueda despertarlo, se colocó al lado, de rodillas, agarró la almohada con suavidad y empezó a deslizarla de entre los brazos del durmiente, quitándosela después de unos segundos. Cinco segundos bastaron para que reconociera la ausencia, estableciendo al mismo tiempo una expresión más seria en la cara. Pharos mientras tanto tenía una sonrisa en la cara, aguantándose la risa. Dejó que la almohada tocara las manos del rubio, que automáticamente se movieron tratando de agarrarla, aunque fuera de manera lenta y tosca. Justo cuando iba a apretar el agarre, Pharos retiró la almohada fuera del alcance del Jinchūriki. El ex mago repitió el proceso varias veces, observando cómo cada vez que la almohada estaba al alcance de Naruto, su expresión facial empezaba a cambiar a una sonrisa satisfecha, pero cuando la retiraba, volvía a fruncir el ceño. _"Si las chicas de Konoha vieran esto, dirían que es muy mono jajaja"_

Después de un minuto más, el pelirrojo no aguantó más y se largó a reír a carcajadas, despertando finalmente a Naruto.

"Oi, Nii-san, ¿qué es tan *yaaawnn* gracioso?" preguntó el rubio entre bostezos, confundido por las carcajadas matutinas de Pharos. Tomó unos segundos para calmarse y contestarle.

"Oh… bueno, tú eres gracioso."

"¿Yo?"

"Sip, pero antes de nada, ¿qué estabas soñando?"

"Uhm… bueno, soñé que nos daban raciones de alimento con sabor a ramen y tan grandes como una persona… ¡ah! Y también soñé que hacían un monumento al ramen en la aldea…" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pharos, por otro lado, no sabía si reírse o avergonzarse del paraíso imaginario de su hermano. Terminó decantándose por restringir la risa lo más posible mientras Naruto le miraba con molestia.

"¡Oye, no le veo lo gracioso!"

"¡Oh, pero yo sí! ¡Jajaja!" _"No le voy a decir nada por ahora, así tendré algo con qué divertirme de vez en cuando…" _Pharos dejó de reírse, de nuevo, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en la cara. "¿De todos modos, por qué no te levantas y te das una ducha? Yo iré a preparar el desayuno."

"Vale."

Y con eso Naruto se dirigió al baño, mientras que Pharos se fue a la cocina. Mientras el rubio se duchaba, Pharos desayunó, y una vez que el otro terminó y se dirigió a desayunar, el mismo entró al baño y procedió a ducharse.

Después de eso, ambos prepararon su equipo ninja, que básicamente consistía de kunais y shurikens, con sus respectivos contenedores, raciones de alimento y agua para varios días, bolsas de dormir y una tienda. En el caso de Pharos también se agregaba su capa azul y su bastón de combate.

"¿Estás listo?" Le preguntó Pharos.

"¡Sí!" Fue la contestación enérgica y alegre de Naruto.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos allá!" Y con eso, Pharos puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y se transportó, Hiraishin mediante, a una de las entradas del Bosque de la Muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Campo de Entrenamiento N° 44 o Bosque de la Muerte<strong>

En un destello aparecieron los dos futuros shinobi, frente a una pequeña casilla de madera. Allí estaban esperando dos Chūnins, mientras que varios metros hacia el costado y más retirado, se encontraba un Jōnin, de cabello plateado y a prueba de gravedad, con una máscara que cubría toda su cara hasta la nariz, excepto su ojo derecho, mientras que el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por su protector de frente. Estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro de cubierta naranja, que rezaba '_Icha Icha Paradise (Haciéndolo en el Paraíso)_', o al menos eso parecía. Cada pocos segundos podía escucharse una risita pervertida, con un poco de color rosa tiñendo sus mejillas, o lo que podía verse de estas. Pharos se le quedó observando un par de minutos, procesando lo que estaba viendo.

"_Kakashi Hatake, llegó temprano… temprano… temprano… temprano… ¡¿TEMPRANO?! ¡Esto es un genjutsu!"_

Mientras tanto, Naruto no sabía que decir o hacer, sólo podía ver que Pharos estaba demasiado quieto, sin color en la cara, los ojos abiertos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le siguió observando hasta que un movimiento brusco por parte del mago le sacó del trance.

"¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kaaaiii!" Pharos siguió tratando de despejar el supuesto genjutsu. Naruto le observó, completamente sorprendido por el repentino intento de despejar un genjutsu que él no veía. Mientras, Kakashi y los Chūnins dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Pharos, sin entender que estaba pasando. Kakashi decidió que era mejor tratar de obtener respuestas antes de que se le ocurriera romper el supuesto genjutsu de maneras más efectivas. Guardó el libro y se acercó.

"Oh, ya llegaron. Ustedes deben ser Phar…" No logró continuar, porque fue interrumpido por el mago.

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no eres Kakashi Hatake! ¡Naruto, aléjate de él, es un impostor! ¡Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Pharos lanzó uno de sus kunais, que se multiplicó por cien y se expandieron en un arco bastante amplio. Naruto inmediatamente se apartó del campo de batalla lo más que pudo. Kakashi se sorprendió por el estallido de agresividad y se apartó rápidamente con un Shunshin. Reapareció detrás del mago y le sujetó con fuerza pero con suavidad al mismo tiempo, impidiendo cualquier otro movimiento que tuviera planeado.

"Oh… ¿y qué te hace pensar eso?"

"¡Kakashi Hatake nunca, **jamás** está a tiempo para nada que no sea una misión de categoría A o superior, o un mensaje de emergencia del Hokage!" le gritó Pharos. Inmediatamente se alejó con el Hiraishin hacia el kunai que había lanzado primero y desde allí creó un Kage Bunshin para continuar el ataque.

"¡Katon: Chō Ōdama no Ten no Hi (Elemento Fuego: Súper Bola de Fuego Celestial)!" El Pharos original lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego azul, tan grande como una casa, que afortunadamente no estuvo cerca de la casilla de madera donde se encontraban los Chūnin, sin embargo se acercó rápidamente a Kakashi, quién inmediatamente escapó con otro Shunshin en dirección a un árbol, pero fue un error porque se colocó en el rango de ataque del clon de Pharos.

"¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)!". Esta vez Kakashi no pudo escapar, recibiendo el torrente de agua de lleno y siendo empujado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, mientras el clon desaparecía, después de haber agotado su chakra, y el original se posicionaba encima del Jōnin, un kunai en cada mano, un filo sobre el cuello y otro sobre el corazón.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Dónde está Kakashi?!" Preguntó Pharos con tono serio.

"¡Nii-san! ¡Para!" Pharos miró a Naruto con seriedad y se quitó de encima del Jōnin y se apartó algunos metros, pero manteniendo los kunais en mano y listo para saltar con el Hiraishin a una distancia más segura. El peliplata se levantó y con una especie de sonrisa de ojo le dijo al mago.

"Uhm… yo soy Kakashi." El pelirrojo le miró escéptico y le desafió.

"Pruébalo." Kakashi sacó un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco táctico que le identificaba como Jōnin y se lo lanzó a Pharos.

"Ese es el detalle de la misión." Pharos le miró por un momento y comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino. A medida que iba leyendo, perdió la expresión seria y la cara le palideció.

"Así que… de verdad eres Kakashi… y la razón por la que llegaste temprano…" Kakashi siguió sonriendo y completó su frase.

"Es porque esta misión es de categoría A." Pharos dejó caer el pergamino, se sentó en el suelo, juntando las rodillas y rodeándolas con los brazos, dejó caer la cabeza y murmuró:

"… Me siento tan estúpido…"

**Algunos minutos después**

Después de que Pharos se recuperara de su momento depresivo, se disculpó con el Jōnin, revisó una vez más su equipamiento e hizo un gesto para que los otros dos se acercaran.

"Bueno, ahora que ya estamos aquí y Kakashi-san está presente, voy a contar el plan que tengo pensado para los próximos cinco días y quiero escuchar cualquier idea que tengan."

"¡Muy bien!" Contestó Naruto, con su habitual tono alegre. Kakashi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con su clásica sonrisa de ojo.

"Bien tengo pensado que podríamos emplear el primer día explorando el bosque, para esto creo que será conveniente no arriesgarse y enviar varios Kage Bunshin en todas las direcciones a explorar el lugar y una vez que se deshaga el jutsu, juntaremos la información obtenida en un mapa que dibujaré del lugar. Sé que el terreno de entrenamiento tiene una torre en el centro, junto con un río que parte el lugar al medio y que desde cualquier puerta hasta la torre hay unos 10 Km.

Mientras eso sucede, nosotros nos quedaremos en algún espacio despejado y si es posible cerca del río. A pesar de que tenemos reservas de agua y raciones de alimento almacenadas en pergaminos de sellado, quisiera evitar usarlas demasiado. La idea principal que tenía al venir aquí era hacer una práctica de supervivencia lo más realista posible, simulando un caso en el que estemos bajo ataque enemigo y no podamos llegar a la aldea después de volver de una misión, teniendo que sobrevivir de lo que la naturaleza provea y las provisiones que tengamos hasta que podamos escapar del enemigo o eliminarlos. Esta simulación toma en cuenta que la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha tienen un buen nivel de conocimiento de la geografía del País del Fuego (Hi no Kuni) o por lo menos del camino que usan para volver a la aldea después de una misión.

Al final del primer día, nos moveremos a una zona algo más profunda del bosque, donde seguramente habrá más peligro, como insectos y animales come-personas, plantas venenosas, y otras cosas. Acamparemos allí, y tomaré la primera guardia, que terminará un par de horas después de la medianoche. Luego, Naruto, tú tomarás la segunda guardia, que durará hasta que amanezca. Durante ese tiempo, será importante mantenerse alerta, de lo contrario podría terminar en un problema muy grave. Después de eso, planearemos a cada momento a qué puntos nos dirigiremos para continuar con el escenario o para entrenar, y lo que sea que hagamos durante el resto del tiempo. ¿Alguien tiene dudas?" Kakashi inmediatamente trató de ver si el ex mago tenía bien pensado el plan y le hizo unas preguntas.

"A decir verdad, tengo un par de dudas que quiero que respondas. ¿Por qué quieres acampar intencionalmente en una zona en la que es muy probable que encuentres problemas? Teniendo en cuenta que estás sugiriendo un escenario en el que conoces el terreno en el que te mueves, ¿por qué harías eso?"

"Buena pregunta. Se debe a que, a veces, necesitas elementos sorpresa de tu lado, y si bien lo ideal sería la llegada de refuerzos aliados, en una situación así los refuerzos no llegan a menos que sea una coincidencia o hasta que es muy tarde. En este caso, conocer el terreno te puede dar la ventaja sobre el enemigo, principalmente si este no cuenta con el mismo conocimiento. Por ejemplo, un simple roce con una planta venenosa determinada es capaz de paralizar o incluso matar en minutos a un shinobi, a menos que se tenga un antídoto o inmunidad contra la toxina. O también hacer que el enemigo sea atacado por animales o insectos, tendiéndole una trampa. Por otro lado, es importante para un ninja poder estar alerta todo el tiempo, principalmente si el resto del escuadrón se encuentra dormido o incapacitado, y por lo tanto, indefenso. A veces, detectar al enemigo unos pocos segundos antes es suficiente para tener a todo los ninjas del equipo listos para defenderse de cualquier ataque o resolver cualquier problema que aparezca. Y durante una misión esto es aún más importante. La pérdida de un compañero pone en peligro no sólo la misión, sino también al resto del equipo. Es necesario que aquel que hace la guardia sea lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar al resto en su momento de debilidad máxima."

"Muy impresionante. Me queda una última duda. ¿Por qué quieres que Naruto-kun aprenda todo esto tan pronto? Incluso podría preguntarte por qué decidiste tomar el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun en tus manos y llevarlo a un nivel propio de un genin o mayor. Podría esperar a entrar a la academia para ello…"

"Porque, Kakashi-san, ambos sabemos del odio irracional que la gente en la aldea dirige hacia Naruto, y seamos honestos, no me sorprendería que los instructores, que deberían ser profesionales en su trabajo, se dejen influenciar por esas estupideces y echen a perder su potencial, que estoy seguro es suficiente para superar a todos los Hokages. Además, es necesario que aprenda todo esto, si es que sucede una catástrofe que no hayamos previsto y se ve forzado a tomar decisiones drásticas en solitario."

Kakashi inmediatamente entendió que se refería al odio que la gente albergaba contra el Kyūbi (y por asociación, hacia Naruto), el hecho de que si por alguna razón el Hokage era remplazado por alguien que no tuviera tanto cuidado por Naruto (principalmente Danzō), la situación se iría al garete inmediatamente, o la posibilidad de que la aldea fuera arrasada hasta el suelo, que si bien era muy improbable podría pasar. También sabía que Iwa inmediatamente asociaría a Naruto con el Yondaime Hokage si era descubierto y no quería pensar en lo que sucedería en tal caso.

Kakashi además sabía que Pharos tenía conocimiento de la relación entre Naruto, Minato y Kyūbi, y se sorprendió de que aún mantuviera los dos secretos (algo que no sabía si le causaba cierta molestia o cierto respeto, considerando la importancia que representaría esa información para Naruto y lo que podría pasar en el futuro dependiendo del momento y la forma de informarle de ello, aunque él mismo tenía claro que no podía decirle nada ahora mismo, por el nivel de secretismo que rodeaba al asunto y las condiciones estrictas establecidas para revelar el secreto) y que además tuviera la previsión de prepararlo para lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

Secretamente se alegró de que alguien más viera a Naruto como una persona, y que le ayudara a prepararse para los desafíos del futuro. Kakashi siempre había querido hacerlo él mismo, pero siempre que lo intentaba, era detenido por el concejo, para "_evitar que alguien tenga demasiado control sobre el __Jinchūriki__ y se convierta en un problema más para Konoha_" como predicaba Danzō.

Cuando el Hatake (o cualquier clan, a decir verdad) se ofreció a adoptar a Naruto, inmediatamente le detuvieron, diciendo que otorgarle el cuidado del Jinchūriki a un clan o a un shinobi causaría resentimiento entre la aldea y podría llevar a una guerra civil por el control del niño. "_Puras chorradas…" _Al final de cuentas, los únicos que lo apoyaron fueron el Hokage, Jiraiya, el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, y Tsume Inuzuka, con los concejeros civiles, los del Hokage, los Uchiha y los Hyūga en contra, y el resto absteniéndose del voto.

Los civiles porque solo veían a Naruto como un demonio y querían que sufriera hasta el límite, empezando por negarle una familia. _"Debería haberles metido un Chidori en el trasero…"_

Los concejeros del Hokage porque no querían que el niño desarrollara lealtades hacia otras personas que pudieran poner a la aldea en segundo lugar "_Viejos hambrientos de poder…"_

Los Uchiha porque no querían perder poder ante cualquier clan, y si un clan adoptaría al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, serían los Uchiha, o nadie. Los Hyūga tenían la misma línea de pensamiento, y como entre ambos clanes había una rivalidad ardiente que arrancaba por la simple pregunta de cuál de sus respectivos dōjutsus era el más poderoso, ninguno se quedaría atrás.

Entre los pocos que le apoyaron, Jiraiya, Tsume Inuzuka y el trío Ino-Shika-Chō, sabían de la relación entre Naruto y el Yondaime, por lo que consideraban que Kakashi, siendo el último estudiante vivo del '_Konoha no Kiiroi Senk__ō__'_ (Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha) sería el más cercano a la familia que perdió durante la noche de su nacimiento (a excepción de Jiraiya, su padrino, pero este último tenía que mantener la red de espías de Konoha, y si Naruto era visto con él, Iwa haría la conexión e inmediatamente irían a por el recién nacido). El Hokage también tenía ese razonamiento y además esperaba que Naruto fuera la mejor forma de hacer salir a Kakashi de su aislamiento emocional en ANBU y que dejara de culparse por la muerte de sus compañeros de equipo, algo que ni Minato logró, y que se agravó con la muerte de su profesor y figura paterna.

Cuando Kakashi quiso ser el guardia ANBU de Naruto, inmediatamente hubo oposición desde el lado civil, bajo el pretexto de que en vez de proteger al demonio debían asesinarlo o por lo menos encerrarlo en una celda. Curiosamente, esta vez obtuvo el apoyo de todos los demás miembros del concejo, pero Danzō, los concejeros del Hokage y la mayoría de los clanes establecieron dos condiciones principales para permitir el pedido: debería realizar un mínimo de misiones de alta categoría (A o S) al año y no tendría permitido realizar contacto con el Jinchūriki, sólo sería su guardia. Esta última condición fue mal vista por el Hokage y los clanes Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka (este último respondió con fiereza que la condición era una completa "_estupidez de mierda_") y Aburame. Sin embargo, la cláusula se mantuvo y a Kakashi no le quedó otra opción más que aceptarlo. _"Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, les he fallado terriblemente… sólo espero poder hacer algo por Naruto__.__ Al menos, alguien más ha podido hacerlo sin que los estúpidos del concejo puedan interferir. Jeje, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, si hubieran visto cómo el primer amigo de su hijo básicamente amenazó de muerte a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarle un pelo a Naruto y provocando escalofríos en ninjas veteranos, estarían muy felices… aunque es una pena que Konoha haya caído tan bajo."_

"Naruto, no has dicho nada, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes dudas o ideas que me quieras decir?" Naruto inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo. Sin embargo, en su cabeza se estaban formando varias ideas para mantenerse entretenido. No tenía idea de lo útiles que le serían durante el entrenamiento.

"Bien, si eso es todo, mejor comenzamos." Dijo Pharos, completamente inconsciente de lo que el rubio estaba planeando, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la casilla de madera, donde entregó a los Chūnin los permisos y le abrieron una de las puertas de entrada. Kakashi inmediatamente desapareció en un Shunshin en dirección al bosque, después de todo, el Hokage le dijo que no debía intervenir a menos que las cosas se pusieran feas. Naruto supo que el Jōnin solo interferiría si la situación lo requería, por órdenes de Hiruzen, así que no se preocupó, pero cuando estuvo frente a la entrada al bosque, inmediatamente se sorprendió por lo enorme de los árboles, pero comenzó a sudar frío viendo la oscuridad que abundaba en el lugar y lo que parecía ser un ciempiés gigante recorriendo un tronco. "_Calma Naruto, sólo vas a pasar cinco días en ese lugar, no hay nada malo en ello, lo peor que podría pasar es no poder comer ramen… o cruzarme con una serpiente gigante…"_

"Eh, Naruto, ¡vamos!" Le apuró Pharos, algo emocionado por el desafío delante de sus narices.

"Eh… ¿cuál es el apuro? ¿No podemos, uhm, esperar un poco más?" Le contestó Naruto, algo inseguro. Pharos inmediatamente captó esto y decidió aprovechar un momento para divertirse a expensas del rubio, y a la pasada animarlo un poco.

"¡Ajá! Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?" Naruto inmediatamente se giró hacia Pharos y le miró con la mejor cara de enojo que pudo lograr.

"¡No es cierto!" Pharos inmediatamente capitalizó en esto.

"Sí lo es…" le cantó el pelirrojo.

"¡Que no!"

"Que sí"

"¡Que no y mil veces no!"

"Muy bien, entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿verdad?" le contestó el ex mago con una sonrisa.

"Hmpf, ¡claro que no!" le respondió Naruto, con una actitud que indicaba '¿estás bromeando? Esto no es nada'.

"Entonces vamos…" Pharos lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrar a Naruto hacia el bosque, mientras Kakashi miraba desde una rama, leyendo Icha Icha Paradise, aunque no se podía saber si su risa se debía a algún pasaje del libro, o a la situación que se desarrollaba más abajo.

* * *

><p>Y listo, después de 3 meses de espera (por culpa de un bloqueo creativo y las rutinas de la vida diaria) finalmente he terminado este capítulo, que tiene más de 10900 palabras de contenido (eso es casi el doble de los capítulos anteriores).<p>

Me tomé el tiempo de revisar también los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de que había algunas lagunas y errores, como la confianza prácticamente absoluta del Hokage en el mago después de haber aterrizado en la aldea, el hecho de que menciona en la sala del concejo al Kyūbi estando encerrado dentro de Naruto como si fuera algo que debería saber.

También escribí este capítulo con el objetivo de llenar un poco el vacío que cubre a Pharos, dando un poco de información sobre sus habilidades, y también para ir poniendo a Kakashi en contexto, quién además puede que empiece a tener más influencia en Naruto, durante la academia.

Por otra parte he modificado el capítulo 3, corrigiendo el punto del Kyūbi. Ahora el próximo capítulo sí va a ser de la verdadera práctica que van a desarrollar en el Bosque de la Muerte. Veré que clases de desafíos se encuentran ahí, pero vengo teniendo la idea en la cabeza de meterlos en algún lugar lleno de arañas gigantes (no sé por qué, pero la idea siempre está presente jajaja). Por supuesto que no será lo único, pero se ha mantenido al frente de mi imaginación… esas malditas arañas…

Esta vez no voy a intentar predecir para cuándo voy a tener publicado el capítulo, porque la vez anterior dije que iban a ser unos días y terminaron siendo 3 meses… voy a tomar mi tiempo, pero voy a tratar de tenerlo listo en un intervalo razonable…

He pensado que voy a darle a Pharos, también, la capacidad de manejar los cinco elementos básicos, pero con la diferencia de que sus afinidades principales y más fuertes se van a mantener en Agua y Fuego, mientras que las demás serán más débiles. También le daría el elemento Yin, principalmente para crear materia, puesto que podría decirse que crear o hacer aparecer cosas de la nada es una de las cosas que un mago debería ser capaz de hacer, después de haber alcanzado cierto nivel. También con el elemento Yin, va a ser una afinidad algo débil.

Naruto comenzó a dominar Fūton, posteriormente, sobre la marcha, desarrollará Suiton. También he pensado que una vez que conozca a Kurama (y con intervención de Pharos) podría traer al Bijū al mundo real como si fuera una simple invocación, dependiendo del chakra usado podría ser más o menos grande, pero con posterioridad a la firma del contrato de invocación para _Kitsunes_… Una vez que estos dos estén en términos más o menos amistosos, Naruto ganaría una afinidad fuerte al Elemento Yang. Veré que usos le puede dar…

Respecto a Kenjutsu… le voy a dar una probada a la idea más adelante en la historia (post-academia supongo), pero es algo más difícil de describir textualmente, así que no esperen que salga demasiado bien al principio, puede que mejore una vez me acostumbre a describir los movimientos.

Respecto a la parte romántica de la historia… no creo que vaya a poner un NaruHarem, a decir verdad me parece más manejable una sola pareja, en este caso un NaruHina (honestamente no me imagino a Naruto con Sakura, diría que esos dos van más hacia el amor entre hermanos, además creo que con la actitud casi dominante, aunque sean en sentidos diferentes, que tienen ambos no funcionaría) y quizás una pareja más… si acaso llegara a ser Harem es con restauración del Clan Uzumaki de por medio… pero como he dicho creo que sería inmanejable para mí, y el romance no es mi punto fuerte.


	8. Supervivencia y Oscuridad

Discúlpenme todos por haber tardado tanto en publicar el nuevo capítulo, pero las rutinas de la vida me han mantenido ocupado, además de que la laptop en la que escribía decidió morirse, obligándome a empezar de nuevo, debido a que no había copiado el borrador que estaba haciendo a mi PC de escritorio (que a pesar de vieja, me sigue siendo fiel después de casi una década de uso). Además, me tomé el tiempo para revisar mis ideas respecto a esta historia, dándome cuenta de que le faltaba cierta profundidad a mi personaje inventado. Más precisamente, me pareció que le hacía falta una historia más profunda y compleja, que va a comenzar a desvelarse en este capítulo. Originalmente tenía pensado meter toda la historia sobre Pharos dentro de este capítulo, pero viendo que se me estaba alargando demasiado cómo para ser cómodo, decidí dejarlo para el próximo.

Respondiendo a algunas cosas que me han venido sugiriendo o preguntando:

Viendo que la serie del manga está a un capítulo de terminarse (y decían que Naruto era un cabeza dura, pero Sasuke lo supera… no puedo creer que el Uchiha va, se absorbe todo el chakra de los Bijūs y luego se lo gasta todo en la "Flecha de Indra", como un idiota…), voy a ver en que queda la vida amorosa de Naruto antes de tirarme a elegir una pareja. Si el manga no define nada, entonces podría esperar hasta que salga la próxima película, Naruto: The Last. Después de eso, si todavía no hay nada definido, tendré que considerarlo de acuerdo al guión de la historia que tenga en ese momento. Pero no creo que realmente vaya más allá de "Y Naruto comenzó a salir con Fulana… y eventualmente se separaron o se comprometieron…"

Respecto a lo de recuperar la parte Yin de Kurama (que estaba sellada en Minato), es complicado, porque en el manga fue gracias a que estaban separados que Naruto logró sobrevivir (con intervención de Obito "evangelizado", además de que enlaza con el poder de Rikudō). Por no decir que Pharos tendría que aprender el Edo Tensei, abrirse el estómago (algo a lo que pocos sobreviven) y conseguir sacrificios para el jutsu. Además habría que explicarle un montón de cosas a Minato. Lo seguro es que en algún momento ambas mitades volverán a juntarse y Kurama estará completo de nuevo, algo que posiblemente lo ponga hacia el final de la cuarta guerra.

Revivir a los padres de Naruto directamente no lo voy a considerar. Por causa de quién y qué es Pharos (algo que comienza a revelarse en profundidad durante este capítulo, y seguirá en el siguiente), revivir a personas que llevan años de muertas va a estar fuera de lo que el mago haría, no por falta de poder o capacidades, sino por cuestiones morales propias del personaje. Mucho menos si es a través del Edo Tensei. Como máximo, puede que haga algo con el chakra remanente dentro de Naruto, pero qué y para qué quedará como incógnita por ahora.

El Rinnegan queda fuera de consideración también. Esto no quiere decir que Naruto se va a quedar con sólo el Elemento Viento. Más adelante aprenderá a usar Agua y algún otro. Pero estoy considerando seriamente darle acceso al Rasengan para la última etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin. Más allá de esta etapa, puede que aprenda a usar otro elemento o quizás una manipulación elemental avanzada (2 o más elementos a la vez).

Respecto al Kuchiyose no Jutsu para Kurama, ya dije que será una vez que Pharos encuentre el contrato de invocación para Kitsunes. Sin embargo, también va a requerir que el mago haga ligeros ajustes al sello de Naruto, que por ahora todavía estoy decidiendo. Forma humana podría ser posible, pero es improbable.

Como siempre, gracias a los que han hecho reviews, siempre me dan impulso para seguir escribiendo, además de ayudarme a mejorar algunos aspectos de la historia o corregir errores. También gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia o que dedican su tiempo para leerla.

Cuidado que este capítulo tiene 28000 palabras :D

«Diálogos»

_«Pensamientos»_

«Diálogos en lenguajes diferentes»

**«Diálogos de invocaciones, seres divinos y Bijū»**

_**«Pensamientos de invocaciones, seres divinos y Bijū»**_

_Duat: Nombre que los antiguos egipcios le dieron a su versión del inframundo. Los muertos recorrían el Duat, enfrentándose a todo tipo de criaturas en el camino, tratando de llegar al Tribunal de Osiris, dónde serían juzgados para decidir si el muerto pasaba al paraíso (los «Campos de Aaru»), o si su alma era devorada por el monstruo Ammit, significando el fin de la existencia del individuo. Este juicio se hacía pesando el corazón del muerto en una balanza, contra la Pluma de la Verdad. Si el corazón pesaba más que la pluma, el individuo y su corazón serían devorados._

_Anj o Ankh: El símbolo de la vida para los antiguos egipcios. Tenía forma de letra T, con una especie de óvalo encima. A veces se le dice también cruz ansada._

_Sakki: Intención Asesina o sed de sangre, manifestados de forma física._

_**Capítulo 8 – Supervivencia y oscuridad.**_

Pharos y Naruto, seguidos por Kakashi, ingresaban al bosque de la muerte, por una puerta cercana al río que dividía a la mitad el lugar. Avanzaban lentamente por las ramas de los árboles, cuidadosos de no cruzarse con los animales e insectos gigantes que habitaban el campo de entrenamiento, mientras Pharos tomaba nota mentalmente de cualquier cosa destacable. Después de unos 30 minutos llegaron a un claro bastante amplio, al menos unos 20 o 25 metros de radio. Se detuvieron allí y Pharos sacó cuatro pergaminos, que desplegó sobre el suelo, y con un par de lápices comenzó a trazar un mapa del área de entrenamiento.

«Naruto, nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato, así podré hacer el mapa del Bosque, si quieres puedes aprovechar y ocuparte con otra cosa…» le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio. Inmediatamente creó 10 Kage Bunshins y les ordenó dispersarse por el bosque y tomar nota de todo lo que pudieran encontrar destacable: plantas medicinales, venenosas y comestibles; agrupaciones de insectos o animales; cuevas y refugios naturales; claros, etc. A cada bunshin les asignó un sector del bosque. Le ordenó al clon más cercano que se desvaneciera inmediatamente después de terminar de revisar el bosque, al siguiente clon le ordenó que se disipara a los 15 minutos de haber terminado, al tercero le dijo que se disipara a los 30 minutos y así sucesivamente, para tener tiempo de volcar la información recibida a los pergaminos, y no sufrir un dolor de cabeza demasiado grande.

«Recuerden, máximo sigilo y profundidad sensorial más alta. No quiero que sean tomados por sorpresa durante el trabajo. Si son perseguidos por algún animal o insecto, eviten atraerlos hasta aquí. Piérdanlos o acábenlos. Si encuentran trampas, eviten caer en ellas y desactívenlas.» Los clones respondieron con un coro de "¡Sí, Señor!» y se pusieron manos a la obra, desapareciendo entre el follaje del lugar.

Naruto decidió comenzar con algunos ejercicios físicos, que tomaron unas tres horas. Pharos le siguió, mientras esperaba que los clones terminaran las tareas que se les había encargado.

Ya era mediodía y como los clones aún no terminaban, y tanto el mago como el rubio estaban algo cansados por la cantidad de ejercitación física que habían hecho, decidieron hacer algunos estiramientos, para luego descansar algunos minutos y sentarse a almorzar… las amargas barras de raciones tan comunes entre los ninja (aunque nunca fueran de gran aceptación).

"¡No puedo creer que los ninja se traguen esto! ¡No tiene sabor a nada dattebayo!» se quejó Naruto.

«Sí, bueno… las barras de raciones se hacen para darle al ninja lo que necesita durante una misión lejos de cualquier aldea o pueblo y principalmente en lugares desiertos de cosas comestibles… energía, proteínas, vitaminas, etcétera… el sabor no es importante. Además, hay cosas peores que se pueden llegar a comer, si no se tiene nada más…» explicó Pharos. _«Honestamente, no hay muchos que encuentren delicioso tener que comer escorpiones o arañas, o langostas… y otras opciones simplemente revuelven el estómago hasta el punto de perder el apetito, ugh…» _Pensó el ex mago, suprimiendo un pequeño temblor del asco que otras cosas aún peores le habían provocado cada vez que tenía que satisfacer su hambre con ellas en sus largas estadías en el desierto que rodeaba el templo, su antiguo hogar, o cuando se encontraba en otros lugares… menos placenteros.

«Pero aún así, ¿quién querría comerse estas cosas, cuando se puede llevar comida normal en la mochila, o en un pergamino, con un sello de almacenamiento?» El rubio no podía concebir la tortura auto-impuesta al paladar (por lo menos a su modo de ver, claro está) que parecían ser las barras de raciones.

«Buen punto, pero en una mochila sería incómodo, porque habría que hacer lugar entre las otras cosas que un ninja puede llevar… y los sellos de almacenamiento no son muy utilizados por los ninja, a pesar de lo útiles que son. Incluso las más simples etiquetas explosivas que se usan ahora son compradas en tiendas de aprovisionamiento para shinobis, casi nadie las hace personalmente… el Fūinjutsu está visto como algo excesivamente complejo, por eso casi todos los ninjas descartan la idea de aprender el arte, sin siquiera informarse del potencial que oculta.» Respondió el mago.

Mientras hablaban, ambos terminaron de comer las raciones. Naruto continuó el descanso por unos minutos más, mientras Pharos volvía a colocarse frente a los pergaminos, a la espera de que algún clon se desvaneciera.

Sin embargo, viendo que después de casi 20 minutos esto no sucedía, decidió guardar los pergaminos y ponerse a practicar katas de taijutsu durante una hora, acompañado de Naruto, para luego parar unos minutos, para recuperar el aliento y permitirle a sus adoloridos músculos y articulaciones un merecido descanso.

Luego tomaron unas 2 horas más para practicar el manejo de shurikens y kunais, finalizando con un corto combate amistoso de taijutsu combinado con shurikens y kunai, que terminó en empate.

Este resultado hizo pensar nuevamente a Pharos, acerca del progreso de Naruto, quien estaba más que contento de haber alcanzado el nivel de su hermano adoptivo, algo que expresaba a través de su habitual hiperactividad, a través de saltitos, carreritas y acrobacias varias. _«Bueno, después de 9 meses, Naruto finalmente ha logrado llegar a mi nivel en lo que respecta a velocidad, aunque por fuerza bruta me lleva una gran ventaja… su primera victoria contra mí ya está a un paso de distancia, quizás logre vencerme antes de que terminemos con el Terreno 44. Su habilidad en Taijutsu debe ser suficiente como para vencer a cualquier estudiante de la academia con facilidad; no me gusta pensarlo, pero el día en que aprenda a usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu, ya no seré capaz de ponerle un dedo encima, una idea que ya no estoy seguro si me hace sentir orgulloso o me pone depresivo. Mientras tanto, será mejor que entrene más duro, o voy a quedarme tan atrás, que ni mi actual monopolio del Dios del Trueno Volador será suficiente para ganar…»_

Justo en ese momento, le llegó la memoria de uno de los clones. Se levantó y sacó los cuatro pergaminos que había separado para hacer el mapa. Los volvió a desplegar sobre el suelo y comenzó a agregar la valiosa información que el clon había logrado recabar. Esta tarea continuó durante el resto del día, mientras Naruto entrenaba en control de chakra, taijutsu, ninjutsu y shurikenjutsu. Era casi de noche cuando Pharos logró terminar con el mapa, aunque tuvo que trabajar más lento en el último par de horas, debido a la poca luz solar que había que le obligó a hacer algunas antorchas improvisadas, que vigilaba continuamente, para evitar que prendieran fuego accidentalmente al mapa que tanto le estaba costando terminar. Ya era bastante difícil hacer el mapa sin una superficie sólida en que apoyar los papeles para que el lápiz no lo perforara, no necesitaba que se le convirtieran en cenizas.

«Bueno, al fin está terminado… ¡Naruto!» Le llamó, haciendo que el rubio parara su práctica de katas y se dirigiera hacia donde estaba el mago. «Prepárate, nos vamos a una zona más profunda en el bosque, en unos minutos». Le avisó el mago. Naruto inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar las armas que había dejado clavadas en varios árboles. El ex mago tomó tres de los pergaminos y los guardó en un bolsillo de su capa. La mirada de Pharos permaneció algunos momentos sobre su abrigo, recorriendo la tela, dejándose llevar a los días en que vivía en el templo oculto. Recordaba los días en que trabajaba en la tela, colocando los símbolos que le identificaban como guardián del templo, colocando conjuros de todo tipo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el tejido. «_Era un paranoico en esos tiempos, siempre cuidándome la espalda, sospechando de todo y de todos... hasta el punto de que hechicé esta capa para que fuera inmune a casi cualquier cosa. Y cuando eso no fue suficiente, coloqué más conjuros para protegerme, hasta el punto de que ya no sabía lo que era estar bajo el agua, tener calor o frío... Y porque también era un vago, le coloqué una marca de cambio de tamaño... y una de limpieza instantánea... a pesar de que existen máquinas de lavar ropa...» _El mago sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras alejaba otros pensamientos más lúgubres de su mente.

Agarró el pergamino que quedaba en el suelo, en el que estaba representado el 'cuadrante' del Bosque de la Muerte que actualmente ocupaban y comenzó a buscar un lugar medianamente cercano, despejado y suficientemente grande, con alguna clase de cueva o similar, a corta distancia de una fuente de agua. Si uno miraba con cuidado, podía notar referencias y símbolos que indicaban la presencia de animales o insectos peligrosos, plantas medicinales y venenosas, comestibles, agua, y refugios naturales, como árboles huecos de buen tamaño que podían encontrarse esporádicamente. También indicaba espacios despejados de árboles y arbustos.

Finalmente encontró un pequeño claro que cumplía todos los requisitos, a un par de minutos de distancia del río que dividía el lugar. También estaba relativamente cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban, unos 5 o 10 minutos de distancia si se movían con rapidez. Apenas había posibles amenazas por parte de algunos animales e insectos en el camino hasta allí. Habló con Naruto, quien estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión. Luego le avisó a Kakashi de lo que habían acordado, quien tampoco planteó problemas, y retomó la lectura de un libro de tapa naranja muy sospechoso. Inmediatamente se movilizaron hacia el lugar, a baja velocidad, principalmente por el hecho de que Naruto estaba algo cansado después de todo el entrenamiento que había realizado, mientras que Pharos tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, por la cantidad de información que los clones le habían proporcionado, además del agotamiento que estos habían alcanzado, por haber recorrido todo el bosque, atentos a cualquier cosa y observando todo con sumo detalle.

Después de casi 20 minutos, llegaron al lugar. Era un espacio despejado de no más de 25 o 30 metros de diámetro, con un gran árbol hueco en el fondo. Este espacio vacío bajo el árbol hacía que pareciera una pequeña cueva, capaz de albergar cómodamente hast personas. Tanto Pharos como Naruto observaron lo fácilmente defendible que podía ser el lugar para alguien con técnicas de barrera, y la posibilidad de convertirlo en una jaula si no se tenía cuidado.

El pelirrojo y el rubio comenzaron a establecer el campamento en el lugar, Naruto colocando las bolsas de dormir y la tienda bajo el árbol, mientras Pharos juntaba algunas ramas y troncos secos que pudo encontrar en las cercanías e iniciaba una pequeña fogata, sobre la que colocó un recipiente lleno de agua, que una vez que hirvió, usó para preparar un poco del ramen instantáneo que habían traído en uno de los sellos de almacenamiento. Invitó a Kakashi, a manera de disculpa por lo sucedido durante la mañana, quien aceptó cordialmente, y mantuvieron una corta charla sobre los lugares que habían visitado durante sus tiempos fuera de la aldea. Naruto empezaba a sentirse algo excluido de la conversación, puesto que él nunca había salido de la aldea, por lo que Pharos le prometió que si podía le pediría al Hokage permiso para sacar a Naruto de la aldea aunque fuera por unas horas a otro lugar. Después de todo, con el Hiraishin de por medio, podían estar casi instantáneamente al otro lado del mundo y volver igual de rápido.

Después de la cena, Naruto se fue a dormir, puesto que la primera guardia le tocaba al ex mago. Kakashi aprovechó para preguntarle a Pharos que le había hecho pensar que llegaría tarde, y este le contestó diciendo que desde hacía unos dos o tres meses todos los ninjas se quejaban de que el peligris se tardaba tres horas para casi todo. Y como si fuera la cereza del postre, le dijo que «una kunoichi psicótica completamente demente de pelo púrpura dijo algo de "estar deseando encontrarse con un cabrón de pelo gris para castrarlo y hacerle comer los genitales por llegar tarde y arruinarle su tiempo de dangos"». Kakashi sólo pudo dejar salir un poco de sudor y sonreír nerviosamente, recordando que hace algunas semanas Anko le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras lamía un kunai y le decía con lenguaje de señas que le iba a convertir en un eunuco.

Pharos le preguntó al ninja copia porqué no se defendido cuando le atacó. El mago podría utilizar el Hiraishin y disponer de grandes habilidades en ninjutsu, pero el Jōnin debería haber sido más que capaz de contrarrestar el ataque con facilidad, incluso sin usar el Sharingan. Además, conocía de antemano algunas de las capacidades del pelirrojo y seguramente el Hokage le habría dado un resumen de las que desconocía, por lo que no debería estar sorprendido.

El ex ANBU respondió que si hubiera querido, habría usado el Kawarimi (Sustitución) sin sellos y escapado, pero quería comprobar cómo actuaba el mago en una situación así y parte de sus habilidades de combate.

Satisfechas sus dudas, el ninja copia se acomodó en la rama de un árbol, mientras que Pharos se colocó cerca del fuego, tranquilo pero alerta.

Durante la guardia del pelirrojo, que tomó desde casi las 9 PM hasta las 3:00 AM, no sucedió nada interesante. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó su turno, y antes de que pudiera levantarse a despertar a Naruto, escuchó un sonido leve.

"crick"

"_¿Qué es ese ruido?»_ Pharos buscó durante unos momentos hasta encontrar un gigantesco ciempiés moviéndose lentamente por el tronco del árbol. Por el color, dedujo que se trataba de la especie no venenosa y de mayor tamaño que habitaba en el bosque.

Esperó hasta que el enorme insecto comenzó a moverse de nuevo en dirección al hueco del árbol, y cuando su cabeza estaba a menos de 3 metros, sacó un kunai y le indujo chakra, para cortar mejor y al mismo tiempo provocar una muerte instantánea. Le tomó un momento hacer esto, debido a que su habilidad con el Fūton no era tan buena como pasaba con el Suiton o el Katon, pero una vez que alcanzó un nivel aceptable, lanzó el arma, que al impactar con el bicho, provocó el efecto deseado. Luego creó un par de clones de sombra, que le ayudaron a quitar el ciempiés del árbol y colocarlo cerca de la fogata, que aún ardía con su característico color turquesa (una peculiaridad de sus técnicas de fuego, de la que aún no encontraba motivo), ya que Pharos le agregaba un leño cada cierto rato.

Disipó los bunshins y tomó el kunai que seguía incrustado en el bicho. Volvió a cargarlo con chakra, y cortó la cabeza, que luego separó y lanzó a la fogata, achicharrándose en unos minutos, y el resto del cuerpo siguió el mismo destino momentos después en un lugar más aparte, excepto las múltiples extremidades, y despidiendo un aroma que Pharos sabía que mantendría alejado a casi cualquier animal o insecto hasta la siguiente noche como mínimo (aunque con la suerte de ser poco notorio para el olfato humano, a excepción de los desafortunados miembros del clan Inuzuka, que sentirían el olor en toda su fuerza, pudiendo llegar a desmayarse). Dejó las patas del insecto en una pila a un par de metro de la hoguera, excepto una, que colocó en una rama a pocos centímetros del fuego, esperando a que se cocinara lo suficiente como para ser menos repugnante.

Mientras tanto, despertó a Naruto, quien se desperezó pensando en hacerse un poco más de ramen, para que tomara el siguiente turno de la guardia, y mientras el rubio se levantaba, se volvió hacia la fogata y tomó la extremidad del insecto, inspeccionándola unos momentos, para después de sentarse y prepararse para comer un bocado.

_«Bueno, es hora de probar si mi estómago y mi paladar siguen siendo capaces de soportar estas cosas… ¡aquí… ugh… vamos!» _Y se llevó el pedazo de insecto a la boca… Lo saboreó un momento, y luego lo tragó. «_Parece que al menos este estaba… sabroso. Definitivamente no es el mejor sabor del mundo, pero al menos sabe mejor que una araña gigante del Duat asada… aunque la carne de serpiente tiene mejor sabor.» _Mientras Pharos se encontraba profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, un shockeado Naruto le observaba a sus espaldas. Esto continuó así casi un minuto, con Kakashi mirando la escena desde arriba de una rama, su máscara y la oscuridad del bosque apenas dejando ver la expresión de horror y asco que se le estaba formando.

«Sep, definitivamente no tiene tan mal sabor…» dijo Pharos, en voz alta, para luego darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando. Dándose vuelta, vio a Naruto mirándole, con una expresión que no podía entender. Así que hizo lo que en ese momento le pareció más lógico, retorcidamente.

«Oye, Naruto, ¿quieres un poco de extremidad de ciempiés? No tiene tan mal sabor como parece…» le dijo el pelirrojo al pobre chico enfrente de él, con una sonrisa inocente. El mencionado no dijo ni hizo nada, lo cual provocó que Pharos tratara de hacerlo reaccionar. «Toma, prueba un poco, ofrecen una buena cantidad de proteínas». Y le acercó la pieza del insecto a la boca, obteniendo finalmente una reacción. Naruto poniéndose verde y empezando a tambalearse de atrás para adelante, como si perdiera el equilibrio, para luego irse corriendo como pudo, y con una mano en la boca, atrás de unos arbustos y vomitar.

Afortunadamente, para cuando Naruto terminó de vaciar su estómago, algunos minutos después, Pharos ya había terminado con la extremidad. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al rubio de reprender a su hermano por comer esas cosas.

"¡Niisan, no puedes comer eso! ¡Es asqueroso dattebayo!» Le reprochó, con una cara de asco y agitando los brazos exageradamente. "¡Además, podría ser venenoso y podrías morirte!» le dijo.

«Nah… no pasa nada», le replicó el mago, con cara despreocupada. «Esta era la variante no-venenosa del ciempiés gigante del Bosque de la Muerte. Con respecto a que es asqueroso… quizás lo es, pero definitivamente no has probado arañas gigantes asadas, eso sí es horrible, aunque es la única forma de poder comerlas, y es lo único que se puede comer en algunos lugares. De todos modos, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres probar un poco? Tengo de sobra…» le ofreció, sonriente, señalándole la pila de pedazos de insecto.

"¡NI LOCO!» le respondió Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente y haciendo una X con los brazos. «Creo que ya no tengo más hambre…» murmuró, sentándose frente al fuego, y exhalando un suspiro, encima de un tronco que Pharos había traído. Enfocándose en las llamas, aún le parecía extraño que el fuego que su hermano hacía siempre se mantuviera azul, o turquesa si estaba muy caliente, jamás cambiando a un color más… normal, como naranja o amarillo. Sin embargo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Pharos.

«Bueno, me voy a dormir, despiértame cuando salga el sol o si pasa algo». Y con eso y un saludo de Naruto, se introdujo en la tienda y se acostó en su bolsa de dormir. Kakashi, mientras tanto, siguió recostado sobre una rama con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, leyendo el libro que tanto amaba. El rubio, por su parte, decidió hacer algo de entrenamiento ligero, para mantenerse despierto y no aburrirse demasiado, dejando algunos clones vigilando el perímetro. Pero primero, agarró toda la «comida» que su hermano le había dejado cerca y la tiró al fuego, apartándose rápidamente cuando las llamas se incrementaron y chisporrotearon, casi como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Pharos no se dio ni cuenta, ya que estaba profundamente dormido en ese momento, el cansancio físico y mental del día habiéndole alcanzado.

**Segundo día**

Apenas había amanecido, y Naruto había estado practicando durante la última hora los 12 sellos de mano básicos para casi todos los jutsus conocidos. De vez en cuando hacía este entrenamiento, si bien no a diario, al menos una vez a la semana lo hacía, para poder formar los condenados sellos lo más rápido posible. Ahora mismo, viendo que el sol se elevaba sobre el horizonte, decidió parar el ejercicio, notando con más fuerza el dolor que sentía en los dedos, las manos y las muñecas de tanto ejercitarlos sin parar, y escuchándose un ruidoso *CRACK* al estirarlos. _«Creo que practicar los sellos de mano durante una hora fue exagerado…» _pensó el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el hueco del árbol a despertar al pelirrojo, bajo la mirada vigilante de Kakashi.

Pharos, por su parte, estaba aún dormido, pero teniendo una pesadilla.

Él se veía a sí mismo en un lugar desconocido, en el que lo más sobresaliente era la completa oscuridad del cielo, sin Sol, ni Luna, ni estrellas, teñido del negro más oscuro, hasta el punto de hacer parecer irreal el hecho de que estaba oscureciendo aún más; la tierra fría como hielo, de color similar a la sangre; la inexistencia de vida, a excepción del ex mago, aunque este también pareciera estar muerto en vida, con el normalmente vibrante color azul de sus ojos reducido a poco más que un gris apagado y la piel pálida como si fuera un fantasma.

Pharos observaba con cuidado a su doble, mientras trataba de descubrir el posible significado de todo eso. Rodeó durante algunos instantes su clon, que no se movía de ninguna manera, ni siquiera sus ropas parecían ser capaces de movimiento alguno, mientras notaba como el suelo parecía resquebrajarse aún más con cada paso. La réplica estaba de pie, el brazo derecho hacia delante, sosteniendo lo que supuso era su bastón Bō, puesto que era un verdadero bastón de hierro meteórico negro, mientras que el brazo izquierdo permanecía al costado de su cuerpo, sujetando algo que recordaba a una cruz. Su rostro expresaba determinación y valentía.

Se detuvo a fijarse con atención su rostro, encontrándose con algo que no había notado antes, unos finísimos surcos irregulares que parecían grietas. _«No, en realidad son grietas, porque… esto no es un clon de mí mismo, es una estatua. De cuando yo tenía 12 años de edad.» _Sentenció. _«Claro, con la falta de luz de este lugar, es una verdadera suerte ser capaz de distinguir algo. Hace preguntar cómo es posible que las cosas se vean, cuando no hay luz del Sol o de la Luna…»_ Siguió observando con detenimiento, preguntándose porque alguien se molestaría en esculpir su imagen, incluyendo su capa (que incluso conservaba los jeroglíficos que habían sido bordados en la suya propia), y colocándole simbología que normalmente se atribuía sólo a los dioses y eventualmente a faraones y sacerdotes del más alto rango, como la cruz ansada en su mano, conocida como Anj, el símbolo de la vida, o el doble Ojo de Horus en su rostro. _"¿Quién haría una estatua de mi persona y por qué? ¿Qué motivo tendría para colocarla… aquí?»_

Sin embargo, había cuestiones aún más desconcertantes, como el hecho de que la estatua parecía tener al menos cientos de años de antigüedad, siendo la erosión de la roca que los conformaba, indicio de ello. Por lo que siguió inspeccionando el monumento, hasta que algo a los pies llamó su atención.

Varios pedazos de arcilla reseca, que por la oscuridad del ambiente y su color se confundían fácilmente con el resto de la arena en la que asomaban, fueron lenta y cuidadosamente extraídos por Pharos, quien trataba de hacerlos encajar correctamente unos con otros, como si fuera un rompecabezas. Siguió excavando con las manos, que le temblaban por el frío, hasta que encontró todas las piezas faltantes.

Una vez que las colocó todas juntas, logró imaginar el objeto que originalmente componían. Un simple vaso canope, que se usaban para almacenar las vísceras y los órganos internos de los muertos que eran momificados, y que también los magos usaban para sellar demonios y otros engendros. Lo extraño de esta vasija era que faltaban la tapa y varias columnas de jeroglíficos que acostumbraban colocarse, ya fuera como talismán protector de los restos del muerto o como marca del conjuro de sellado, así como también la posible etiqueta que marcaba los contenidos del jarro.

Después de unos momentos, decidió levantarse y caminar en la dirección en la que la estatua miraba. Anduvo durante unos minutos para encontrarse con lo que parecían ser ruinas de alguna ciudad antigua, que en sus mejores días debió haber sido magnífica.

Había pedazos de estatuas, obeliscos y otras construcciones tirados por todos lados, además de piedras de todas formas y tamaños, como si hubiera tenido lugar un terremoto y una lluvia de meteoros. Todas las ruinas compartían varios detalles: cualquier inscripción que hubieran tenido parecía haber sido borrada, dando la apariencia de haber sido arrancadas a pedazos e incluso derretidas; las cabezas habían sido mutiladas o directamente degolladas y destrozadas hasta el punto de ser irreconocibles; las extremidades, como pies y manos, también habían sufrido todo tipo de daños; el suelo, que podía sentirse que alguna vez fue de piedra alisada hasta volverse ligeramente resbaladiza, tenía quebraduras, baches y cráteres de todos los tamaños y formas. Y como si se tratara del toque de gracia, había algo esparcido por todo el lugar: sangre. Como si se hubiera extraído la sangre de miles de personas, para luego regarla toda en el suelo, las paredes y el resto de la arquitectura y decoraciones del lugar, o lo que quedara de ellas. El asco que le generó al mago era tal que vomitó varias veces. Momentáneamente se preguntó si existía alguien capaz de hacer algo así, sin sentir repulsión por su propia persona.

_«Lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, debió haber sido horrible…»_ Pensó Pharos, tratando de cubrirse mejor con su capa, para afrontar el frío que sentía, tanto del lugar como de la sensación de destrucción y muerte que transmitían esas ruinas, al tiempo que trataba de filtrar lo más posible el olor a cuerpos putrefactos y peste, aunque sin mucho éxito. _«Mejor me voy, ya me está dando escalofríos todo esto. Si la causa de todo esto sigue por aquí… mejor ni pensarlo.» _Y con ese pensamiento, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y trató de emprender el camino de vuelta a su estatua, para poder buscar una salida en la dirección contraria.

Pero se detuvo al dar sólo tres pasos, por haber escuchado un extraño ruido, como si algo pesado se arrastrara por el suelo, y una especie de siseo. Miró temerosamente hacia atrás, sintiendo algo allí entre los escombros que no sentía hace mucho tiempo: maldad pura y en grandes cantidades, acompañada de un poder casi indefinible.

Al principio no vio nada raro, y hubiera seguido su camino si no fuera por la sensación horrible que emanaba a sus espaldas. Pero después de un par de segundos, su tensión aumentó más, viendo una sombra gigantesca desplazarse a lo lejos, irguiéndose lentamente, con una figura aún más oscura que el negro del cielo, creando un contraste irreal, y con forma de serpiente.

Sintió que el reptil buscaba algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien. Vio como parecía girar su cabeza para mirar a aquel que se atrevía a introducirse en su dominio. Y Pharos sólo supo que sus instintos le decían que tenía que correr, era eso o morir.

Y eso hizo. Corrió, tan rápido como pudo, saltando los restos de antiguas construcciones que estuvieran en su camino y apenas llegando a colocar un pie en el suelo que ya estaba dando otro paso. Pero era inútil, la presencia maligna que emanaba de la gigantesca serpiente y que ahogaba todo a su alrededor se acercaba más y más.

Ya estaba a pocos metros de su estatua, cuando se tropezó, enterrando su cara en el suelo, justo a sus pies. Se levantó, escupiendo la tierra fuera de su boca y preparándose para correr de nuevo cuando notó algo blanco pálido destellando en donde había aterrizado su rostro. La curiosidad ganó sobre el miedo a la oscura criatura que venía detrás de él y trató de sacarlo, algo que lamentaría.

Era un cráneo humano, que parecía propio de un preadolescente, que aún conservaba un mechón de cabello. Pelirrojo. Pharos comprendió en ese momento lo que eso significaba. Su réplica de piedra era un monumento y una tumba al mismo tiempo. Para él.

Recordó el vaso canope, sin marcas ni tapa, la serpiente y la ciudad arrasada. Inmediatamente entendió que la serpiente escapó del vaso y destruyó la ciudad y todos los que vivían en ella. Después de todo, él tuvo parte en encerrar al oscuro ente dentro de un jarro, al menos de manera metafórica.

Se giró muy lentamente con el mayor terror que haya sentido en su vida, mientras trataba de sacar de entre las manos de la estatua su báculo. Había terminado de sacar el báculo y lo empuñaba temblorosamente al haberse puesto de frente a la criatura. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el terror y la sensación de maldad proveniente del oscuro ser eran insoportables. Pero decidió abrir los ojos una vez más y tratar de enfrentar aquello que él nunca pudo derrotar y que todavía le causaba pesadillas. Sólo para ver como la serpiente estaba a punto de embestir contra él. Por un momento, todo se volvió más lento, y la serpiente abrió su boca de manera que parecía estar sonriéndose satisfecha, mostrando un par de colmillos negros, pero Pharos no se fijó en ello, sino en los ojos del animal. Eran tan oscuros que parecían tragarse la poca luz que había en el lugar.

El mago sintió que contra esa cosa no había nada que pudiera hacer, y dejó soltar la vara de hierro, justo cuando la serpiente hundía su mandíbula inferior en el suelo, como si fuera una excavadora. Y entonces dejó bajar la mandíbula superior como si fuera una guillotina.

Pharos sólo pudo caerse de rodillas y gritar.

**Momentos antes – Mundo real**

Naruto se metió en el hueco del árbol, y entró en la tienda, donde el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo, con intención de despertarlo. Sin embargo, vio que este se revolvía violentamente, su respiración estaba agitada y se podían ver varios surcos de lágrimas viejas y nuevas corriendo por las mejillas del chico, al tiempo que murmuraba cosas inentendibles en una lengua desconocida. El rubio sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con su pasado (aunque nunca le hubiera contado ningún detalle sobre ello, el había dicho la primera vez que se trataba de cosas que le habían pasado o que había hecho), así que decidió interrumpir inmediatamente, a pesar de que le había dicho que bajo ninguna situación debía hacerlo. Después de todo, esta «pesadilla» ya parecía ser mucho peor que las anteriores, que sólo llegaban a despertarlo un poco asustado y muy rara vez necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse y volver a dormir o retirarse inmediatamente (Hiraishin mediante) a algún lugar tranquilo al aire libre para despejar su mente.

Pero esto, _«parece una tortura…» _pensó Naruto. Así que agarró al pelirrojo de los hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida.

"¡Nii-san! ¡Despierta!» gritó Naruto.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!» Pharos se despertó, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta, puesto que su pesadilla seguía desarrollándose, en su propio paisaje mental, donde él mismo estaba atrapado, sin salida. Se apartó de Naruto y trató de acurrucarse lo más posible contra la parte de atrás de la tienda, temblando todo el tiempo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas. Podía escucharse con claridad el llanto y algo que parecía ser una súplica, aunque Naruto no podía entender nada, debido a que el mago estaba usando un lenguaje desconocido para él.

Viendo que el pelirrojo no salía de su tortura mental, decidió sacarlo por la fuerza. Por lo que liberó todo el chakra del que disponía, hasta el punto de que era visible como salía del cuerpo de Naruto, lentamente, como si fuera una especie de gas o vapor, cubriéndolo en una especie de aura.

En este punto, levantó a Pharos, quien hasta el momento seguía completamente perdido en su pequeño mundo mental, y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras trataba de forzar todo el chakra posible a través del mago, como si tratara de disipar un genjutsu, tratando de transmitir la mayor sensación de protección y seguridad, para devolverlo al mundo real y parar la pesadilla.

«Nii-chan, estoy aquí… no pasa nada… todo va a estar bien… nada te va a lastimar.» Naruto siguió calmando al pobre mago, y luego de unos momentos, el llanto y las súplicas se fueron reduciendo poco a poco, hasta que pararon completamente.

**Dentro de la mente de Pharos – Momentos antes**

Aunque para Naruto había pasado apenas medio minuto desde que entró en la tienda, para Pharos había pasado casi un día dentro de la pesadilla, que se había convertido en una especie de Tsukuyomi, haciéndole revivir todos y cada uno de los malos recuerdos de su vida, de mal en peor, y repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez. Una voz profunda y que parecía reverberar alrededor del mago, se escuchaba cada poco tiempo, con promesas de poder y gloria.

El mago no quería escuchar esa voz, tratando de acallarla continuamente con sus gritos de que se retirara de su mente y no volviera nunca más. Por lo que la poderosa voz le ofreció algo «mejor»: traer de vuelta a la vida a todos y cada uno de los muertos que él quisiera.

**«Piénsalo, ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver al maestro Shimsu, a tus padres, a aquellos camaradas que tuvieron la desgracia de morir? Puedo darte eso y más, riquezas inconcebibles, poder ilimitado, inmortalidad... Sólo tienes que aceptar mi ayuda y jurarme lealtad. Un precio muy bajo por todo lo que te ofrezco, si decides aceptar… ¿no crees?» **le dijo, engreídamente.

"¡Cállate y sal de mi mente!» le contestó el mago, tratando de taparse los oídos y cerrando los párpados con tanta fuerza que dolían. Aún así, sus visiones del pasado no dejaban de aparecer delante de sus ojos, y su interlocutor desconocido no se rendía.

**«Tú sabes que eso es lo que más anhelas, ver una vez más a aquellos que murieron… en el fondo de tu alma, te mueres por siquiera verlos por un minuto. Yo te ofrezco revivirlos, para que te puedas volver a juntar con ellos.»**

"¡S-silencio!» Pharos comenzaba a perder su fortaleza mental, la oferta era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, pero también eso representaba un problema para él. Era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Y sabía que si aceptaba, no sólo no se cumpliría, sino que todas las dimensiones y universos podrían desaparecer. Y sería su culpa.

"**¡Vamos, mocoso! ¡Acéptalo!» **La voz se comenzaba a impacientar y empezaba a perder el control de su temperamento. Casi podía oírse implícitamente que alguien tomaría medidas drásticas si las cosas no se movían en determinada dirección y pronto. Aún así, el mago no cedería tan pronto.

"¡No-no me importa!» le replicó Pharos, tratando de recolectar la voluntad necesaria para negarse algo, que en su opinión jamás debió habérsele quitado, sin importar las razones o las consecuencias a futuro.

**«Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Es claro que te importan, después de todo, ya te moriste una vez sólo para salvarlos a ellos… sólo fuiste traído de vuelta a la vida por la voluntad de unos dioses arrogantes, que ni siquiera revivieron a aquellos que sí murieron innecesariamente, por un estúpido orden cósmico que ellos nunca respetan.» **La voz comenzó, con un tono de reproche, aunque hacia el final podía notarse el odio y la ira que empapaban sus palabras.** «Si aceptas mi oferta, con sólo jurarme lealtad, te haré inmortal, junto con todas las personas que quieras revivir… Ya no tendrás que verlos morir nunca más, porque nada ni nadie podrá matarlos, y nunca serás separado de ellos, porque nunca morirás. Podrás pasar la eternidad con ellos…»** le tentó. Las visiones de Pharos se comenzaban a concentrarse en las muertes del viejo Shimsu y algunos de los pocos amigos que había hecho mientras este vivía, junto con otras personas que conoció, todas diciéndole que aceptara el trato, con sonrisas en su rostro.

«B-b-basta. P-p-por f-favor, ¡basta!» El mago ya estaba alcanzando el límite de su capacidad para resistir el oscuro ser que le hablaba. Sentía como minaba su voluntad a través de sus emociones y con su mera presencia. Un ojo negro podía verse casi temblando de ansiedad, en la oscuridad que rodeaba al pelirrojo, ansiedad por ver al chico aceptar el trato y salir de esa prisión de los mil infiernos en que se había convertido el cuerpo del mocoso. _**«Sólo un poco más… este sello de mierda que me mantiene encerrado se ha debilitado lo suficiente como para hacer contacto mental con el niñato, aunque sea sólo cuando está dormido, si logro quebrar su voluntad, podré hacer que deje la puerta de esta prisión abierta… y seré libre para traer la oscuridad al universo… y cuando eso pase… ni todos los dioses juntos me detendrán de recuperar todo mi poder. ¡Jajajajaja! Luego, los mataré a todos, empezando por ese orangután idiota de Shimsu, ¡y me devoraré su alma!» **_pensó el dueño del ojo oscuro, que comenzaba a emerger de la oscuridad en la forma de una serpiente, su cuerpo comenzando a envolver al pelirrojo.

Justo cuando iba a volver a tratar de convencer a Pharos de aceptar el trato, sintió algo. Supo que alguien estaba interfiriendo, pero no podía sacarlo. La presencia de esa persona comenzaba a cubrir rápidamente al mago, cortando las visiones y la influencia de la serpiente sobre él.

Pharos podía escuchar la voz de alguien que le parecía conocido, con apenas más volumen que un susurro, pero que le dio la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistir un poco más. Agarrando su bastón, lo usó de soporte y se puso de pie temblorosamente y se dejó envolver por la esencia tranquila que flotaba a su alrededor, dejándose llevar hacia fuera de su mente y hacia la realidad.

El ente maligno no quería perder la oportunidad que se le escurría de las manos, así que se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, tratando de devorarlo una vez más y sumergirlo en la oscuridad, pero su objetivo desapareció en una explosión de luz, que iluminó todo el lugar y devolvió a la serpiente a su lugar dentro del sello, momentáneamente.

"_**¡Malditos sean todos! Pero no importa, puedo esperar un poco más. Después de todo, el tiempo y el espacio no valen nada contra mí, Apofis, origen del mal. ¡Jajajajaja!» **_Pensó la infame entidad, mientras reía maléficamente. Un pensamiento que el mago pudo escuchar claramente.

**Mundo real**

Pharos finalmente logró escapar de la tortura, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando por algunos segundos hasta despejarlos de las lágrimas que quedaban, pudo ver que estaba de vuelta en la tienda. Sintió como haber ganado esa batalla de voluntades (aunque fuera con muchísima ayuda, y sólo temporalmente), no solo lo agotó mentalmente, sino que también estaba afectando a su cuerpo. No sentía dolor ni estrés físico, y sus niveles de chakra estaban casi a tope, pero aún así era como si le faltara energía. Sus piernas estaban a punto de rendirse, como si pesara demasiado para sostenerse por sí solo, mientras que sus brazos eran incapaces de moverse. Incluso sus párpados parecían querer cerrarse de nuevo.

Y entonces notó que alguien le estaba manteniendo de pie y estaba hablándole. Parecía ser el dueño de la presencia cálida que había sentido en su mente.

«… sólo confía en mí. Eres mi hermano, yo te protegeré.» Dándose cuenta de que era Naruto el que lo había sacado de la pesadilla, se relajó y cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar algo de energía como para poder quedarse de pie por sí mismo, mientras se dejaba estar bajo el cuidado del rubio, que seguía murmurando palabras reconfortantes.

Sus sentidos le indicaban que sólo estaba Kakashi con ellos, quien observó todo desde el momento en que se escuchó el grito del mago, preocupado. El ex ANBU había estado a punto de intervenir, cuando Naruto tomó el asunto en sus manos.

Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que Pharos estaba completamente despierto y de vuelta en el mundo real, aunque visiblemente cansado. Por lo que después de unos momentos creó un clon para que preparara el desayuno.

El clon tomó uno de los pergaminos de almacenamiento, que contenía las provisiones, sacando un par de paquetes de ramen instantáneo, que inmediatamente preparó. Pharos había tenido la previsión de dejar una buena cantidad de ramas y troncos en una pila, a pocos metros del fuego, para mantener encendida la fogata durante la noche y la madrugada, sobre la cual colocó un hervidor, que llenó con agua que habían traído en varios botellones, sellados dentro del pergamino de provisiones. Una vez que el agua estaba hirviendo, la vertió dentro de los tazones descartables, y esperó unos minutos a que terminaran de cocinarse, y luego volvió a la tienda, donde dejó el desayuno sobre un pequeño taburete improvisado a partir del tronco de un árbol, para luego retirarse y montar guardia afuera del campamento.

En este momento, Pharos ya estaba menos cansado, y se había quedado sentado en el suelo, pensando sobre lo que había pasado.

_«No me lo puedo creer, esa maldita serpiente casi se escapa… parece que el sello se debilitó, y demasiado. Pero eso no puede ser posible, el sello esta hecho únicamente para contención, por lo que no debería deteriorarse, puesto que no hay agujeros por donde escapar, a menos que alguien lo abra desde afuera. Es un Doble Sellado del Escarabajo Solar, que debería ser suficiente por sí solo para impedir la comunicación entre Apofis y yo, por no decir que hace imposible el escape. Pero de alguna manera logró establecer contacto conmigo y casi logra salir. Eso no puede pasar… ya es bastante malo que haya pasado una vez. Casi desaparece todo un planeta en esa ocasión…_

_Tendré que encontrar cómo reforzar el sello de alguna manera. Quizás si lo vuelvo a aplicar, por encima de los ya existentes, tal vez eso baste. Si no, tendré que diseñar un sello más fuerte y encontrar la manera de aplicarlo por encima o sobrescribir los anteriores…_

_Ains… si tan sólo el viejo Shimsu o Unis estuvieran por aquí… Habrá que revisar la biblioteca, quizás haya algo de información sobre este problema…»_

Mientras Pharos divagaba, no se dio cuenta de que el clon de Naruto entró con el desayuno. El rubio original se sentó delante del ex mago y, viendo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su movimiento, le colocó el desayuno a pocos centímetros de la nariz, esparciendo su aroma de manera que fuera detectado y sacara al pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones. Funcionó perfectamente, cuando los ojos del mago se enfocaron en el cuenco delante de él y su estómago gruñó con fuerza, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

«Parece que… uhm… tengo hambre, jeje» Dijo con incomodidad, escuchando otro rugido, como si expresara su acuerdo con la idea. Sin embargo, debajo de ese comentario aparentemente despreocupado, se escondía un montón de inquietudes: el sello; Apofis; cuánto debería decirle a Naruto sobre lo que pasó y la historia detrás de todo ello, cómo decírselo, en qué momento y en qué lugar; la maldita visión que acababa de tener, que estaba seguro iba a terminar siendo realidad, ya había pasado por experiencias similares, y las contadas veces que había tenido visiones estas se habían cumplido. _«Ugh… demasiados problemas. Mejor empiezo con Naruto, luego veré que hacer con el sello y esa profecía. Una cosa es segura, Apofis no va a escaparse de nuevo. Aunque me cueste la vida… y el alma…» _Pensó el mago, de manera decidida pero lúgubre.

Naruto tomó nota de lo incómodo que parecía estar Pharos, puesto que no parecía estar de ánimo para hablar de lo que pasó, y además evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto era bastante agudo cuando se trataba de lo que pasaba por la mente de Pharos, y supo que estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, quizás porque suponía que el rubio lo vería como si fuera un miedoso. Por lo que decidió dejarle esquivar el tema un poco más. Aunque en algún momento tendría que confrontarlo.

"¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Itadakimasu!» Dijo el rubio, con un tono _demasiado_ alegre. Sin embargo, Pharos decidió aprovechar la prórroga y empezar a comer, mientras pensaba cómo hablar con Naruto.

«Seh… Itadakimasu.» Y comenzó a desayunar, aunque fuera un poco extraño comer ramen instantáneo de desayuno.

Después de unos minutos, ambos habían terminado con sus respectivos tazones, de los cuales ya se habían encargado, poniéndolos en una pequeña bolsa para residuos, que cerraron y guardaron en un pergamino específicamente para ello (no estaría bueno recibir quejas por tirar basura en el bosque). Naruto estaba por levantarse a comenzar algunos ejercicios básicos, cuando Pharos le habló.

«Naruto… cuando terminemos el entrenamiento de supervivencia en este lugar, tengo que hablar contigo. Es sobre… lo que sucedió.» Le dijo, todavía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon ligeramente, mostrando su sorpresa por el repentino intento de abrirse a él.

«Nii-chan, ¿estás seguro? No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres…» le contestó, dándole una oportunidad más para retirarse.

«No. Será necesario que sepas algo más sobre mi pasado». Pharos hubiera deseado nunca haber tenido que revelarle nada a nadie sobre ello. Pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y si podía contar con alguien que le ayudara a lidiar con todo, mejor. Sin embargo, eso sería después.

«Te agradezco… por haber intervenido». Declaró, levantándose e inclinándose delante del rubio, una señal de apreciación que Naruto nunca había visto a Pharos realizar hacia nadie, excepto como formalidades hacia figuras de autoridad, haciéndole comprender la importancia que sus acciones de un rato antes tenían para su hermano adoptivo. Nerviosamente le respondió que no hacía falta.

«Mientras tanto, creo que podríamos comenzar con las actividades de hoy». Dijo Pharos, estirándose un poco, mientras apagaba el fuego y enterraba las cenizas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Pharos-nii?» Preguntó Naruto, emocionado y prácticamente olvidándose de los eventos previos. Lástima por él, el entusiasmo duraría muy poco.

«Podríamos comenzar con plantas venenosas y medicinales-» Empezó el mago, mientras guardaba la madera que había juntado para el fuego, sólo para ser interrumpido.

«Uhm… Niichan, ¿no podríamos hacer algo más… divertido? ¡Juntar plantas es muy aburrido -ttebayo!» se quejó Naruto, mientras que Pharos sólo suspiró, previendo que esto pasaría.

«Aish… Hay una razón para esto. Cuando estés en un equipo de ninjas, ya sea como genin, chūnin o Jōnin, es posible que en una misión uno de tus compañeros quede envenenado. ¿Qué harás si no puedes preparar un antídoto que lo cure, o que por lo menos te de tiempo suficiente para llegar a un hospital para un tratamiento más adecuado? Puedo asegurarte que allí afuera hay ninjas de muy alta categoría que usan veneno en sus armas.» Le aleccionó el mago.

«Ajá… está bien… voy a recolectar plantas…» dijo Naruto, resignado.

"¿Recuerdas el libro que te di hace unos meses? Espero que lo hayas leído. A menos que quieras sufrir una horrible parálisis con comezón insoportable por todo el cuerpo…» Le respondió el mago, una sonrisa tenebrosa en el rostro. Naruto sólo pudo tragar saliva, cuando su hermano se ponía en lo que llamaba «Modo Sádico», era tan temible que preferiría enfrentarse al Kyūbi… si tan sólo supiera lo fácil que eso podría pasar.

Todavía sentía en su cuerpo los recuerdos de la única vez que su hermano entró en «Modo Sádico» y arremetió contra Naruto. Fue la única vez que le hizo una broma, tirándole un vaso de agua fría en la cara, cierta vez que se quedó dormido varias horas más que Naruto… todavía sentía los espasmos que le dejó una enorme ola de agua, después de haber corrido a toda velocidad fuera de la villa y hacia los campos de entrenamiento, perseguido por un furioso mago en pijamas y descalzo, arrojando agujas senbon, brochetas de dango, kunais, shurikens y otras armas más extrañas y definitivamente más dolorosas al contacto, que Naruto nunca descubrió de dónde las sacó. Aunque el pelirrojo tuvo el buen pensamiento de no tocarle un pelo con las armas, aplastarlo con la ola de agua, dejarlo ahogarse o golpearse contra algo, y haberle secado antes de que agarrara un resfrío, nunca jamás volvería a pensar en hacerle una broma. Ni siquiera se permitió llamarlo 'Pharos-chan' después de lo de la mañana, a pesar de que estaba súper tentado de hacerlo… diablos.

El mago vio que Naruto se estaba alejando un poco, así que decidió calmarlo. Antes de que saliera corriendo, gritando como una niña.

«Pero no te preocupes… llevarás estos puestos.» y sacó un par de guantes, de un sello en su capa. Eran algo gruesos, de manera que las espinas de cualquier planta no penetrarían fácilmente, pero no eran demasiado incómodos para trabajar. «Y buscarás las plantas que figuran en el pergamino». Naruto se colocó los guantes y tomó el rollo, observando que tenía múltiples sellos de almacenamiento, debajo de los cuales aparecía el nombre de una planta determinada. «Tu objetivo será conseguir un ejemplar de cada uno, no más. Si no encuentras alguna planta, no te preocupes y sigue con otra. Y por último, yo voy a ir contigo todo el tiempo, así que si no puedes identificar alguna planta o si hay otros problemas… nos ocuparemos de ello los dos juntos.» Le aseguró Pharos. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

«OK. ¿Por dónde empezamos?» Pharos sacó uno de los cuatro pergaminos que hacían de mapa del bosque y lo revisó por unos momentos, para luego cerrarlo y volverlo a guardar.

«Empezaremos al norte de aquí, a unos 750 metros de distancia. Hay un claro, en el que se pueden encontrar varias plantas usadas para producir paralizantes y venenos simples. También hay varias hierbas medicinales…» Arrancó Pharos, viendo que Naruto ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

**Mediodía en el Bosque de la Muerte**

Les llevó toda la mañana, pero al menos ya tenían la mitad de las plantas que buscaban. Habían revisado ya unos cinco lugares, pero todavía no encontraban algunas especies muy raras. De todos modos, Pharos tenía la sensación de que las encontrarían pronto. Sin embargo, el sello de Apofis rompiéndose había ocupado su mente toda la mañana… no podía entender por qué tendría que pasar eso. Decidió ponerse manos a la obra y averiguar qué hacer con el infinitamente antiguo ente de destrucción masiva, viendo que ya estaba en condición tope. Se puso de pie e hizo un sello con forma de cruz.

_«Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.»_ Al lado de él apareció un clon, que inmediatamente se tele-transportó fuera de vista en un Hiraishin. Naruto, quien estaba sentado al lado del mago, arqueó una ceja. Había visto lo pensativo y callado que había estado Pharos durante los casi 20 minutos que llevaban descansando en el lugar. Sabiamente decidió no interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera ocupando su mente, pero le preocupaba lo que fuera que su Niichan tuviera que decirle en unos días. Después de todo, llevaba casi un año manteniendo esa información bien encerrada en su cabeza, y aunque Naruto preguntara con frecuencia, nunca había sacado nada, ni un solo detalle. El hecho de que Pharos decidiera abrirse a Naruto, sólo a causa de la pesadilla de esa mañana, indicaba que lo que sea que fuera a contarle, no sería nada bonito, y con suficientes motivos para mantener en secreto, una teoría que se hacía más fuerte considerando que durante toda la mañana había estado demasiado alerta, hasta el punto de que se asustaba rápidamente con cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño.

Pharos había dicho que cuando terminaran con el bosque de la muerte, le contaría su pasado. Aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando, esperaría, hasta que el pelirrojo estuviera preparado. Después de todo, Naruto se había abierto el cráneo tratando de averiguar de múltiples maneras acerca de la vida de Pharos antes de llegar a Konoha, ya fuera preguntando hasta el cansancio o prestando atención a cada detalle de lo que saliera de la boca del mago o de lo que hiciera a diario. Incluso trató de leer alguno de sus pergaminos, pero viendo que casi todos estaban protegidos y que los pocos que podía sacar estaban escritos con unos símbolos de los que no podía hacer ni pies ni cabeza… Podía tener paciencia, ya había esperado casi un año, ¿qué eran cuatro o cinco días más?

**Apartamento de Pharos y Naruto**

El clon de Pharos apareció en medio de la habitación que el mago ocupaba como estudio y biblioteca. Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar información sobre técnicas de sellado. Su creador le había encomendado averiguar alguna forma de reforzar los sellos existentes o sobrescribirlos con otros más fuertes. Y aunque no fuera una idea del original, también decidió buscar información sobre cómo contrarrestar al antiguo ser.

Aunque nadie querría ver a Apofis libre por el mundo, lo cierto es que era bastante probable que pasara de esa manera, si la supuesta profecía había sido correctamente interpretada, mejor prepararse para lo peor. Pharos no pensaba dejar que el sello se rompiera, y aunque no le gustara, se mantendría como prisión de Apofis hasta el día en que le tocara morir, para entonces llevarse al bastardo consigo y finalmente mantenerlo lejos del mundo. La maldad y negligencia humanas (y de cualquier especie con un mínimo de inteligencia y capacidad mental) ya eran suficiente caldo de cultivo en todos los mundos y dimensiones, no necesitaba a un dios maligno casi invencible complicando las cosas aún más.

Pero, hasta el día en que la profecía llegara a cumplirse, si es que lo hacía, había tiempo, suficiente como para reparar el sello y quizás encontrar una forma de vencer a la serpiente y devolverla al Duat, sin tener que pagar el precio con su vida o su alma. Y una vez allí, quedaría atrapada para siempre, o al menos hasta que alguien cometiera el mismo error que él e invocara su poder en el mundo de los vivos.

El clon se sentó en el escritorio con múltiples rollos de papiro y libros viejos, y comenzó a indagar en ellos. Definitivamente no sería lectura ligera. Y su jefe tendría un buen dolor de cabeza cuando acabara.

**Bosque de la Muerte**

Una vez que el clon desapareció, Pharos se estiró un poco y se dirigió al río, que estaba a un minuto de caminata. Se lavó la cara, mientras pensaba que comerían ahora. Como si la naturaleza respondiera a su pensamiento, vio a un pez nadando corriente abajo. No parecía muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. El mago comprobó durante varios minutos el curso de agua, viendo que si bien no había una gran abundancia, serían suficientes peces por el momento. Se retiró del lugar para ir a buscar a Naruto, quien estaba acostado en el suelo, viendo las nubes pasar.

«Naruto, ven conmigo. Vamos a pescar el almuerzo.» Le dijo con una sonrisa, que el rubio no podía interpretar si era por entusiasmo o si estaría tramando algo. De todos modos se levantó y comenzó a caminar con Pharos hacia el río. Una vez allí, el pelirrojo comenzó una corta explicación.

«Bien, como dije hace un momento, hoy vamos a pescar el almuerzo. Ahora, hay varias formas de hacer esto.

La primera es la tradicional. Usas una caña para lanzar un cebo y esperas a que los peces piquen. Un ninja no tiene tiempo para eso durante una misión, así que no haremos eso.

La segunda forma es usando una red. Tiras la red al agua y, después de unos minutos, la sacas. Esta forma sólo es cómoda si necesitas hacer una gran pesca, y es difícil si no se hace desde un barco en aguas profundas y amplias.

La tercera forma es usando ninjutsu, por ejemplo, así.» Dijo Pharos, colocándose en el centro del río, dejando que sus pies se hundieran y tocaran el fondo del agua, haciendo la señal del Carnero y cerrando los ojos en señal de concentración. «Suiton: Mizu no Junsui Sōsa (Elemento Agua: Manipulación Pura de Agua).» Dos segundos después, Naruto pudo apreciar varios peces, que trataban de nadar en la corriente sin éxito, comenzar a juntarse frente al mago, para luego levantarse en una columna de agua, en la que el pelirrojo metió la mano y sacó uno de los animales.

«Esta técnica que acabo de usar me permite manipular el agua de maneras que normalmente serían muy difíciles o directamente imposibles. Por ejemplo, puedo usarla para 'pescar'. Aunque cuesta bastante chakra…» comentó el mago, mientras deshacía la técnica, permitiéndoles a los pobres peces escapar, mientras Naruto observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, «y requiere una habilidad con Suiton muy alta. La única razón por la que se me ocurrió crear una técnica así, es porque me permite usar el agua de cualquier forma que quiera, ya sea para pescar o para provocar un tsunami. Pero como dije, se requiere una habilidad casi sobrehumana con el Suiton, y cuesta mucho chakra, como para usarla de caña de pescar.» Se sonrió Pharos, algo de sudor corriendo por su frente, debido a la cantidad de concentración necesaria para mantener la técnica activa durante medio minuto.

"¡Genial, Niichan! ¿Vas a enseñármela hoy?» Preguntó Naruto, muy emocionado y literalmente rebotando de energía y ganas de aprender.

«La aprenderás…» Comenzó el mago, observando como Naruto estaba a punto de estallar de entusiasmo, «algún día, quizás.» Naruto se decepcionó y, como si fuera un globo, pareciera haberse desinflado un poco. Pharos sólo se permitió lanzar una pequeña risita. «No, hoy usaremos la cuarta forma. Nos meteremos al río a atrapar a los peces.» Le dijo. Inmediatamente se despojó de su capa y de toda su ropa, excepto unos bóxers azul oscuro, y se lanzó al río, con un par de kunais en mano.

A los pocos segundos emergió del agua, un par de peces clavados en las armas, que arrojó a un árbol, donde quedaron incrustadas.

«Ahora inténtalo tú, y lleva estos». Le dijo el mago, mientras tomaba un par de sus kunais y se los entregaba a Naruto, quien los miraba dudoso.

«Pero, uhm…» Pharos se permitió emitir un suspiro. A pesar de que había intentado hacer que Naruto fuera auto-suficiente cuando tuviera que cazar o pescar su propia comida, nunca logró que matara a un solo animal. El hecho de tener que matarlo, para después quitarle la piel o las escamas, para finalmente sacarle los órganos y vísceras que no se iban a consumir, era demasiado para el rubio. Lo máximo que hacía era inmovilizar a la presa con un par de shurikens o kunais, o a través de una trampa. Graciosamente, no ponía tantos peros en destripar y despellejar presas que hubieran muerto a manos de otras personas.

«Naruto, ya sé que no te gusta la idea de tener que matar a otro ser vivo para que puedas comer, pero a veces es necesario. No siempre podrás elegir entre ramen, dangos, bayas silvestres o frutas. A veces sólo tendrás pescados o animales salvajes para comer, y en otras situaciones sólo habrá insectos o algún escorpión. Mientras no los mates sólo por aburrimiento o por crueldad, no es algo malo.» Pharos continuó unos momentos más, tratando de lograr convencer a Naruto. El rubio finalmente decidió aceptar las razones del mago, y comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedarse sólo con unos bóxers verdes, dejando ver un cuerpo con un poco más de musculatura que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

Dubitativamente se metió al agua, buscando un par de peces. Le tomó algunos momentos, pero finalmente surgió del río, un solo pescado en su posesión. _«Un avance… de todos modos ni siquiera tiene siete años. Es muy difícil para él matar algo sin sentir cierto dolor emocional hacia la criatura muerta. Pero mientras aprenda a no hacerlo sólo por diversión o por sadismo… creo que estará bien…»_ Pensaba el pelirrojo, quien felicitó al rubio y le dijo que se acercara, mientras preparaba una pequeña fogata, con la madera que le quedaba. Naruto salió de la corriente, sacudiéndose un poco para quitarse la mayor parte del agua que corría sobre su cuerpo. Un rato después estaban sentados frente al fuego, comiendo pescado.

Pharos originalmente planeaba que cada uno comiera lo que hubiera conseguido, pero cambió de idea, considerando que Naruto ya había tenido suficiente de gente mezquinando su comida con el orfanato, y sólo haría sentir peor al rubio. Así que le dejó comer dos, en vez de uno solo, además de que él mismo no tenía tanta hambre. _«A causa de un sello a punto de fallar en mi cuerpo… y una serpiente tratando de escapar.» _Musitó para sus adentros el mago.

Después de un corto descanso de 10 minutos, para dejar bajar lo ingerido y secarse el exceso de agua y humedad, se volvieron a poner sus ropas, apagaron el fuego y continuaron buscando las hierbas medicinales que faltaban, tarea que les llevaría casi toda la tarde.

**Casa de Pharos y Naruto – Varias horas después**

El clon del mago había estado leyendo largo y tendido varios libros sobre sellado que conservaba del templo. Varias veces se preguntó hasta dónde llegaba la capacidad y el genio de Shimsu. El Sellado del Escarabajo Solar era tremendamente complicado, y a pesar de que Pharos era capaz de realizarlo, colocar un segundo sello entrelazado con el primero sin afectarlo llevaba el nivel de dificultad a un nivel completamente diferente. Por no decir que el sello original era un mezcla de técnica de invocación, contención y sellado, mientras que el modelo rediseñado de Pharos a base de chakra sólo tenía la parte de sellado, mientras que la contención podía ser reparada, pero no creada desde cero.

El hecho de hacerlo una vez era muy agotador y complejo, puesto que había que crear una contención que inutilizara todas las habilidades y poderes especiales que la criatura u objeto pudiera tener.

La parte de invocación era problemática, puesto que algunos magos estaban limitados o no tenían autorización para invocar ciertas criaturas, ya sea por haber cometido ciertos actos en contra de las normas o por no haberse probado lo suficientemente merecedores; por no decir que algunas criaturas jamás aceptarían ser colocadas como guardianes de un sello, algo que sería como encerrarlas en una jaula.

Y el sellado podía ser engorroso también, si se hacía incorrectamente o no se le prestaba suficiente concentración, la dimensión de encierro tendría otras entradas o salidas aparte de la planeada, permitiendo que el contenido tenga más chances de escapar del contenedor, o podría directamente fallar.

Afortunadamente, la parte de invocación era algo opcional dentro del conjuro, pero la contención y el sellado eran inseparables. Si Apofis había logrado hacer una brecha en el sello o en la magia de supresión de poder, Pharos tendría que entrar personalmente y visitar a su inquilino mientras tratara de arreglar el problema. El sello no sería el problema, pero si la contención estaba rota, no sería buena idea verse cara a cara con una serpiente gigantesca capaz de tragarse el sol, a la que justamente tienes como enemiga, de manera recíproca. Y ni siquiera sabía si el sellado que había logrado reconstruir tan difícilmente sería suficiente para remplazar al roto. Después de todo, el chakra no tenía el mismo poder y los mismos efectos que el poder mágico.

El clon decidió llevar los resultados de su investigación hacia su creador, y se teletransportó.

**Bosque de la Muerte – Ocaso del segundo día**

Pharos y Naruto estaban terminando la cena, que consistía de más pescado asado, habiendo acordado que Naruto tomaría la primera guardia, hasta poco después de la medianoche, y luego Pharos tomaría la siguiente guardia. Mientras el mago comía, había vuelto a pensar en las noticias que le traería el clon una vez que se deshiciera. _«Ruego a todos los dioses que por favor no me diga que el sello se va a romper ahora o dentro de poco tiempo… No he estado en este mundo por un año y ya estoy desatando una catástrofe imparable…» _se agitaba el pobre chico, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones.

Fue en ese instante, que el clon apareció al lado suyo, aterrorizándolo.

"¡AAAAHHHH!» El mago saltó y se escondió detrás de Naruto, asomando la cabeza por encima de la espalda del rubio. Viendo que era su clon, que lo miraba sin expresión, aunque con un ligero tic nervioso en las cejas, se relajó, mientras que Naruto replicaba la expresión del duplicado del mago. «Ah, eras tú. Uhm, perdón por eso, jeje.» Se disculpó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisita. Para luego saltar encima del clon, agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo, mientras una expresión desesperada se asentaba en su cara. "¡Por favor, dime que el sello se puede arreglar! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!» El pobre clon se comenzaba a marear del zarandeo, así que le dio un suave empujón a su creador, mientras trataba de recuperarse.

«Deje de estar tan desesperado, jefe, una vez que desaparezca, sabrá las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, le sugiero que se siente, es mucha información, y en su estado actual podría desmayarse.» Le dijo con calma, aunque con cierto tono de reproche. El mago se recostó en el suelo, mientras regularizaba su respiración y se serenaba.

«OK. Ya estoy calmado. Puedes desvanecerte.» Ordenó. El clon asintió y desapareció. Pharos sintió el torrente de información que el duplicado había aprendido y casi se desmaya del dolor de cabeza, pero logró mantenerse consciente. «Argh, en el nombre de Horus, casi me explota la cabeza, maldito clon estudioso…» se quejaba el mago, aferrándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras trataba de sentarse. Naruto inmediatamente le ayudó, sosteniéndolo por la espalda, hasta que pudiera mantenerse sentado.

El mago esperó unos momentos más, mientras el dolor de cabeza descendía a niveles tolerables, para desaparecer casi completamente. Luego, se puso de pie, aunque temblorosamente, y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, para luego cubrir su mano derecha en chakra que brillaba de color blanco, con unos pequeños puntos de luz zafiro, y colocársela en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, una gran cantidad de jeroglíficos apareció en la espalda del mago, formando un círculo y rodeando un símbolo más grande, el doble Ojo de Horus. De este círculo se extendieron nueve líneas de jeroglíficos, que se esparcieron hacia los costados y dando la vuelta, hasta conectar en el pecho con otro círculo de jeroglíficos, que encerraban un disco solar sobre un escarabajo alado, rodeado por dos cobras. Todas las marcas brillaban como oro, excepto el sol, que brillaba como dicho astro, aunque podían notarse unas líneas negras irregulares aquí y allá.

«Bueno, parece ser que los estudios del clon dieron sus frutos.» comentó Pharos en voz alta, aunque sin intención de dirigirse a nadie en particular, una leve sonrisa en su cara, que desapareció inmediatamente cuando notó las grietas negras en los símbolos. «Ay, mierda, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!» maldijo el mago en una lengua muerta, mientras el sello desaparecía de vista, luego de que Pharos dejara de hacer fluir el extraño chakra. Aunque de todos modos Naruto captó la intención del tono de voz que usó el pelirrojo.

"¡Nii-san! ¡¿Podrías explicarme qué diablos significa todo esto!?» Estalló Naruto, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía, y con la curiosidad a punto de reventar. Kakashi, desde su puesto elevado entre los árboles, prestaba atención, bastante intrigado por su parte.

«Te lo explicaré…» Naruto se animó, sólo para desinflarse cuando el mago terminó su frase, «cuando terminemos con el Bosque de la Muerte». Pharos podría estar furioso por el sello, pero hacerle esas pequeñas bromas al rubio le subía el ánimo, aunque fuera un poco. «Dame unos minutos, necesito comprobar algo. Si vuelvo a comportarme raro, sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo de esta mañana.» Dicho esto, y una vez que Naruto asintió con la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo y se relajó, para introducirse dentro de su paisaje mental.

**Paisaje Mental de Pharos**

El mago apareció en medio de un enorme desierto, sobre el que brillaba un sol de mediodía, y con un cielo azul y despejado. Había algo de viento, pero sin crear tormentas de arena. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, dirigiéndose a una duna solitaria a unos pocos metros de distancia. Una vez en la cima del montículo, pudo apreciar una pirámide enorme, reflejando la luz del sol casi como si fuera un espejo, gracias a lo que Pharos dedujo era una capa de piedra caliza muy pulida.

Se dirigió a la entrada del enorme monumento, una simple abertura rectangular de tres metros de altura y metro y medio de ancho. Recorrió las galerías iluminadas por antorchas, que permitían acceder a sus memorias y su conocimiento, hasta encontrarse en una pequeña sala, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de fuego. La sala estaba completamente vacía, excepto por una trampilla en el suelo. Hecha de oro, que refulgía a la luz del fuego, estaba cubierta de advertencias respecto a la apertura del sello que las mantenía cerradas. Tenían un par de anillas grandes en el medio.

Pharos se colocó delante, colocó sus manos al lado de las manillas y pronunció unas palabras.

«En nombre de la Orden del Sol y la Enéada, yo, centésimo quincuagésimo cuarto guardián del Templo Oculto de Abidos, ordeno la apertura del sello. ¡Ábrete!» Una vez que terminó de recitar las palabras, tiró de las abrazaderas, dejando a la vista unos escalones. _«Bueno, parece que aún puedo usar magia simple dentro de mi mente y frente al sello, de otra forma, las puertas no se hubieran abierto…»_

El mago comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, afortunadamente iluminadas, aunque la luz no parecía salir de ningún otro lugar excepto los mismísimos escalones, hasta llegar a otra sala, iluminada con antorchas, con una enorme puerta de oro, aunque esta abertura estaba en la pared, y no en el suelo, como la anterior.

El pelirrojo expandió sus sentidos, tratando de detectar cualquier cosa, pero nada. Pareciera ser que el sello no se hubiera roto, pero algo no estaba bien.

_«Parece ser que todo está bien, pero aquí falta algo… ¡los guardias! ¡La última vez que comprobé el sello fue hace unos dos años, y había un par de cobras gigantes guardando la entrada! Sólo me dejaron pasar porque quería comprobar el sello, y aún así me acompañaron, casi como si pensaran que iba a abrirle las puertas de la prisión a Apofis, pfft. Pero, ¿dónde están? El sello las mantendría encerradas aquí de por vida, hasta que yo muriera… Bueno, no averiguo nada quedándome parado aquí. Será mejor que compruebe el sello interior.» _Pharos se colocó delante de la puerta, tomando las anillas entre sus manos, y tiró de ellas. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un largo pasillo. El corredor estaba tenuemente iluminado, las paredes, si bien naturalmente blancas, despedían un color amarillento, que correspondía con la casual antorcha pobremente encendida cada cierta distancia. Al final se podía ver una puerta mucho más grande e imponente que las anteriores, aunque con la diferencia de que el oro que la recubría parecía caerse a pedazos, dejando a la vista óxido y corrosión. A pesar del estado deteriorado del portal, era aún visible una enorme figura con forma de serpiente, encerrada en un círculo de jeroglíficos, que advertían sobre los riesgos de abrir la entrada. Pharos observó el estado de la puerta y la ya no tan sorprendente pero igualmente alarmante falta de guardias.

"¡Mierda!» Exclamó el mago. Tenía la esperanza de que el sello no se hubiera debilitado mucho, pero viendo el estado de la puerta, esa ilusión se vino abajo como si fuera un castillo de naipes. _«¡No hay guardias, los sellos están a punto de romperse y ni siquiera sé si Apofis está bien contenido o no! ¡Joder! Tendré que… entrar.» _Preparándose para la tarea a realizar, cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces seguidas, quitándose de encima todas las posibles distracciones que ocuparan su mente y tratando de aliviar la tensión que le asfixiaba. Luego, tomó los asideros de la puerta, pero inmediatamente retiró las manos, asustado.

_«¡¿Qué mierdas fue eso!? ¡Fue como si me hubiera quemado, congelado, pulverizado, aplastado y cortado las manos en pedacitos, todo al mismo tiempo! Y aún así, mis manos no parecen haber recibido daño alguno.»_ Pensó Pharos escandalizado, viendo como una especie de sustancia negra había cubierto sus manos, para desaparecer luego de que hubiera retirado las mencionadas extremidades de las abrazaderas.

_«Es claro que lo que sentí recién era magia de muerte y destrucción. Apofis ha estado tratando de escapar, y parece que ya le faltaba poco, quizás sólo necesitaba que yo me rindiera para poder salir… Bueno, será mejor ser cuidadoso, veamos si puedo usar sortilegios más avanzados.» _Y con ese pensamiento, trató de imaginar un par de manos incorpóreas tomando las anillas. El resultado fue inmediato, cuando vio los asideros de la puerta moverse ligeramente. Lentamente movió el par de manos imaginarias hasta que tiraron de ellas. Su telequinesia seguía funcionando, viendo como las dos enormes puertas se abrían de par en par.

Siendo la primera vez que Pharos visitaba tan de cerca a su inquilino, no sabía que esperarse. En el medio de una nada completamente blanca, dominando la escena, podía verse una gigantesca muralla de piedra, que se elevaba al menos varios kilómetros, con una entrada suficientemente grande para un centenar de personas lado a lado. Sin embargo, al no contar con puertas de ningún tipo, dejaba a la vista una enorme jaula de metal corroído, que estaba rodeada por murallas tan altas como la de la entrada. Dentro de la jaula, Pharos pudo ver la forma de Apofis, una gigantesca serpiente negra que alcanzaba varias docenas de metros de altura reposando en el suelo, enroscada sobre sí misma de manera tal que la punta de su cola estaba en el centro de una enorme espiral, mientras que su cabeza asomaba para mirar al visitante. El mago observó que el ofidio tenía centenares de estacas atravesando su cuerpo, y todas las estacas estaban cubiertas de jeroglíficos, que Pharos supuso eran conjuros de supresión de poder y aprisionamiento. Las marcas brillaban débilmente, pero todavía eran notorias. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sentía el enorme poder que emanaban las estacas, y el aún más grande poder de la criatura a la que debían retener, junto con la horrible sensación de muerte que acompañaba a Apofis todo el tiempo. Brevemente alabó las habilidades de Shimsu, mientras se asombraba por la vista delante de él.

Apofis, mientras tanto, decidió saludar a su invitado. **«Vaya, el gran mago decide hacerme una visita, me siento honrado**». Comentó, con burlona admiración. "**¿Acaso viniste a calcular cuánto tiempo tardaría en escapar?**» se rió la gran serpiente. El pelirrojo simplemente se limitó a observar a su inquilino, sin expresión alguna, como si la enorme serpiente parlante fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque tratando de suprimir escalofríos corriendo por su espalda. Después de unos momentos de mirarle fijamente a los ojos y de poner bajo control sus miedos, le respondió. «No, he venido a asegurarme de que no puedas intentar escapar de nuevo». La risa de la serpiente se murió en ese instante, pero siguió sonriendo. **"¿Y cómo harás eso? Tendrás que liberarme temporalmente para ello, algo que seguramente no quieres hacer. Y cuando lo hagas, te devoraré y escaparé. Además, ni siquiera tienes el poder suficiente para contenerme.» **le dijo, engreídamente.

El mago comenzó a aumentar su poder, mientras se elevaba en el aire, hasta colocarse delante de una especie de rueda, que permitía abrir o cerrar la jaula, a través de un montón de engranajes y mecanismos de cuerda. «Quizás tengas razón, pero es evidente que no puedo seguir postergando esto». Pharos puso sus manos en la rueda y la giró 360 grados en sentido anti horario. Al terminar, las estacas que mantenían a la serpiente anclada se disolvieron, mientras que la jaula se hizo pedazos, por la tremenda explosión de energía que provenía del ofidio. Las gigantescas murallas salieron volando, mientras se hacían pedacitos. La luz que inundaba el lugar comenzó a reducirse, hasta que todo quedó sumergido en penumbra, la única iluminación que había proveniente del aura de poder visible del pelirrojo, que brillaba en un color blanco, con una forma de gas o vapor. Justo antes de la explosión de Apofis, Pharos se había cubierto a sí mismo en una esfera de energía a manera de escudo, que todavía estaba presente, brillando como fuego. En el mundo real, Naruto vio que las marcas del conjuro de sellado brillaron intensamente por un momento, para luego volverse completamente negras y comenzar a desvanecerse.

Tanto la serpiente como el mago se miraban fijamente, esperando al movimiento del contrario. El mago, todavía protegido en su barrera, juntando gran cantidad de poder en sus manos, que se hacía visible en forma de vapor, mientras que la serpiente sólo miraba, siniestramente divertida. El mago deshizo la barrera y se lanzó de cabeza al ofidio, los puños cerrados y listos para bajar como martillo sobre el reptil. Apofis sólo se retiró del lugar, para medir a su oponente, permitiendo que el mago golpeara el suelo, donde explotó la energía en sus manos, dejando un cráter. Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia su enemigo, quien se arrastraba rápidamente por el lugar, tratando de golpearlo, aunque sin éxito. Así que decidió probar con ataques de corto a largo alcance.

Comenzó invocando una enorme bola de fuego en sus manos y se la lanzó a Apofis, quien se corrió a un lado para evitarla, desapareciendo en la distancia. Viendo su error, el mago colocó sus manos abiertas al frente y convocó un torrente de flamas, que dirigió a su enemigo, quién trató de esquivarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, las flamas le persiguieron y le atraparon. Pharos mantuvo el conjuro activo durante unos momentos, sólo para ver como Apofis se regeneraba rápidamente. Mientras el mago buscaba una solución al problema, su rival se burlaba. **«Nada mal, mago, nada mal. Sólo Ra y quizás Set tienen un fuego más fuerte. Sin embargo, necesitarás más que unas flamitas para vencerme».**

Pharos no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a observarle, para luego concentrar su magia. La serpiente sintió el aumento de poder y se preparó, todavía sonriente. El mago abrió la boca y dejó escapar una enorme ola de aceite, que recubrió a Apofis completamente y formó una pequeña laguna. Este estaba indignado, ¡cómo se atrevía un sucio mortal, encima de eso un simple mocoso con aires de grandeza, a bañarlo en aceite! Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia el mago, con objetivo de devorarlo, pero se le escapó. Pharos inmediatamente se lanzó hacia un costado y se alejó lo más rápido posible. La serpiente se giró, con intenciones de intentarlo de nuevo, sólo para ver una corriente de fuego, provocándole un gran dolor al encender el aceite sobre su cuerpo, y haciendo que la regeneración casi instantánea de la que Apofis disponía se viera severamente entorpecida. El pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad y elevó sus manos, para invocar unas cuantas estacas, todas con varios sellos de supresión de poder, y trató de clavarlas en el escamoso cuerpo de la serpiente. Sin embargo, Apofis se liberó de la molesta combinación de fuego y aceite con una explosión de poder oscuro, que desviaron también la trayectoria de las estacas. El mago se cubrió con otra barrera de energía, para luego conjurar una lluvia de gigantescos meteoros ardientes, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Apofis se escurrió entre los cráteres y las rocas descendientes, a veces pudiendo acercarse a su enemigo, y otras veces teniendo que alejarse, dándole a Pharos el espacio necesario para crear un plan. El pelirrojo decidió comenzar con una enorme cantidad de agua, que creó de la nada y luego la dirigió hacia el demoníaco ofidio. Este se enfrentó de cabeza a la enorme ola de cientos de metros de altura, habiendo eliminado los meteoros del camino con un horrible rugido, momentos antes. Dentro del líquido, Apofis se deslizó rápidamente hacia el mago, pero este electrificó el agua, paralizando a su enemigo. Pharos se enfocó completamente en canalizar electricidad en el agua, hasta tal punto que el agua comenzaba a evaporarse por la cantidad de energía que transcurría por ella. La serpiente se retorcía de dolor en el fondo del agua, pero para el mago no era suficiente, así que concentró una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y formó una enorme esfera de luz que chispeaba y centelleaba, una auténtica bomba de rayos. Se tomó unos segundos más para concentrar toda la energía posible, pero salvando la suficiente para la siguiente etapa del plan. Una vez hecho esto, la lanzó al pequeño lago de agua que quedaba, en el que Apofis estaba todavía sufriendo espasmos debido a la electricidad.

Apofis apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior cuando vio una enorme bola de luz viniendo hacia él a toda velocidad. Trató de moverse, pero no logró hacerlo rápidamente, y la esfera impactó justo encima de él. _**«¡Mierda!» **_fue el último pensamiento de Apofis antes de que la esfera explotara. Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio, mientras una enorme cantidad de luz inundaba el lugar, y Pharos se cubría los oídos y cerraba los ojos, al tiempo que creaba una fuerte barrera alrededor suyo. Un segundo después, hubo un ruido tremendo, como si súbitamente hubieran sonado miles de truenos. Algo que podría ser cierto, considerando que la cantidad de energía que Pharos había puesto superaba por mucho a la de cientos de relámpagos juntos.

Apofis sintió como la bomba de relámpagos le quemaba por dentro y por fuera, mientras le electrificaba y le impedía moverse a voluntad o usar sus poderes adecuadamente. El agua que había alrededor se evaporó instantáneamente, y por casi medio minuto, lo único visible en el lugar fue un domo de energía que se expandía rápidamente, hasta el punto de tragarse dentro de ella la barrera mágica del pelirrojo, aunque sin destruirla ni atravesarla. Luego, la cúpula fue desapareciendo, hasta que sólo quedó la barrera y el mago dentro de ella flotando en el aire, mientras que Apofis estaba tirado dentro de un cráter, con múltiples cortes, quemaduras y espasmos por todo el cuerpo, tratando casi sin éxito de regenerarse y curar sus heridas.

Pharos inmediatamente deshizo la barrera y aterrizó al lado de la serpiente. "¡Maldición Prohibida: Separación de las nueve partes de la vida!» Colocó la mano sobre el cuerpo escamoso y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que nueve jarrones se formaban del suelo detrás del mago. El ofidio comenzó a gritar y a rugir de dolor, mientras el mago apretaba los dientes y tensaba todos los músculos, puesto que el conjuro requería no sólo cantidades anormales de poder, sino que también había que canalizarlo de manera tal que terminaba siendo ligeramente doloroso para el ejecutor del hechizo. Si la persona no tenía el poder necesario para ejecutarlo, el conjuro tomaría su fuerza vital para seguir alimentando el conjuro. Y si no se mantenía un mínimo de concentración, el dolor aumentaría exponencialmente y terminaría por destruir el cuerpo del usuario y en ocasiones, su propia alma. Era un conjuro prohibido por los riesgos que presentaba si no era ejecutado correctamente o no se tenía suficiente poder, y se consideraba maldito por ser capaz de separar las partes materiales e inmateriales que componían a un ser viviente, ya fuera este mortal o inmortal, un acto inmoral y contra todas las reglas divinas. Algo que Pharos no gustaba de romper, pero viendo su situación actual, pensó que _«el fin justifica los medios. Además, el Maestro Shimsu hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no fuera porque ya casi tenía los dos pies en el mundo de los muertos cuando hizo el sellado original»._

Pharos comenzó el proceso de separación, empezando por arrancar el cuerpo físico de Apofis y separarlo de su alma, su energía y poder. Luego, tomó su forma etérea, y la dividió en ocho partes, que tomaron forma de esferas negras de vaho o humo, que selló inmediatamente dentro de ocho jarrones.

«Sahu, Ib, Ka, Ba, Ren, Sheut, Akh, Sejem». Fue nombrando uno por uno los jarrones, a medida que iba completando el sellado, haciendo referencia a su contenido. El noveno jarrón lo utilizó para encerrar el cuerpo físico de Apofis. Una vez hecho esto, colocó las tapas a los jarrones, aunque las tapas de por sí solas no resistirían mucho antes de romperse y liberar su contenido. «Maldición completada». Luego, se retiró del lugar por el mismo camino que llegó. Cuando salió del sello, este desapareció para siempre.

Una vez dentro de su paisaje mental, creó una gigantesca plataforma cuadrada de piedra a poca distancia de la pirámide de la que había salido un momento antes. Luego colocó los nueve jarrones allí, de manera que quedaran uno en cada esquina y con un jarrón entre cada uno, a la misma distancia de los otros. El noveno jarrón, que guardaba el cuerpo físico de Apofis, lo colocó fuera de la plataforma, Pharos tenía otros planes para su contenido. «Sellado del Escarabajo Solar». Y con esas palabras, cerró los ojos y dejó salir una especie de humo azul que se dividió en ocho partes, que se colocaron encima de los jarrones, para luego ser absorbidos en las tapas y formar una marca de escarabajo con un disco solar encima, apareciendo varias cadenas que comenzaban en las anillas de los tapones, y se entrelazaban en el centro de la plataforma, formando un pedestal con una especie de mecanismo en forma de círculo. Mientras esto sucedía, Pharos sintió su poder disminuir mucho, al mismo tiempo que se sentía muy cansado. _«Uff… esa pelea con Apofis y los últimos dos conjuros me han dejado agotado. Fue una suerte que Apofis no se hubiera recuperado instantáneamente de haber sido suprimido por casi cuatro años. Definitivamente necesitaré unas buenas horas de sueño, así que gracias a Ra que Naruto tiene la primera guardia.» _pensó el mago, mientras miraba al jarrón que tenía al lado. _«Pero primero, tengo que ocuparme de este detalle. Necesito estar seguro de que no podrá salir tan fácil al mundo, incluso si el sello se abriera. Si se abre e intenta salir, me aseguraré de que se desvanezca del mundo, volviendo al Duat»._ Y con eso en mente, el mago volvió al mundo exterior.

**Ocaso del Segundo Día – Mundo exterior**

Pharos salió de su trance para descubrir que estaba sudando, respirando pesadamente y con el pulso acelerado. Vagamente notó que Naruto le miraba preocupado, o más precisamente observaba la gran cantidad de marcas que se habían esparcido por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de estar cubierto de jeroglíficos que parpadeaban constantemente de color azul, lo más destacable eran las marcas que habían reaparecido en su pecho y espalda, similares a la del sello anterior, excepto por el detalle de que sólo había un Ojo de Horus, el derecho, en vez de los dos que había anteriormente en su espalda, y un círculo con nueve grupos de jeroglíficos sobre el abdomen, quedando debajo del escarabajo.

Sin embargo, también había varias marcas doradas en la cara del mago, un par de líneas rectas que bajaban cada una a un costado de la nariz desde las esquinas de los ojos, mientras dos líneas adicionales bajaban separándose de las rectas y curvándose de manera que terminaban en una espiral, un par de centímetros debajo de sus ojos y hacia los costados de su cara, justo por encima de las mejillas, formando el doble Ojo de Horus. En su frente se encontraba el Ojo de Ra, compuesto de un disco solar, rodeado por dos cobras, brillando tenuemente. Las marcas centellearon por unos segundos más, antes de desvanecerse, dejando atrás solamente las marcas principales del pecho y la espalda.

Pharos se tomó unos momentos para regular su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, para luego levantarse y morderse el pulgar derecho. Colocó una gota de sangre en uno de los jeroglíficos, y dejó fluir un poco de chakra, haciendo aparecer un jarrón. Colocó el jarrón en el centro del claro y retiró la tapa, para luego alejarse.

«Naruto, aléjate del lugar. Necesito todo el espacio libre posible. Luego te explicaré lo que estoy por hacer». El mencionado asintió y se retiró del llano, pero sin perder de vista al mago. Kakashi siguió apostado en las ramas de un árbol, observando atentamente. Había muchas cosas incomprensibles y desconocidas respecto al mago, y el hecho de que su pasado estuviera en tinieblas para el Hokage y Naruto inclusive, preocupaba bastante. _«Espero que lo que sea que haga ahora eche un poco de luz a este misterio…» _pensó Kakashi. Mientras, Pharos se volvió a poner la camiseta y murmuró unas palabras. El vaso comenzó a resquebrajarse, hasta que se hizo pedazos, y una densa bola de humo negro apenas más grande que una pelota de basquetbol quedó en su lugar.

La esfera quedó flotando unos momentos, para luego caer al suelo y transformarse en el gigantesco cuerpo de Apofis, que fácilmente ocupó casi la mitad del claro. Sin embargo, para todos los presentes, el cuerpo de serpiente no era tan impresionante o desconcertante, como lo era la sensación de maldad que provenía de este. Incluso cuando el cuerpo de Apofis estaba despojado de energía, alma y espíritu, las oscuras emociones que podían sentirse emanando del cadáver eran tan potentes, que casi todos los animales e insectos del Bosque de la Muerte inmediatamente trataron de esconderse o escapar del lugar. Naruto y Kakashi por su parte sentían una malicia tan horrible que haría parecer al Kyūbi como una criatura inocente. Pharos se llevó la peor parte, agotado como estaba, y siendo el más cercano al cuerpo, se hubiera sentido enfermo, si no fuera por sus capacidades sensoriales, que incrementaban su sensibilidad, haciendo que se cayera de rodillas, mientras trataba de desconectarse de sus sentidos por unos momentos.

Una vez que el mago logró volver a ponerse de pie, se tragó dos píldoras de soldado para recuperar su chakra y creó siete clones de sombra, tres de los cuales inmediatamente lanzaron sus kunais a varios puntos alrededor del cuerpo escamoso, para poder tele transportarse. Pharos, por su parte, saltó a otro lugar, formando un cuadrado, con clones en tres esquinas y el original en la cuarta. El original miró a los cuatro clones restantes, que con un movimiento de cabeza, se colocaron aún más cerca de la serpiente. Los que estaban más lejos colocaron las manos en el sello de la serpiente y canalizaron todo el chakra posible.

«Ninpō: Shishienjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de las Cuatro Flamas Violeta)». Instantáneamente, se formó una barrera púrpura alrededor del cadáver gigante y los otros cuatro Pharos, mientras la sensación de maldad disminuía un poco. Con la barrera en posición, uno de los clones repartió cuatro píldoras de soldado, y una vez ingeridas, los cuatro bunshins concentraron todo el chakra que tenían disponible y prepararon su técnica de fuego más potente.

«Katon: Chōshinsei Bakuhatsu (Elemento Fuego: Explosión de Supernova)». Colocando las manos al frente, cada uno formó una pequeña esfera de fuego tan ardiente que se había vuelto blanco, y tan concentrado que se contraía y expandía alternativamente, tratando de mantener la potente técnica estabilizada y contenida hasta que estuviera lista. Después de unos segundos, los cuatro bunshins cortaron la conexión de chakra con la técnica y se tele transportaron fuera de la barrera.

Un momento después, se escuchó un estruendo tremendo, mientras del interior escapaba un enorme pilar de llamas blanco brillante que se disparó hacia el cielo, viéndose a una gran distancia e iluminando por un momento toda Konoha y los campos de entrenamiento, llamando la atención de los aldeanos, pero principalmente de ANBU y ninjas regulares que hacían la vigilancia nocturna de la aldea, mientras el Hokage, que estaba en su despacho, dejó caer su pipa de las manos, al mirar por los amplios ventanales la columna de fuego. Inmediatamente sacó una bola de cristal para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando, sabiendo quiénes eran los que estaban en la zona del pilar de fuego.

El Shishienjin se mantuvo en pie, pero estuvo a un pelo de reventar, y aún con la barrera, Pharos sentía un gran calor venir desde dentro. Tomó casi medio minuto para que el pelirrojo considerara seguro deshacer la técnica, todavía escuchando el eco de la explosión en los oídos, para encontrarse con un cráter bastante grande, todavía humeante y con pequeñas flamas aquí y allá. Pero de la serpiente que solía estar allí, no había quedado nada, ni siquiera las cenizas. Aunque todavía quedaba una sensación fantasma del aura de muerte que destilaba momentos antes, que iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Revisó el área usando tanto su visión como su capacidad sensorial, pero al no encontrar nada, asintió satisfecho y les ordenó a los clones desvanecerse. Estaba a punto de revocar la orden, considerando que se iba a desmayar si los bunshins se esfumaban todos al mismo tiempo, cuando sintió la ráfaga de memorias y cansancio. Mientras rápidamente perdía la consciencia y maldecía su atropello, sintió que un preocupado Naruto ya lo había atrapado antes de que se cayera, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Naruto inmediatamente llevó rápidamente al mago adentro de la tienda, donde lo dejó acostado sobre una de las bolsas de dormir. Considerando que estaba experimentando agotamiento de chakra y cansancio extremos, el rubio rápidamente comprobó su pulso, respiración y temperatura. No encontrando nada extraño, le sacó la camiseta (que había absorbido sudor, y por lo tanto tenía un olor horroroso), la usó para retirar los restos de transpiración y luego la tiró a un costado, y al instante le cubrió con la capa azul que el mago solía llevar encima. _«Ains, ¿por qué tenía que desmayarse antes de contarme que estaba haciendo? Ahora tengo que esperar a que se despierte, idiota…». _Suspiró Naruto. Dejó cinco clones haciendo la vigilancia y se fue a dormir un rato. Mañana tendría una larga sesión de taijutsu contra unas cuantas decenas de clones y sería mejor descansar.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi envió a Pakkun, uno de sus _ninken_ (perros ninja), a que llevara un reporte al Hokage, detallando todos los eventos que había presenciado y cualquier otro dato que considerara interesante o complementario. El anciano líder leyó el reporte y considerando que la descripción del gigantesco cadáver serpentino coincidía con la de cierta entidad que habían podido ver a través de una de las pocas memorias accesibles de Pharos, decidió no actuar. De todos modos, tenía a uno de sus mejores hombres en el lugar, y lo más probable es que pudiera arreglárselas sin problemas, en el peor de los casos, podría mantener a cualquier posible amenaza a raya hasta que pudiera pedir refuerzos.

Minutos antes, en algún lugar debajo de la aldea de Konoha, entre túneles secretos y bases subterráneas, el ojo izquierdo de una sombría figura se abrió, y rápidamente ordenó a un subordinado investigar el suceso.

**Tercer Día**

El tercer día de supervivencia fue bastante tranquilo, sin eventos inesperados. Naruto se levantó poco después de que amaneciera, y sus clones no le reportaron nada extraño, así que se tomó toda la mañana para una larga rutina de ejercicios físicos, que le dejaron sudando. Después de hacer algunos estiramientos y darse un simple baño en el río, para quitarse de encima el sudor y el calor, volvió a comprobar a Pharos, que seguía igual que la noche anterior, completamente dormido, pero nada más.

Salió fuera de la tienda, y se dispuso a almorzar un par de barras de raciones. No tendrán buen sabor, pero Pharos ya le había dejado en claro que no podía vivir a base de ramen, y las condenadas barras de raciones proveían más nutrientes. Todavía rememoraba una corta conversación que el mago había tenido con él apenas unas dos semanas después de conocerlo y que le había dejado más que en claro que tendría que cambiar de dieta.

Pharos le había dicho que la única razón por la que era más alto que Naruto era debido a que este último había pasado por una etapa de desnutrición continua en el orfanato, y que la única razón por la que el asunto no había pasado a más allá de tener baja estatura era la enorme cantidad de chakra que el rubio albergaba (aunque el mago tenía dudas, podría haber sido el chakra del Bijū, la potente fuerza vital propia de los Uzumaki, o una combinación de ambos), que trató de compensar por la severa falta de nutrientes, aunque con algunas falencias inevitables. Y como si fuera la punta de lanza, Pharos le dijo que a su edad, él mismo era el más bajito de los chicos de su edad. Considerando que Pharos era algo menor de edad física respecto de Naruto, y que era casi quince centímetros más alto que el rubio, el Jinchūriki decidió tomarse más en serio la cuestión.

Su decisión terminó siendo más que acertada, ya que había reducido la diferencia de altura con el mago a un par de centímetros, y en conjunto con el riguroso entrenamiento, había notado un gran aumento de su fuerza física, superando fácilmente la de su hermano, manteniendo una complexión delgada, adecuada para velocidad, aunque con más desarrollo muscular respecto de Pharos, quien prefería mantener distancia en los combates. También descubrió que se sentía menos cansado antes de irse a dormir, a pesar de que había aumentado por mucho el nivel de ejercicio y gasto energético que realizaba en el día, y que cuando se despertaba, se sentía más vivo, con más energía.

Así que se tragó sus quejas, junto con las barras de raciones, para luego descansar unos minutos más e iniciar una larga sesión de entrenamiento en Taijutsu, que se llevó hasta poco antes de anochecer.

Viendo que la noche estaba por llegar, paró las katas que estaba realizando y volvió a darse un remojón en el río, capturó un par de peces y luego volvió a la fogata, que un clon se encargaba de mantener encendida, para preparar la cena. Después de comer, volvió a dejar tres clones de guardia y se introdujo en la tienda, volvió a revisar al todavía durmiente mago y no encontrando nada extraño, decidió acostarse y dormir.

_«Sólo espero que despiertes pronto, hermano. Me estoy empezando a preocupar mucho…» _fue el último pensamiento de Naruto, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Kakashi por su parte, se mantuvo recostado sobre una rama mientras mantenía una vigilancia sobre el claro.

**Cuarto Día**

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que el Sol había aparecido en el horizonte, cuando Pharos despertó, completamente recuperado de su agotamiento. Aún así, el mago se sentía bastante aletargado, después de todo había completado una maratón de sueño ininterrumpido de casi 36 horas, o día y medio en la tierra de la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo estaba lento y pesado, apenas veía lo que había dentro de la tienda (aunque en algún resquicio de su mente acusaba esto a la falta de luz), y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir chakra que no fuera el suyo.

Se restregó la cara, tratando de sacarse la somnolencia de encima, para luego levantarse hasta quedar sentado y estirarse un poco, dejando escapar un leve bostezo. Una vez que consiguió despejar su mente lo suficiente, observó que no había nadie en la tienda y que sentía algo de fresco. Miró su cuerpo descubierto, descubriendo que las marcas del conjuro de sellado seguían presentes, aún en color azul, pero ya no brillaban.

Recordando los eventos que le habían llevado a permanecer dormido, buscó en su capa el sello que usaba para almacenar ropa. Hace tiempo había comenzado a poner una gran cantidad de sellos de almacenamiento, puesto que le facilitaban la vida al poder transportar cualquier clase de provisiones que pudiera precisar: armas, comida, agua, medicinas, ropas, dinero y otras cosas.

Se colocó una simple camiseta negra y encima la capa, luego se levantó lentamente, estirándose un poco más, y salió de la tienda. El Sol brillaba bastante, pero le penetraba justo en los ojos, por lo que no alcanzó a ver a las dos figuras de pie a su lado. Por lo que le resultó natural que cuando una de ellas posó la mano en el hombro, el mago girara, sacando un kunai, casi a punto de cortarle el cuello al que le había tocado. O al menos eso habría sucedido, si no fuera por una piedra que le hizo tropezar mientras se daba vuelta, cayéndose sobre sus propias nalgas, de una manera ridícula, soltando el arma en el proceso. Acusó de esto a su aletargamiento general y su nerviosismo casi absoluto desde lo de Apofis.

«Auch…» fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el mago antes de escuchar unas risitas muy suaves, que a los pocos segundos se convirtieron en carcajadas a todo volumen. Levantando la mirada, se encontró con los dos clones de Naruto riéndose y tratando de recuperar el aliento, uno de ellos con una mano sobre el estómago, como si así pudiera acabar con sus risotadas. El pelirrojo los miró a los dos, dirigiéndoles una mirada fulminante, que sólo provocó más diversión para el par de rubios. «No es divertido, acabo de romperme las posaderas por culpa del susto que me dieron...» se quejó el mago, casi a punto de hacer un puchero. Los clones dejaron de reírse y le ayudaron a levantarse, aunque había un par de sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros que se burlaban de él.

«Has estado muy asustadizo y nervioso, ¿eh, niichan? Además, suponíamos que ya sabías que estábamos aquí, con tu poder para sentir chakra y todo eso…» dijo el clon que lo había tocado. «Pero eso no importa, ¿estás bien? Después de lo que hiciste la otra noche, te desmayaste. ¿Qué jutsu fue ese? ¿Y qué rayos era esa… cosa?» Preguntó el otro clon, con un escalofrío. Pharos dio un vistazo rápido, pero no encontrando a nadie, y viendo que todavía no había recuperado su capacidad sensorial completa, puesto que apenas sentía el chakra de los Kage Bunshins cerca de él, se dio vuelta y le habló al clon. «Estoy bien, un poco dormido nada más. Ninguno de ustedes es el original, ¿verdad?» Inquirió, ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas de los clones. Viendo el gesto negativo de las réplicas, continuó. "¿Dónde está Naruto?»

«El jefe está entrenando en otra parte del bosque, cerca del río. Nos dejó aquí para que vigiláramos el campamento y te cuidáramos mientras estabas noqueado.» Contestó el que le había asustado. «Ya veo. Iré a buscarlo, pero ¿podrían acompañarme? Todavía no me recupero del todo, y no es el mejor momento para que me ataque una araña gigante. _Y como ellos dijeron, estoy demasiado nervioso y me asustaría con facilidad. Y eso podría terminar en desastre…_» Agregó para sus adentros el mago, cerrando los ojos un momento y dejando escapar un suspiro. Fue rápidamente sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó la ardiente discusión de los Kage Bunshin sobre quién se iba a quedar a vigilar el «aburrido campamento». Pensando rápido, interrumpió a los clones, que estaban a punto de darse una paliza, y señaló al que le había asustado. «Tú, te quedas aquí.» Señaló al otro y le dijo «Tú, te vienes conmigo.» Uno de ellos hizo una ridícula danza de la victoria mientras sacaba la lengua, mientras el otro agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota, mientras refunfuñaba sobre lo injusto que era el mundo. Pharos sólo miro indiferente, mientras en su cabeza se reía maliciosamente _"¡Ja! Eso te pasa por asustarme. Pero… es increíble como pueden ser tan responsables y dedicados un momento, y luego se convierten en un par de infantes de 3 años peleando por un juguete nuevo…»_ pensó el pelirrojo, sacudiendo la cabeza. El ganador agarró a Pharos del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia donde estaba el Naruto original, una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, mientras le hacía muecas al otro, quien le maldecía por lo bajo.

Cuando llegaron allí, Pharos pudo haber dicho que había una pequeña guerra. Un montón de árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz y esparcidos por todo el lugar, y muchas de sus ramas estaban quebradas o directamente arrancadas, había pequeños cráteres y marcas de arrastre en el suelo, y shurikens y kunais podían verse incrustados en el suelo y la vegetación. Casi una decena de personas completamente idénticas batallaban entre sí sin cesar, lanzándose jutsus, puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos y cualquier cosa que sirviera para golpear o cortar era usada como bate de béisbol o volaba por los aires.

Pharos le dijo al clon que podía volver al campamento, quien aceptó y se retiró. El mago se apoyó en un árbol y esperó a que la destrucción sin sentido que tenía lugar delante de él terminara.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, sólo quedaba un clon y el original, ambos bastante cansados. Aún así, se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, el Kage Bunshin lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara de Naruto, mientras el otro lanzó un rodillazo, al tiempo que esquivaba el puño. El clon atrapó improvisadamente la rodilla a último momento con la mano libre, pero le dejó indefenso frente al puño ascendente que le golpeó en el mentón, levantándolo en el aire casi un metro, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto suspiró, algo cansado, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para recuperar el aliento y relajarse un poco. Fue en ese instante que Pharos llamó su atención. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, mirándole de costado, sonriente. Se irguió derecho y empezó a caminar hacia el sorprendido Naruto, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estaba por decir algo, cuando vio un borrón amarillo arrojarse rápidamente hacia él. Lo habría esquivado, sino fuera por el letargo que le quedaba después de dormir día y medio, que apenas le dejó detectar a Naruto. Lo que no vio venir, fue el fortísimo puñetazo justo en el estómago, que le dejó sin aliento y le hizo arrodillarse de dolor. A Kakashi, quien observaba todo desde su posición casi 20 metros más arriba, desde la rama de un árbol enorme, se le agrandó el ojo visible en sorpresa, definitivamente él no esperaba esa reacción tampoco.

«¡¿P-pero q-qué…?!» Fue todo lo que el mago alcanzó a decir, antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo. _«Los clones no parecían estar enojados, sino más bien aliviados. ¡Naruto está furioso como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable!»_

«¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!» le gritó Naruto, agarrándolo de la camiseta y levantándolo hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura, temblando de rabia. Pharos le observó por un momento, el rubio tenía la frente y las cejas fruncidas de ira, los dientes apretados, con los caninos bastante más largos de lo normal, hasta el punto de que sobresalían de entre los labios, la nariz arrugada, una vena pulsante en la sien, algunas lágrimas, que se mezclaban con el sudor, se deslizaban por las mejillas, y los ojos… el mago no olvidaría los ojos. El iris había cambiado de azul a rojo, y sus pupilas se habían reducido a dos rendijas verticales. Pharos sólo pudo mirarle por un momento, con los ojos desorbitados. La reacción de Naruto al verlo lo había dejado completamente descolocado, y el ver que estaba tan molesto como para inconscientemente tomar una pequeña porción del chakra del Kyūbi y canalizarla terminó por dejarlo en shock.

Estado del que salió cuando Naruto apretó más fuerte la camiseta y le sacudió. «¡¿Me estás escuchando, grandísimo estúpido?! ¡No vuelvas a arriesgarte así, idiota!» Le gritó de nuevo, alterado y jadeando.

Pharos cerró los ojos e inspiró aire profundamente. Lo dejó salir lentamente y apoyó firmemente los pies sobre la tierra. Miró a Naruto directo a los ojos y le respondió. «Hice un juramento hace mucho tiempo, que me obliga a hacer cosas que ponen en peligro mi vida. Por eso hago lo que hago. Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada sobre eso. Es algo que debes aceptar sobre mí.» le dijo, con determinación, pero con cierta tristeza y tal vez hasta con cierto arrepentimiento.

Naruto lo miró por un momento, mientras terminaba de entender lo que Pharos le había dicho. Decir que estaba muy molesto sería quedarse corto, pero él entendía que Pharos necesitaba mantener su palabra, cual sea que fuera esta. Así que se calmó y soltó a Pharos por un momento, sólo para agarrarlo de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo. «Niichan, te entiendo, es sólo que me molesta verte así… tan débil. Eres muy importante para mí. No quiero que te vayas y tampoco quiero perderte. Sólo… prométeme que no te morirás como un idiota.» Le suplicó, ocultando la cara cubierta de lágrimas en el hombro del mago. Pharos sólo suspiró, algo que parecía hacer muy a menudo.

«Naruto…» Comenzó, sólo para ser interrumpido. «Sólo prométeme eso. Es todo lo que pido, dattebayo.» le rogó el rubio una vez más, mientras apretaba con más fuerza, como si temiera que el pelirrojo se desvaneciera como una nube de humo. El mago hizo caso omiso de su súplica y continuó. «No puedo prometerte lo que me pides. Por ese juramento, sacrificaré mi vida y mi alma, si es necesario.» Le dijo Pharos, con un deje de tristeza. Aún así, Naruto no se iba a rendir tan pronto.

«Entonces no voy a soltarte.» Declaró el rubio, apretando aún más el abrazo, hasta el punto de que Pharos comenzaba a sentir dolor y se le dificultaba respirar. Así que el mago decidió llegar a un punto medio. «Bueno, ¿qué te parece si… te prometo hacer… lo que… pueda… para… no… morir… pronto?» le ofreció el mago, tratando de tomar aire. El rubio lo soltó y le miró a los ojos. «¿Me lo prometes?» El pelirrojo tomó aire una vez más y le respondió con una sonrisa: «Sí, te prometo que no moriré con facilidad.»

Naruto le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras desaparecía todo rastro del chakra de Kurama, y lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza que antes mientras reía, sacándole el aliento, de nuevo, al pobre de Pharos, cuyos desafortunados huesos pedían a gritos una pausa en la tortura que estaban recibiendo. El mago, viendo que no podía pedirle a Naruto que parara, y que no podía respirar, tomó apresuradamente todos los kunais que pudo y los lanzó descuidadamente por todos lados lo mejor que podía, puesto que tenía los brazos aprisionados. Una vez hecho esto, comenzó a tele-transportarse a cualquiera de las marcas, lo más rápido que pudo. Con esto, consiguió que Naruto comenzara a marearse y lo soltara, por tener continuos cambios de equilibrio, ya que el pelirrojo hacía que se transportaran de cabeza, de costado, de espaldas, en diagonal, etc. Y así, Naruto terminó rodando por el suelo, mientras que el mago cayó de espaldas sobre el frío suelo.

Naruto se tomó unos momentos para recuperar el equilibrio y luego se levantó, yendo hacia el mago, quien se había quedado en el suelo, con los brazos y piernas estirados, mientras miraba hacia el cielo pensativamente. _«¿Estuvo bien hacerle esa promesa a Naruto? Un mago como yo, con una posición de guardián del templo oculto y como uno de los últimos miembros vivos de una orden de magia de hace miles de años, siendo la prisión de la consciencia de Apofis y una pequeña parte de su enorme poder… De hecho, ¿está bien que me permita vivir así, como una especie de hermano para Naruto, como un futuro shinobi de Konoha, con todas las obligaciones y responsabilidades que eso implica? Hace tiempo que ya no controlo mis emociones como antes… ¿qué pasaría si por eso pierdo mi capacidad para mantener encerrado a Apofis? ¿O si pierdo control de mis poderes, si es que algún día regresan? Por culpa de mis emociones y por mis lazos con otras personas, fue que Apofis salió del Duat, por mi falta de control mis poderes se me hicieron imposibles de manejar, provocando desastres… ¿realmente puedo volver a permitirme esto?» _En este punto, Pharos ya había cerrado los ojos, tratando de contener unas lágrimas, que lograron escapar y se deslizaron por las mejillas, terminando por gotear en el suelo, por lo que no vio que Naruto estaba en cuclillas delante de él, observándolo fijamente.

«Eh, Oniichan, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Estás herido?» preguntó, preocupado. Pharos sólo se quedó quieto, mientras abría los ojos. «E-estoy bien, sólo estaba… p-pensando en algunas cosas. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?» Le preguntó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. «Bien, quizás algo mareado, por tu culpa.» Le respondió Naruto, con cierto tono de molestia, mientras se erguía derecho. «Eh, tú no me querías soltar, me estabas dejando sin aire, al tiempo que me apretujabas el cuerpo como si fuera una lata… ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?» Le replicó Pharos, igual de molesto. «¡Eh! ¡Tampoco te estaba abrazando tan fuerte -ttebayo!» se quejó el rubio, apuntándole un dedo en la cara. Pharos se levantó y le extendió un brazo, arremangándose hasta dejarlo completamente descubierto, mostrando una franja todavía roja. «¿Qué decías?» le dijo, con fastidio. Naruto sólo sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca. «Eh… ¿perdón?» Pharos sólo se rió un poco mientras se secaba las lágrimas. «Ja, no te preocupes. No estoy enojado ni nada de eso. Pero si es posible, sería mejor que en adelante no me muestres cariño de maneras tan… dolorosas.» Le aconsejó, al tiempo que se estiraba y se escuchaban varios tronidos, acompañados de una expresión de ligero dolor en la cara del pelirrojo. «Auch… _desde ahora creo que voy a prohibirle a Naruto cualquier cosa que se parezca a un abrazo…_» agregó mentalmente.

Naruto súbitamente recordó algo y miró a Pharos. «¡Hey, hey! ¡Tienes que contarme que fue todo eso de la otra noche -ttebayo!» Le dijo, volviendo a apuntarle un dedo en la cara. Pharos sólo suspiró y se sentó. «Está bien, pero sólo te contaré una pequeña parte del asunto. Cuando explique toda la historia detrás, una vez terminemos con este entrenamiento, lo entenderás mejor. Primero que nada voy a contarte sobre ese cadáver de serpiente que hice aparecer. Luego te explicaré que técnica usé para destruirlo.» Le dijo, viendo que Naruto se sentaba enfrente de él. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y volvió a abrirlos, completamente serio, ya habiendo decidido que decirle al rubio.

«Bueno, para resumir, yo soy una especie de contenedor. Lo que contengo dentro de mí es el espíritu de una antigua entidad, y el cadáver de serpiente que hice aparecer era su antiguo cuerpo. Esta entidad, del país de donde vengo, era conocida por ser absolutamente maligna, algunos decían que era el origen de todo mal conocido, tanto físico como espiritual. Aunque nunca hemos sabido si eso era cierto, lo que sí puedo asegurarte que es verdad es el hecho de que allí donde iba, sólo quedaba destrucción y muerte. Su nombre era Apofis.» Dijo Pharos, recordando historias de tiempos muy antiguos. «Así que, para evitar que siguiera causando problemas, los dioses se pusieron de acuerdo y la encerraron en un lugar que se conoce como Duat, en el lenguaje de la antigüedad.» Pharos paró por un momento, mientras Naruto lo miraba absorto, y Kakashi escuchaba con atención, mientras seguía escribiendo un reporte que el Hokage había solicitado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Era hora de revelar lo principal.

«Hace algunos años, fuimos "atacados" por esta serpiente, porque alguien invocó su poder desde nuestro mundo, la única forma de escapar del Duat. Viendo que no había forma de pararlo con nuestras habilidades, y que su poder seguía aumentando constantemente, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue sellarlo. Sin embargo, del centenar que éramos, sólo quedábamos unas seis o siete personas. Casi todos, excepto yo y alguien más, eran personas de más de 50 años de edad. Casi nadie tenía ya la vitalidad necesaria para batallar con Apofis, así que pensando que el que tenía más posibilidades de contenerlo de nuevo, si escapaba, eran los más jóvenes, especialmente aquellos que tenían un gran poder, terminé convirtiéndome en la prisión viviente de Apofis.» Finalizó. Pharos miró a Naruto, quien estaba tratando de entender todo. Después de unos momentos, el rubio le sonrió brillantemente al mago. «¡Así que eres como un héroe en tu país! ¡Ja! ¡Mi hermano es genial -ttebayo!» Dijo el rubio, más para sí mismo que para Pharos. El mago sólo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, no se consideraba a sí mismo un héroe, aunque no le explicaría eso a Naruto ahora.

«Así que debes ser muy poderoso para contener a esa cosa, ¡¿verdad, verdad?!» Le preguntó Naruto, completamente excitado y prácticamente chocando su sonriente rostro con el pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia atrás, algo asustado por la falta de espacio personal. «Eh, sí, se requiere mucho poder para hacer el sellado.» Contestó el mago nerviosamente, malinterpretando la pregunta. Naruto rápidamente le corrigió.

«¡No, no, no! ¡Quiero decir que tienes que ser muy fuerte para mantener encerrado a Apofes o como se llame todo el tiempo! ¡¿Verdad?!» El mago seguía arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras Naruto se le acercaba más y más. «Eh, no tanto. El sello hace la mayor parte del trabajo, pero cuanto más fuerte sea la persona, mejor.» La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó hasta el límite, y el rubio comenzó a rebotar por todo el lugar.

«¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Eres muy, pero muy fuerte dattebayo!» Exclamó, completamente alegre y emocionado. El mago sólo pudo dejar escapar un poco de sudor, y pensar _«¡¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta?!» _No tuvo tiempo para nada más, porque Naruto volvía a estar enfrente de él, todavía con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a darle miedo a Pharos. «¡Hey, hey! ¡Tienes que enseñarme esa técnica que hiciste! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡¿Sí, sí, sí?! ¡POR FAVOR!» Suplicó el rubio, activando el temible jutsu "Ojos de Cachorrito".

Pero el mago se quedó firme y rechazó la idea con vehemencia. «Absolutamente no, ese jutsu es demasiado peligroso y complejo.» Inmediatamente, Naruto hizo un berrinche. «¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Si mal no recuerdo, tú usaste ese jutsu cuatro veces al mismo tiempo la otra noche!» Pharos sólo se puso una mano en la frente y la arrastró, como si estuviera tratando de arrancarse la cara. «Esa técnica es un Kinjutsu elemental tipo Fuego de categoría A como mínimo, tal vez categoría S. Por eso, no te la voy a enseñar. Y ese jutsu es una versión aguada, la técnica original era mucho más destructiva y peligrosa.» Le explicó, pero sólo provocó que Naruto insistiera aún más. «¡Vamos, nii-san, tienes que enseñármela! ¡Es tan genial!» Pharos sólo suspiró y se volvió a acostar en el suelo. «Ya te dije, es un Kinjutsu. Tienes las enormes reservas de chakra que se requieren para ejecutarlo, pero no tienes entrenamiento en manipulación de elemento Fuego y también requiere otras habilidades. Para la mayoría de los ninjas, esta técnica es un suicidio casi inmediato. Así que no, no voy a enseñártela pronto. Quizás dentro de unos años.»

El mago quería dar por terminado el asunto, pero Naruto quería saber más. «Bien, no te voy a seguir molestando, pero, al menos ¿podrías decirme cómo lo haces?» Suplicó, y para su alegría el mago accedió a contarle algo más. «Ya, está bien. La técnica funciona juntando una enorme cantidad de chakra de Fuego dentro de una pequeña esfera. Si mantienes el chakra comprimido y luego lo dejas escapar de repente, provocará una explosión. El poder y el alcance de la explosión dependen de la cantidad de chakra que hayas puesto dentro de la esfera, y de que tan bueno seas usando chakra de naturaleza Fuego. Si pones mucho chakra dentro de la técnica, aumentas el alcance. Cuanta más alta sea la calidad de ese chakra, más ardiente será la explosión. ¿Entiendes?» Concluyó el pelirrojo.

Naruto se quedó pensando unos momentos y luego se le iluminó el rostro. «Así que si tu chakra Katon es muy bueno, pero pones muy poco en el Jutsu, la explosión no será muy grande, pero arderá mucho. Y si el chakra es malo, pero pones mucho, la explosión no será tan ardiente, pero tendrá más alcance, ¿verdad?» preguntó el rubio, a lo cual el mago asintió, satisfecho con la conclusión. «Sip, así es. Debido a la cantidad de chakra que mis clones pusieron en la técnica, y porque mi manejo del Elemento Fuego es bastante bueno, tuve que poner una barrera antes de ejecutar la técnica, para que no nos matara a nosotros.» Explicó Pharos, con cierto tinte de orgullo en su voz. Ser capaz de crear un pilar de fuego que alcanza las nubes del cielo le daba derecho a presumir un poco de vez en cuando.

Se levantó del suelo y se colocó enfrente de Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que elevaba su intención asesina y la concentraba sobre el rubio. «Te prohíbo terminantemente intentar hacer esa técnica hasta que yo considere que estés preparado. ¿Queda claro?» le preguntó, elevando más y más el sakki, hasta el punto de que algunas ramas pequeñas de los árboles a su alrededor se quebraban solas, el viento parecía aullar y el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse superficialmente. Naruto comenzó a retroceder, mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que sudaba y temblaba. En ese momento el mago dejó de emitir sakki, remplazándolo por un aura de calidez, para que calmara los nervios del rubio, mientras sonreía, como si no hubiera emitido una aplastante intención asesina un momento atrás. «Bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no descansas un poco más, mientras yo hago un calentamiento? Por la tarde iremos a otra área del Bosque, así que sería mejor que estés completamente descansado. _Jeje, va a ser una verdadera fiesta.»_ Naruto asintió lenta y temerosamente y se recostó en un árbol, disfrutando del aire libre, dichosamente ignorante de los planes de su hermano. Ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera Kakashi, se dio cuenta del ninja enmascarado oculto a unos cuantos metros de distancia del llano recientemente creado por la práctica de Naruto, que se retiraba sigilosamente del lugar para llevar un interesante informe a su jefe. Tampoco se enterarían hasta dentro de unos días que el Hokage les estuvo observando a través de su bola de cristal, y que escuchó todo el relato.

El pelirrojo comenzó a practicar su taijutsu y se tomó unas dos horas para trabajar en ello, mientras que Naruto tomó una media hora para no hacer nada, y luego se levantó y comenzó a practicar su lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai, seguido de práctica de elemento Viento. Aunque Pharos le haya dicho que su nivel de Fūton era muy bueno, él todavía no estaba satisfecho. _Sólo_ podía lograr que el kunai imbuido con chakra de viento atravesara dos árboles de medio metro de grosor y quedara clavado hasta el mango en el tercero, y todavía tenía la sensación de que sus jutsus de Fūton podían ser más eficientes. ¡Él era Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage! Hasta que el kunai no pudiera atravesar una veintena de árboles, no estaría satisfecho. Y lo mismo diría de su ninjutsu, hasta que no pudiera aplastar medio bosque con el Daitoppa, no descansaría.

*Grrrrr…*

Bueno, tal vez haría una rápida pausa para almorzar y luego seguiría. Después de todo, por el aroma flotando en el aire, parecía que Pharos ya se estaba ocupando de la comida.

**Cuarto Día – Alrededor de las 2:00 P. M.**

Naruto y Pharos estaban desarmando el campamento y almacenando todo en pergaminos. El mago había dicho que estaban por irse a una zona diferente del Bosque de la Muerte, pero no había especificado a cual, el por qué o cuánto tiempo estarían allí, algo que mantenía en alerta al rubio, quien trataba de imaginar que podría estar planeando su hermano. La idea de que el pelirrojo estaba planeando alguna clase de súper broma del año con Naruto de objetivo no salía de sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de buscar razones para descartar esa posibilidad. El hecho de que el mago haya hecho un clon de sombra y lo haya mandado a algún lugar desconocido para Naruto, poco después del almuerzo, no ayudaba con esto.

«Muy bien, todo está empacado, así que nos vamos.» Dijo Pharos, comenzando a saltar por las ramas, Naruto siguiéndolo por detrás, mientras que Kakashi iba algo más atrás, bien arriba en las copas de los árboles. «Dime, hermano, ¿hacia dónde vamos? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos?» preguntó el rubio, sólo para que el mago le respondiera con un críptico «Ya lo verás, Naruto, ya lo verás…» para luego dejar escapar un par de risas macabras que mandaban escalofríos por la espalda del rubio, mientras que Kakashi sólo pudo dejar escapar un poco de sudor, puesto que él ya había mandado su propio clon de sombra a seguir al Kage Bunshin de Pharos, y lo que había visto, era bastante impresionante y terrorífico. Cuando quería, el mago podía ser todo un genio demente.

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después, se encontraban en una zona bastante profunda del Bosque, en la que por la espesa vegetación no entraba demasiada luz, dándole un aire más siniestro al lugar. Y los múltiples insectos colgando de telarañas, ramas y troncos empezaban a aterrar a cierto rubio, quien estaba constantemente girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de mantener la distancia con cualquier cosa que tuviera patas, y revisando que nada se le acercara demasiado, mientras sacaba un par de kunais y los agarraba fuertemente. El mago, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de la primera parte del plan. Cualquiera podría criticarlo por incrementar el terror que Naruto estaba sintiendo, pero bueno, él tenía algo de sádico, y honestamente quería venganza por el puñetazo de la mañana. Además, si el rubio quería ser un ninja, o aún más, el Hokage, entonces tendría que aprender a afrontar cualquier miedo y peligro que se le cruzara, de otra forma, no duraría mucho.

Pharos se giró hacia Naruto y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del rubio. «Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, empezaremos la simulación de ataque enemigo que mencioné antes de entrar al bosque, hace unos días.» El mago apuntó a un lugar en el suelo, a unos pocos metros de distancia, donde se podía ver una especie de círculo, como si alguien lo hubiera marcado. «Para hacer las cosas más interesantes nos enfrentaremos también a la fauna local.» Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de preguntar qué significaba fauna, el mago arrancó un pedazo de corteza de un árbol cercano y la lanzó enfrente del círculo. Para el miedo de Naruto, una enorme araña, más grande que una persona adulta, salió de la tierra y agarró el pedazo de corteza, para luego volver a esconderse en el suelo, quedando así revelado el hecho de que el supuesto círculo era en realidad una tapa para un enorme agujero, en el que una hambrienta araña esperaba a la primera presa que se acercara. «Como acabas de ver, este lugar está lleno de arañas. Podrás encontrarlas en el suelo, en los árboles e incluso puede que encuentres una de las casi extintas arañas voladoras.» Le comentó Pharos, con una sonrisa inocente, mientras veía como la cara de Naruto perdía todo color. Como para agregar dramatismo al asunto, la araña de un momento antes levantó ligeramente la trampilla de su escondite, dejando ver sus varios pares de ojos y sus quelíceros, que rechinaban y frotaban entre sí en lo que, al menos en la mente del mago, parecía ser sádica alegría.

«¡¿A-a-arañas v-v-voladoras?!» Naruto tartamudeó, imaginando una enorme y horrible araña, con ácido por veneno goteando de sus quelíceros, persiguiéndolo por toda Konoha por el aire. «Sip, y además hay babosas chupasangre, insectos come hombres, tigres casi tan grandes como un elefante, plantas carnívoras capaces de tragarse un rinoceronte, y también serpientes que pesan varios cientos de kilogramos.» Continuó el mago, aunque su sonrisa desapareció un momento después «Una pena que sólo queden dos o tres arañas voladoras, y todas sean macho. Habrá que conseguir alguna forma de extraer sus genes y replicarlas. Realmente hacen las cosas más interesantes.» Murmuró, algo cabizbajo.

Naruto ya no prestaba más atención a los desvaríos del pelirrojo, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez una cómica escena de un rubio siendo perseguido por varias arañas, tigres y serpientes por tierra y aire. Esto no duró mucho más, puesto que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el mago para suplicarle «¡POR FAVOR, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!» una expresión desesperada en su rostro mientras sacudía a Pharos. «No, nos quedaremos aquí hasta la noche, luego nos iremos y montaremos el campamento en otro lugar.» Le respondió, una expresión dura y severa en su rostro. Viendo que Naruto estaba a punto de volver a rogarle, rápidamente le interrumpió poniéndole las manos en los hombros. «Si quieres ser un ninja, y aún más, el Hokage, tendrás que aprender a enfrentar lo que venga. No puedes esconderte de algo sólo porque te da miedo. ¿Entiendes?» Naruto se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente los ojos del mago, y unos momentos después asintió con la cabeza.

«Bien, no te preocupes, tengo un montón de antídotos contra venenos y paralizantes, por si acaso. Además, no estás solo.» Le dijo sonrientemente, mientras le apretaba momentáneamente los hombros, para darle confianza. Se alejó un poco mientras continuaba. «También hay un montón de trampas escondidas y en algunos lugares del bosque podrás encontrar varios clones míos listos para atacarte, todos ellos tienen un cuadrado negro en las mejillas y una X en la frente.» Naruto sólo pudo dejar escapar un poco de sudor mientras oía a su hermano. Si esto era una broma, se estaba yendo al extremo. «Nii-san, eres un sádico.» le dijo, con tono de cansancio. Pharos sólo se dio vuelta y le sonrió, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito. «Sí, lo sé, ¿no soy genial?» le dijo, recibiendo una rotunda negación por respuesta.

El mago sólo se alejó un poco más mientras seguía hablando. «Mis clones también están allí para nuestra seguridad. Si de alguna forma, alguno de nosotros queda gravemente herido, nos sacarán de aquí inmediatamente. Además, las trampas que he puesto no son mortales, y como máximo causan heridas leves. Así que no te preocupes.» Naruto sólo asintió, ya habiéndose calmado. «Sólo hay una regla. Tú no puedes atacarme a mí, el Pharos original, ni a los clones que no tengan las marcas que te dije, un cuadrado negro en las mejillas y una X en la frente. Tampoco puedo atacarte, y los clones que no tengan las marcas tampoco pueden atacarte, ni a ti ni a los clones que hagas. Por lo demás, se vale todo. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, lo que sea, no hay límites. ¿Entendido?» Explicó Pharos. Naruto asintió y Pharos volvió a ponerse al lado del rubio. Súbitamente se le formó una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, que provocó que Kakashi buscara un lugar más seguro.

«Ahora, que comience...» arrancó Pharos, mientras hacía el sello del Tigre «la fiesta.» Y una vez dicho esto, activó varias etiquetas explosivas modificadas, que al reventar dejaron escapar un extraño olor, algo dulzón. A la distancia podían escucharse varias explosiones. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que Naruto apretó su agarre en los kunais, mientras que Pharos sacaba uno de los propios, mientras que su mano libre se mantenía alzada, y canalizaba una buena cantidad de chakra por todo el cuerpo. Luego se escuchó un muy leve sonido que recordaba a un siseo o un zumbido. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el sonido se hacía más fuerte, poco a poco. Naruto miró hacia arriba, habiendo sentido el crujir de una rama. Unos diez o quince metros más arriba, una gigantesca araña le miraba hambrientamente, y aunque el rubio estaba un poco asustado, tomó nota de que el artrópodo gigante tenía un par de alas saliendo de su cuerpo.

Por un momento, se miraron fijamente, y luego, la araña se dejó caer sobre Naruto, quien inmediatamente saltó a otro lado, y Pharos, que ya había visto a la araña, se movía con él. El rubio inmediatamente lanzó un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva hacia el bicho, quien lo esquivó, mientras volaba en dirección a su presa. Naruto se agachó y rodó hacia la izquierda, la araña pasó volando justo por encima, mientras que Pharos usaba un rápido jutsu de agua para entorpecer el vuelo del insecto y poder rematarlo con un par de kunais cubiertos de chakra Fūton en la cabeza.

Observó en la dirección en la que Naruto había lanzado el kunai con la _Kibaku Fūda _(Sello Explosivo). Una pequeña bolsa viscosa que colgaba de un árbol parecía haber recibido una buena quemadura por parte de la explosión, y podían verse algunas pelotitas blancas cayendo al suelo a través de un agujero que parecía derretido. Pharos inmediatamente miró a Naruto con molestia. «Dices que yo soy un sádico, pero tú vas y revientas el saco de huevos de araña. ¿Acaso eres suicida?» Le reprendió. Naruto le dirigió una mirada fulminante, mientras le respondía, aún más molesto. «¡¿Y qué se supone que haga?! ¡La araña esquivó el kunai! ¡¿Y qué hay de malo con explotar el saco de huevos?!» Pharos volvió a mirar para adelante, mientras señalaba hacia dónde estaban los huevos. «Creo que vas a averiguarlo.»

Las pocas arañas bebé que habían sobrevivido a la explosión sin grandes daños comenzaban a bajar del árbol o a salir de sus huevos, mientras que un montón de arañas de variados tamaños, desde apenas del tamaño de un gato hasta mayores que un hombre adulto rápidamente se movían por los arbustos y los árboles, algunas caminando y otras saltando. Incluso se oía como movían los colmillos venenosos en furia, al tiempo que hacían alguna clase de chillido. «Creo que debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero las arañas de este bosque no son muy solitarias, sino que han formado una especie de sociedad primitiva. A veces se pueden ver grupos de tres a cinco o seis arañas cazando juntas, si están muy hambrientas y la comida no llega a sus redes. Cuando tienen hambre, son bastante agresivas. Pero, si tocas uno solo de sus huevos, no sólo se vuelven mucho más agresivas, hasta el punto del suicidio, sino que también llaman a otras arañas, las cuales se ponen igual o más agresivas.» Le explicó Pharos. Naruto lo miró con calma por un momento. «¿Estás diciendo que van a venirse contra nosotros todas las arañas del bosque?» El mago sólo le sonrió inocentemente, y asintió.

«¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!» Fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque, llegando incluso hasta algunos de los ninja dentro de la aldea, y por supuesto el Hokage, quien había hecho una pausa de su trabajo para observar al par de futuros ninja, a través de su bola de cristal, benditos sean los Kage Bunshin.

«Cálmate, te recuerdo que estoy aquí. Además, no estás indefenso. Tienes kunais y shurikens a los que puedes ponerle chakra Fūton y dispones del jutsu de clones de sombra y el Daitoppa, incluso. Sin embargo, te advierto, estas arañas son capaces de disparar telarañas como si fueran proyectiles. No te lastimarán, pero son bastante pegajosas y muy resistentes. También son bastante rápidas, pueden saltar grandes distancias y sus patas les permiten caminar sobre cualquier cosa.» Le aconsejó el pelirrojo. Naruto sólo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, mientras él y el mago, en sincronía creaban varios clones de sombra para cubrir sus espaldas y los costados. De todas las direcciones aparecían arañas y daba la sensación de que la tierra temblaba ligeramente.

Un momento después, cuando los gigantescos insectos estaban a unos pocos metros, la masacre comenzó.

Naruto y sus clones decidieron crear un poco de distancia y lanzaron al mismo tiempo varias shurikens en todas direcciones, al tiempo que ejecutaban rápidamente el Fūton: Daitoppa, para acelerar las armas recién lanzadas, y creaban una gran fuerza de viento que mandó a las arañas cercanas a volar. Pharos y sus dobles por su parte lanzaron varios Katon: Dai Ten no Hi (Elemento Fuego: Gran Fuego Celestial), lanzando desde su boca una gran corriente de fuego, que combinado con el Daitoppa de Naruto, creció aún más, formando una enorme circunferencia flameante de más de treinta metros de altura, que recorrió casi 120 metros de distancia en todas direcciones, perdiendo poder poco a poco. Los árboles del bosque eran muy altos, algunos alcanzando más de 200 metros de altura, por lo que Kakashi estaba a salvo, aunque con el inconveniente de tener que cambiar de lugar cuando los troncos de muchos árboles quedaban reducidos a cenizas, provocando que las plantas se cayeran unas sobre otras o quedaran demasiado inestables. A la distancia, podían verse algunas arañas quemándose vivas, pero todavía acercándose como podían al par de futuros ninja. Pharos y sus clones tomaron la oportunidad y lanzaron conjuntamente un enorme jutsu de elemento agua.

«¡Suiton: Nairukawa no Kōtan (Nacimiento del Nilo)!» De la nada se formó una enorme cantidad de agua que formó una gran muralla de agua alrededor, y luego embistió a todo a su alrededor. A diferencia del Dai Ten no Hi aumentado por el Daitoppa de Naruto, este jutsu se elevó mucho más, alcanzando los sesenta metros de altura, puesto que Pharos quería arrasar con los insectos y al mismo tiempo apagar el incendio forestal que había comenzado. Pusieron más chakra en la técnica y la lanzaron hacia todo su entorno. Las arañas fueron completamente aplastadas por el jutsu, mientras que todo el fuego se extinguió, en el suelo se fueron formando depresiones y surcos por la enorme cantidad de agua que hacía presión y llevaba parte de la tierra consigo, las plantas con raíces muy poco profundas eran arrancadas del suelo, los grandes árboles comenzaban a doblarse, mientras que los más pequeños se partían como palillos que se dejaban arrastrar por el agua.

Naruto sólo pudo quedarse mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el tremendo poder del jutsu. Semejante fuerza era impresionante. Vale, había sido ejecutado por el mago junto con varios clones, pero aún así era impresionante. «Genial...» Fue todo lo que salió de su boca, no encontrando mejores palabras para describirlo. «Naruto, deja de asombrarte por todo y prepárate, ahora vienen más.» Le espetó Pharos. El mencionado salió de su asombro y volvió a ponerse en guardia. «¡¿Más?! ¡¿Cuántos más?!» Le gritó, algo nervioso, sabiendo que si lo que habían visto sólo había sido la primera ola, quedaban muchos más de los que podía contar. «Bueno, a juzgar por la cantidad de presencias de vida moviéndose hacia nosotros, diría que alrededor de 3000 o 4000... Los que vencimos ahora, serían alrededor de 350 o 400.» le contestó el pelirrojo.

Naruto agarró más fuerte su kunai, mientras que sus clones comenzaban a reunir su chakra. Pharos, por su parte, agudizó sus sentidos lo más posible, a la espera de la siguiente oleada, que no tardó en llegar.

El primero en aparecer fue una especie de mantis religiosa gigante. Bastante agresiva y con extremidades muy afiladas y puntiagudas, inmediatamente atacó al mago, que se defendió batiendo a un lado cualquier tentativa de perforación con su Bō, mientras que Naruto saltaba por encima del insecto para luego amputarle las dos patas posteriores con un par de kunais cubiertos de chakra Fūton. Pharos aprovechó la oportunidad y rápidamente perforó la cabeza y el cerebro del tambaleante bicho, matándolo en el proceso, con el bastón, que tenía una punta cubierta de chakra.

Luego lanzó un par de kunais, que pasaron justo por encima de la cabeza del rubio, quien estaba a punto de quejarse por el acto, de no ser por el chillido de dolor de la araña que había permanecido escondida en su trampilla todo el tiempo. Naruto inmediatamente le dio una patada al artrópodo gigante, haciendo que un kunai, que estaba clavado en uno de los ojos, penetrara aún más profundo, atravesando parte del cerebro y provocándole la muerte, al tiempo que un montón de líquido comenzaba a salir. Pharos se teletransportó a los kunais y los extrajo, algo asqueado, agitándolos para quitarle la... cosa viscosa que tenían encima, mientras se ponía espalda contra espalda con Naruto, preparándose para el resto del bosque que venía de camino.

**Cuarto Día – Por la noche**

El mago y el Jinchūriki estaban de pie, pero respirando agitadamente, bañados de sudor, manchas de pintura de al menos 10 colores diferentes, sustancias viscosas que ninguno de los dos quería averiguar que eran, miel, polen, polvo, barro e incluso tenían algunas hojas y ramas sobresaliendo de entre los cabellos y la ropa, que cabe destacar estaba bastante dañada. Varios cortes aquí y allá, algunos retazos de tela que faltaban, como si hubieran sido arrancados, y mugre en general por todos lados. También había varias manchas de sangre en sus ropas, y podía verse alguna que otra herida cubierta con vendajes improvisados y manchas que indicaban el uso de alguna clase de medicina. Lo único que se había salvado era la capa de Pharos, que más allá de estar cubierta de suciedad y otras cosas, no estaba rota ni tenía cortes. _«Podría haber sido por paranoia, pero al menos fue buena idea colocar todos esos conjuros de protección.»_

Tanto Pharos como Naruto habían tenido una buena dosis de combate por hoy. Al menos eso podía deducirse por el estado en que se encontraban, y los montones de insectos y animales a su alrededor, que gemían y se retorcían, junto con varios centenares de cadáveres repartidos por todos lados. De los vivos y los muertos, podían encontrarse por igual en el suelo o colgando de los árboles y las ramas, mientras que los pocos que podían moverse aún, se retiraban y algunos incluso cargaban a alguno de sus congéneres, vivo o muerto, consigo. El suelo y las plantas estaban cubiertos de quemaduras, cráteres, charcos de agua, lodo y otras cosas menos agradables.

«Creo que... ya fue suficiente... por hoy ¿no crees?» Le preguntó el rubio, quien estaba apoyando todo su peso en sus rodillas, pero comenzando a recuperarse. Pharos le miró, jadeante, mientras trataba de sacarse un poco de la porquería que tenía pegada por todos lados. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era tirarse en el suelo y dormir hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, y lo habría hecho, si no fuera por la mugre que él mismo llevaba encima y el hecho de que no quería acostarse en el lodo o en las vísceras de algún bicho. Estar parado allí ya le repugnaba bastante.

«Sí... creo que ya... podemos ir al río. Realmente... quiero sacarme toda esta... porquería de encima.» le contestó, con una mueca de asco, mientras sacudía la mano derecha, tratando de sacarse una cosa viscosa que recordaba a un moco gigante. Finalmente, se decidió por arrastrar la mano en el abdomen de una araña gigante, sacándose de encima la mayor parte de la sustancia.

Comenzaron a caminar, saltando como podían los cuerpos que había tirados por todos lados, y vigilando de que nada les cayera encima. Después de casi media hora de caminar, encontraron el río. Pharos se acercó a la orilla y metió la mano en el agua. Naruto dio un paso atrás cuando el mago retiró la extremidad con rapidez. «Está fría, pero realmente necesitamos el baño.» Le dijo, viendo que Naruto empezaba a retroceder con cara de pánico. «Oh, no. Claro que no. ¡De ninguna manera!» Le contestó el rubio, mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr. El mago se teletransportó hacia Naruto y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta, que afortunadamente no se rompió, después de la masacre en el bosque, y lo llevó a rastras hacia el río, donde lo levantó como pudo y lo tiró al agua.

Un momento después, emergió, abrazando su propio cuerpo en un inútil intento de calentarse. «F-f-r-río...» fue lo único que pudo decir. Pharos también se metió al agua, también con la ropa puesta, a excepción de su capa, que había dejado colgada en una rama momentos antes. Estaba fría, pero tendría que bastar por el momento. «Naruto, apúrate y sácate de encima toda la suciedad que puedas, así podrás salir antes.» Le dijo, mientras él mismo comenzaba a restregar sus ropas y su cuerpo, dejando salir grandes cantidades de mugre y otras porquerías, que teñían la cristalina agua de variados colores. Naruto no se quedó atrás y rápidamente imitó a su hermano. Después de casi cinco minutos en el agua, salieron, temblando de frío. El mago inmediatamente se movió hacia su capa y buscó una pequeña marca en el cuello, con forma de zigzag, hizo pulsar su chakra a través, mientras veía como toda la mugre se escurría de la capa, dejándola como nueva. _«Tengo que encontrar la forma de replicar el hechizo.» _Pensó, mientras se colocaba el abrigo y dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, se sentía tan tibio y agradable.

Pharos inmediatamente armó una fogata con algunas ramas y pedazos de corteza, usando lo poco que le quedaba de chakra para encenderla. Rápidamente, ambos se despojaron de la ropa, que dejaron colgada en un árbol, quedando solamente en interiores, para luego comenzar a armar el campamento nuevamente. Ni bien terminaron volvieron a colocarse frente al fuego, preparando la cena, que nuevamente consistió de ramen instantáneo. Después de eso, Naruto decidió tomar la primera guardia, porque ya se sentía bastante recuperado y no tan cansado como el mago, algo que se permitía restregarle en la cara siempre que podía, mientras que Pharos se retiraba a descansar.

**Quinto Día – Amanecer**

Naruto despertó de su corto sueño de cinco horas, puesto que había cambiado guardia con el pelirrojo a mitad de la noche. Se levantó y se estiró, dejando escapar un bostezo, mientras se dirigía hacia la todavía ardiente fogata, donde podía ver a Pharos comiendo un pescado con poca intención, considerando que apenas le había dado un mordisco y lo hacía girar en el palillo, mirándolo distraídamente.

El mago había estado repasando en su mente todas las técnicas, métodos y estrategias que disponía para devolver a Apofis al Duat si lograba escapar al sello, y con temor reconoció que, si sus poderes mágicos no volvían, las posibilidades de que lograra su objetivo eran como máximo 50%, y en la mitad de los escenarios que había imaginado en los que vencía a Apofis, tendría que pagar con su vida como mínimo, mientras que casi un tercio requerirían pagar con su alma. Del resto, 50% tenía chances de quedar inhabilitado para usar cualquier clase de poder de por vida (que básicamente significaba que se quedaría atascado en el mundo de Naruto y jamás volvería al templo), una cuarta parte lo dejaría en coma por tiempo desconocido, discapacitado, o con daños graves en su cuerpo, y en el pequeño 2% de posibilidades en las que obtenía una victoria perfecta, había chances de que recibiera un terrible castigo de parte de Ra en persona, por fallar en su tarea de prisión viviente y por casi provocar el fin del mundo, universo, multiverso, o lo que sea que correspondiera. Aunque también Set calificaba para el trabajo de verdugo, después de todo era un sádico.

Claro que si recuperaba sus poderes, las chances de victoria sin inconvenientes a corto, medio y largo plazo aumentaban a casi 50%. De la otra mitad, bueno, la mayor parte sería una victoria para el mago, con inconvenientes o pérdidas. Y una pequeña parte, menor al 5%, significaba victoria para Apofis.

Pero claro que esto también aumentaba las posibilidades de sobrevivir lo suficiente como para recibir un no muy suave castigo divino. Si eso pasara, rogaría porque fueran Isis o Anubis los que recibieran la tarea, al menos con ellos el mago sabía que la mano no sería demasiada dura. A lo mejor sólo le darían un regaño, a diferencia de lo que Set podría planear para él. Desde bromas pesadas (porque Set tenía un lado travieso, que al menos lo hacía menos sádico, aunque más insoportable) hasta dolor físico y espiritual insoportable y eterno... Pharos temblaba de miedo, recordando la única vez que invocó el poder de Set. El mago maligno que recibió todo el peso de un castigo de Set... lo único que el pelirrojo sabía era que el aura de Set se sintió tan «alegremente maliciosa», a falta de mejores descripciones, que sólo Apofis era peor.

Eso, y el hecho de que le pidió a Unis, el único mago aparte de él que no era un adulto o directamente un anciano, que le borrara el recuerdo de lo que Set le hizo al brujo. Para ser más preciso, Unis le había extraído el recuerdo, y lo había guardado en un pergamino, por si algún día el mago tenía el estómago para recuperarlo o lo necesitara (por improbable que fuera, aunque seguro sería la peor tortura posible tan sólo ver esa memoria).

Por supuesto que Pharos agarró el pergamino y lo metió en una caja fuerte, que luego selló con su mejor conjuro, y finalmente la dejó hundirse en algún lugar de la fosa de las Marianas, a más de 10000 metros bajo el océano Pacífico. Había considerado dejarla abandonada en algún lugar del Duat, pero ni siquiera un demonio merecía ver ese recuerdo. Y eso era mucho decir, puesto que el pelirrojo había visto y hecho cosas que harían vomitar a cualquiera, y que más de una vez le traían pesadillas y otras cosas, pero ese recuerdo sobre Set, era el único en toda su vida que había sacado de su mente. Inclusive jamás había visto la necesidad siquiera de bloquear un recuerdo, más bien terminaba revisándolos una y otra vez intencionalmente.

_«Pharos, no seas estúpido, no trates de imaginar lo que Set es capaz de hacer... ya es suficiente con saber que no quieres recordarlo.»_ Se regañó a sí mismo. Le dio otro mordisco al pescado, mientras alejaba el pensamiento de su cabeza y notaba que Naruto ya se estaba sentando delante del fuego. Le saludó y le pasó un pescado para que comiera, que el rubio aceptó con gusto.

Pharos le dijo a Naruto que harían un calentamiento de dos horas y luego comenzarían con un último entrenamiento especial. Cuando el rubio le preguntó de qué se trataría, el mago solo dijo que sería el más difícil que hubieran hecho hasta ahora. Aunque insatisfecho con la respuesta críptica del pelirrojo, el joven Jinchūriki decidió comenzar, mientras que Pharos practicaba unas katas.

**2 horas más tarde**

Pharos se levantó del suelo sobre el que estaba sentado, y se volvió hacia Naruto, quien estaba recostado contra un árbol, tomando un descanso. Viendo que el pelirrojo le estaba mirando, se levantó, sabiendo que las dos horas de calentamiento habían pasado. Una vez que el rubio estuvo delante del mago, este comenzó a explicar lo que harían.

«Hoy tendremos un último entrenamiento de supervivencia. Será el más difícil que hayamos hecho hasta ahora, y no te gustará, pero es necesario.» le dijo, con el semblante serio. Naruto lo miró, perplejo

«¿Pero no tuvimos ya suficiente con lo de ayer? Además, no creo que queden muchas cosas vivas...» le respondió, recordando la cantidad de cadáveres que había por todos lados.

«Como dije, este entrenamiento de supervivencia es diferente. No se trata de sobrevivir al bosque, sino al otro.» explicó el mago. «¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo...» Le reclamó el rubio, mientras Pharos suspiraba pesadamente y se lo ponía en términos más simples.

«Yo seré tu enemigo hoy. Tu objetivo será atacarme con intención de matar y derrotarme.» Esto inmediatamente produjo quejas por parte del rubio, quién no tenía la más mínima intención de atacar a matar. Seguro, no tenía problemas con participar en un enfrentamiento amistoso (sparring), pero era muy diferente que le pidiera que atacara sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

«¡NO! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Tú eres mi hermano, no hay forma de que te ataque así! ¿¡Qué pasaría si realmente te matara?! ¡Yo...! _No quiero estar solo de nuevo...» _Naruto sólo agachó la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, en vez de expresar lo que tenía en mente. El mago se alejó del Jinchūriki, hasta estar a unos cuantos metros.

«Tienes dos minutos para prepararte. No hay reglas. Puedes usar cualquier clase de arma o jutsu que tengas. El entrenamiento durará hasta que uno de los dos sea derrotado o caiga inconsciente.» Le dijo, mientras él se colocaba en una postura de combate que recordaba ligeramente a la postura inicial del Jūken del clan Hyūga, aunque más relajada. Viendo que Pharos no cambiaría de opinión, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, mientras trataba de quitarse la sensación de incomodidad. Luego, se lanzó a la carga.

Comenzó lanzando un par de kunais, que el mago esquivó moviéndose a un costado, para luego lanzar un puñetazo directo al pecho, que fue bloqueado por la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, quien lanzó un golpe de palma casi instantáneo, que creó algo de distancia entre ellos. Naruto inmediatamente creó un centenar de Kage Bunshins, que rodearon a Pharos. Todos los clones inmediatamente lanzaron kunais y shurikens, para luego aumentar su velocidad con el Fūton: Daitoppa, creando una pared de viento impenetrable al mismo tiempo.

Pharos saltó rápidamente, esquivando las armas. «Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki (Tornado de Agua).» Rápidamente expulsó una gran cantidad de agua, que se dobló sobre sí misma y formó un gran torbellino alrededor, protegiéndolo del jutsu de Naruto, que casi logra golpear al mago, aunque el agua le rozaba la nariz, por la presión que el Daitoppa ejercía. _«Parece que finalmente se lo está tomando en serio. Mi turno.» _Dejando caer el agua, formó el sello del Tigre y preparó su jutsu.

«Katon: Dai Ten no Hi (Gran Fuego Celestial).» Expulsando una gran corriente de llamas, forzó a la mayoría de los clones a disiparse. Viendo que las flamas no se detenían y se estaban acercando, el Naruto original y los clones que quedaban lanzaron varios Daitoppa simultáneos y sobrecargados, que extinguieron el fuego.

Pharos aterrizó en el suelo con gracia, mientras observaba que ya no quedaban clones, puesto que se habían disipado después de agotar su energía en el Daitoppa, mientras que el original se encontraba a unos diez o quince metros de distancia, una mirada intensa en sus ojos azules, que casi le dio un escalofrío, casi. Súbitamente, alzó una mano y e hizo una seña, mientras que a los pies del mago comenzaba a escucharse un siseo. Pharos ensanchó los ojos y rápidamente se alejó del lugar, donde un momento después una explosión dejó un pequeño manchón negro. _«Sellos explosivos... no está mal. Por eso no detecté peligro. Los debe haber puesto cuando cubrió el llano de clones.» _Justo en ese momento, escuchó más siseos y descubrió que Naruto no había perdido el tiempo y había puesto más Kibaku Fūda alrededor. _«¡Mierda!»_ Y en ese momento hubo una gran explosión. El mago no pudo escapar, puesto que el rubio había cubierto el lugar de sellos explosivos, que se camuflaban bastante bien con el color claro de la tierra donde pisaban, haciéndolos explotar desde afuera hacia dentro.

Después de casi un minuto, en el que el rubio esperó a que la humareda se dispersara, pudo ver un bulto azul oscuro algo grande tirado en el centro de las explosiones. Viendo que no se levantaba, Naruto pensó lo peor y rápidamente se acercó al mago, que estaba de costado, posiblemente inconsciente. Sin embargo, ni bien estuvo cara a cara, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, cortesía del supuesto cadáver. Rápidamente, Pharos se levantó y le propinó una patada que lo mandó rodando por el suelo un par de metros, mientras retrocedía para crear más distancia. «Nunca te confíes. Podría ser tu último error.» Le regañó, con expresión seria y casi podría decirse que enojada.

Naruto se levantó, algo adolorido, pero nada más. «Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada, nii-chan, pero ¿cómo saliste ileso de la explosión?» le preguntó, mientras sacaba un kunai, una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía demasiado contento con el hecho de que Pharos hubiera sobrevivido como para preocuparse por el engaño. El mago suavizó su expresión hasta que quedaba una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió «Mi capa, tiempo atrás le coloqué varias protecciones especiales. Es inmune al fuego, en otras palabras, no hay manera de quemarla. Y por eso, las explosiones no hacen tanto efecto. Todavía escucho el estruendo ensordecedor y siento la onda de choque, por supuesto, pero nada más. Ahora, ¿por qué no seguimos?» le invitó, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su expresión se endureció, pero había cierta calidez en su tono de voz y, aunque sólo Naruto lo notaba, en sus ojos.

El mago se maldeciría a sí mismo por toda la eternidad antes de admitir que el rubio era el hermanito menor que nunca había tenido. Acusaba esto al hecho de llevar casi 16 años de vida recorridos (y tener una mentalidad excesivamente madura en algunos aspectos y excesivamente infantil en otros, acúsenlo con el hecho de vivir la mitad de su vida en un templo desolado en medio de la nada, alejado de la vida normal), mientras que físicamente, era el menor de los dos (aunque no fuera por mucho), con un cuerpo que no parecía estar más allá de lo años de edad. ¿Por qué no podía conservar su cuerpo de 15 años? Todo sería más fácil así, entonces no tendría el conflicto de actuar demasiado maduro o sobreprotector para su edad. Aunque definitivamente no podría actuar como un chiquillo cuando quisiera.

Continuaron durante todo el día, por momentos llegando a destruir todo a su alrededor, y otras veces jugando a las escondidas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, colocando o esquivando trampas, planeando estrategias y tácticas.

Aunque Pharos era el mejor estratega de los dos, no contaba con la resistencia física o las reservas de chakra de Naruto, lo que le obligaba a respaldarse con cualquier clase de trampa que pudiera usar, y necesitaba más tiempo para permanecer escondido. Las cosas empeoraban puesto que Pharos podía sentir que cuando Naruto no usaba su chakra, sus reservas comenzaban a restaurarse por sí solas, lentamente. _«Debe ser culpa de Kurama.» _pensó, irritado. Claro que el chakra no solucionaba todo en la vida, pero ayudaba bastante.

Caramba, ¿por qué no podía él obtener el mismo beneficio de Apofis? Pero noooooo. Para colmo de males, el desquiciante sello absorbía una parte de su propia fuerza, por lo que en realidad siempre estaba luchando con energía más limitada de lo que debería ser normal. Al menos, el nuevo sello no absorbía tanto poder como el anterior, así que no estaba tan limitado. Pero era molesto de todos modos.

Para este punto, ya se había hecho de noche y todavía no había ganador. Pharos estaba muy cansado, y tenía algunas heridas, pero no se iba a rendir todavía. Y Naruto tenía al menos la cuarta parte de su chakra todavía intacta, aunque su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más. Era demasiado estrés físico, aún si Naruto entrenaba hasta el límite todo el tiempo y estuviera algo acostumbrado, que lo estaba. Pero nunca se había exigido tanto, y pronto el mago aprovecharía la oportunidad y encontraría la forma de ganar, si es que no se caía dormido antes. Después de todo, él mismo no entrenaba físicamente tanto como Naruto, por lo que estaba menos acostumbrado al nivel de exigencia que este combate casi a muerte tenía.

Decidió revisar sus provisiones de batalla y armar un plan para finalmente ganar la batalla y poder irse a dormir. Unas pocas etiquetas explosivas, doscientos metros de cable (de un rollo de quinientos), un par de sellos paralizantes y uno de limitación de chakra. No era mucho, pero al menos tenía algo. Comenzó a devanarse los sesos para preparar una estrategia. Comenzaba a considerar que se había hecho demasiado dependiente del Hiraishin no Jutsu, porque estaba continuamente suprimiendo las ganas de usarlo, especialmente cuando lanzaba un kunai en dirección a Naruto. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de distraerse y trazar un plan.

Algunos minutos después, Naruto caminaba por el Bosque de la Muerte, buscando el paradero de su hermano, mientras que alrededor de una decena de clones barrían el resto del lugar. Pharos había dejado un clon manteniéndolos ocupados, pero finalmente se le había agotado el chakra y desapareció. Parecía tener algo de suerte, puesto que había encontrado varias marcas de sandalias y algo que recordaba al arrastre de un tejido, casi invisibles, pero ahí estaban. Y considerando que sólo él iba en esta dirección, no cabía duda de que era Pharos el que había pasado por aquí hace unos minutos. Observando las pisadas, Naruto supuso que el pelirrojo ya estaba bastante cansado, puesto que parecía que apenas levantaba los pies para caminar, casi arrastrándolos, dejando las marcas en el suelo. Aún así no se confiaría. Mantendría la guardia alta y cuando llegara el momento haría jaque mate.

Llegó a un llano, donde sólo había un gran espacio vacío, cubierto de césped, algo húmedo. También había algunas ramas y troncos por aquí y por allá, quemados y mojados, por lo que Naruto inmediatamente supuso que eran rastros del combate del día anterior. Continuó caminando, siguiendo los rastros de pisadas que había en el pasto, hasta que súbitamente el suelo se hundió.

Naruto se apartó a tiempo, para ver unos troncos medianos cubiertos del pasto que acababa de pisar en el fondo del pozo, que apenas tenía un metro de altura. Aunque ya era de noche, el rubio logró ver el cable atado a los troncos, que salía del pozo y amarraba otros leños en el claro. Sin embargo, tuvo que apartarse de donde estaba, porque desde arriba de los árboles caían más maderos. Lo que no vio, fue que la lluvia de plantas tenía como objetivo activar la parte principal de la trampa, una gran cantidad de cable esparcido por el suelo que súbitamente comenzó a enrollarse alrededor de Naruto, desde los pies hasta el pecho, tan apretado que el Jinchūriki agradecía que no llegara más arriba. Podía sentir que el cable estaba a un paso de empezar a cortar su piel.

En tan sólo cuatro segundos, desde el momento en que el rubio piso los troncos camuflados, la trampa había completado su función: dejar a Naruto atrapado e incapaz de moverse. En ese momento, Pharos bajó de uno de los árboles y rápidamente saltó en dirección del Jinchūriki. Ni bien pudo le colocó un sello de restricción de chakra y otro de parálisis. Una vez que los sellos se activaron, Pharos dejó pasar un par de segundos, y sintiendo que súbitamente varias presencias dentro del bosque desaparecían, se relajó. «Yo gané.» Declaró, con una sonrisa gigantesca y respirando agitadamente. Luego de eso, se levantó, pesadamente y cortó los cables que mantenían sujeto en el aire a Naruto, haciéndole caer al suelo de forma brusca. Ignorando los gemidos de dolor y molestia del chico, desactivó los sellos y los retiró. Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de decir algo, puso la mano en el hombro del rubio y los teletransportó de vuelta al campamento. El pelirrojo se dejó caer en la hierba y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire fresco de la noche con satisfacción, mientras se dejaba caer inconsciente. _«Finalmente, puedo dormir.»_ Naruto se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, con intención de tirar una rabieta respecto a la casi mortal trampa, pero viendo que el mago ya se había quedado dormido, se aguantó y decidió guardarlo para el día siguiente. «Cretino perezoso...» fue el comentario que se permitió realizar, mientras levantaba a Pharos en brazos y lo llevaba dentro del campamento. Lo dejó recostado y luego él también se fue a dormir.

**Sexto Día**

Pharos y Naruto se habían levantado algún rato después de las 8 AM. Estaban desarmando el campamento y guardando todo. Finalmente habían terminado el entrenamiento de supervivencia, y Naruto no podía evitar sentirse absolutamente alegre y animado, algo que se mezclaba en su tono de voz mientras le parloteaba al mago, quien se limitaba a escuchar, con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras Naruto seguía su cantinela sobre cuanto más cerca estaba de ser Hokage y demás. Kakashi ya se había retirado, con intención de reportar todo lo que había presenciado directamente a Hiruzen. No llegaría tarde esta vez, puesto que el Sandaime había dejado en claro que ni bien terminara la misión se reportaría de inmediato con él, puesto que quería saberlo todo. Aún con su bola de cristal, el papeleo y los compromisos que recibía en su oficina requerían su atención, e incluso con el Kage Bunshin, no podía dejar de atenderlos sin más.

El mago y el rubio comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida del Bosque, Naruto llevando sus ropas bastante destrozadas, al igual que el mago. Una vez salieron del Terreno 44, se quedaron mirando por un momento hacia atrás, para luego dirigirse de vuelta a la aldea.

En el camino, recibieron miradas por parte de los aldeanos, algunas eran las tradicionales de odio y desprecio, mientras que otras eran de curiosidad, por saber qué podrían haber estado haciendo para haber quedado así. También captó la atención de algunos ninja, principalmente aquellos que sabían que habían ido al Bosque de la Muerte, una noticia que rápidamente se había esparcido entre el cuerpo shinobi, por lo que eran pocos los que no estaban al tanto. También entre civiles se había esparcido la información, aunque no al mismo nivel.

Esto incitó a algunos de intentar entrar a la casa de los «hermanos demonio» para vandalizar el lugar, cuando no había nadie que les viera. Cuando fallaron al intentar traspasar la barrera, trataron de al menos vandalizar el exterior del inmueble, fallando nuevamente, puesto que la barrera no dejaba pasar ni una gota de agua. Incluso trataron de usar Ninjutsu contra el lugar para tirarlo abajo, pero la barrera se mantuvo fuerte y no dejó pasar nada. Se volvieron más insistentes luego de que sintieran una gran cantidad de maldad en dirección del Bosque, y asumieran que el Kyūbi se estaba liberando. Sin embargo, estos continuos intentos de vandalismo terminaron por llamar la atención de ANBU, y los infractores terminaron encerrados.

El par de ninjas en entrenamiento se dirigieron hacia Ichiraku Ramen, charlando animadamente, puesto que no habían desayunado, y Naruto, como de costumbre, sugirió que desayunaran allí. Pharos decidió no oponerse, después de todo, él mismo tenía ganas de comer ramen y al rubio le vendría bien una subida extra de ánimos, principalmente después de la derrota del día anterior, aunque no quisiera reconocerla.

Llegaron allí, saludando a Teuchi y a la joven Ayame, quienes inmediatamente preguntaron qué les había pasado, viendo con preocupación la cantidad de daño que habían recibido sus ropas (que al menos todavía se mantenían en su lugar). Después de ordenar, contaron algunas de sus experiencias dentro del Bosque, saltando de una a otra principalmente cuando Naruto comenzaba a quejarse del sadismo (leve, pero sadismo al fin) de Pharos, quien se defendía diciendo que había personas mucho más sádicas (Anko) o directamente malignas (Orochimaru) que vivían como shinobis y kunoichis, y que tendría que lidiar con eso en el futuro, por lo que era mejor que se acostumbrara.

Fueron interrumpidos en medio del desayuno por un ANBU, que le informó a Pharos que debía presentarse de inmediato en las cámaras del Concejo de Konoha. Cuando el mago preguntó sobre el asunto de la reunión, el operativo enmascarado le respondió que tenía que ver con los sucesos de tres días antes.

Pharos inmediatamente terminó su parte y pagó por los dos, mientras arrastraba a Naruto consigo hacia la Torre del Hokage, que inmediatamente calló sus quejas sobre no terminar de comer cuando el mago le dijo que hoy le terminaría de revelar su historia.

Pronto, muchas cosas se aclararían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y terminado otro capítulo.

En el próximo va a desvelarse más sobre el pasado de Pharos, tanto antes como durante sus tiempos de mago, y sobre la Orden del Sol y sus actividades. El personaje de Unis va a ser profundizado un poco más en el próximo capítulo, y tal vez también el de Shimsu. Apofis probablemente no vuelva a aparecer hasta los exámenes Chūnin, y entre tanto sólo será mencionado. Por ahora estoy planeando dejar la batalla final entre el mago y el dios maligno para esas fechas, donde hará una aparición y se convertirá en el enemigo principal. Tal vez el mago muera o no. Pero falta tiempo para eso.

También aparecerán invocaciones especiales de Pharos. Lo de especiales es un detalle que estoy ajustando, pero básicamente se reduce a "No me puedes invocar para cualquier cosa" y "efectos especiales al aparecer". Todavía decidiendo cuáles serán estas invocaciones, pero por ahora estoy inclinado por un fénix y una cobra gigante del Duat (en el Antiguo Egipto, las cobras eran vistas como defensoras del faraón y por consecuencia, de los dioses. También se decía que guardaban las entradas al mundo de los muertos). Tal vez agregue alguno más, pero por ahora esos dos están casi asegurados. También quiero aclarar que siempre se tratará de las mismas invocaciones, no simplemente poder invocar centenares de invocaciones similares, como suele pasar con los contratos de invocación.

Por otro lado, estoy pensando que Pharos está volviéndose muy poderoso, demasiado para mi gusto. Creo que voy a ajustarlo más adelante con un par de sucesos inesperados, que cambiarán la ruta que esta historia viene siguiendo.

Aparte de eso, habrán notado que en este capítulo comencé a incluir el "Dattebayo" de Naruto en sus diálogos. Realmente no estoy seguro de si lo voy a mantener o no, porque si lo saco me da la sensación de que le falta algo, pero si lo pongo me parece que corta la fluidez del diálogo... pero bueno, los tics verbales son complicados.

Por ahora eso es todo. Hasta la próxima, y por favor hagan reviews, que siempre son bienvenidas.

**Jutsus utilizados en este capítulo**

_**Elemento Fuego: Fuego Celestial (Katon: Ten no Hi)**_

Un simple jutsu que puede ser usado para lanzar una bola de fuego o un torrente continuo de llamas, azul o turquesa, similar al color del cielo, de ahí su nombre.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: C

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Corto

Sellos manuales: Tigre

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Fuego: Gran Fuego Celestial (Katon: Dai Ten no Hi)**_

Una versión más potente, suele ser suficientemente fuerte como para derretir metales, y puede alcanzar tamaño suficiente para destruir edificios enteros.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: B

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Corto a medio

Sellos manuales: Tigre

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Fuego: Explosión de Supernova (Katon: Chōshinsei Bakuhatsu)**_

Una técnica de fuego muy potente, pero muy costosa. Requiere como mínimo las reservas completas de chakra de un Jōnin. Se concentra chakra Katon en las manos, formando una esfera. El chakra debe ser comprimido y rotado en todas direcciones a máxima velocidad, agregando continuamente más chakra, hasta llegar a la cantidad deseada. Mientras la rotación y la compresión se mantengan al máximo, la esfera permanecerá estable. Para detonarla, sólo hay que cortar la conexión de chakra con la bola. Ejecutada correctamente, esta técnica tiene poder suficiente para carbonizar todo en un radio de 100 metros. Sin embargo, esta capacidad destructiva la convierte en Kinjutsu, debido a las reservas de chakra y las habilidades requeridas para ejecutar el jutsu correctamente y la gran posibilidad de que el usuario muera por gasto excesivo de chakra o por estar en la zona cero de la explosión.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu

Rango: S

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Medio

Sellos manuales: No requeridos

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Agua: Manipulación Pura de Agua (Suiton: Mizu no Junsui Sōsa)**_

Una técnica que permite la manipulación de cualquier líquido de manera libre y a voluntad del usuario, pudiendo usarse ofensiva y defensivamente. Es una técnica cara, puesto que requiere las reservas completas de chakra de un Chūnin para mantenerse activa durante un minuto.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: A

Clase: Suplementario, Ofensivo, Defensivo

Alcance: Todos

Sellos manuales: Carnero

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Agua: Nacimiento del Nilo (Suiton: Nairukawa no Kōtan)**_

Un potente jutsu que crea una gran corriente de agua que se abalanzará sobre todo lo que haya en su camino. Esta técnica crea tal cantidad de agua, que es posible llenar un lago con ella. La corriente puede dispararse en cualquier dirección y doblarse o curvarse según se desee, pero es más difícil que hacerla correr hacia adelante.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: A

Clase: Ofensivo

Alcance: Largo

Sellos manuales: Carnero, Serpiente, Dragón (sostenido)

Usuarios: Pharos

_**Elemento Agua: Gran Tornado de Agua (Suiton: Dai Mizu Tatsumaki)**_

Una técnica que crea un tornado de agua alrededor del usuario capaz de alcanzar más de cincuenta metros de altura y un diámetro de más de cinco metros. El usuario puede mover el tornado a voluntad, siempre y cuando el tornado no se aleje demasiado de su creador.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: B

Clase: Ofensivo, Defensivo

Alcance: Corto a Medio

Sellos Manuales: Carnero, Caballo, Pájaro.

Usuarios: Pharos


	9. Revelaciones I - La Historia de Pharos

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, entregando un capítulo nuevo. Me disculpo si a algunos les parece que está un poco apurado, pero lo cierto es que quiero avanzar un poco más adelante en la historia (vale, realmente quiero moverme hasta los Exámenes Chūnin de un golpe, donde comienza la mejor parte, pero bueno, eso no puede ser).

Este capítulo, que tiene poco más de 17.000 palabras (un número más cómodo para mí y para ustedes, espero), echa algunas luces sobre la vida del pelirrojo antes de caer en Konoha. No he entrado en excesivos detalles respecto a algunas cosas (como el funcionamiento, la jerarquía y las divisiones de magos dentro de las órdenes, algo que reservo para más adelante), pero creo que no ha sido un vistazo demasiado general.

Respondiendo a la review de **Spencer Chamberlain, **realmente no entiendo cuál es el gran problema. En primer lugar, yo soy el autor, y escribo lo que sea que escribo porque (al menos en el momento en que lo tipeo y lo publico) me parece mejor o por cuestiones del guión que quiero llevar, aunque eso no me impide considerar las ideas que un lector u otros escritores me puedan dar y utilizarlas o descartarlas según vea necesario. En segundo lugar, esta historia no está clasificada dentro del género Romance, porque desde el principio me dije que no era mi fuerte. Por ello, y como expliqué en el capítulo anterior, no voy a ir mucho más allá de sugerir que hay algo más que amistad entre A y B. Claro, puedo llegar a poner alguna que otra escena divertida y ligeramente romántica o sexual, pero no voy a dedicar un capítulo entero exclusivamente al desarrollo de la relación amorosa o romántica entre dos personajes, lo cual también deja fuera los lemons. En tercer lugar, yo no soy el único autor en Fanfiction. Hay miles de autores hispanoamericanos (y muchos más que escriben en inglés) que desarrollan Fics NaruSaku (que los hay por decenas de miles). Si no te gusta mi historia, simplemente por un pairing, bueno, es una pena no poder satisfacer a todo el mundo, pero es lo que hay. Siempre podrás encontrar un fic que se ajuste a tus gustos, así que realmente no es necesario armar escándalo. Y en cuarto lugar, yo no estoy escribiendo esto a cambio de alguna clase de recompensa. Lo hago porque simplemente me gusta escribir esto. Es cierto que el hecho de que haya gente que se toma su tiempo leyendo esto, compartiéndolo con otras personas o enviándome una crítica con sus opiniones o ideas es gratificante, pero no es lo que me mantiene escribiendo, así que realmente no me afecta de manera negativa si vos o el resto del mundo decide dejar de leer esta historia. Por otro lado, creo que es un poco descortés de tu parte venir y decirme "Si dejas a Naruto con Hinata, ni creas que yo y mis amigos continuaremos siguiendo y apoyando esta historia". Me suena a bravuconada, más allá de que respeto tu opinión y de que sea lo que vas a hacer si yo decido dejarlo en NaruHina.

Y respondiendo a la review de **Zafir09, **he venido pensando la idea de darle Hyōton a Naruto (bueno, más bien he venido pensando sobre todos y cada uno de los Kekkei Genkai que se han visto en la serie) y creo que es viable (al menos por ahora), principalmente si dejo que Haku sobreviva. Sin embargo, siento que si Naruto gana acceso al Hyōton, va a ser algo diferente al de Haku. Más que nada sería el hecho de que costaría más chakra (por no ser un Kekkei Genkai de sangre, sino una manipulación elemental avanzada lograda con puro esfuerzo y entrenamiento) y que no sería tan efectivo como el original (como pasa con el caso de Yamato y su habilidad de Mokuton) aunque mejoraría con el tiempo. No creo que vaya a dejar a Naruto con acceso únicamente a dos elementos, pero todavía falta tiempo para eso, así que hay que esperar un poco.

Ahora, a la historia.

**Capítulo 9 - Revelaciones I - La historia de Pharos**

«Diálogos y _Pensamientos»_

Naruto y el mago habían llegado finalmente a la entrada de las cámaras del Concejo. Pharos había visto una decente cantidad de puertas imponentes en su vida, pero todavía le impresionaba un poquito la imponente entrada al lugar. Sólo un poquito. Las puertas eran de madera fuerte, posiblemente roble, pintadas en color rojo, en representación del País del Fuego, y llevaban orgullosamente el Kanji para dicho elemento grabado en el material, conjuntamente con la frase "Concejo de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" en dorado. Tenían alrededor de 3.50 metros de altura, un grosor de 25 centímetros y las dos puertas juntas hacían un ancho total de un poco más de dos metros. Guardando la entrada, había dos ANBU de espalda a las puertas, y otros cuatro ocultos en el pasillo. Pharos reportó el motivo de su visita e inmediatamente se corrieron a un costado. El mago tomó aire y abrió las puertas.

El concejo había sido reunido alrededor de quince minutos antes por pedido de Danzō para discutir un posible problema de seguridad. El Hokage ya tenía una idea del motivo real de la reunión, y aunque no tenía razones para pensar que el mago podía ser una amenaza potencial, lo cierto es que la aldea tenía prioridad, y la existencia de un dios maligno sellado dentro del mago era algo que preferiría haber conocido antes. Esta vez, Hiruzen decidió concordar con Danzō y compartió la información que había recolectado a través de su bola de cristal y los reportes que Kakashi le había entregado. Una vez que la información estuvo en conocimiento de todo el concejo, comenzó una discusión respecto a las acciones que se deberían tomar inmediatamente y a futuro, planes de contingencia, entre otras cosas.

Toda esa bulla desapareció segundos después de que se escuchara el sonido de las enormes puertas de la sala abriéndose lentamente, dejando ver la figura del mago y la de Naruto entrando a la sala. El mago se dio vuelta y cerró las puertas nuevamente, reactivándose el sello de privacidad que protegía las discusiones que allí tenían lugar. Volteándose para observar a los presentes, tomó nota de la preocupación que impregnaba el aire. _«Mejor comenzamos de una vez, el gato ya está fuera de la bolsa y no tiene sentido que me haga el tonto.»_

«Saludos, Honorable Concejo, Hokage-sama. He de suponer que he sido convocado a esta reunión para discutir el asunto del demonio sellado en mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?» dijo, casi descaradamente, sin importarle las diferentes expresiones de horror, enojo, curiosidad, preocupación o sorpresa que se formaban instantáneamente en las caras de algunos de los presentes, mientras que otros tenían la sutileza de permanecer inexpresivos o sólo entrecerraban los ojos.

«Así es, Pharos-san. Pero antes de comenzar esta discusión, quisiéramos saber por qué Uzumaki-san está presente en esta reunión y por qué están tan... andrajosos.» Dijo Shikaku Nara, mientras miraba alternativamente entre el joven Jinchūriki y el pelirrojo, tomando nota del estado deplorable de sus ropas.

«El estado de nuestras prendas no es importante, pero es resultado del entrenamiento dentro del bosque. No tuvimos tiempo de cambiarlas, debido a que ustedes requerían mi presencia aquí con urgencia. Respecto a la presencia de Naruto-san en esta reunión, él ya conoce mi "condición especial" y parte de la historia detrás, pero he de suponer que tengo que informar al Concejo también, y no quiero tener que repasar la misma información con él más tarde». Espetó el mago.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer un comentario acerca de la falta de respeto, el Hokage aclaró su garganta. «Aún así, Naruto-kun no puede estar presente en esta reunión, puesto que se puede discutir información altamente sensible. Lo siento mucho, pero así son estas reuniones.» El mago dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se giró hacia el rubio.

«Comprendo. Naruto, vete a casa, cuando vuelva te contaré todo.» Naruto asintió y se retiró, no sin antes echar una última mirada preocupada hacia el mago. Una vez que el rubio estuvo fuera, y algunos se recuperaran del shock de ver al problemático Jinchūriki retirarse sin hacer escándalo, la reunión continuó.

«Danzō-san entregó información preliminar respecto a este asunto, que ha sido complementada parcialmente por los reportes de Hatake Kakashi, Jōnin. Sin embargo, es necesario obtener más detalles, para poder conseguir una comprensión completa del asunto, y a partir de allí, decidir las acciones inmediatas y/o futuras a tomar.» Comentó Hiruzen, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia Danzō. «Por ello, preferiríamos que nos concedas la información voluntariamente, de otra forma, podría verme obligado a expulsarte de la aldea, por ser un riesgo de seguridad desconocido. O introducirnos forzosamente en tu mente.» Le advirtió.

El mago asintió, y decidió comenzar. «Les pediré que no interrumpan mientras explico este asunto. Podrán preguntar lo que quieran luego de que haya terminado. Tigre, dragón, serpiente, carnero. Futton: Memori no Sekai (Elemento Vapor: Mundo de la Memoria)». Alzó sus manos y formó una gran esfera de vapor en sus palmas. El vapor luego se expandió hasta cubrir todo el lugar, y comenzó a tomar formas y colores, y pronto se podía ver algo que podría describirse como un caos, y en medio, una enorme figura delgada y oscura similar a una serpiente.

«Hace mucho tiempo, la maldad rondaba libre por el mundo. No me refiero a la maldad como un simple concepto filosófico o moral, sino a una entidad viviente, con cuerpo y espíritu propios. El nombre que recibe esta entidad, cuyo poder desafía a los dioses, es Apofis. No se conoce el por qué es una entidad maligna o si siempre lo fue, pero lo cierto es que destruía todo a su paso.»

Las imágenes cambiaron, para mostrar una escena de batalla, donde múltiples figuras atacaban con lanzas y espadas a la enorme serpiente. Otras hacían uso de poderosos conjuros mágicos. «Durante mucho tiempo, los dioses batallaron con Apofis, tratando de dejarla eternamente debilitada o directamente destruirla. Pero nada funcionaba, y los dioses no podían seguir combatiendo a la serpiente por siempre, puesto que el mundo no llegaría jamás a un equilibrio. Por lo que decidieron encerrarla dentro de una dimensión que en la lengua de los antiguos se conocía como Duat.»

El vapor cambió de nuevo, mostrando una enorme serpiente siendo atrapada en una barrera esférica y luego arrastrada a un enorme círculo de piedra, en cuyo interior había un gran torbellino brillante de fuego y agua, donde desapareció, junto con el resto de las figuras. «Para asegurar que Apofis nunca más escapara, se colocó un poderoso hechizo que impide salir del lugar, a menos que se usen ciertos portales, colocados en algunos puntos específicos del Duat, por si fueran necesarios. Los portales estaban hechos para impedir la salida de poderes maliciosos, y también había limitaciones respecto a la cantidad de poder que podía salir por ellos.»

El caos desapareció y fue remplazado por la vista de varios edificios de piedra, que representaban algunos templos de Egipto, mientras que a lo lejos se veían las pirámides. Una vista que mostraba la máxima gloria de una época. «Tiempo incontable después, unos pocos humanos aprendieron a usar magia, el origen del poder de los dioses, recibiendo el nombre de magos, hechiceros o brujos.

Al principio el uso de la magia era inusual y muy esporádico, pero con el pasar de los años, se formaron organizaciones que recolectaban el conocimiento y las experiencias que había sobre la magia y la enseñaban a sus miembros. Estas organizaciones, u órdenes de magia, se habían esparcido por casi todo el mundo tres milenios antes de mi época. Algunos pensamos que fue la edad dorada de la magia y la hechicería.» Una vez más, el vapor se deformó y las escenas cambiaron para mostrar múltiples figuras tanto jóvenes como ancianas gritándose unos a otros.

«Sin embargo, en cierto punto hubo un gran cisma dentro de muchas de estas organizaciones. Algunos querían permitir el acceso libre y sin control a la magia a todo el mundo, mientras que los demás preferían mantener el sistema como estaba hasta ese momento: realizas varias pruebas de aptitud mental y espiritual y si las superas exitosamente puedes convertirte en un mago. Esta diferencia de pensamiento provocó una gigantesca guerra a gran escala que cubrió todo el mundo, provocando la desaparición de civilizaciones enteras y sus países. Esta fue la única época en la que se investigaron conjuros mágicos con el fin exclusivo de destruir y matar a gran escala, por ambos bandos. Las cosas empeoraron cuando un tercer grupo de magos declararon intenciones de convertir al resto del mundo en sus esclavos, y declararon la guerra a cualquiera que se les opusiera.»

Las imágenes ahora mostraban magos atacándose unos a otros, lanzándose enormes bolas de fuego, olas de agua, tierra, rayos, o provocando catástrofes naturales en múltiples lugares. También había magos batallando con armas más tradicionales, como espadas y lanzas, pero con capacidad de perforar y cortar montañas, ríos y edificios enteros.

«Tomó tiempo y sacrificio, pero finalmente, esta guerra se terminó. El bando que sobrevivió decidió desaparecer la magia del mundo. No solo era demasiado poder para dejar que siguiera existiendo a la vista y alcance de todos, sino que también los gobernantes querían aprovechar estos poderes para hacer la guerra y conquistar otros países, o para otros fines poco éticos, por lo que en un acuerdo unánime, las organizaciones de magia comenzaron a borrarse del mapa.

Algunos de sus conocimientos permanecieron en la cultura general, pero casi todo lo demás fue ocultado y protegido por los siguientes tres milenios. Parte de estos conocimientos fueron directamente destruidos, porque eran demasiado peligrosos por el mero hecho de existir, sin importar cuántas protecciones tuviera. También se borraron la existencia de los magos, sus responsabilidades por el caos acontecido y los recuerdos de la guerra de la memoria colectiva de la humanidad, por lo que los sucesos destructivos que ocurrieron terminaron convirtiéndose en mitos y leyendas, o se dijo que era la furia de los dioses volcada sobre el mundo.

Las órdenes de magia, ahora ocultas, se unificaron en otras más grandes, para evitar la dispersión de la información. En menos de un siglo, sólo quedaban cinco órdenes de magia en el mundo, una por cada región habitada del mundo. Sus miembros acordaron pasar el conocimiento y las habilidades únicamente a sus descendientes más dignos, y sólo uno por mago. El saber mágico fue escrito en pergaminos y otros soportes escritos, que se protegieron de manera que sólo un mago pudiera leerlos.

Cada orden mágica obligaba a sus miembros a hacer las pruebas de aptitud cada poco tiempo, para asegurar que no hubiera magos corruptos entre sus filas. Aquellos que no pasaban las pruebas recibían sellos que inhabilitaban completamente sus poderes y les impedían hablar de la magia o cualquier cosa relacionada. Otras veces, directamente los asesinaban y luego destruían los cuerpos. Estas acciones provocaron que los miles de magos que existían en el mundo se redujeran a algunos centenares en pocos siglos, y en mi época sólo quedaban algo más de un centenar de magos, casi todos mayores de 40 o 50 años, ahora agrupados en una única Orden de Magia.» Las imágenes mostraban un templo deshabitado en el desierto, con rastros de abandono y algunas construcciones deshechas a su alrededor.

«Esto no habría sido tan malo, si no fuera porque el enemigo que creíamos haber erradicado totalmente 3000 años antes, todavía existía, y sus números eran mucho mayores que los nuestros, llegando posiblemente a más un millar. Lo peor de todo, es que de alguna manera habían logrado colar un espía dentro de nuestra organización. Este espía tenía la función de robar información de nuestra orden para el enemigo. Fue en esos tiempos que yo me uní a la organización, después de varios sucesos que provocaron que yo despertara el poder mágico dentro de mí.»

Ahora, el vapor mostraba varias figuras encapuchadas, realizando el proceso de momificación sobre varios cadáveres. «Súbitamente, nos encontramos con varios casos de magos muertos. Cuando revisamos los cuerpos, detectamos que habían estado usando magia en sus últimos minutos de vida, y que habían muerto por causa de conjuros mágicos. Esto inmediatamente nos puso en alerta, porque todos los magos habían estado solos al momento de morir. Desde entonces, nadie podía salir solo del templo, y todos tenían que salir con al menos dos compañeros.»

El final de una batalla podía verse, varios magos encapuchados, cubiertos completamente por capas azules, iguales a la que Pharos usaba, armados con espadas o báculos. Alrededor de ellos había varias figuras encapuchadas, todas muertas, una de ellas tenía una lanza hecha de fuego atravesando sus órganos, otras simplemente estaban esparcidas por el suelo. «Poco después, descubrimos que nuestro enemigo, que ahora se hacía llamar Eclipse, seguía existiendo, más fuerte que nunca.»

«No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que mis poderes y habilidades en ese tiempo se incrementaran rápidamente, convirtiéndome en uno de los miembros más poderosos, pero al mismo tiempo se me veía con desconfianza o incluso miedo, puesto que si bien el enorme poder que poseía lo usaba a favor de la orden, muchos pensaban que podría corromperme y traicionarlos, además de que no era natural el ritmo al que mis habilidades mejoraban e incrementaban. Los únicos que no dudaban de mi integridad eran el Gran Maestro Shimsu, jefe supremo de la Orden, y otro mago apenas dos años mayor que yo, bajo el nombre de Unis.

Con el tiempo, y a medida que me hacía más fuerte, mis frustraciones aumentaban cada vez que perdíamos a un compañero, o cuando sentía el miedo de los otros hacia mí. Esta frustración, y otras emociones negativas que venían creciendo dentro de mí, terminaron por provocar un desastre cuando recibimos un ataque directo en el templo.» Las imágenes ahora mostraban un enorme pilar de fuego negro saliendo furiosamente del antiguo edificio, atravesando los cielos, mientras que el Sol parecía desaparecer y el cielo se oscurecía.

«Cuando vi un millar de magos oscuros invadiéndonos, y entre ellos el traidor entre nuestras filas, masacrando a mis compañeros, perdí todo control de mi persona y terminé invocando un poder horrible, el poder de Apofis. La única forma de que Apofis escapara del Duat, era que alguien canalizara su poder. Esto jamás hubiera pasado, si no fuera porque, momentos antes, fui hechizado de manera tal que eso pasara, aunque nunca descubrí qué motivos tenían para invocar a Apofis. Pero sucedió.»

El pilar se transformó en una gigantesca serpiente negra, que reía diabólicamente con una voz profunda y rasposa, provocando escalofríos en todos los presentes. «Después de eso, Apofis tomó control de mi cuerpo y comenzó a masacrarlos a todos, sin importar los bandos. Logré recuperar control de mi cuerpo justo antes de que Apofis lanzara un conjuro que habría destruido al mundo en un instante, pero se separó y tomó forma propia. Al final logramos despojarlo de casi todo el poder que había logrado obtener y sellarlo dentro de mí, con un sello muy complejo.

Pero para ese entonces, sólo quedaban vivos Unis y cinco o seis magos más de los nuestros. De los enemigos, no quedaba nadie. Luego, me exilié de la Orden del Sol, el nombre de la organización a la que pertenecía, y caí en una depresión, puesto que si bien quedaba Unis vivo y a salvo, lo cierto es que casi todos mis camaradas estaban muertos, con ellos el Maestro Shimsu, y yo tenía parte de culpa.

Me tomó casi un año, pero decidí seguir adelante y tomé el manto de guardián del templo.»

El genjutsu ahora se enfocaba en el portal que Pharos había encontrado escondido en el templo.

«Dos años después, sucedió el incidente que me trajo a Konoha. Sospecho que fue en ese momento que el sello original se debilitó, puesto que un año antes yo lo había revisado, y no había encontrado ninguna señal de desgaste. Algo sucedió, cuando entré en ese portal extraño, que afectó al sellado, pero no sé que pudo haber sido. Durante el entrenamiento en el Bosque, recibí contacto mental por parte de Apofis, tratando de obligarme a deshacer los sellos, que no sucedió afortunadamente. Luego, decidí enfrentar a Apofis y reforzar el sellado.» Las imágenes cambiaron, para mostrar parte del enfrentamiento entre el mago y la serpiente, para finalmente terminar con la escena de la destrucción del cuerpo de Apofis. Un momento después, el genjutsu se disolvió y Pharos tomó un poco de aire. Mantener esa técnica activa por tanto tiempo le había drenado casi tres cuartos de su chakra.

«Eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?» Terminó el mago, mirando alternativamente a los presentes. Después de unos segundos, Shikaku Nara volvió a hablar.

«Hay varios detalles en tu historia que no parecen encajar. En primer lugar, dijiste que estos "portales" no permitían la salida de poderes malignos. Sin embargo, varias criaturas maliciosas aparecieron, y seguramente fueron traídas a través de estos portales. También fuiste capaz de invocar a esta serpiente maligna, a pesar de que los portales que mencionaste sólo dejan salir una pequeña cantidad de poder.» Explicó, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha.

«Hay una explicación para ello. Por alguna razón, las limitaciones impuestas en los portales no tienen efecto cuando se abren desde el mundo de los vivos. Por otro lado, estos portales no son lo único que se puede usar para abrir un acceso al Duat, sino que también hay conjuros de invocación, que cumplen el mismo objetivo que el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, sin depender de estas puertas dimensionales.

Respecto a Apofis, la cantidad de poder que tenía cuando lo sellamos era infinitamente inferior al verdadero poder que tendría en el Duat, donde sería imparable para nosotros los magos, incluso si fuéramos más de un millón enfrentándonos a él. Por eso, la cantidad de poder que invoqué desde el Duat podría considerarse infinitamente pequeña. Además, el poder de los dioses tiene consciencia propia, por eso fui controlado por Apofis, debido al hechizo que me colocó el traidor en ese momento, que también debilitaba mi voluntad, hasta el punto de no poder resistir o dominar el poder que fluía a través de mi persona, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores. ¿Algo más?» Respondió el mago.

Esta vez, fue Danzō quien tomó la palabra. «Por lo que has dicho, hemos de suponer que cuentas con una gran experiencia en estos asuntos. Sin embargo, llama mi atención algo que dijiste hace un momento. Dijiste que "el poder de los dioses tiene consciencia propia" y que ese encantamiento debilitaba tu voluntad, de otra forma habrías sido capaz de "resistir o dominar el poder", como en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Estás acaso implicando que, en más de una situación, invocaste poderes divinos, y los usaste a tu voluntad?» Preguntó el viejo consejero. Pharos le miró por un momento, y luego le dirigió la mirada a Hiruzen, quien asintió levemente.

«Esto es una pregunta que no me gustaría responder, pero parece ser que debo hacerlo. Esta capacidad de invocar a los dioses o sus poderes en el mundo terrenal es muy rara. Luego de investigar profundamente, descubrí que la única persona conocida con esta habilidad, aparte de quien les habla, murió 3000 años antes de mi época. No hay mucha información sobre esta extraña capacidad, puesto que fue considerada demasiado peligrosa, y por ello casi todo lo que se sabía sobre esto desapareció, pero he podido recabar que la aparición de alguien que puede usar poderes divinos suele marcar grandes cambios en la historia, como el comienzo de una larga era de paz, pero que también puede llevar el mundo al caos y a la destrucción, si no se aprende a controlar adecuadamente ese poder. Es también indicio de que algo catastrófico sucederá en el futuro cercano, y que esta persona decidirá si el mundo sucumbirá a la catástrofe o no.

No es una habilidad hereditaria, si no que los dioses escogen quién será el próximo en llevar ese poder. Es su forma de intervenir en el mundo humano cuando sea necesario. Ellos también pueden decidir retirar esta capacidad, bajo el razonamiento que crean correcto.

También hay límites respecto a esta habilidad. El cuerpo y el espíritu de un mago van acostumbrándose a usar poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, esta adaptación tiene límites, y si se trata de canalizar más poder del que se puede soportar, podría significar la muerte. Debido a que yo canalicé poderes divinos múltiples veces, mi cuerpo y mi alma se acostumbraron a manejar niveles de poder muy altos, aunque después quedara exhausto. Sin embargo, incluso para mí, tratar de canalizar la centésima parte del poder de un dios menor sería suicida, y podría incluso destruir mi espíritu. Por no decir que tomaría algo de tiempo y mucho esfuerzo reunir semejante cantidad de poder.

Respecto a lo de que estos poderes tienen consciencia propia, es algo que sé de experiencia. Algunas veces me he encontrado inconscientemente canalizando poderes divinos y usándolos de maneras que no se me ocurrirían o para hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Es como estar en un trance, en el que a veces tienes parte del control, y otras veces no. ¿Eso satisface sus dudas, Shimura-san?» Inquirió el mago, con cortesía, aunque casi podía verse una advertencia entretejida con sus palabras. Si Danzō entendió el mensaje oculto, no le hizo caso.

«En su mayor parte. Sólo me queda una. ¿Puedes acceder a estos poderes de manera voluntaria, o es necesario alguna clase de desencadenante para que esto suceda?» Aunque Danzō tratara de mantenerse inexpresivo, Pharos casi podía verle la mente trabajando a toda máquina.

«La mayoría de las veces ha sucedido algo que me impulsa a activar esta habilidad, pero en ocasiones he podido hacerlo de manera consciente y controlada.» Respondió Pharos, ligeramente nervioso. Ya sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

«¿Podrías demostrarnos esa capacidad?» Por supuesto que Danzō quería echar un vistazo. El resto del concejo también estaba bastante curioso, aunque había cierta preocupación entrelazada. Pharos por su parte estaba dividido entre mostrar o no sus capacidades. Ya no tenía acceso a la magia fuera de su propia mente, y ni siquiera sabía como reaccionaría considerando que ahora sólo podía usar chakra. Pero sentía curiosidad, llevaba casi cuatro años sin requerir el uso de poderes divinos, y como tal, no los había usado.

«Tal vez. Haré el intento, pero debido a que me visto incapaz de usar magia fuera de mi espíritu o del sello que contiene a Apofis, puede que no funcione de la manera esperada, o que directamente no suceda nada. Hokage-sama, si usted me autoriza, comenzaré.» Una vez que el Hokage asintió, el mago se sentó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Pharos se introdujo en un estado meditativo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose dentro de su paisaje mental, y entró dentro de la pirámide. Tomando un pasillo diferente al de la última vez, se encontró frente a una gran sala, cuyas paredes y techo eran de oro, y el suelo de plata. En las paredes había miles de columnas de jeroglíficos y decenas de figuras dibujadas, algunas de ellas con cabezas de animales, y varias antorchas iluminaban el lugar, su fulgor reflejándose fácilmente en el metal. En el medio de la habitación, había una plataforma de piedra, no muy grande, en la que el mago se sentó.

Enfocó su mirada sobre una de las figuras retratadas, y comenzó a pronunciar murmuraciones extrañas. La plataforma de piedra se iluminó y de ella comenzó a salir una especie de fuego líquido, que lentamente envolvió al mago, pero súbitamente desapareció, y fue expulsado de vuelta a la realidad.

En el exterior, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos. El iris seguía siendo azul, pero en el centro de las pupilas se veía un punto naranja brillante, como el sol del atardecer, que parecía resplandecer levemente. En su rostro, marcas azules resplandecían muy tenuemente, formando el doble Ojo de Horus. En su frente, volvía a aparecer el Ojo de Ra, rodeado por dos cobras.

Si bien el cambio de apariencia no sorprendía demasiado, el aura si había cambiado bastante. Se sentía más poderosa e imponente, pero no producía miedo o preocupación. De hecho, parecía calmar ligeramente los nervios de los presentes.

Pharos se levantó y observó sus manos, mientras abría y cerraba los puños. Se sentía más fuerte, pero no tanto como esperaba, y había algo extraño a su alrededor, como si hubiera energías flotando por todos lados. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. Le parecía imposible, pero pareciera ser que había logrado activar el Modo Sennin. El senjutsu estaba a su alcance.

_«Debe ser porque la magia hace uso de la energía y la materia de la naturaleza, no solo la energía espiritual del mago. ¡Já! ¡Y el premio para el sabio más joven es para Pharos! ¡Ahora tengo senjutsu! ¡Soy imparable!» _Fue sacado de sus fantasías cuando escuchó la voz de Danzō.

«Parece ser que no es tan impresionante como esperábamos.» Aunque había cierto tono de decepción, todos detectaron el interés oculto en las palabras del viejo consejero. El mago, por su parte, no se molestó demasiado, y simplemente presentó la explicación a la que él había llegado. Esto dejó sorprendidos a muchos. Aunque no se sabía demasiado sobre el arte del senjutsu, estaba claro que hacía a los ninja que lo aprendían bastante más fuertes, y era muy difícil de dominar, al punto de que los únicos que se conocían como Sennin eran el primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, Jiraiya y Orochimaru. El mago desactivó el modo Sennin y tomó nota de que no sintió efectos negativos inmediatos. Usar senjutsu era seguro por el momento.

«Como era de esperarse, la magia y por consiguiente los poderes divinos siguen fuera de mi alcance. Pero al menos he alcanzado un estado intermedio.» Comentó Pharos, dirigiéndose al Hokage, quien asintió en reconocimiento y decidió continuar con el asunto que habían dejado olvidado.

«Bueno, esto ha sido interesante y la información que nos has proveído ha sido muy útil para comprender este problema. Sin embargo, creo que queda por discutir las medidas a tomar, si este Apofis logra de alguna manera escapar. Antes de eso, creo que es conveniente que nos comentes acerca de la técnica de sellado que has usado.» Requirió el Sandaime, su voz suave, pero con autoridad. Pharos inmediatamente cumplió con las demandas.

«Todos ya han visto a través del genjutsu que yo destruí el cuerpo de Apofis. El motivo para ello es que los poderes divinos, incluyendo el de Apofis, requieren un medio físico vivo para permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. Este cuerpo físico o contenedor, puede ser el propio de los dioses, que es lo mejor. Sin embargo, también pueden convertirse en recipientes las personas vivas. En este caso, es preferible el cuerpo de alguien acostumbrado a manejar poderes mágicos. Si eso no está disponible, entonces puede usarse como recipiente el cuerpo de personas normales, aunque estas tienen mucha menos resistencia y tienen la tendencia de incinerarse en pocos minutos. Sin embargo, Apofis ya no puede escapar de mi cuerpo, puesto que al destruir su cuerpo físico, en el momento en que salga volverá al Duat.

También dividí su forma espiritual en ocho pedazos. Así, la liberación de una sola parte no sirve de nada. Sin embargo, si las ocho piezas se liberan, podrían lograr reformar la forma etérea de Apofis y tomar control de mi cuerpo. Si esto sucede, por el momento sólo hay una opción, que sería destruirme completamente. Es importante actuar inmediatamente y sin retrasos, puesto que a cada momento que Apofis esté libre, se volverá más fuerte. Actualmente está muy debilitado, por lo que un grupo de unos 30 o 40 ninjas de rango B o superior sería suficiente para producir un ataque suficientemente devastador como para convertir mi cuerpo en cenizas, sin importar que pueda hacer Apofis, siempre y cuando esto suceda antes de que se cumplan más de dos minutos desde la rotura del sello. Si esto no se puede lograr, entonces la única opción sería un jutsu de sellado muy fuerte, quizás los únicos que funcionen sean la técnica de sellado de la legendaria espada de Totsuka o el Shiki Fūjin.» explicó el mago, con severidad.

Al mencionar el Kinjutsu, el ambiente de la habitación se volvió tenso y sombrío, mientras que el Hokage hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de algunos. «¿Dónde escuchaste acerca de ese jutsu? Se supone que ha estado bien oculto en Konoha desde hace tiempo...»

«Una técnica que invoca al Shinigami es muy rara, pero eso no quiere decir que sea completamente desconocida. Durante mis cortos viajes, he encontrado unas pocas pistas de su existencia, y en el mercado negro suelen encontrarse muchos jutsus, algunos bastante comunes, y otros muy raros. Sin embargo, no hay de que preocuparse, puesto que no he encontrado a nadie que haya tenido en su posesión esta técnica o un documento sobre ella. La existencia de esta técnica es desconocida entre la mayoría de los contrabandistas y otras gentes del mercado negro. De hecho, sólo una persona fue capaz de decirme su nombre, pero me dijo que este Kinjutsu se perdió durante o después de la Segunda Guerra. Además, las técnicas suicidas no suelen tener gran poder de venta.» Escuchando esto, el Sandaime y el resto del concejo se calmaron, y prosiguieron.

«Bien, ahora necesitaríamos saber sobre los posibles puntos débiles de este Apofis, si los hay.» indicó el Hokage.

«Bueno, creo que no hay ninguno. Apofis es capaz de incrementar sus poderes. También es capaz de invocar demonios al mundo de los vivos, aunque la cantidad que sería capaz de traer dependerá del nivel de poder que tenga en ese momento. Diría que con el poder que le queda en este momento, si no estuviera sellado, podría traer tal vez unos veinte. Cada uno con capacidades suficientes para vencer a ninjas de nivel genin o Chūnin, en combates uno a uno, aunque esto provocará una caída en su poder, que recuperará en segundos. Claro que si dejamos que su poder se incremente lo suficiente, podría ser capaz de llamar a varios demonios que podrían ser nivel Jōnin o Kage, tal vez inclusive nivel Bijū.» Explicó el mago, mientras los presentes intercambiaban miradas sombrías.

«Las únicas formas de vencer a Apofis es superando ampliamente su poder bruto o sellándolo. Antes de venir a Konoha, yo preparé varios conjuros especiales para lidiar con Apofis, que luego embebí dentro de varias de mis armas, pero casi todas quedaron en el templo, a excepción de mi Bō, que puede encerrar a Apofis, si está lo suficientemente debilitado. Tal vez pueda preparar uno nuevo a base de chakra, pero no puedo prometer nada.» Explicó Pharos, mientras internamente quería reventarse la cabeza contra la pared._ «Nada de esto sería preocupante si yo hubiera decidido mantener el Cetro de Ra en mi persona todo este tiempo... pero no, tenía que guardarlo para que sólo junte polvo en algún lugar del templo. Demasiado poder al alcance de la mano y bla bla bla... Unis tenía razón, era mejor tenerlo a mano y no necesitarlo que no tenerlo y necesitarlo. Si llego a recuperar alguna de las armas sagradas o cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle frente a Apofis, no las voy a perder de vista ni por un momento...»_

Viendo que no había mucho más que discutir, Hiruzen decidió terminar la reunión y concluir el asunto. «Muy bien, si nadie tiene más preguntas, creo que ya hemos cubierto todo lo necesario. Pharos-kun, ya te puedes retirar. Si hay algo de lo que quieras informarme, sólo pasa por mi oficina. Esta sesión queda oficialmente finalizada. Lo que ha sido discutido aquí queda marcado como secreto clase S. Esta información no debe ser mencionada jamás fuera de esta habitación. Aquel que rompa esta regla, será condenado a tortura y posterior ejecución y deshonra pública, mientras que sus bienes y propiedades serán confiscados, convirtiéndose en propiedad del Tesoro de Konoha y/o del País del Fuego, según corresponda. Pueden irse.»

Pharos desapareció en un parpadeo, al tiempo que los shinobi y demás miembros del concejo se retiraban, pensativos y ligeramente preocupados.

**Casa de Naruto y Pharos**

El rubio se había dado un baño y luego se había quedado en su habitación, divagando sobre lo que el mago podía contarle. Apenas sabía cómo fue que el pelirrojo se había convertido en el contenedor de Apofis y no tenía ni idea de muchas cosas respecto a la historia de Pharos, que esperaba develar hoy, pero el viejo Hokage tenía que ir y decirle que no podía estar en la reunión. Le molestaba, pero decidió comportarse de forma madura y retirarse, en vez de hacer un berrinche al instante. Esto provocó que su imaginación se saliera de control, imaginando todo tipo de cosas respecto a Pharos que podrían o no ser ciertas. Estar en casa sin tener nada que hacer más que esperar a que el mago apareciera le estaba desesperando, pero justo en ese momento sintió una presencia aparecer repentinamente dentro de la casa. Inmediatamente se levantó y salió como un rayo, temblando de emoción.

El mago acababa de tele transportarse a la cocina y estaba sacándose su abrigo, cuando sintió un gran chakra moverse con rapidez hacia su posición. Antes de que Naruto pudiera asaltarlo con preguntas, le dijo que se iba a dar una ducha y después le contaría todo. Después de todo, sentía una necesidad de bañarse imperiosa, aunque fuera sólo por tener unos minutos de paz, para no pensar en nada y relajarse.

Luego de higienizarse, Pharos verificó los sellos de seguridad y privacidad de la casa, y luego se aseguró de que no hubiera absolutamente nadie más que él y el rubio dentro del inmueble. Una vez que terminó, llevó a Naruto a la habitación que usaba de estudio y cerró la puerta, con ambos adentro, activándose un sello de privacidad específico para esa habitación. Le dijo que se acomodara en una silla que estaba frente a la mesa de estudio, mientras él se sentaba en otra. Ahora era el turno de Naruto para conocer más a fondo el pasado del mago, aunque tendría una versión algo más completa.

«Bueno, yo nací en un país en el que casi toda la tierra es un desierto, a excepción de un río que atraviesa ese desierto de sur a norte, formando un valle en el que es posible vivir. Un año después de nacer, mis padres murieron en un terremoto. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió al derrumbe del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivíamos. Fue un hecho que algunos tildaron de imposible, puesto que yo no recibí daño alguno, ni tampoco se dañó la cuna en la que estaba. En cambio, todo alrededor fue destruido o aplastado, incluyendo mis padres.» Mencionó Pharos, una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

«Después de eso, y porque yo no tenía familiares o amigos de mis padres que me cuidaran, me pusieron en el orfanato. Estuve allí hasta los 7 años de edad. A veces era abusado e intimidado por algunos niños que eran mayores y más fuertes que yo. Casi siempre era porque mi cabello era rojo, en un país en el que es muy raro tener pelo que no sea negro. También por el color de mi piel, muy diferente del de la mayoría de los huérfanos, que eran de piel oscura; e incluso por el de mis ojos, que son azules, contra el negro de la mayoría. Otras veces era porque simplemente necesitaban hacer a alguien miserable para no sentirse tan mal ellos mismos. Además de que yo era diferente a la mayoría en apariencia, también era el más débil físicamente, y supongo que por ello también era una persona muy tranquila. Nunca buscaba problemas, y si hubiera sido posible, me hubiera hecho invisible para no lidiar con todo el abuso. Se podría decir que eso me convertía en el juguete favorito de los bravucones.» Dijo el pelirrojo, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

«¡Pero tú eres muy fuerte!» Exclamó Naruto, completamente sorprendido, aunque también sentía cierta simpatía, puesto que él mismo era tratado como basura en el orfanato, además de ser el debilucho del lugar (aunque nunca le hiciera mella en su personalidad o su actitud hacia otros).

«De donde vengo, es muy raro ver a gente con fuerza o habilidades superiores a las de los civiles que habitan en Konoha o en cualquier otro lugar.» Dijo Pharos, y Naruto se sorprendió más. Simplemente no entendía el concepto de un mundo lleno de personas que no tenían ninguna clase de habilidad sobrehumana, tal vez porque vivía rodeado de personas capaces de escupir fuego, crear tsunamis de la nada, o saltar quince o veinte metros como si fuera lo más natural. Pharos, mientras tanto, continuó su historia.

«En fin, alguien decidió poner un alto a todo eso. El primer amigo que hice, se llamaba Unis, era dos años mayor que yo. Cuando yo tenía unos cinco años de edad, cierta vez, varios bravucones, casi todos de diez o nueve años de edad en ese momento, se juntaron para darme una paliza un sábado a la mañana.

El jueves y viernes antes de ese sábado fueron muy tranquilos. **Demasiado**, fue la palabra que parecía correcta. En ese momento no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía una sensación de que algo iba a suceder y que no me gustaría nada. Así que el sábado, me levanté temprano, dispuesto a salir del orfanato por unas horas para evitar cualquier problema que pudiera ocurrirme. Sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a los otros ocho o diez niños que compartían la habitación conmigo-»

«¡¿Compartías la habitación con tantos chicos?!» Para Naruto, que siempre había tenido una habitación para él solo (debido a que los empleados del orfanato no querían que «infectara» de maldad a los otros niños), tener que compartir ese espacio con tanta gente era simplemente imposible.

«Sí, después de algunas catástrofes, como el terremoto que se llevó a mis padres, entre otras cosas, había muchos huérfanos. Así que el orfanato, que apenas tenía dinero para mantenernos a todos, nos hacía compartir habitaciones entre varios chicos, al menos cinco o seis, y algunas veces llegando a tener hasta doce en una sola habitación. A veces también faltaban camas y mantas, así que también era posible que tuviéramos que compartir la cama con otro chico. Sin embargo, casi nunca tuvimos frío y siempre había comida para todos, así que no estuvo tan mal. Sospecho que en otros orfanatos de mi país, las cosas estaban más o menos iguales.

Como decía, el sábado a la mañana me salí silenciosamente de la habitación sin despertar a nadie, y anduve por los pasillos del edificio buscando una ventana que diera al parque, a un costado del orfanato. Originalmente, quería salir por alguna ventana de la planta baja, pero había visto varios chicos cerca, todos ellos cretinos que nos molestaban a todos todo el tiempo, así que traté de salir por una ventana del segundo piso. Una vez que la encontré, la abrí y me senté en ella. Como la ventana estaba ubicada en un segundo piso, una vez que estaba sentado allí, del lado de afuera, la cerré lo mejor que pude para evitar que entrara el aire frío adentro del orfanato, porque ya era bastante difícil mantener la calefacción del lugar. Luego bajé agarrado a una tubería que corría justo al lado. Sin embargo, cuando me quedaban un par de metros por bajar, me faltó la fuerza para poder seguir agarrado un poco más, y me caí, afortunadamente de pie, pero por la altura desde la que caí, rodé un poco y me dolió bastante, haciendo que gritara un poco. Esto por lo visto puso en alerta a los bravucones que me buscaban, que estaban reunidos, todos ellos, justo en la ventana que estaba frente a donde caí. Por lo que naturalmente me vieron caer.» Pharos paró un momento para retomar el aliento.

«Ouch.» Dijo Naruto, con una mueca de dolor. El mago volvió a reírse un poco y continuó.

«Hubo un momento en el que intercambiamos la mirada, y luego yo me lancé a correr lo más rápido posible, mientras que ellos abrieron la ventana y saltaron a perseguirme. Después de tanto tiempo de ser acosado, corría más rápido que cualquier otro chico de mi edad, así que pude ganar algo de tiempo. Di la vuelta al edificio tan rápido como pude y apenas doblé en una esquina, me escondí entre los arbustos, que rodeaban todo el orfanato y eran bastante densos, y para alguien bajito como yo en ese momento, podía escaparme oculto tras las plantas sin pincharme ni ser descubierto. Así que ni bien me metí entre las plantas, empecé a moverme hacia la ventana abierta tan rápida y silenciosamente como me fuera posible. Los matones tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta, así que pude subir a la ventana y entrar de nuevo al orfanato, justo cuando ellos doblaban la esquina de vuelta.

Uno de ellos me vio y les avisó a los demás, que inmediatamente regresaron a la ventana. No podía cerrar la ventana, porque me metería en un problema más grande, si intencionalmente dejaba a otros huérfanos fuera del orfanato y sin forma de regresar adentro, puesto que la entrada principal estaba cerrada a esas horas de la mañana. Así que corrí por los pasillos, buscando a algún adulto con el cual resguardarme. A esas horas de la mañana sólo podía contar con un par de enfermeras, que se ocupaban de los primeros auxilios y los huérfanos más chicos de hasta 3 años, en el cuarto piso; y el guarda, que vigilaba el edificio él solo, por lo que patrullaba por todos lados y no había manera de saber dónde estaba en ese momento. Subí las escaleras del segundo piso a los saltos y seguí corriendo, los bastardos me venían siguiendo de cerca. La única idea que se me ocurría, en caso de que no encontrara al guarda en el camino, era ir de vuelta a mi habitación en el tercer piso, y una vez allí, cerrar la puerta y rogar al cielo que pudiera mantenerla cerrada el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, cuando subí el tercer piso, y justo cuando estaban empezando a alcanzarme, me choqué con Unis.» Pharos hizo una pausa para ir a la cocina y beber algo de agua, mientras seguía rememorando los eventos de ese día. Volvió a la habitación, con el vaso de agua en una mano, mientras volvía a sentarse y seguía relatando.

«A él no le gustaba iniciar una pelea, pero no tenía problemas en defenderse de cualquier agresión, algo que le dio fama en el orfanato. No importaba cuántos pelearan al mismo tiempo contra él, nadie le ganaba. Entre los bravucones, era alguien temido. Sólo tenía 7 años, pero podía arreglárselas él solo contra una docena de chicos de 10 años, sin recibir más que golpes mínimos, mientras que los demás terminaban con varias contusiones y a veces huesos rotos.» Pharos paró un momento, suprimiendo un escalofrío al recordar el estado en que quedaron los pobres diablos. «El hecho de que era más alto que algunos chicos de diez años, cuando él tenía siete, lo hacía más intimidante. En ese momento, como yo tenía cinco años, y era bastante bajito en comparación a otros de mi edad, Unis parecía un gigante.

En fin, después de chocarlo, y ver quién era, me quedé inmóvil. Una vez que terminé de asegurarme de que era Unis, empecé a arrastrarme de espaldas, tratando de alejarme. Estaba muerto de miedo. Los otros chicos también se detuvieron, tal vez pensando que Unis podría reclamarme como su 'juguete para golpear' y que sería mejor no meterse. Después de todo, como casi nadie sabía que Unis no provocaba las peleas, sino que, en realidad, otros chicos lo provocaban a él, y por su… brutalidad a la forma de pelear, se creía que era un bravucón más.

Así que pensé que ahora que Unis podría molestarse conmigo, no iba a salir vivo. En ese momento, me choqué la espalda con la pared. Viendo que ya no había por dónde escapar, simplemente cerré los ojos y escondí la cara en las rodillas, mientras temblaba y lloraba. Él se dirigió hacia mí y me levantó la cara. Yo no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba tan aterrorizado que podía escuchar el ritmo al que latía mi corazón, y creo que en ese momento se me caían las lágrimas y los mocos del miedo. Fue increíble que no haya mojado el pantalón ese día.» Pharos paró un momento para reírse a carcajadas de sí mismo y volver a recuperar el aliento.

«En fin, Unis me preguntó por qué le había chocado. Yo era un desastre, así que sólo lloré más fuerte, esperando a que todo pasara de una vez. Viendo que de mí no iba a sacar nada, me llevó a la habitación que ocupaba y me dejó allí. Cerró la puerta y le hizo la pregunta a mis perseguidores. Ellos le dijeron que querían castigarme. A lo que Unis les respondió preguntando por qué tenían que 'castigarme', y la respuesta… no le gustó nada. No vi lo que pasó, pero sí escuché los gritos en el pasillo, que despertaron a todo el mundo. A los pocos minutos las enfermeras tuvieron que llevarlos al hospital. Algunos días después descubrí que todos ellos tuvieron varias fracturas, en brazos, piernas o dedos. Tomó varios meses para que se recuperaran.» El ex mago tomó un momento para sacudir la cabeza, sintiendo lástima por las pobres víctimas, a pesar que se lo buscaron.

«¿Y no lo echaron a la calle por ser… violento? Después de todo, mandó a varios chicos al hospital con los huesos rotos, aunque se lo hayan buscado…» preguntó Naruto, después de todo, eso le pasaría a él si alguna vez lo hubiera intentado.

«Yo hice la misma pregunta. Él se sonrió, como si acabara de hacer la travesura del siglo, y me dijo que tanto él como las enfermeras y el resto del personal del lugar sabían que los que me perseguían esa vez eran conocidos por acosar continuamente a todos los que vivíamos allí y a sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, luego de que Unis los… masacrara, nunca más volvieron a levantar un dedo en contra de nadie. Por lo que la gente del orfanato decidió hacer la vista gorda y sólo lo dejaron castigado un par de semanas en su habitación y con alguna que otra tarea extra para hacer… Además, solamente el gobierno puede sacar a alguien del orfanato, y las adopciones también están controladas, para asegurar que los huérfanos tengan una buena familia adoptiva.

Después de que Unis se encargara de los idiotas, volvió a la habitación. Yo seguía asustadísimo y sentado en un rincón, porque pensaba que Unis los había lastimado sólo por diversión, y yo era la siguiente víctima. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando simplemente se puso delante y me dijo que se había ocupado de ellos y que no me iban a molestar más. Yo todavía estaba hecho un desastre, así que sólo me alzó como pudo y me abrazó, mientras me decía que no iba a dejar que me lastimaran y me calmaba.» Pharos alzó la vista por unos momentos y luego miró a Naruto a los ojos, una leve sonrisa en el rostro. «Sabes, cuando me dijiste lo mismo hace unos días, me recordaste a Unis. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas sacado de esa pesadilla.» Amplió la sonrisa, mientras que Naruto le respondía con la suya propia.

«Eres mi hermano, no iba a dejar que te torturaran unas estúpidas pesadillas.» Le dijo, todavía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se quedaron en cómodo silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que Pharos lo interrumpió.

«Bueno, supongo que debo continuar con la historia. Después de ese incidente, Unis dejó en claro a todo el mundo que si alguien me lastimaba, no iba a quedar nada de esa persona. Una amenaza que muchos se creyeron de inmediato, y los pocos que se negaban, la creyeron cuando recibieron una paliza de parte de él, cuando trataron de golpearme, una noche, cuando nos íbamos a dormir.

Yo trataba de ayudarle en cualquier cosa como pudiera. Me sentía inclinado a hacerle cualquier favor que precisara, después de que me hubiera liberado, junto con el resto del orfanato, de la tortura de esos cretinos. Al principio, Unis trataba de mantenerse a distancia, tal vez porque yo era un poco molesto, pegándome a él como si fuera su sombra. Pero con el tiempo, me consideró su amigo. Aún más, se convirtió en una especie de hermano mayor para mí. Solíamos estar juntos mucho tiempo.» Pharos se detuvo un momento, recordando variados momentos que había pasado con aquel que llamaba hermano mayor, una sonrisa firme en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando iba a continuar, su expresión se volvió algo más seria y triste.

«Tiempo después, descubrí que él había quedado huérfano cuando tenía tres años de edad, sus padres murieron durante un robo en su casa. El ladrón los mató delante de sus ojos. Unis habría muerto aquel día también, si no fuera porque la policía llegó y detuvo al delincuente justo a tiempo. Al igual que yo, no tenía otros familiares vivos, así que lo dejaron en el orfanato. También fue acosado por otros chicos mayores que él. Pero cierto día decidió tomar una actitud más… activa respecto de ello. Me dijo que se había hartado de que lo molestaran y por eso los enfrentó.

La primera vez que lo hizo, alguien trató de golpearle. El pobre idiota, que en ese momento tendría unos ocho o nueve años, creo, fue el primero que recibió una paliza de Unis. Un brazo quebrado y varios moretones en el abdomen y la cara. Después de eso, la cantidad de abusos hacia Unis cayó mucho, los únicos que se atrevían a molestarle eran los mayores, principalmente los que tenían 10 años de edad o más. Aunque eso se terminó rápido, después de que unos cuantos de ellos quedaran cubiertos de contusiones, aunque por suerte para ellos, sin huesos rotos.

«¡Genial, Niichan! ¡Ese Unis se oye muy fuerte!» Comentó Naruto, totalmente emocionado por el prospecto de alguien tan 'increíble'. Aún así, Pharos sólo sonrió un poco triste.

«Sin embargo, esto también trajo cierto miedo hacia él. Nadie se atrevía a ser su amigo, pensando que se convertiría en otro abusivo. Así que estaba algo solo. Yo también era parte de eso, puesto que no teníamos ni idea de los motivos reales por los que Unis atacaba a estos chicos.» comentó.

«Así que lo veían como si fuera un monstruo…» Dijo Naruto, cabizbajo.

«Sí…» contestó Pharos, algo perdido en los recuerdos de esos días. «Así que cuando yo me di cuenta de que Unis no era lo que parecía, me convertí en su primer amigo, y luego en algo así como su hermano menor. Aunque estábamos algo solos, porque yo era bastante tímido y Unis por su parte era muy temido, pasamos muchos ratos divertidos. Fue curioso, pero quizás por su influencia sobre mí, comencé a ser un poco más abierto. Y con eso llegó mi gusto por las bromas.» Dijo Pharos, su cara adornada con una sonrisa casi diabólica, que le puso la piel de gallina a Naruto.

«¿B-bromas?» Replicó, casi con miedo de escuchar lo que seguiría. Al rubio podría gustarle hacerle bromas o travesuras a la gente que lo despreciaba, ya sea como una especie de venganza o para llamar la atención, pero la forma en que Pharos sonreía le daba escalofríos.

«¡Oh sí! ¡Bromas! Unis y yo comenzamos a hacerle bromas a algunas personas, principalmente a los que nos parecían que eran unos cretinos. En parte fue una idea mía, para que no hubiera tantos… heridos, y evitar seguir sembrando tanto miedo alrededor, mientras obteníamos una pequeña venganza. Empezando por los bravucones que todavía seguían acosando a algunos de los chicos del orfanato. ¡Ah! ¡Qué geniales fueron esos días!» Pharos comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loco, mientras que Naruto lo miraba. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero si el recuerdo de esas bromas provocaba que el mago se riera como si fuera un sádico, tal vez era mejor que no preguntara.

«Eh, Niichan, me estás asustando…» Le dijo Naruto, comenzando a alejarse un poco. Pharos captó eso y decidió parar. No quería tener al rubio en posición fetal por el resto de la vida.

«Está bien… perdón por eso.» Se sonrió Pharos, con menos… demencia. «En fin, también pasábamos el tiempo jugando, o nos 'escapábamos' para ir a un arroyo que corría cerca y nadar un poco en verano. También le gustaba leer, algo poco común entre otros chicos, igual que a mí.

Sin embargo, cuando yo tenía siete años y él nueve, ocurrió un evento que cambió nuestras vidas, para bien… y para mal.» El mago adoptó una expresión más seria y su tono de voz se volvió más bajo y sombrío.

«Una noche, alguien entró al orfanato. Nunca supe el por qué, lo único seguro era que venía a secuestrar a Unis y quizás a otros huérfanos. En ese tiempo, uno de los chicos que compartían la habitación con mi "hermano mayor" había sido adoptado, así que eso había dejado una cama libre, e inmediatamente Unis pidió que me trasladaran allí. Yo estaba de acuerdo con la idea, y así sucedió también con nuestros guardianes, quienes pensaban que yo era una buena influencia para él, y viceversa. Algunos meses después de ser movido fue que sucedió el intento de secuestro. Digo 'intento', porque ni Unis ni el secuestrador salieron del orfanato.

Cierta noche, a las dos o tres de la mañana, yo me desperté. Había tenido una pesadilla, y casi despierto a Unis en busca de consuelo, pero a último momento decidí ir al baño y lavarme la cara, esperando que así me olvidara del asunto y pudiera volver a dormir. Como el baño quedaba algo lejos, casi al otro lado del pasillo, tardé un poco. Cuando entré al dormitorio de nuevo, vi que estaban todos atados de pies y manos y tenían las bocas tapadas con cinta, para evitar que se diera una alarma y alguien viniera a inspeccionar. Unis estaba en la misma condición, pero él estaba completamente cubierto de cuerdas, como si no quisieran que se moviera. Supongo que por estar dormido, nunca tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pasaron algunos momentos en que yo observé todo, mientras el delincuente me amenazó de callarme la boca y quedarme tranquilo, a menos que quisiera ver rodar cabezas, algo que podía hacer con la navaja en su mano. Estaba horrorizado de lo que estaba pasando delante de mis ojos, pero cuando vi que el tipo pensaba llevarse a mi hermano… fue cuando mis miedos se fueron por el caño. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que pasaba o hacía.» Pharos paró un momento, pensando cómo contar la siguiente parte.

«Niichan, ¿qué fue lo que paso?» preguntó Naruto, cuando el silencio comenzaba a extenderse. Pharos suspiró, y contestó.

«Por primera vez en más de 3000 años, un poder muy especial fue activado en el mundo. No era la magia normal, como me acostumbraría tiempo después a utilizar casi a diario. No… ese poder era mucho más denso y fuerte. Yo… canalicé el poder de un dios y… lo usé para matar al secuestrador.» Pharos cerró los ojos mientras confesaba lo que ya hace muchos años había hecho, con un tono que indicaba cierto arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, Naruto no entendía nada. _«¿El poder de un dios? ¿Es eso posible?»_.

«Niichan, ¿qué quieres decir con canalizar el poder de un dios?»

«Básicamente, tomé prestado el poder de un dios, aunque sin darme cuenta, y lo usé como si fuera mío. Yo estaba tan enojado, no… tan furioso, que sólo pensaba en que ese tipo tenía que morir, allí mismo y de inmediato. Antes de eso, jamás hubiera pensado en siquiera lastimar a alguien, aunque lo tuviera merecido. Quizás por eso, fue que preferí hacer bromas y travesuras, para no lastimar a nadie, pero sin tener que aguantarme el abuso, impotente. Supongo que no quería hacerle daño físico a nadie, porque yo ya lo había pasado y no me gustaba nada.

Pero… ese tipo hizo que yo echara a la basura todo eso, y directamente decidí que él iba a morir por siquiera pensar en llevarse a Unis.

Fue la furia del momento la que hizo que se activara una conexión entre mi consciencia y los dioses. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, usé el poder que obtuve en ese momento para matar al secuestrador. Lo que hice en ese momento es lo que se llama 'proyección de intención asesina' (sakki). Básicamente, enfocas todas tus ganas de matar y tu sed de sangre sobre alguien, hasta el punto de que se siente en el aire y crea cierta presión. Algunas personas son capaces de proyectar tanta cantidad que son capaces de hacer sufrir horribles visiones de muerte a los que reciben esa intención asesina. Los shinobi a veces usan esa técnica para intimidar a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, yo… lo destruí. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo murió. Fue como si el aire se hubiera vuelto irrespirable. Como si se hubiera… asfixiado. Y después de unos segundos… explotó, derramando sangre y otras cosas por todos lados. Lo único que quedó fue su cabeza.

Al ver la cara de terror que quedó grabada en su cara y la forma en que murió, me di cuenta de lo que hice y me desmayé. Creo que quedé inconsciente por el estrés emocional de esa noche y el desgaste mental y físico que provocó usar ese 'poder'.» Pharos paró un momento, mirando sus manos descansando sobre la mesa. Por su mente todavía pasaban los recuerdos de esa noche y otras tantas ocasiones que en cierta forma formaron la persona que era ahora. Naruto se le quedó mirando, sin saber que decir. El mago sacudió la cabeza un poco, como tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos que no precisaba, y siguió relatando.

«Lamentablemente para mí y Unis, todos lo que estaban allí vieron perfectamente mi… habilidad, por así decirlo. Y todos se asustaron y me tuvieron aún más miedo que a Unis y todos los abusivos juntos. Todos y cada uno en el orfanato, excepto Unis, que entendió que había algo más debajo de mi habilidad.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante difíciles de sobrellevar. Yo apenas podía dormir, pensando que había matado a una persona, sin importar que se estuviera llevando a mi hermano. El orfanato entero, tanto los chicos como los cuidadores, tenían miedo de que ese poder se activara solo y comenzara una masacre en el lugar. Sin embargo, tanto los cuidadores como Unis no querían echarme, los primeros porque suponían que eso solo haría que la masacre comenzara casi inmediatamente. Unis porque estaba agradecido conmigo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que unos días después apareciera un señor, un anciano de unos 65 años. El maestro Shimsu, que podría decirse que fue como un abuelo y un padre para mí, además de enseñarme a mantener controlado mi poder y a manejarlo mejor. Vino acompañado de otro hombre, más joven, de unos 30 o 35 años.

Shimsu me llevó a mí y a los cuidadores que estuvieron a cargo de mí, junto con Unis, porque yo se lo exigí, considerando que era como un hermano y la persona en que más confiaba, a una oficina del orfanato, dónde cerró la puerta y comenzó a explicar por qué venía.

Nos contó que pertenecía a una antigua orden de magos, de hace miles de años, y que el objetivo de dicha orden era mantener el equilibrio y evitar el uso del poder mágico como arma de guerra o fuente de riquezas no merecidas. Más precisamente, el objetivo era evitar que la magia volviera a ser común.» Pharos sentenció, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Naruto tomó el silencio momentáneo para hacer públicas sus dudas.

«Uhm… Niichan, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Qué es poder mágico? ¿Es como el chakra? ¿Y por qué querían mantener la magia oculta? ¿Y qué es una orden de magos?»

«Bueno… el poder mágico es algo similar al chakra, pero puede usarse para muchas otras cosas, y es mucho más potente. Se compone de la energía espiritual, que proviene de la mente, la voluntad, el alma incluso. Pero se compone de dos cosas más. Energía natural es una de ellas. La energía natural se obtiene de la naturaleza, es como la energía física y espiritual, pero obtenida de las plantas, la tierra y otros seres vivos alrededor. Y el otro elemento… bueno, a pesar de haber sido investigado por miles de años, nunca pudimos descubrir qué era.»

«¡Genial! ¡Parece un poder increíble!» Naruto obviamente emocionado por saber lo que era capaz de hacerse con magia, se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo crecer árboles o aparecer ramen de la nada. El mago simplemente sacudió la cabeza al imaginarse con bastante acierto lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

«En fin, la razón por la que la magia debía mantenerse oculta, es que sería imposible de controlar si demasiada gente pudiera utilizarla. Y eso llevaría a un caos total.» Eso hizo reflexionar a Naruto un momento.

«Pero, los shinobi tienen chakra. Puede que no sea igual a la magia, pero no ha traído el fin del mundo ni nada como eso. ¿Por qué pasaría con el "poder mágico"?»

«Para empezar, la magia tiene más usos que el chakra y es más práctico. Por ejemplo, es posible crear casi cualquier cosa de la nada con magia, con un control mediocre y poco poder. En cambio, con chakra, es mucho más difícil y lo que se puede crear no es mucho. Para crear cosas con ninjutsu se requiere un gran control y mucha cantidad de chakra, y cierta capacidad para usar Onmyōton (Elemento Yin-Yang), algo muy raro entre ninjas, incluso los de alto nivel. Esto haría que la magia se convirtiera en una forma de hacer cosas, sin hacer casi ningún esfuerzo, convirtiendo a los magos en personas que no valorarían el esfuerzo que es necesario para hacer algo sin magia, llevando a una separación en la sociedad, entre aquellos que pueden usar magia, que se convertirían en los gobernantes del mundo, y aquellos sin magia que se convertirían en esclavos. Eventualmente, la situación se saldría completamente de control y el mundo se destruiría en el proceso.

En segundo lugar, el poder destructivo que tiene la magia en grandes cantidades es suficiente para destruir países enteros en segundos. Afortunadamente, la magia de destrucción masiva nunca fue muy conocida, y siempre se mantuvo bajo estricto cuidado de que nadie la aprendiera, a menos que fuera increíblemente necesario.

Aún así, existe la magia elemental, que se trata de manipular elementos, como pasa con el ninjutsu elemental. Alguien con el nivel de poder que yo alcancé como mago, por ejemplo, podría crear una bola de fuego lo suficientemente grande y caliente como para quemar Konoha hasta el suelo y no dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí en menos de diez segundos, sin estar para nada cansado.

Por eso siempre hubo mucho control respecto a la gente que se le permitía ejercer magia. Ese control lo hacían las órdenes de magos. Para que alguien pudiera usar o aprender magia, había muchas pruebas que pasar, que se repetían cada poco tiempo. Se hacían para ver que el mago no se volviera, uhm… malo. Si las pruebas no se pasaban, se acostumbraba a sellar la magia, de manera que se volviera inaccesible, al menos hasta que el mago se redimiera y lograra pasar las pruebas. Entonces se le quitaría el sello.» Explicó Pharos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

«Así que la magia es mucho más poderosa que el chakra, y por eso estaba tan… controlada. Esas pruebas parecen muy complicadas, además.» Resumió Naruto.

«Lo son, la primera vez apenas pasé. Se me indicó que tenía que controlar un poco mis emociones, y tratar de usar la magia con la cabeza fría.

En fin, Shimsu explicó lo mismo que te acabo de decir. Luego pasamos al por qué venía a buscarme. Resulta que canalizar el poder de un dios es algo que sólo pasa una vez cada mucho tiempo, y casi siempre es indicio de que una catástrofe se acerca. Shimsu y el resto de su orden sintieron fácilmente la cantidad de poder que yo estaba canalizando. Y sintieron que no era mi poder, sino que era el de Anubis, el dios que canalicé esa noche. Así que me vinieron a buscar para entrenarme y prepararme para enfrentar la posible catástrofe.» Explicó el pelirrojo.

«¿Y qué hiciste?» preguntó Naruto, una vez que el silencio comenzaba a extenderse demasiado para su gusto.

«Honestamente, lo primero que me salió de la boca fue que estaba loco y que ni en un millón de años le creería. Y le dije que lo que pasó con el secuestrador fue algo hecho por extraterrestres.» Pharos se rió a carcajadas, pero luego continuó, aunque con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

«Como yo no le creía, Shimsu decidió ofrecerme una demostración para convencerme. Yo acepté la idea, sin saber lo que me esperaba. Me preguntó si me gustaba el chocolate, yo le respondí que sí, preferiblemente el blanco. Así que decidió crear una tableta de chocolate blanco de medio metro de altura delante de mis ojos. Vi como el dulce aparecía de la nada, sin efectos de ningún tipo. Un parpadeo y estaba frente al chocolate más grande de mi vida… que flotaba delante mío. Todavía me parecía increíble, así que acerqué la mano para arrancar un pedazo y probarlo, pero entonces el chocolate se alejó hacia abajo… o mejor dicho yo estaba flotando y yéndome para arriba.» Comentó Pharos, dejando escapar una breve risa.

«Viendo que el viejo decía la verdad, le dije que le creía y que me dejara bajar. El anciano se rió y me bajó al suelo, y comencé a comer el dulce, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Después le pregunté a que se refería con el hecho que podría ocurrir una catástrofe sólo por el hecho de que alguien canalizaba poderes divinos. Me explicó que la única razón para que alguien recibiera ese don era una advertencia de que la maldad del mundo estaba llegando al límite o de que algo aún peor se venía.

Le pregunté por qué fui yo el elegido para llevar ese poder, y me dijo que sólo se averiguaba al morir. Podría haber sido elegido para traer cierto equilibrio o destruirlo todo. Pero por qué de todos los seres humanos, tuve que ser yo, eso nunca lo pude averiguar.» Pharos se quedó pensativo, tratando una vez más, inútilmente, de descubrir el motivo. Después de unos momentos, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y continuó hablando.

«Le pregunté qué pasaría si yo decidía aceptar la oferta, y que pasaría si la rechazaba. Me dijo que si rechazaba, sellarían mis poderes y luego borrarían la memoria de todo lo que pasó a mí, a Unis, a los huérfanos y al personal del orfanato.

Si aceptaba, me llevarían a un templo, donde me prepararían lo mejor que pudieran para manejar mi poder personal y el poder divino. Pero también me dijo de antemano que no podría visitar el orfanato; que tendría que trabajar mucho, por lo que no sería fácil; y que una vez que comenzara a usar mi poder también tendría muchas responsabilidades y límites respecto de cómo usarlo.

En ese momento, le dije que aceptaría, pero con un dos condiciones: la primera sería poder llevarme conmigo a Unis, porque él no tenía a nadie aparte de mí, y con su historia, y porque era "amigo del chico que había hecho explotar a una persona", sería difícil que pudiera hacer amistades pronto. La segunda que borraran todo rastro de lo que pasó con el secuestrador de las memorias de los otros chicos.

Me preguntó por qué pedía eso. Le expliqué que los cuidadores eran personas más racionales que los chicos que cuidaban, y entenderían mejor la situación. Además, todos ellos eran personas en las que yo confiaba, así que no tenía razón para borrar sus memorias, mientras mantuvieran el secreto.

Con respecto a los huérfanos, le dije que sólo borrara lo relacionado al secuestrador. No me correspondía el derecho de borrar las memorias de nadie, pero definitivamente no quería que se quedaran con la impresión de que yo era un monstruo con poderes mentales. Además de que si eso salía a la luz, iba a traer problemas en el futuro.

El maestro me felicitó por la decisión y las condiciones que había puesto, y aceptó.

Unos días después me despedí de todos, y junto con Unis y Shimsu partimos al templo.» Recordaba Pharos, una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. «Allí comencé mi entrenamiento. Unis no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, así que entre él y yo le rogamos que le permitieran aprender magia. Shimsu lo permitió, recordándonos que debíamos tener cuidado con lo que hacíamos, o podría haber consecuencias.

Los cuatro años que siguieron fueron los mejores de mi vida. Yo aprendí muchos tipos de magia diferentes y alcancé un nivel muy alto en casi todos, pero eso sucedió en parte porque al haber usado el poder de un dios una vez, fue como si en vez de aprender a hacer algo, lo recordara. Un poco de trampa, por así decirlo.

Por eso, Unis no tenía el mismo nivel que yo, además él prefería ir a paso lento y sin apuros, y se entrenó en magia elemental y conjuros de sellado. Pero en lo que destacaba, era en magia de mejora corporal, kenjutsu y bōjutsu. De hecho, yo lo ayudaba a mejorar con sellos y magia elemental, mientras que él me enseñaba a manejar el Bō y la espada. Luego comenzamos a aplicar ideas en esas armas, como colocar conjuros para hacerlas más resistentes, o usar magia elemental para hacerlas más cortantes o más livianas…» Contó el mago, mirando al cielo por la ventana.

«Sin embargo, si esos cuatro años fueron los mejores de mi vida, podría decirse que los dos años que siguieron fueron los peores…»

«¿Qué pasó?»

«Para empezar, me di cuenta de que los pocos miembros que tenía la orden desconfiaban de mí, pensando que estaba amasando demasiado poder para mi edad, y que no estaba a la altura de las responsabilidades que eso llevaba. En ese momento, yo creí que sí lo estaba, pero me equivoqué. Mucho tiempo después me daría cuenta de que jamás debí haber tenido ese poder, sin saber controlarme a mí mismo primero.

Después, comenzó una guerra entre magos. Había dos bandos.

Uno de ellos, el nuestro, quería mantener las cosas como estaban. Mantener la magia oculta, aplicar reglas y leyes que prohibieran el uso egoísta del poder, mantener control de quién usaba magia, las pruebas que había que hacerse cada poco tiempo, para evitar la aparición de 'magos oscuros'…

El otro bando, que se originó miles de años atrás, en un principio quería que la magia fuera accesible para todo el mundo, como había sido antes de que aparecieran las órdenes y otras agrupaciones e instituciones de regulación. Pero, con el tiempo, una parte de ellos se separaron y su objetivo cambió a dominación mundial. En otras palabras, querían convertir a los magos en gobernantes del mundo, mientras que aquellos que no pudieran usar magia serían esclavos.

Habíamos pensado que nuestros… enemigos, por así decirlo, habían desaparecido hace unos 3000 años, cuando al terminar una terrible guerra mágica, se decidió impedir que la gente aprendiera magia de nuevo, en vez de simplemente regular cómo sucedería esto. La razón de que esa guerra sucediera se debía a que había gente que quería enseñar magia fuera de las órdenes, algo que podría decantar en el desastre del que te hablé hace un momento. Y también hubo gente que aprendió magia y no fue detenida cuando comenzaron a usar el poder para sus propias metas, sin pensar en cómo podían llegar a perjudicar a otras personas.

Parece ser que estuvieron esperando a que alguien como yo apareciera, para tomar provecho de la situación y salir victoriosos, después de haber sido derrotados y dados por muertos tanto tiempo atrás.

Lo peor de todo es que habían acumulado una enorme cantidad de magos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Ellos tenían al menos varios cientos de magos, mientras que nosotros apenas llegábamos al centenar, y casi todos tenían 40 años de edad, por no decir que la mayoría tenía al menos 50.

Ese año estuvimos con la guardia alta todo el tiempo, siempre tratando de cazar a nuestros enemigos antes que ellos a nosotros. Obviamente, también nosotros tuvimos que recibir un ataque o dos.

Haciendo la historia corta, todo terminó cuando nuestra orden organizó una reunión a la que asistieron todos los magos que quedaban vivos, más o menos unas 60 personas. Había un traidor entre nuestras filas. Precisamente el hombre que acompañó a Shimsu el día en que vinieron a buscarme. Durante la reunión, fuimos atacados por todos los magos del bando opuesto.

El ataque fue sorpresa, así que perdimos inmediatamente a casi una docena de magos. Yo venía de un tornado de emociones con toda esa guerra, y ese ataque fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Perdí todo el control y canalicé el poder del dios equivocado. El dios que canalicé fue… Apofis, el origen del mal y la oscuridad. Es un ser que sólo trae destrucción y muerte, suele representarse en forma de serpiente.

Tiempo después descubrí que ese era el objetivo del ataque, hacerme perder la cabeza, para que ellos pudieran aplicar un conjuro sobre mí, confundiéndome aún más y llenándome de odio y furia. Y salió tal y como ellos querían. Parece ser que Apofis y estos magos oscuros acordaron traerlo al mundo de los vivos, a cambio de poder.

Lo que sucedió después, apenas lo recuerdo. Lo único que me queda claro, es que aniquilé a casi todo mi bando yo solo, y por lo menos la mitad del bando enemigo. En ese momento, escuché a Apofis decir algo en mi cabeza sobre destruir el mundo entero. Eso provocó que yo me diera cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía y traté de quitarle el control de mi cuerpo. Tuve éxito en esa tarea, pero las cosas empeoraron. Apofis se separó de mi cuerpo, perdiendo el control de mi persona, pero se quedó atascado en mi mundo, con un poder casi imparable.

Recuerdo perfectamente que la voz de esa serpiente se escuchaba divertida, como quien está a punto de ganar un juego. Me dijo que, gracias a mí, era libre para destruir el mundo como le plazca, sin nadie que le detenga. Los dioses no pueden manifestarse personalmente en el mundo, puesto que ellos permanecen en una dimensión de la que no pueden irse, para evitar el caos en el Universo. Lo más que pueden hacer es prestar una parte de su poder a alguien, como fue mi caso.

Sin embargo, Apofis pudo saltarse los sellos mágicos que impedían que viniera a mi dimensión, cuando yo canalicé su poder.

En ese momento, decidí corregir mi error, con una técnica suicida. Pero no funcionó. Pude llevarme una gran parte de su poder cuando morí, pero no todo…» Pharos se detuvo un momento, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, mientras se lamentaba por sus errores y las consecuencias que trajeron. Naruto por su parte se había quedado pensativo. _«¿Él… murió?»_

«Pero, Pharos-niichan, si te moriste… ¿cómo estás vivo?» Pharos se limpió las lágrimas y contestó.

«No sé cómo ni por qué, cuando aparecí en el mundo de los muertos, los dioses decidieron enviarme de vuelta. Normalmente, al morir, debería haber aparecido en algún lugar dentro del Duat, el mundo de los muertos, pero directamente desperté dentro del Tribunal, el lugar donde se decide si los muertos van al paraíso o si sus almas son devoradas. Apenas podía ver algo, pero podía escuchar una discusión en el fondo, además de sentir poderes tan grandes que simplemente me daban ganas de esconderme y no salir nunca más. Los dioses que estaban presentes parecían haber terminado de discutir algo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me dijeron que me enviarían de vuelta a la vida. No pude decir nada, porque al momento siguiente estaba de vuelta en mi cuerpo, vivo y despierto. Aunque todavía no estaba completamente en control de lo que hacía.

Lo primero que noté es que estaba canalizando el poder de Ra, el dios del Sol, y lo estaba usando inconscientemente para destruir todos los enemigos que quedaban, quedando sólo las cenizas, mientras que de los nuestros quedaban unos cinco o seis, y el maestro Shimsu, que se estaban enfrentando a Apofis. Justo cuando iba a atacarlo, el poder de Ra desapareció de mí, y como de costumbre, el estado en el que estaba después de canalizar ese poder era terrible.

Pensaba volver a utilizar ese conjuro suicida para llevarme a Apofis conmigo, pero cambié de idea y decidí convertirme en su propia cárcel. Sellé a Apofis dentro de mí. De esta manera, nunca más podría usar su poder. Y volvería a estar prisionero, sólo que su prisión ya no estaría en el Duat, sino en mi propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, no salió tan bien. Yo subestimé el poder que le quedaba a Apofis y usé un sello demasiado débil. Un Sellado de Plata, lo mejor que pude hacer, considerando que había estado muerto un minuto antes y encima canalicé a Ra… era una suerte que no cayera inconsciente en ese momento.

Apofis pudo superar el sello y volvió a tomar control de mi cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Shimsu, quien estaba herido de muerte, usó su último aliento de vida para remplazar el conjuro que yo utilicé por el Doble Sellado del Escarabajo Solar, uno de los sellos más fuertes y complejos que existen.

Viendo que mi maestro estaba muerto, junto con casi todos los magos aliados y todo el bando enemigo, me retiré a un calabozo del templo y me quedé allí una semana, sin comer ni beber nada. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por lo que había pasado, todo era mi culpa.

Creí que podía dominar mi poder, sin darme cuenta de lo estúpido y arrogante que me había vuelto. Confiado en mis habilidades… costándole la vida a mí maestro, mí mentor. Si Unis hubiera muerto también, me habría enloquecido totalmente.

Unis trató de hablar conmigo toda la semana, pero yo siempre lo echaba fuera del calabozo. En ese momento, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era que no merecía ni el poder, ni a Unis, ni a Shimsu… creía que mi vida era básicamente un desperdicio. Varias veces quise suicidarme, pero antes de que lo lograra, Unis intervenía.

Después de esa semana, salí del calabozo y le pedí a Unis un favor.»

**Flashback**

Pharos abrió la puerta del calabozo, que hizo un ruidoso chirrido, señal de su antigüedad y falta de mantenimiento. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, apoyándose en la pared, para evitar caerse. Salió al pasillo, que se encontraba oscuro, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba una escalera que llevaba a los subsuelos superiores. Sus pasos eran pesados y arrastrados por el suelo por la falta de energía, hacía días que no comía ni bebía nada.

La única razón por la que siquiera salió del calabozo fue porque Unis le advirtió que si moría, el sello se podría abrir y Apofis podría escapar, y ser libre. Algo que Pharos no permitiría, aunque eso significara que su desperdicio de vida tuviera que seguir activo por más tiempo, hasta que estuviera seguro de que la serpiente se iría con él.

Normalmente, cuando alguien sellaba a un demonio dentro de una persona, mientras el sello se mantenga el ente sellado moriría junto con su contenedor. Pero tratándose de Apofis… ese maldito tal vez podría escaparse de ese destino.

Lo que sí estaba claro para Pharos es que si se hubiera quedado un día más, quizá no la contaría. Su estómago apenas tenía fuerza para implorar por comida, su cerebro parecía comenzar a apagarse, hasta el punto de que apenas podía ver u oír algo. Apestaba, su piel estaba pálida, mientras que sus músculos parecían agotarse rápidamente con el más mínimo movimiento, su boca estaba seca como desierto y le costaba respirar. Hasta su corazón latía a la mitad del ritmo normal, como si en vez de bombear sangre, estuviera tratando de bombear plomo. Mientras que un brazo hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por mantener al cuerpo ligeramente equilibrado, el otro parecía que colgaba del cuerpo de Pharos, completamente inerte. Apenas había hecho un metro fuera del calabozo y se estaba cayendo.

Unis se había quedado perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando vio al pelirrojo salir del calabozo, sólo para comenzar a caerse de cara al suelo un par de pasos después. Inmediatamente lo mantuvo de pie, poniendo un brazo delante del pecho, para evitar que siguiera cayendo, y poniendo el brazo derecho de Pharos alrededor de su cuello, para ayudarlo a caminar.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Trataron de subir los peldaños, pero Pharos ya no tenía la fuerza para levantar un pie, así que Unis lo comenzó a cargar en la espalda, agarrando sus piernas con las manos, e inclinado hacia delante, para evitar que Pharos se cayera hacia atrás. Internamente se preguntó si algún día podrían poner un ascensor dentro del templo, mientras subía la escalera y los 950 malditos peldaños que faltaban hasta llegar a un comedor, que muchas veces hacía de sala de reuniones.

Normalmente habría algunos magos sentados allí, pero con la reciente masacre y el hecho de que los sobrevivientes estaban muy ocupados borrando la memoria del resto del mundo sobre la guerra entre magos, que había dejado su huella de destrucción a pequeña y gran escala en varios lugares del mundo, luego de arreglar todos los daños. Por alguna extraña suerte y el esfuerzo de la Orden desde el principio del enfrentamiento, casi ningún no-mago perdió la vida, así que la tarea se hacía mucho más fácil.

Después de todo, era pan comido reparar la destrucción que había ocurrido. Pero revivir a los muertos… no sólo era magia prohibida, sino que también era muy complicado revivir a las personas correctas sin traer también gente que llevaba muerta varios años (o siglos).

Dejó bajar a Pharos, y volvió a ayudarle a caminar hasta que estuviera sentado en una de las múltiples mesas rectangulares y alargadas de madera de cedro, antiguas, pero bastante bien conservadas, aunque algunas de ellas habían sido remplazadas, cuando la batalla las alcanzó y sufrieron daños considerables. Luego le trajo algo de agua y sopa, para darle algo de energía, sin hacer trabajar demasiado su sistema digestivo, algo que terminaría en vómito. Él mismo se sirvió un poco, para acompañar al pelirrojo y se sentó enfrente.

Pharos apenas estaba consciente de lo que pasaba o hacía. Casi robóticamente comenzó a tomar la sopa, aunque si uno miraba a los ojos, notaría lo grises y desenfocados que estaban. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista y miró a Unis, quién le devolvió la mirada.

«Necesito un favor.» Fue lo que salió de la boca del pelirrojo. A pesar de que su voz era monótona y apenas por encima de un susurro, tenía cierto tinte de desesperación. Unis asintió con la cabeza. El mago decidió completar el pedido. «Quiero que… selles mi poder. Completamente.» El adolescente lo consideró por un momento. No quería hacer eso, para un mago como Pharos, que usaba magia hasta dormido, el sellado era una tortura, puesto que provoca un dolor terrible, como si remplazaran su sangre por lava.

Y en individuos con mucho poder, el tiempo que tomaba el sellado aumentaba. Y también lo hacía el dolor. Exponencialmente. Algunos magos incluso habían muerto durante el sellado, porque el sufrimiento era insoportable, y sus cerebros se freían literalmente del estímulo.

Unis decidió aceptar, aunque con gran pesar. Haría lo mejor que pudiera para llevar a cabo el pedido, y mantener vivo a su hermano, sin hacerlo sufrir demasiado. Entendía que Pharos ya no quería volver a usar su poder, ni siquiera para ayudar a otras personas. Y la única razón por la que decidió dejar de intentar suicidarse y seguir vivo, era evitar que Apofis volviera. Viviría sólo por y para eso. Pero eso no significaba que a Unis tuviera que gustarle.

Unos pocos días después, Pharos se ubicaba de pie en el centro de una enorme plataforma circular de piedra. Estaba cubierta de jeroglíficos e ilustraciones de los dioses, y rodeándola había cuatro obeliscos, cada uno de un color apagado uniforme. Azul por Agua, gris por Aire, amarillo por Tierra, rojo por Fuego.

Frente a este escenario, se encontraba Unis, de rodillas, recitando una gran cantidad de conjuros, destinados a asegurarse de que Pharos siguiera vivo después de que el sellado se realizara, y también para disminuir el dolor lo más posible, que no sería muy leve de todas formas. Las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando, y los ojos cerrados en concentración.

Ambos se encontraban en una sala cuadrada de unos 15 metros de lado. Las paredes, hechas de granito, y recubiertas de cuarzo, que les daba una apariencia blanquecina, estaban cubiertas de bajorrelieves que mostraban escenas de las múltiples batallas entre el dios sol Ra y otros dioses contra Apofis y otras criaturas maliciosas. Cada dos o tres metros, una antorcha encendida brillaba poderosamente, manteniendo la sala y sus paredes bien iluminadas. El suelo, estaba hecho de granito pero bañado en plata, mientras que el techo refulgía de luz por el oro pulido y brillante que lo cubría.

Algunos minutos después comenzó el sellado. Los obeliscos brillaban fuertemente, mientras Pharos era bañado en ese resplandor. Una barrera blanca apareció alrededor de la plataforma, y luego empezó a comprimirse lentamente, hasta estar a un centímetro del mago, para luego entrar en contacto con el chico y desaparecer dentro de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Pharos estaba sufriendo un verdadero martirio. Al momento que la barrera apareció, sintió algunos leves pinchazos por el cuerpo, que luego comenzaron a empeorar, convirtiéndose en una sensación similar a ser atravesado por finas agujas en una gran parte del cuerpo, y luego se sentía como si lo estuvieran apuñalando salvajemente por todos lados. Gritó a todo el volumen que podía. Cerraba los puños fuertemente tratando de reducir el dolor, sin éxito. Pero desde el momento en que la barrera comenzó a penetrar su cuerpo, el dolor se multiplicaba a cada segundo. Gritó aún más, y cerró los puños con más fuerza, hasta sacar sangre de sus palmas.

Unis observaba todo el proceso, molesto por no poder evitar el dolor que causaba el sellado en su hermano menor. Hubiera querido interrumpir el sellado o directamente evitarlo a toda costa, pero Pharos le había dicho que no importaba el dolor que tuviera que pasar, el sellado debía hacerse. Y eso no ocurriría si a Unis se lo ocurría interrumpirlo. Por no decir que sería peligroso dejar el trabajo a medio hacer. Además, ya había hecho lo posible por reducir el martirio que le provocaba el sellado. Viendo lo que el pelirrojo sufría, no quería ver jamás como sería un sellado sin todos los atenuantes de dolor que había puesto, tanto a través de los conjuros, como a través de una píldora que Pharos ingirió una hora antes, que haría de morfina.

El sellado tomó alrededor de diez interminables minutos, que para el ahora inhabilitado mago parecieron durar más de tres horas. Los obeliscos dejaron de resplandecer, para volver a sus oscuras tonalidades normales. Pharos seguía de pie, preguntándose internamente como era posible sentir un dolor indescriptible por un segundo, y al siguiente no sentir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un fantasma de dicho dolor. Pero todo el proceso había sido bastante agotador, así que se sentó en el suelo. Pronto apoyó la espalda con suavidad sobre el suelo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la paz momentánea que sentía, recostado sobre la tibia piedra.

_«No más poder, no más irresponsabilidades, no más estupideces… no más traer muerte y destrucción. Desearía que no hubiera costado tantas vidas y personas darme cuenta de las tonterías que hacía y lo mucho que me faltaba para controlar esa fuerza… pero al menos ya no la puedo ni necesito usar, y Apofis va a permanecer bien encerrado hasta que muera, y entonces me lo llevaré conmigo.» _Pensó Pharos, mientras se dormía.

Unis había tomado un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento, puesto que hacer el sellado había sido un poco extenuante. Una vez que se sintió mejor, se acercó al pelirrojo, y cuando vio que estaba dormido, lo alzó y lo llevó a una de los dormitorios que había dentro del templo. Lo depositó en una litera y luego se acostó en otra. Había decidido que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, no iba a dejar que tirase su vida a la basura sólo porque se creía responsable de una catástrofe y la muerte de Shimsu. Así que cuando Pharos despertara, le preguntaría que haría en adelante, y le acompañaría. Considerando lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, seguramente decidiría exiliarse fuera del templo y lejos de la civilización, pero se metería en problemas antes de que pasara la primera semana, y ahora, con su magia completamente sellada, estaría indefenso. Aceptaría permanecer bajo la mirada vigilante de Unis, o no iría a ningún lado.

**Flashback terminado**

«Luego del sellado, y una vez que hubiera visitado la tumba de Shimsu, me decidí por exiliarme del templo y vivir en el desierto. Unis me había advertido de que no iba a quitarme el ojo de encima en ningún momento, algo que remarcó constantemente, cada vez que yo trataba de irme en solitario. Cada vez frustrando mis intentos de irme sin compañía.» Recordó Pharos, una risita suave escapando de las comisuras de sus labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Después de haber intentado escaparme del templo y de la vigilancia interminable de Unis unas 56 veces, todas fallidas, decidí dejar que Unis me acompañara. Me llevé unas pocas cosas y algunas provisiones para los primeros días. Unis por su parte, no llevó mucho más que yo, sólo un par de espadas y alguna que otra cosa más. Comenzamos a caminar por el desierto, dirigiéndonos a unas ruinas antiguas, que hospedaban un pequeño manantial de agua, y donde de vez en cuando era posible conseguir unas cuantas serpientes y escorpiones para comer-»

«Ugh… allí te acostumbraste a comer… esas cosas… ¿verdad?» Dijo Naruto, asqueado ante el prospecto de no tener nada mejor para comer.

«¡Sip! Definitivamente te acostumbras, después de comer serpientes y escorpiones durante varios días seguidos.» Comentó Pharos, despreocupadamente. «De todos modos, cuando llegamos allí, encontramos varias serpientes grandes, así que no tuve que comer escorpiones o arañas por algún tiempo. Sin embargo, encontramos que había un viejo portal al Duat, así que decidimos cerrarlo. Pero, para hacer eso, primero tuvimos que adentrarnos en el mundo de los muertos y bloquear las entradas al portal que había de ese lado. Los portales entre el mundo de los vivos y el Duat tienen que cerrarse de ambos lados, de otro modo, alguien con mucho poder podría romper el cierre. Normalmente alcanza con que esté cerrado de un solo lado, pero con el ataque que recibimos, preferimos cerrarlos de ambos lados o destruirlos completamente.

Esto fue difícil, porque mientras Unis preparaba unos encantamientos, yo tenía que mantener a las condenadas bestias del inframundo a raya. Una vez que Unis terminó su tarea, ambos nos volvimos a nuestro mundo y desde allí mi hermano activó los sellos. Ese portal quedó inutilizable, pero un par de arañas gigantes lograron pasar, así que tuvimos que matarlas. Durante algunos días, comeríamos arañas asadas… Es la única forma de comerlas. Queríamos conservar las serpientes para cuando estuviéramos caminando por el desierto.» Comentó Pharos, con una expresión de asco, al recordar a los artrópodos sobrenaturales. Incluso para él, era demasiado repulsivo.

«Después de eso, continuamos caminando por el desierto, revisando ruinas y recuperando artefactos perdidos o pergaminos. Pero todo el tiempo, yo estaba deprimido y como si todos los días estuviera asistiendo al funeral de Shimsu. Unis estaba continuamente buscando algo que hacer para que yo no estuviera comiéndome la cabeza con algo que ya había pasado y que no quedaba nada por decir o hacer. Fue así como una vez nos encontramos frente a otro portal hacia el Duat. Incluso al día de hoy, me parece increíble que hubiera tantos esparcidos por el mundo. Y la mayoría habían sido cerrados o destruidos, ya sea por nosotros o por magos anteriores, excepto ese que teníamos delante.» Antes de que siguiera, una expresión sombría se estableció en el rostro de Pharos.

«No sabíamos que esa entrada daba justo en una región llena de demonios que tenían a Apofis como líder. Apenas Unis comenzó los conjuros para cerrar esa puerta, se nos abalanzaron unos doscientos demonios. Como Unis tenía que poner los sellos, yo tenía que enfrentarme a ese pequeño ejército de monstruos inmortales, capaces de volar, escupir fuego y con fuerza sobrehumana, armado sólo con un Bō. Rápidamente, la situación se fue al garete. Afortunadamente, pude retenerlos lo suficiente para que Unis acabara el trabajo… pero para ese momento, yo estaba rodeado de esas criaturas, así que le dije que se fuera de todas maneras y que cerrara el portal. Unis no iba a dejar que eso pasara, por lo que inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque. Sin embargo, a lo lejos pude distinguir varios miles de engendros volando hacia donde estábamos. Ya estábamos superados sin esos refuerzos, así que comencé a pensar en cómo volver al portal. No estaba lejos, unos 10 o 15 metros, pero estábamos rodeados por esas monstruosidades. Tratando de desviar la atención que pudieran tener en el portal y en Unis hacía mí, comencé a atacar salvajemente a esas aberraciones, como si me hubieran enfurecido. Funcionó bastante bien, aunque creo que se debió a que los insulté de pies a cabeza mientras peleaba con ellos.» Rió Pharos, recordando las reacciones de las bestias diabólicas. Que estaban furiosos hubiera sido quedarse corto.

«Unis captó lo que yo quería hacer, así que comenzó a lanzar torrentes de agua, para contrarrestar el fuego y generar una pantalla de vapor, que nos permitiría escondernos mejor de las amenazas que venían por el frente y los costados, mientras yo despejaba el camino de vuelta. Estábamos espalda contra espalda, yo limpiando el paso y Unis manteniendo a raya al ejército de demonios que se nos venía encima.

Una vez que yo pasé por el portal, Unis activó el sello, y al mismo tiempo recibió una bola de fuego justo en el pecho. El daño que recibió por ello fue muy grande y quedó inconsciente. Así que tuve que arrastrarlo para mi lado al instante, antes de que el portal se cerrara. Lo logré justo a tiempo, pero ahora tenía que ver como curar las quemaduras de Unis. Por ser fuego demoníaco, es más potente y tiene un efecto como de veneno. Si no se apaga rápido, comienza a corromper el cuerpo, matándolo lentamente. Así que inmediatamente me puse a curarlo, algo muy difícil en ese momento, era una herida complicada y me había vuelto dependiente de técnicas mágicas de curación. Me llevó tres días curar esa herida. Unis sobrevivió por los pelos, y tuvo que quedarse en reposo por una semana más. En ese momento, me di cuenta que haber sellado mi poder había sido una mala decisión. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría pasado lo que pasó. Y no me daban ganas de seguir dependiendo de la suerte, así que ni bien mi hermano se recuperó le dije que quería mi poder de vuelta…» Contó Pharos. Una sonrisa se le formó. «La cara de Unis me dijo una cosa: el maldito estaba deseando que eso pasara… bastardo manipulador.» Se rió Pharos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«En fin, después de que Unis estaba en buenas condiciones como para viajar por el desierto, volvimos al templo para que yo pudiera hacer las pruebas. Una vez que pasé las pruebas, Unis deshizo el sello, y a partir de ese momento recuperé mi poder. Algunos meses después él decidiría viajar por el mundo, puesto que yo ya no estaba indefenso. Yo por mi parte, decidí quedarme y tomar el manto de guardián del templo, algo que correspondía a Shimsu-sensei, y un puesto que nadie había retomado, porque Unis y yo no estábamos, mientras que el resto de los magos se esparcieron por el mundo, volviendo con cualquier familia que tuvieran y tratando de disfrutar lo que les quedara de vida. Sin embargo, nunca tomé el título de Gran Maestro, debido a que la orden podría considerarse disuelta, y además no tenía el nivel de habilidades, conocimiento y sabiduría como para tomar el puesto. En cierto modo, la más grande y antigua orden de magia de mi mundo desaparecerá conmigo y Unis, a menos que alguno de nosotros decida pasar la responsabilidad a alguien más.» Dijo Pharos, mirando por la ventana, una expresión relajada en su rostro.

«Desde la batalla contra Apofis hasta ese momento en que volvimos al templo pasó alrededor de un año, el último mago que quedaba se retiró unos días después de que pasé las pruebas, y Unis se fue unos tres o cuatro meses más tarde. Desde ese momento, vi a mi hermano de vez en cuando, trayendo anécdotas e historias de sus viajes, y algunas veces, me iba con él a visitar a nuestros cuidadores del orfanato… o hacer un poco de turismo.» Comentó Pharos.

«Pasaron casi dos años desde entonces. En esos días, yo estaba tratando de hacer funcionar un viejo portal dimensional que había encontrado escondido en las habitaciones más profundas del templo. A diferencia de los que nosotros habíamos cerrado, este permitía abrir un portal a cualquier lugar, en cualquier dimensión. Cuando lo activé, en vez de terminar en la dimensión que quería, el Duat, terminé cayendo en esta dimensión, la que tú habitas, y por algún motivo, mi cuerpo se volvió más pequeño y perdí mis poderes originales.

Debo aclararte, Naruto, el hecho de que yo cayera en esta dimensión fue un accidente, no tenía previsto conocerte. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido a causa de esa gran casualidad, no lo olvides.» Le dijo con seriedad, mientras se ponía de pie. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, algo de tristeza en su sonrisa.

«Entiendo… pero aunque sólo sea una casualidad, sigues siendo como mi hermano, y eso es lo que me importa. Y por estar para mí, y contarme todo, te doy las gracias y te perdono.» Dicho esto, Naruto se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Pharos, quién no pudo evitar sentirse algo adolorido. «Y te ayudaré a mantener a raya a esa serpiente.» Pharos no dijo nada, una sonrisa temblorosa, manteniendo a raya una pequeña expresión de dolor _«Por Isis, ¿¡por qué tiene que apretar tan fuerte?! ¡Me va a comprimir las costillas!»_. Pero en ese momento se le vino una duda a la mente. «¿A que te refieres con perdonarme?» Le preguntó, confundido, aunque no pudo evitar que saliera un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando el rubio le soltó. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo, excepto tal vez el entrenamiento infernal de supervivencia, y aún así era para el bien del rubio.

«Bueno, te perdono por no haberme contado todo esto antes. Sabes que puedes contarme estas cosas, tonto.» Le reprochó. Pharos suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. «Quizás…» replicó y agregó internamente _«no sé si quiero arriesgarme a decirle que tiene un zorro gigante de nueve colas encerrado en su estómago… traería más problemas de confianza y sería un gran dolor de cabeza._» Pero Naruto no iba a dejar el asunto tan fácilmente. «¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo confío en ti, así que no entiendo por qué no puedes confiar en mí!» Le discutió, apoyando las manos en la mesa y cerniéndose sobre Pharos, algo enojado y herido por la falta de confianza.

«Aish… Naruto, yo te tengo confianza, de otra forma no te habría contado nada, por miedo a que me creyeras loco o cualquier otra cosa. Lo que pasa es que hay muchas cosas que no digo porque son secretas o porque no tengo idea de cómo explicarlas o sacarlas a la luz. Hay cosas que realmente no estoy listo para contarte todavía, porque ni siquiera he sido capaz de decírselas a Unis, a quien le tengo más confianza, te guste o no, además de que es mi hermano mayor figurativo y un hechicero como yo.» le dijo, un tanto apenado. Se levantó y tomó rumbo hacia la cocina, llevándose consigo el vaso de agua. Paró en el umbral de la puerta y se giró, mirando directo a los ojos del Jinchūriki. «Tienes que ser más paciente. La confianza no se obtiene toda de una sola vez, es algo que se forma poco a poco.» Viendo la cara de derrotado del chico, agregó algo más. «Pero hasta ahora vas muy bien. Sólo aguanta un poco más.» Dicho esto, siguió su camino hacia la cocina, sintiendo detrás de él una pequeña alegría formarse.

Con algunas cuestiones fuera del camino, y después de haber estado en el Bosque de la Muerte por cinco días, tanto Naruto como Pharos decidieron tomarse el día para relajarse, yendo hacia alguno de los parques de Konoha, viviendo el día como dos niños normales, jugando en los columpios, deslizándose por los toboganes o simplemente disfrutando estar al aire libre. Pharos podría tener 16 años de experiencia de vida, pero no tenía problemas en disfrutar el entretenimiento que ofrecían los parques para niños. Podría preocuparse de "asuntos serios" mañana. Y Naruto prefería la compañía a estar solo, así que no había problema.

Al final del día, el pelirrojo se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo. Todavía tenía que pensar qué hacer si Apofis lograba escapar, pero al menos ya no sentía necesidad de elegir cuidadosamente cada palabra que salía de su boca, lo que hacía o cómo lo hacía. El Hokage lo tendría bajo su ojo, pero también le tenía un poco de confianza. Y Naruto al menos se sentía más cercano a su hermano adoptivo que antes. No tenía su completa confianza, pero sentía que estaba cerca.

XXXXXXXXX

**Jutsus utilizados en este capítulo**

_Futton: Memori no Sekai (Elemento Vapor: Mundo de la Memoria)_

Una técnica que crea una gran cantidad de vapor para mostrar imágenes y visiones en tres dimensiones. El chakra que se emplea en la técnica regula las formas del vapor y la difracción de la luz generada por el chakra Katon en las partículas que componen el vapor, permitiendo ajustar el color y la luminosidad. Aunque Pharos la inventó para presentar imágenes o visiones tridimensionales, también podría usarse para distorsionar la visión del entorno en una batalla, de manera similar al Kirigakure no Jutsu, aunque con más versatilidad. Su desventaja es que requiere un excelente manejo de Elemento Vapor y grandes cantidades de chakra para mantenerlo activo durante varios minutos.

Clasificación: Ninjutsu

Rango: B

Clase: Suplementario

Sellos manuales: Tigre, Dragón, Serpiente, Carnero.

Alcance: Corto

Usuarios: Pharos

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Otro capítulo terminado. Y por una vez, me tardé menos de un mes en publicarlo jajaja.**_

_**La idea del jutsu se me ocurrió cuando vi por Internet que alguien había creado una máquina que usaba vapor o humo para generar hologramas a lo Star Wars. Claro, originalmente sólo había una variedad de color, pero bueno, ya tenía la idea. Lo de la refracción de la luz para cambiar colores tiene cierto fundamento científico, que no voy a explicar acá, pero que en Wikipedia se puede encontrar, para el que le interese. Es la refracción de la luz la que hace que el cielo se vea azul o que el atardecer sea naranja.**_

_**Todavía no estoy 100% seguro sobre el próximo capítulo, pero creo que voy a finalmente develar la existencia del querido Kurama a Naruto. Todavía no sé cómo voy encaminar la historia hasta ese punto (a pesar de que ya tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo quiero hacer la gran revelación), pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Posiblemente también se le revele algún que otro dato sobre su madre. Su padre seguirá siendo un secreto hasta por lo menos los Exámenes Chūnin, si es que no lo postergo aún más y la dejo en algún punto de Shippuden.**_

_**También es bastante probable que sea el próximo capítulo el que traiga el Contrato de Invocación.**_

_**Pero por ahora, eso es todo lo que puedo adelantar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Academia

_Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, publicando un nuevo capítulo (de 7300 palabras, nada que ver con los últimos dos, que rondaban las 20000 o 30000 palabras), espero que mis queridos lectores hayan disfrutado de las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. _

_Ahora y sin más preámbulo, que comience el capítulo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10 – Academia, pequeños descubrimientos y partida<strong>

Han pasado algunas semanas desde la revelación de Pharos como prisión viviente de Apofis. Aunque el mago está seguro de que los sellos no se romperán, no puede acallar la voz paranoica en su mente que le dice que es mejor prepararse para lo peor.

Por ello, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su estudio, repasando continuamente sus estrategias y tácticas de batalla, considerando cómo contrarrestar cada movimiento que Apofis pueda hacer, y cómo debilitarlo o encerrarlo con sus capacidades actuales.

Sin embargo, sus posibilidades de victoria siguen siendo casi nulas, así que sigue buscando formas de recuperar sus poderes de alguna manera.

Mientras el pobre chico se come la cabeza haciendo simulaciones en su mente, algunos de sus clones trabajan en crear varios centenares de sellos para la tienda de equipamiento ninja (NA: de ahora en más llamada Higurashi) con la que tiene un contrato, repartidos por el piso de la habitación. Aunque es posible para Naruto y él mismo subsistir con el dinero que el Hokage les entrega como subsidio para huérfanos, lo cierto es que sus viajes y otros asuntos le imponen la necesidad de obtener más dinero, además de permitirle ciertos lujos de vez en cuando.

Por su parte, Naruto se impacientaba mirando el calendario. En pocos días sería el primer día de clases de su vida y, como todos los niños de su edad, se emocionaba de manera tal que le costaba sacarse la sonrisa del rostro. De vez en cuando no podía aguantarse y comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría imaginando el primer día en la Academia Ninja, y cuando fuera que el mago no estuviera ocupado en algo o que estuvieran comiendo, no podía evitar poner ese tema en la conversación.

Aunque podía volverse algo agotador, el pelirrojo dejaba que siguiera parloteando animadamente. Le recordaba a esos días en que Unis y él hablaban sobre los conjuros (en el caso de Pharos) o los estilos de combate (en el caso de Unis) que aprendían, con la diferencia de que Naruto platicaba más animado de lo que se pensaría posible para un ser humano (o un ninja), y Pharos sólo se limitaba a escuchar o a responder preguntas.

Aun así, toda la euforia del primer día de clases no le impedía a Naruto fastidiar al mago con preguntas respecto a lo que hacía cuando era un mago de la orden o los poderes y habilidades que tenía. El pelirrojo evitó olímpicamente hablar acerca de lo que hacía, principalmente porque había un juramento de secreto que mantener, demasiado se había puesto a la luz con el escándalo de Apofis. Además de que la vida de un mago era muy tranquila, con la excepción de alguna que otra batalla (o una guerra en el caso de Pharos) y algunas anécdotas como las de sus viajes al mundo de los muertos.

Respecto a sus poderes, Pharos prefería mantener el verdadero límite de sus antiguas capacidades en secreto. Aunque Naruto supiera que podía recurrir al poder divino como último recurso (al menos antes de caer en Konoha), obteniendo poder más allá de lo imaginable, no tenía idea de cuál era el verdadero nivel de poder propio del mago, que era suficiente para arrasar con continentes enteros si se usaba incorrectamente. No solo porque podría generar miedo, sino que también podría atraer personas codiciosas de poder. Aunque el Concejo supiera que era fuerte, sería mejor mantener oculto el límite real de sus capacidades mágicas. Y si Naruto no lo sabía, habría menos posibilidades de que lo descubrieran.

A pesar de ello, le concedió un poco de información, con tal de que dejara de preguntar y pudiera seguir trabajando en paz. Así fue que Naruto trató de pasar el tiempo hasta el día de clases tratando de lograr algo similar a la telequinesia, aunque sin éxito.

**Primer Día de Clases – Alrededor de las 6 AM**

Finalmente había llegado el día en el que Naruto comenzaría sus estudios en la Academia Ninja. Había sido una larga espera para el rubio, pero ya era el día, y sólo faltaban un par de horas para que empezaran oficialmente las clases.

La luz solar entraba a través de la ventana, golpeando con toda su fuerza en los párpados de Pharos, quien se despertó por ello y no pudo evitar lanzar una queja al aire. «Gran Ra, ¿es realmente necesario despertarme con un rayo de luz directo a la cara cada mañana?» le gruñó, mirando al sol directamente por un segundo, para luego cerrar los párpados, antes de que le frieran los ojos. Después de unos momentos, en los que memorizó la comodidad de su cama, se levantó y se estiró, mientras tomaba nota de que faltaban casi dos horas para el inicio de clases. Se dio vuelta y vio a Naruto durmiendo plácidamente al revés, con un pie en donde debería estar la cabeza y el otro colgando de la cama, mientras que mantenía la almohada atrapada entre sus brazos… otra vez.

Pharos aún no descubría cómo hacía el rubio para ponerse al revés sin despertarle, sacándole la almohada en el proceso, y dejar al descubierto únicamente los pies y la cabeza, en vez de tirar las mantas al suelo. Más de una vez había intentado averiguarlo, pero cuando lograba quedarse despierto, no pasaba nada y Naruto dormía como cualquier otra persona, y si el mago se dormía, entonces al rubio se le daba por girarse cuando él estaba dormido, lo cual le resultaba muy frustrante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió al baño para comenzar la rutina diaria de la higiene personal. Cuando terminó, despertó a Naruto, quien instantáneamente saltó de la cama y voló al baño a comenzar a prepararse, mientras decía algo sobre el primer día de escuela, que el mago no alcanzó a entender, pero dedujo que fue por la emoción que empapaban sus palabras.

Una vez que Naruto saliera del baño y ambos desayunaran, el rubio acomodó por última vez su mochila, revisando que las cosas que llevaría a la academia estuvieran en su lugar. No era mucho lo que había que llevar, puesto que los fondos de la aldea cubrían casi todo lo que pudiera hacer falta, desde libros de texto hasta shurikens. El Hokage ya le había entregado a Naruto el cronograma con los horarios de clase, las materias y los profesores que las dictarían (entre los cuales no estaba el nombre de Umino Iruka, para el pesar de Pharos), y le había dicho que debería estar en el lugar antes de las 8 AM, cuando se daría la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Recién eran las 7:06 AM, lo que les dejaba al menos media hora sin nada que hacer. No era suficiente tiempo como para entrenar, y además Naruto no habría querido arruinar su ropa para el primer día de clases (después de haberla lavado dos veces, y planchado tres, a pesar de que Pharos le había dicho que estaba exagerando). Su vestuario consistía de un pantalón verde oscuro, con un par de bolsillos a cada lado justo arriba de las rodillas, una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Konoha en color fuego y una chaqueta de color naranja (porque Naruto no podía ir por la vida sin un poco de ese color, y ciertamente no lo despreciaba cuando estaba presente en grandes cantidades), mangas cortas azules y capucha.

El mago, por su parte, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, sobre la que colocó su túnica, también blanca, un pantalón azul oscuro y un par de sandalias azules. Si Naruto amaba el color naranja, entonces Pharos sentía lo mismo por el azul y el blanco.

En fin, quedaba por resolver el problema de qué hacer mientras esperaban a que pasara el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de irse a la academia, aunque Pharos sólo iba a acompañarlo hasta la entrada y tal vez la ceremonia de inicio de clases. Así fue que rápidamente se enzarzaron en competiciones de cualquier clase, como ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin parpadear ni reírse (que el mago ganó de manera indiscutida, gracias a la cara de póker que podía mantener, después de haber visto cosas indescriptiblemente asombrosas o demenciales); pulseadas o vencidas (que, en cambio, las ganó todas Naruto, y con una facilidad que casi asustaba al pelirrojo); apostar de qué lado caería una moneda (algo que también ganó el rubio, debido a su cuasi infinita buena suerte en apuestas, y que le acabó por conseguir una cantidad de dinero más que suficiente para pagar varios tazones de ramen, antes de que el mago decidiera que nunca le iba a ganar en apuestas con dinero de por medio y cambiaran de juego); competencia de insultos (que Pharos ganó, gracias a su mucho mayor repertorio, incluso aunque se guardó la mayor parte, principalmente los que en su opinión clasificaban como "+12 años"); el tradicional piedra, papel o tijera (o jan-ken-po, que Pharos volvió a ganar); lucha de pulgares (que ganó Naruto); y adivinanzas (que curiosamente terminaron en empate).

Antes de que pudieran seguir, Pharos miró el reloj colgado en la cocina, observando que ya marcaba las 7:44. Naruto tomó su mochila y se la colocó en la espalda, mientras que el mago se levantó y se colocó su habitual capa azul, por la simple razón de que se sentía desnudo sin ella, algo que atribuía a que la capa era el último vestigio de magia que el pelirrojo podía sentir. En cierto modo, le hacía sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en el templo, rodeado de sus fallecidos camaradas y amigos.

Salieron de la casa y, una vez que Pharos puso los sellos de seguridad, comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Era algo temprano, pero ya podía verse algo de actividad, con los comerciantes abriendo sus tiendas, ofreciendo sus productos o charlando animadamente entre ellos. Algunos aldeanos miraban lo que se ponía a la venta y compraban aquello que les interesara, o simplemente pasaban por allí, mientras se dirigían a comenzar sus rutinas diarias, aunque había más de uno que le dirigía una mirada de odio a Naruto al pasar.

También podía verse a algunas familias con sus hijos caminando, con los más pequeños mirando con asombro y emoción las diferentes mercaderías, que iban desde alimentos y ropas, hasta juguetes y armas, y rogaban a sus padres o hermanos que les compraran algo o que se los dieran como regalos para sus cumpleaños, mientras que los más grandes les respondían que si se portaban bien tal vez se los darían o se los prometían para otro momento, aunque nunca faltaba la madre o el padre estrictos que les recriminaban a sus hijos que habían roto el último juguete que les habían comprado, o que eran demasiado grandes o pequeños para determinadas cosas.

Ver estas pequeñas cotidianidades de las familias le provocaba a Naruto enojo, celos, dolor y tristeza. Aunque tuviera a una persona que podía considerar su hermano a su lado, él aún deseaba tener una familia normal, con un padre y una madre, y tal vez un hermano o hermana de su propia sangre, aunque nunca dejaría de considerar a Pharos como tal, incluso si súbitamente se realizara su deseo. Estaba celoso de esos niños que tenían esa suerte, y no podía evitar sentir un poco de enojo hacia la aldea, por el desprecio que le tenían. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las personas que no le discriminaban y que al menos le trataban con neutralidad. ¿Por qué cada vez que alguien llegaba al orfanato con intenciones de adopción, le tenían que decir casi en la cara que nadie lo quería y que nadie jamás querría estar siquiera relacionado con él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre solo, hasta que Pharos apareció?

Pharos, por su parte, y debido a su propia madurez mental y espiritual, sólo sentía tristeza. Se preguntaba por qué sus padres murieron, cuando él sobrevivió al terremoto que los mató a ellos y a todos los que vivían en el mismo edificio de apartamentos sin un rasguño. Quería saber cómo hubiera sido su vida, si sus padres hubieran sobrevivido, aunque fuera sólo uno de ellos. ¿Sería aun así un mago, o una persona "normal"? ¿Habría alguna vez conocido a Unis o habría sido elegido por los dioses para empuñar sus poderes? ¿Qué cosas cambiarían y cuáles permanecerían iguales? Aunque sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado (a pesar de haberlo intentado varias veces, y haber fracasado espectacularmente en todas ellas), no podía evitar de vez en cuando volver a hacerse estas preguntas, que sabía que no tendrían más respuesta que simples suposiciones.

Aunque aún le dejaba incógnitas que ni siquiera tenían hipótesis con las cuales responder respecto a sus padres, como sus nombres o cómo se conocieron. Sabía que le amaban, gracias a un único recuerdo de cuando tenía alrededor de once meses de edad, que el Maestro Shimsu le ayudó a recuperar antes de que se borrara de su memoria como los demás, convirtiéndose en su recuerdo más preciado. Ese simple conocimiento le traía mucha paz interior, y le daba fuerza cuando más la precisaba, aunque no le aliviaba completamente sus pesares respecto a lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Mientras seguían caminando, notaron que varias familias completas, y varios niños acompañados de quienes supusieron que eran sus hermanos mayores, tíos, padre o madre, seguían el mismo camino que ellos desde hacía varios minutos, algunos dirigiéndoles miradas de odio y otros ignorándolos olímpicamente. Pronto entendieron que eran otros estudiantes de la academia, ya fueran nuevos ingresos o alumnos tomando su último año de clases, al tiempo que se veía la entrada al edificio.

Frente a las puertas podía verse una multitud de chicos de seis a once años acompañados por sus padres o hermanos conversando animadamente. También había algunos shinobi, aunque entre ellos se destacaba la figura del Hokage, quien estaba hablando con varios de los senseis, aunque sintió su llegada, y les sonrió, antes de continuar la charla que mantenía con los ninjas. Viendo que aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que comenzara la ceremonia de inicio de clases, Pharos llevó al rubio a un lugar apartado.

«Naruto, voy a darte algo.» Dicho esto, el mago sacó de un bolsillo uno de sus kunai de tres puntas, y se lo entregó. «Recuerda, esto no es un juguete ni un trofeo para exhibir al mundo. Por ello, quiero que lo tengas bien guardado, y no dejes que nadie lo vea ni lo tome. Es únicamente para emergencias. Si realmente me necesitas de inmediato, sólo tienes que poner un poco de tu chakra a través del mango. ¿Entendido?» Naruto asintió, pero también le preguntó algo. «OK, pero ¿qué hago si alguno de los senseis me lo saca?» Ante la pregunta, Pharos sólo sonrió, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo que asustaba ligeramente a Naruto. «No te preocupes, este kunai sólo puede ser empuñado por ti. Si alguien más lo toma… no será nada bueno.» El mago rio ligeramente, tratando de no llamar la atención, y continuó.

«Además, para asegurar que nadie se corte con él, hay un pequeño sello en la hoja.» Tomó el kunai de vuelta y marcó con un dedo una pequeña pero intrincadísima inscripción que se extendía desde el principio de la hoja hasta la punta mayor del arma. «Esto forma una pequeña barrera alrededor de la hoja, de manera que si es lanzado no cortará nada, sólo rebotará. Esta barrera siempre está activa, así que no te preocupes. El único momento en que la barrera desaparece, es cuando tú, y sólo tú, empuñas el arma o si le pones chakra.» Le devolvió el kunai y Naruto lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

«Una cosa más. El Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y tus técnicas de Fūton debes mantenerlas ocultas. Lo mismo va para el Shishienjin.» le dijo. «¡Pero esas son mis técnicas más geniales! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo dominarlas! ¡¿Por qué no puedo usarlas -ttebayo?!» se quejó Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

«No sé por qué el Sandaime decidió darnos el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, pero podría traer problemas si alguien se entera de que puedes usarla, porque pensarán que te están favoreciendo injustamente, y los ninjas pondrán el grito en el cielo si se enteran de que una técnica de nivel Jōnin está en manos de un niño. Además, tus compañeros de clase se podrían poner celosos. Así que sólo deberías usarlas cuando sea una emergencia y si es posible que nadie te vea. ¿Entendido?» Naruto asintió, derrotado y un poco molesto.

«Ahora, no te pongas así. Es tu primer día de clases y con esa cara no vas a hacer muchos amigos…» Antes de que pudiera seguir, el rubio le interrumpió. «Niisan, ¿tú crees que… ellos me… odiarán como los demás?» Le preguntó, preocupado, aunque el mago ya podía ver que en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar lágrimas. «Naruto, seré sincero contigo. Los padres de esos niños probablemente les hayan ordenado mantenerse lejos de ti. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algunos compañeros que te aceptarán sin problemas. Tal vez no se hagan amigos al instante, pero con el tiempo lo serán.» Le dijo, mientras le secaba el par de lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas con la manga derecha de su capa.

Echó un vistazo atrás, viendo que había más movimiento de gente que antes. «Creo que la ceremonia está por empezar, será mejor que vayamos. ¿Estás listo?» Le preguntó el mago, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, cuando volvieron se dieron cuenta de que había muchas personas, principalmente adultas, que les echaban miradas sucias, y murmuraban comentarios despectivos dirigidos hacia Naruto. Pharos se separó un poco de Naruto y emitió una gigantesca cantidad de intención asesina, muy superior a la de Kurama, pero sólo por unos segundos, mientras mantenía una sonrisa, aunque fuera tan solo para que Naruto no sospechara nada extraño. La razón por la que se separó de Naruto momentáneamente era que quería que todos supieran quién era el dueño de ese potente sakki, y no le echaran la carga al rubio, además de que su intención asesina estaba dirigida únicamente a las personas que les habían mirado con desprecio. A pesar de que duró sólo un momento, fue suficiente para que la mayoría se pusiera pálido y sudoroso, y alguno que otro se desmayó.

El Hokage tomó nota de esto, pero no dijo nada, sólo se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención y comenzar el discurso de bienvenida, que casi todos los alumnos rápidamente bloquearon, mientras que los familiares y profesores escuchaban atentamente o por lo menos tenían la decencia de parecer estar escuchando atentamente, a diferencia de los estudiantes, que no tenían problemas en mostrar abiertamente el aburrimiento que les provocaba.

Una vez que todas las formalidades estaban terminadas, los senseis fueron llamando a sus grupos. Cuando llegó el turno de Naruto, le deseó buena suerte, mientras el rubio marchaba con el resto de los estudiantes.

Una vez que estuvo adentro del edificio, el mago se giró ligeramente para saludar con la cabeza al Sandaime, quien le había estado observando, y se tele transportó de vuelta a su casa. Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

**Por la tarde**

Pharos estaba meditando en su estudio, pensando y repensando cómo vencer a Apofis, cuando Naruto llegó a la casa. El mago se levantó del piso sobre el que se había sentado y comenzó a estirarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio al rubio caminar directamente a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, y un segundo después se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo dejándose caer en la cama.

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación y vio que el chico estaba llorando silenciosamente, con la cara oculta en la almohada. _«Pobre, los profesores deben haberlo tratado peor de lo que esperaba, y sus compañeros no hicieron nada o se unieron con sus senseis… Aunque sea un huérfano con una larga historia de ser tratado terriblemente mal, le debe haber dolido mucho más que de costumbre… tal vez porque tenía esperanzas de que no hubiera sido así… es mi culpa también, al final de cuentas yo alimenté esa ilusión.»_ Pensó, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Si Naruto se dio cuenta que el mago estaba allí, no hizo nada por demostrarlo.

Pharos no tenía mucha idea de cómo consolar al rubio (o cualquier otro niño, a decir verdad), pero lo iba a intentar de todos modos. Así fue que con un poco de titubeo puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto, moviendo el pulgar lentamente en círculos, para calmarlo. «Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo, Naruto. No estás solo…» El rubio inmediatamente se levantó y se volteó a ver a Pharos, con una expresión de enojo, sacudiéndose la mano de encima. El mago pudo observar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

«¡NO! ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!? ¡Nunca me van a aceptar! ¡Siempre me van a mirar con esos ojos llenos de odio! ¡No importa que haga, siempre seré "ese chico" o "el mocoso demonio"! ¡Y ni siquiera sé por qué!» le gritó. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza. «Me siento solo… y duele… duele mucho –ttebayo…» murmuró, mientras se secaba las nuevas lágrimas que se le escapaban.

Pharos se levantó y abrazó al rubio, quién simplemente hundió la cara en el hombro del pelirrojo y dejó salir sus frustraciones, miedos y otras emociones. Pharos sólo se limitó a murmurar palabras reconfortantes, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer por el momento. Después de unos minutos, sintió que Naruto comenzaba a apoyar más peso sobre él y su respiración se volvía más lenta y regular, dándole a saber al mago que el Jinchūriki se había dormido. _«El estrés emocional de estos días le ha golpeado duro, como para terminar durmiéndose de pie… creo que será mejor que lo deje descansar por ahora, si tiene hambre seguro se despertará…» _pensó el pelirrojo.

Lentamente, llevó a Naruto hasta la cama, donde lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo y lo cubrió con una de las mantas. Se dio vuelta para volver a su habitación a meditar otro rato más, sin embargo, sintió que el chakra de Naruto se volvía más inquieto con cada paso que daba. Por un momento pensó que el rubio estaba despierto, pero descartó esa idea y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Notó que las emociones negativas que sentía se reducían en la medida en la que él estuviera cerca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Pharos esparció su chakra dentro de la habitación, canalizando a través de esa energía una sensación de calma, de manera que el rubio durmiera sin problemas. _«Unis se reiría viéndome ahora. Yo, el amargado y ligeramente antipático Pharos, teniendo algo de éxito en el cuidado de niños con graves problemas emocionales e inseguridades. Naruto ya parecía estar un poco mejor antes de dormirse, así que supongo que no ha sido tan mal… Tantos libros para padres sobre cómo criar a sus hijos con pasos ultra detallados para cada etapa de sus vidas, y ni uno solo sobre "Cómo ser un buen hermano mayor y no fracasar espectacularmente"…» _se quejó mentalmente, no dejando que su ligera irritación se mezclara con el chakra que saturaba el ambiente. Se recostó y después de un rato se quedó dormido.

**Dos semanas después**

La decepción de Naruto hacia la academia (y sus profesores y alumnos) no ha hecho otra cosa más que aumentar. Rápidamente ha perdido interés en las clases, pero aún sigue intentando ser un alumno normal, aunque Pharos ha visto que por momentos surge la faceta bromista y traviesa del rubio. Sin que nadie se entere, el mago ha estado vigilando las clases de Naruto desde dentro del aula, usando un Henge y suprimiendo su chakra al máximo, sin quebrantar el jutsu. Ha visto las acciones de los senseis y alumnos, y más de una vez casi se le escapa un poco de intención asesina, aunque logra mantenerse indetectable, excepto para el Hokage, quien también observa la situación periódicamente desde su bola de cristal.

Sin embargo, el mago sabe que no puede hacer nada por el Jinchūriki, al menos de momento, por lo que decide comenzar a prepararse para el viaje que venía planeando. Aunque originalmente planeaba conseguir el contrato de invocación para que Naruto pudiera comunicarse con él o para tener alguna clase de apoyo si lo necesitaba, su motivación principal ahora es que Naruto tenga alguien que le haga compañía, principalmente cuando Pharos se fuera de viaje y Naruto quedara prácticamente solo o por si llegara a sucederle algo.

El pelirrojo acababa de salir de la oficina del Hokage, habiéndole informado hace unos días que saldría de viaje y había vuelto a su oficina sólo para confirmarle su decisión, apreciando que si bien el Sandaime mantiene el papeleo controlado, por las tardes parece muy cansado, algo que seguramente viene de los dolores de cabeza que produce su trabajo, multiplicado por la cantidad de clones que hace en el día.

Se dirigía a la academia, de la que comenzaban a salir los estudiantes, algunos de manera calmada, y otros de forma caótica, corriendo como si adentro del edificio hubiera un enorme monstruo malvado (que algunos conocemos como clases).

Después de unos minutos, vio al rubio salir de la escuela, cargando un aura muy depresiva, que se alivió ligeramente cuando vio al pelirrojo. Caminaron de vuelta a casa casi en silencio, principalmente porque Naruto no tenía demasiado ánimo de hablar, y Pharos prefería decirle de sus planes en privado.

Una vez que llegaron, Pharos activó los sellos de seguridad y volvió a revisar que no hubiera infiltrados. Viendo que estaban en privado, el mago llevó a Naruto nuevamente a su estudio, mientras revisaba que todas sus cosas estuvieran en orden.

«Naruto, hoy saldré de viaje y no volveré por un mes, más o menos.» Comenzó, sin dar rodeos, mientras que el rubio se desanimaba aún más. «Voy a ver si puedo conseguirnos un contrato de invocación. Además de eso, voy a ver si consigo información sobre Fūinjutsu y tal vez algún jutsu nuevo para ti.» El joven Jinchūriki se sintió un poco mejor, aunque no mucho. «Aunque no te puedo prometer nada, ya que todavía no sé si conseguiré uno.» Le explicó. «Estaré de vuelta antes de tu cumpleaños, ¿OK?» Le dijo, mientras Naruto comenzaba a entrar en depresión de nuevo, aunque también se sentía un poco herido, tal vez por la forma casi brutal en que recibió la noticia.

«OK, pero promete que… volverás, por favor.» Le suplicó Naruto. Pharos podía ver a través de los zafíreos ojos un montón de emociones, aunque la más prominente parecía ser la desesperación. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta en falsa molestia y le contestó «¡Já!, como si hubiera algo allí afuera que pudiera impedírmelo. Me ofende que pienses tan poco de mí.»

Se puso de cara a Naruto y le sonrió. «No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré para festejar tu cumpleaños. Tal vez traiga algo más…» Le dijo, mientras se colocaba su capa encima, y el rubio sonreía. «¿¡Vas a traerme algún regalo?! ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tráeme dos jutsus en vez de uno! ¡No, mejor tres! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡PORFIS -ttebayo!» y para terminar el súper combo final, los ojos de cachorrito más potentes que Pharos haya jamás visto, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que la infancia de Naruto parecía dar vueltas alrededor del entrenamiento y los jutsus llamativos o súper-poderosos, algo que no le parecía correcto, considerando que era un niño, pero no encontrando la forma de solucionarlo o siquiera de cómo afrontar el problema.

Por otro lado, iba a convertirse en un shinobi, y de acuerdo con lo que Pharos sabía, el más fuerte del mundo, sin convertirse en un completo idiota sediento de poder (a pesar de seguir siendo un tanto idiota) o en un heraldo del fin del mundo.

Agitando sus manos en gesto de aplacamiento, y tratando de conservar un mínimo de espacio personal que Naruto estaba reduciendo al acercarse más y más, todavía con su "jutsu ocular" activo, le respondió «Vale, veré que puedo conseguir, pero será sorpresa. ¿Entendido?» Naruto aceptó inmediatamente con un eufórico «¡Sí!» y se lanzó a abrazar a Pharos, quien no pudo hacer nada debido a la muy corta distancia que los separaba, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo, con el peso adicional de Naruto encima, que vale destacar era algo más pesado que el pelirrojo.

«¡Uf! ¡Sal de encima, no me dejas respirar!» se quejó, al tiempo que le daba un empujón y se levantaba, sacudiendo su ropa para quitarse el inexistente polvo. «Por todos los dioses, no te lances encima de mí. Ya te he dicho que no me abraces tanto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa "espacio personal" y de la cantidad de piel roja que tengo después?» Se quejó, pero el Jinchūriki estaba silencioso, lo que le hizo levantar la vista.

El rubio ya estaba de pie, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, que a Pharos le daba escalofríos. Sólo por si acaso, comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta de la calle, manteniendo una expresión nerviosa y la vista fija en el rubio que le seguía paso a paso. Pero ni bien llegó a salir del estudio que la sonrisa de Naruto creció, y dijo «Ya que no vas a estar aquí por un mes, entonces tengo que darte un abrazo que te dure muuucho tiempo -ttebayo…» mientras se escapaba una pequeña risa malvada. Oh, cómo le encantaba fastidiar a Pharos, y nada mejor que la ausencia del "espacio personal" que el pelirrojo tanto predicaba. Por no decir que era su propia forma de encontrar algo de confort emocional.

El mago lo miró fijamente por un momento y luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta, chakra cargado en su mano, listo para desactivar el sello de seguridad. Hizo un ligero toque en el sello, y se apartó inmediatamente de la puerta, antes de que Naruto lo alcanzara. El rubio le siguió hacia la cocina, donde quedaron separados por la mesa. Después de varios intentos por moverse hacia uno de los costados, fallando cada vez, sin importar cuantas fintas hiciera el pelirrojo, se lanzó por encima de la mesa y justo en el momento en que Naruto se arrojó para agarrarlo, se tele-transportó detrás de él, usando el marcador del Hiraishin colocado en el kunai de tres puntas que el rubio todavía tenía guardado en el bolsillo, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, abriéndola al instante y saltando hacia la calle.

El rubio había chocado contra la pared, pero se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió en persecución, mientras que a la pasada creaba un clon de sombra que cerrara la puerta y recolocara el sello de seguridad.

Viendo a Pharos escapándose por los techos inmediatamente envió una gran cantidad de chakra a sus piernas y muslos, y dando un gran salto, le siguió el paso a gran velocidad.

El mago dio vuelta la cabeza, viendo que Naruto comenzaba a acercársele, e inmediatamente bajó al nivel de calle, corriendo en zigzag, mezclándose entre la multitud, tratando de perderlo, pero sin éxito. Por lo que salió disparado de vuelta a los techos y directo a los campos de entrenamiento. Dejaría que Naruto le atrapara, pero no iba a dejarse servido en bandeja.

…

Algunos minutos después, el mago tenía la espalda contra un árbol muy grande, rodeado por cientos de Narutos, todos ellos ofreciéndole una sonrisa casi maliciosa, abriendo los brazos y listos para saltar sobre él. Viendo que no había muchas opciones el mago dejó bajar los brazos, agachó la cabeza y murmuró «Me rindo.» Los clones se desaparecieron, y sólo quedó un Naruto, que se lanzó hacia Pharos, sin ver la sonrisa que se le formó. «¡Nada! ¡A mí no me das abrazos!» El mago tomó con gran experticia los brazos del rubio en el aire y lo empujó hacia la derecha, y se alejó un poco, riendo con satisfacción. Sin embargo, en ese momento le pareció sentir movimiento detrás suyo, y cuando giró la cabeza, se encontró frente a frente con su perseguidor, quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras le respondía «¿Seguro?», al tiempo que lo atrapaba entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo forcejeó por unos segundos, tratando de liberarse, pero no pudo, por lo que se quedó quieto, notando vagamente que tenía los pies en el aire.

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín y preguntó «¿Cómo?» El rubio le sonrió y le respondió «Kawarimi.» Pharos miró hacia la zona donde creyó haberle arrojado, encontrando dos piedras poco llamativas en el suelo, que desaparecieron en una nube de humo. «Dejé un clon en ambos lados, sólo por si acaso… y esos dos clones usaron el Henge para transformarse en esas rocas que ves allí. Cuando me arrojaste, sólo tuve que sustituirme con uno de los clones y ¡listo dattebayo!»

Pharos le miró por un momento y sonrió. Definitivamente estaba progresando en sus tácticas, además de tener el Kawarimi no Jutsu completamente dominado. «Buen trabajo Naruto, estás creciendo.» le felicitó, y el rubio sólo sonrió aún más, orgulloso y feliz. Después de un momento, el mago dejó escapar un suspiro. «Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme? Me gusta tener los pies sobre algo sólido, no en el aire.» Le dijo, un poco de cansancio en su voz, como si ya hubiera pasado por lo mismo múltiples veces. Que seguramente era cierto.

«Está bien…» dijo el rubio, arrastrando las palabras. No quería soltarlo, puesto que eso significaba que se iría más pronto. Y no quería que se fuera. Pero de todos modos lo soltó. Pharos se dio vuelta y miró a Naruto fijamente, como si tratara de encontrar algún detalle extraño. Súbitamente le apuntó un dedo. «¡Ahora lo veo! » El rubio le miró por un momento, completamente confundido, aunque no permaneció así mucho más tiempo. «¡Estás más alto que yo!» Le dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto le miró extrañado por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando a los ojos, ligeramente desde arriba. Parecía ser que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, porque a Pharos no le importaba mucho su altura (a menos que alguien le hiciera burla por ello, o si se lo mencionaban demasiado), y Naruto era demasiado distraído. Inmediatamente sonrió como idiota y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría. El pelirrojo le observó, sacudiendo la cabeza por las payasadas que hacía, pero se alegraba por él. Considerando que antes Naruto era prácticamente un enano, con apenas 92 cm de altura al cumplir seis años, al menos ahora se podía decir que simplemente estaba debajo de la estatura promedio, con 110 cm de altura. Pharos por su parte apenas era un centímetro más bajo.

«Bueno, al menos puedo ver que toda la comida que te has tragado todo este tiempo no se desperdició…» dijo el pelirrojo. _«Semejante crecimiento debería ser imposible, pero de alguna manera ha crecido unos 20 cm en menos de un año. Tal vez sólo sea su cuerpo compensando por años pasados, junto con su chakra y el de Kurama, pero me asusta de todos modos. Sólo espero que no siga creciendo tan rápido, o voy a tener a un gigante muy hambriento en casa todos los días… mi pobre cuenta de banco» _pensó el mago, dejando escapar un suspiro, imaginando como cada moneda desaparecía una por una, hasta no quedar nada.

«…Nii-chan… ¡Pharos-nii-chan!» Le gritó Naruto, irritado. El pelirrojo parpadeó y sonrió avergonzado. «Eh, perdón, me perdí en el camino de la vida… en fin, ¿qué pasa?» le preguntó. Naruto dejó escapar un resoplido frente a la pobre excusa. «He querido preguntarte algo hace varios días. ¿Sabes qué es esto?» Y para sorpresa de Pharos, se sacó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, dejando expuesto su cuerpo. El rubio concentró su chakra y al mismo tiempo concentró todo su resentimiento y enojo, dejándolo fluir por su chakra, y sobre su abdomen aparecieron las marcas del Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

El mago salió de su estupor y se agachó delante del sello, fingiendo curiosidad, para evitar que Naruto sospechara. _«Esto es inesperado, Naruto no debería haberse dado cuenta del sello, no tan pronto, al menos. Así que, ¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?» _El pelirrojo pensó por unos segundos, mientras seguía observando el sello. _«Claro… yo. Aunque no le enseñado casi nada de sellos formalmente, debe haber aprendido alguna que otra cosa, y cuando vio el Hakke Fūin debió haber pensado que sería alguna clase de Fūinjutsu. La pregunta es si él ya sabe del Kyūbi o si siquiera tiene idea de para qué sirve esta clase de sellos… tal vez sea mejor que informe al Sandaime. Pero primero debo ver cuánto sabe Naruto…»_

Pharos levantó la vista y analizó por un momento a Naruto, quien le veía con cómica preocupación, sus ojos con pupilas como las de un zorro, pero todavía con el iris azul. El rubio se puso más nervioso con la mirada que le daba, lo cual hizo que el sello desapareciera de la vista, mientras que sus pupilas regresaban a la normalidad. «No es nada malo, ¿verdad? No voy a morirme ni nada, ¿cierto?»

El pelirrojo sólo dejó escapar una carcajada _«Bueno, parece que Naruto está totalmente ignorante del zorro, si su comentario y las emociones que está sintiendo son indicación de ello. Ahora investiguemos un poco más a fondo este sello. _Naruto, voy a ver si puedo descubrir qué es esto, así que quédate quieto, ¿OK?» Naruto asintió, todavía nervioso, y el mago colocó su mano, cubierta de chakra, apenas medio centímetro sobre el abdomen del rubio, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose completamente en el sello, al tiempo que ignoraba las risas contenidas del Jinchūriki de las cosquillas que le causaba el chakra, que parecía acariciarle la piel.

_«Primero debo verificar que el sello esté estable. Desde lo que pasó en el Bosque de la Muerte tengo esa duda. Esto sería más fácil si yo tuviera algún pergamino describiendo a detalle cómo funciona. En el manga siempre dicen que se compone de dos sellos de cuatro símbolos (Shishō Fūin) superpuestos, con una abertura entre ambos, de la cual el chakra de Kurama sale y se mezcla de forma estable con la energía de Naruto. Así que tengo que buscar dos concentraciones especiales de chakra normal con una pequeña cantidad de chakra de Bijū circulando a través. Si esto funciona como otros conjuros similares basados en magia, entonces podría comprender el diseño del sello, hacerle ingeniería inversa y fabricarle una llave, si fuera necesario…» _El mago sacudió la cabeza._ «Parezco un pirata informático… en vez de hackear software se trata de una celda que contiene a un zorro capaz de lanzar bombas nucleares por la boca…» _Pharos dejó escapar un suspiro y se concentró en su tarea.

Al instante encontró lo que buscaba, y una vez que verificó que no hubiera nada extraño, trató de analizar profundamente el Hakke Fūin. Aunque logró entender a grandes rasgos los componentes que formaban el sello, lo que tenía no era suficiente siquiera para tratar de hacer un esbozo de la llave. _«Lástima, hace tiempo que no tengo un buen desafío. Tal vez si consigo el diseño del Shishō Fūin pueda lograrlo. Aun así, es posible que Minato haya usado una versión modificada, o que el sello y la llave sean asimétricos, por lo cual sería imposible determinar o comprender completamente uno a través del otro, como si fueran dos ecuaciones diferentes pero relacionadas de alguna manera para obtener un resultado. Si de todos modos intentara crear una llave, podría ser peligroso para mí y Naruto… será mejor investigar bien a fondo antes de ponerme a jugar con eso.» _pensó, decepcionado.

_«Ahora, hay que interrogar a Naruto.» _Con eso en mente, se puso de pie completamente y miró al rubio. «Es un sello de contención. Qué es lo que contiene, eso no lo sé, pero tengo que decir que es de alto nivel. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?» preguntó.

Naruto se puso en la "pose de pensamiento" y después de unos segundos respondió, con algo de confusión en su voz. «Creo que la primera vez que lo vi fue en el Bosque, cuando estabas inconsciente… aunque no le presté mucha atención –ttebayo. Después de eso lo vi un par de veces más. Creo que sólo aparece cuando estoy realmente enojado o furioso…» dijo, mirando al cielo. «¿Por qué crees que será?» preguntó, volviendo a observar a Pharos.

«Hm, no estoy seguro pero considerando lo que me has dicho, creo que lo que el sello contiene es chakra.» Le contestó el mago. Naruto estaba aún más confuso que antes. «¿Chakra? Para qué querría alguien mantener contenido mi chakra –ttebayo?»

«Bueno, puede ser que detrás del sello se esconda una cantidad de chakra muy grande, tan grande que tu cuerpo no pueda resistirlo, y por ello fue sellado.» replicó Pharos, manteniendo la fachada de ignorancia. «No te preocupes por nada, voy a investigarlo. ¿Algo más?» Naruto se quedó pensando por un momento, y sacudió la cabeza.

«No, eso es todo –ttebayo… ¿Ya te vas a ir?» preguntó, su ánimo decayendo. Pharos sonrió con tristeza y le asintió. «¿Puedo acompañarte –ttebayo?»

«Aunque te dijera que no, vendrías de todos modos. Así que ven, antes de que decida usar el Hiraishin y desaparezca…» le dijo, mientras le daba la ropa que había dejado tirada sobre la hierba y el césped del lugar.

Después de caminar durante algunos minutos, llegaron a la entrada del Este, donde los ya eternos Chūnin, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki estaban sentados en una casilla de madera, al lado de las grandes puertas, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador y manteniendo la cabeza alta sobre las manos, completamente aburridos y con pinta de querer dormirse.

«¿Ya te vas de nuevo, niño?» preguntaron, a coro. Pharos asintió, algo descolocado por la sincronización perfecta. «Sí, aquí está el permiso.» Y de su capa extrajo un formulario, que puso sobre el mostrador. «Diablos, tú siempre estás saliendo a ver el mundo, y mientras tanto nosotros estamos atascados aquí, vigilando la puerta…» dijo Kotetsu, mientras verificaba el permiso de salida. Izumo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. «Lo dice el que siempre se está quejando de las misiones que nos dan…»

«¡Pero siempre nos dan misiones demasiado simples o triviales!» le replicó su compañero, olvidándose del papel.

«Pfft, realizar los encargos especiales de Hokage-sama no es algo trivial» le reprochó Izumo.

«Chicos…» Pharos trató de llamar la atención, sin éxito.

«Oh, por favor, ¿recuerdas esa misión de hace tres meses? Nos envió fuera del País del Fuego por tabaco. ¡Tabaco!» se quejó Kotetsu. «De hecho, estoy seguro de que tenía más guardado por ahí.»

«Chicos…» volvió a intentar el mago, siendo ignorado nuevamente.

«¡Ese era un regalo especial del Daimyō del País del Té!» le gritó Izumo.

«¡CHICOS!» gritó Pharos, harto de la pelea.

«¿¡QUÉ?!» respondieron ambos.

«¡Hagan su maldito trabajo! ¡O voy a arrancarles las tripas, los ojos y la lengua con mis propias manos para finalmente sacarles el cerebro por la nariz con un pedazo de metal ardiente!» amenazó Pharos, agregando sakki para más credibilidad. Naruto se alejó un poco del pelirrojo, bastante asustado. El par de Chūnins asintió e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar. Después de casi medio minuto, el papeleo estaba terminado.

Pharos se dio vuelta y observó al rubio, quien tenía la cara triste. «Bueno, ya es la hora de irse. Será mejor que vayas a casa.»

Naruto asintió y le abrazó por un momento. «Está bien, pero no tardes.»

«No te preocupes, volveré pronto.» Y con eso, el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista, mientras Naruto se daba vuelta y se dirigía a su casa lentamente, con la cabeza baja.

* * *

><p>El décimo capítulo terminado.<p>

Mirando atrás, me causa risa la cantidad de tiempo que gasté tratando de escribir lo que podríamos llamar "escenas sentimentales". Más de una vez estuve caminando en círculos en mi habitación pensando cómo debían desarrollarse las reacciones de Naruto en esta etapa, que si bien el manga nunca ilustró, en el animé hubo media temporada dedicada a estos tiempos, que algunos ya se habrán imaginado que me refiero al relleno de Shippuden, el que vino después de que Naruto fuera aclamado como héroe de Konoha (Ep. 176 en adelante). Usualmente terminaba conmigo agregando, cambiando o quitando dos o tres palabras y luego cerrando el archivo por la frustración. Más precisamente, la escena de la tarde del primer día de clases estuve una semana escribiéndola.

Creo que en su mayor parte fue el desarrollo de cómo se había vuelto algo vulnerable Naruto por tener a alguien cerca y confiable la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando esta persona (Pharos) tiene cierta tendencia a irse de viaje varios días, y no es precisamente de las que permiten demasiado contacto físico, aunque esto no le impida proteger o ayudar a alguien a quien quiere o tiene alguna clase de afecto, o consolar a quien lo necesite. Estas características de su personalidad creo que son adecuadas para alguien cómo Pharos, que pasa gran parte de su tiempo en solitario, mentalmente tiene 15/16 años y tiene ciertas dificultades para confiar en otras personas o para establecer una conexión, en su mayor parte por temor a seguir perdiendo, y el hecho de que no quiere que alguien sufra por un error de su parte, algo que él ve como una ocurrencia demasiado frecuente en su vida.

En fin, el próximo capítulo creo que finalmente (después de al menos ocho meses de anunciarlo) se revela al menos uno de los grandes secretos de Naruto. Nuestro amigo será informado de su peludo inquilino viviendo en algún lugar de su estómago y tal vez algún que otro detalle más.

Aparte de esto, voy a publicar por apartado la lista de jutsus y otras cosas que vaya colocando en la historia para acomodar mejor el universo fantástico del que viene el mago, como invocaciones, estilos de lucha, conjuros mágicos y otras cuestiones. Me va a llevar un rato acomodar esto, pero tal vez lo publique hoy mismo. Esta lista se va a ir actualizando a medida que progrese la historia

Y por último, creo que más adelante voy a cambiar el título del Fic. El actual era en realidad sólo para identificar de alguna manera lo que estaba escribiendo, pero con el tiempo se me fue complicando pensar un nombre nuevo. Si alguien quiere tirar una idea, bienvenido sea.

Pero por ahora, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima!


	11. Historia en Pausa

Hola y Feliz Año para todos! No estoy muerto, ni he andado cerca de ello, pero, lamentablemente, este no es un capítulo nuevo, puesto que he decidido pausar esta historia momentáneamente (vale, tendría que haber puesto este aviso hace casi un año...). Estoy reeditando los capítulos ya publicados, porque me parece que no he cuidado al escribirlos ciertas cuestiones como continuidad, coherencia, algunos detalles de los personajes (la actitud de "reclutar, encarcelar o matar" de Danzo, en los primeros capítulos, creo que la hice demasiado directa y frontal, por ejemplo), entre otras cosas.

Por ello, voy a tomarme el tiempo necesario para ajustar todas estas cuestiones. De todos modos, la trama general de la historia no va a cambiar mucho, pero sí habrá algunos detalles que serán cambiados. Si acaso, cuando publique un nuevo capítulo, avisaré si hay cambios importantes.

Hasta entonces,

Uzu no Kaze


End file.
